


Unfolding Time

by Kahnah



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Bunny Ray, Gen, Guard Jeremy, Healer Jack, Lord Geoff, besides of Geoff and Jeremy whoops, kitsune Michael, shapeshifter Ray, sorcerer Ryan, they are all some kind of magical being, witch in training Gavin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:08:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 151,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kahnah/pseuds/Kahnah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world filled with Witches, Warlocks and magical beasts, a tyrant king plans to enslave and use their power for his own good.</p><p>After Lord Geoff Ramsey hears about this, he and his captain of the guard Jeremy go onto a journey to prevent worse from happening. Along the way they meet a couple of magical beings to join them to warn their brethren of the harsh fate the king would inflict on them.</p><p>!!!Updates Saturdays!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, it's time for my new big story.
> 
> As announced it will be a Fantasy AU and for now I will not tell what kind of magical beings/sorcerer the guys are, so get surprised!
> 
> This plays way before the Royalty-verse!
> 
> Updates will be once a week as always, so let's get right into it!

Unfolding Time

 

Chapter 1

 

“Lord Ramsey!”

The knock on his door was startling in stillness of the late hour and Geoff looked up from his book. To be fair, he hadn’t read as much as dozed off, but it had been a long day.

The knocking returned and Geoff got out of the armchair he had been resting in. 

“I’m coming, I’m coming,” he mumbled while rubbing his face. It was late and that made dread curl in his stomach. 

Most of his staff should be long in their own quarters and only his guards remained. They wouldn't dare to disturb him at such a late hour, not without good reason.

Opening the door, he came face to face with the captain and the bad feeling intensified.

Jeremy Dooley was of small build but Geoff had seen him fight. What he didn’t have in height, he had in strength and agility. But he was also a welcome drinking buddy with a warm humor, which made him a great addition to the household.

Seeing him with such a worried expression was disheartening.

“What happened?” Geoff asked immediately and Jeremy pressed his lips together.

“Sai Ilya is asking for your presence.”

“At this ungodly hour?” The High Witch of the King himself? She rarely left King Odwain’s side to begin with, strong as a dozen men if the rumors were true.

And now apparently in his own manor.

“Do you know what she wants?” Geoff asked quietly. With a witch you never knew if she was listening or not.

“No, she just demanded seeing you. But Sire…”

“Speak freely.”

“Something is going on,” Jeremy whispered. “I see shadows moving through the streets, fleeing from the city, and the city core is lit with torches. At first I thought the city would go up in flames but there are people moving around.”

That didn’t help his bad feeling but Geoff simply nodded. “Tell her I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Yes, Sire.”

He watched as Jeremy left and closed the door. Turning towards his bed, he began to dress in his formal clothing again. Silk robes and his green cloak, clasped together with the sigil of the king.

A burning red sun on golden ground.

For nearly a decade he had been in charge of this city, of Gerai, and the villages around, working under the king, and it had mostly been quiet in that time. No revolt, no uproar, but he had always known about what was going on here.

Unlike now, when he couldn’t even begin imagining what was happening or why the High Witch was in his manor.

Well, only one way to find out right now.

Dressed properly, he stepped out of his bedroom and followed the wide hallways towards the staircase. Beneath, he could see light coming from a fire the servants had quickly stoked and when he came closer, he could see her shadow.

Before he had only seen her on audiences with the King, had barely exchanged more than courtesies. Now, she turned when she heard his steps and he tried to steel himself.

He wasn’t a magical being, wasn’t a Sorcerer himself and so he couldn’t feel her aura, couldn’t imagine her power. But he had seen warlocks and beasts alike fall to their knees before her.

Geoff himself figured a normal bow would have to do and she didn’t seem offended. Instead she greeted him as she laid her fingers in her open palm before nodding in his direction.

A Sorcerer-greeting.

“Lord Ramsey.” Her voice was surprisingly childish for her high build. She was even a few inches taller than him, and cloaked all in black she was an impressive sight.

“Sai Ilya, forgive the wait but I had already retired for the night.” Jeremy quietly found his way on his right side, a few steps behind him. A silent support.

“It is fine, Sire.”

“May I ask why this late visit?”

“I came on behalf of the king,” she explained “I am here to assure that his new law will be executed.”

Geoff couldn't help but frown and if he didn’t know any better, he thought she might be amused by that. “I did not get any messenger about a new law.”

“Only the king’s closest have been informed beforehand.” 

He ignored the obvious jab at his person. It wasn’t a secret that he wasn’t on the best terms with the king, a humorless and strict ruler. A bad person, Jack had called him sometimes.

“Everyone else will be informed when the time is right,” she continued and he nearly rolled his eyes.

“And the right time is in the middle of the night?”

“I assure you, it will make sense to you once you realize how important it has been to keep it all a secret. The citizens couldn’t been allowed any prior knowledge.”

“That sounds pretty ominous,” he admitted, not liking a single word of this. “What is this new law then, so that I can make sure to enforce it?”

“Oh, there is no need for you to worry, Lord Ramsey. It is already taken care of.”

“Excuse me?”

“The law is getting enforced right now and I will just explain the details to you, so that you may watch over the progress when I return to the capital.”

Behind him, Geoff could hear Jeremy shifting and he had to fight the urge to throw his Captain of the guard a quick look. Had he heard right? What kind of law was brought about the citizens in the middle of the night?

It couldn’t be anything good, not at all and again he could faintly hear Jack’s words.

“What is going on in the city?” Geoff asked sharply but if she noticed, she didn’t seem to mind. 

“I think it is best when I show you, Sire.”

“Why can’t you just tell me?”

“It is very important that you understand how to enforce the law. Showing you how the city guards handle the matter should help with that.”

Now he threw a quick glance over his shoulder to find Jeremy with furrowed brows. “Please grab my coat,” he told him before facing the witch again. “I don’t like the sound of this all.”

“I assure you that you are completely safe, Lord Ramsey.” She moved past him and towards the front door and he followed slowly. Jeremy met up with them there and helped him into his coat before they headed out.

It was a rather cold night but Ilya didn't seem to notice. Her robe looked thin, the sleeves wide enough to hide her arms inside and most likely some kind of weapon as well.

To be honest, Geoff didn’t know a lot about Sorcerers but he had seen a lot cast spells from books or scrolls; maybe she had one or two scrolls hidden on her.

It made him a bit nervous, like he had always been with magic folks. They could be powerful and dangerous, just as they could be useful. The problem was not knowing which of the both they were.

Jack had explained him about magic and the different types but maybe someone had to feel magic themselves to fully understand. Jack had also warned him about the king and his unusually strict decisions that usually only profited the humans and not the magical folk.

But Geoff hadn’t listened, and Jack had went away because he didn’t feel safe here anymore. A lot of magical folks had left the city over the past months, and right now Geoff felt foolish for not doing  _ something. _

Sure, there was no threat for him but as they now walked towards the brightly lit center of the city, he wasn’t all too sure anymore.

Something moved in the darkness and hurried to their side and he tried not to jump at the Bandersnatch trotting next to the witch.

The huge canine-like beast didn’t even seem to notice him and Jeremy but that was to be expected. They just reacted to Sorcerers, and either followed them like a loyal dog or hunted them down.

Seeing such a beast here made Geoff’s stomach drop.

“Why is there a bandersnatch here?” he asked, even though he was unsure if he even wanted to know.

“To find any Sorcerer who might be hiding,” Ilya told him. The beast was huge enough to brush his head against her arm and she reached out to give it a quick pat.

“Why would they hide?”

“Because they will get locked away very soon.”

She said it so nonchalantly that Geoff simply prayed he had misheard, but Jeremy gasped quietly behind him. The captain of his guards had been quiet in the shadows and Geoff had nearly forgotten he was following along.

“What?” Geoff snapped because that couldn’t be true. But now they were close enough to hear murmurs and the growling of even more beasts. The bandersnatch walking with them darted ahead and soon enough Geoff could hear voices, begging and crying.

He pushed past the witch to reach the town's square but had to stop at what he saw.

Hundred of people on the floor writhing in pain. Woman and Men alike, curling up and he caught glimpses of gold around their wrists. A binding, used to suppress magic and rendered Sorcerers nearly useless.

Bandersnatches were trotting around the place, keeping an eye on any they had already caught while other guards were guiding the Sorcerers towards carriages.

“What is going on?” Geoff snapped and this time Ilya seemed ready to talk.

“The king demands to bring all magical beings into the capital.”

“Why?”

“To see their abilities and consider if they are worthy to live under his rule.”

He turned towards her but she didn’t seem moved at all by her words. “Worthy? What the fuck?”

“The king developed some sort of… dislike against the magical beings. The Sorcerers take our children to make them theirs and don’t stand under his command. The King wishes to change this. He is hoping to find an agreement with Yevetal on this matter.”

“The magical capital? Like this? No way!”

“I don’t think they will have much of a choice.”

Geoff fell silent as he turned back towards the Sorcerer on the ground, guarded like villains.

“What will happen to those unworthy?” he asked slowly.

“First they will be held prisoner in the capital, but should Yevetal not agree to our conditions…” She let that sentence trail out but it wasn’t really needed. Geoff felt like he would be sick from the thought alone.

So many people. So many people alone out of Gerai and this was far from the only place this was happening. No, there was a reason nobody knew about the law before and why this was done in the middle of the night.

No Sorcerer should have been warned or have time to flee from the cities into the villages around or even back to Yevetal. They wanted to catch as many as possible in this first swipe.

“Healers are safe of course,” Ilya went on like she hadn’t just sentenced so many souls to death. “They are useful of us, as well as Necromancers. Young Tym’s as well. Anyone who swears loyalty to our king. So all in all it’s their choice.”

“Those are your brethren,” Geoff said quietly. “You are a Sorcerer as well, how can you agree to that?"

“I am loyal to our king and with some luck I shall be a great inspiration for my so called brethren,” she told him. “They will see that our king will allow them a great life under his control and tutelage. But you are also a part in this.”

Geoff shivered. “I am not playing any part of this.”

She ignored his words. “We will also need access to the magical beasts in this city for further investigations.”

“You also want to kill them?”

“That depends on which purpose we can get out of them, of course. After I am gone, I need you to find every magical beast or Sorcerer we missed and sent it towards the capital.”

Geoff fell silent at the prospect of helping in this horrible thing. He wasn’t comfortable around Sorcerer or magical beasts but that didn’t mean he wanted them gone or even dead. That was far from what he wanted!

They were just a part of this kingdom as the humans.

Fuck, he didn’t know how many people were saved daily by healers and this was their reaction to that?

“I can’t,” he said quietly, but she still seemed to hear him.

She turned towards him, fixating him with her silver eyes. “It’s the new law,” she told him. “You are here to enforce the king’s laws. You  _ can,  _ Lord Ramsey.”

He shook his head. “This is wrong. It will lead to a war against Yevetal, a war between Sorcerers and humans and I don’t care how much the king dislikes everything magical, he can’t want that.”

“It’s not up to you to decide what King Odwain wants or not. But I am sure you know what happens to the ones who resist his wishes.”

Even if he didn’t, he just had to throw one look towards the Sorcerers on the ground to know it wouldn’t be good. True, he had always seen the king as a strict person, but not as a cruel one.

The people on the ground that he had sometimes foolishly thought as his citizens hadn’t noticed him yet as they watched them from the shadows, but they would at some point.

In the morning some would pound on his door, either asking how he could have allowed this or congratulate him on the decision. Probably both.

Humans had always been scared of things they couldn’t understand and magic was one of those things.

Ilya’s eyes rested on him and he knew if he would still refuse she might just strike him down.

“Sorcerer and beasts alike?” Geoff asked and hated the words coming from his lips. “I send them all to the capital?”

“Exactly. The king will be gracious and sent you more guards to help along in case some of them might react aggressive.”

“I see.” He wanted to run away. Right there and then. Back to his mansion to simply think. Think about what he could do, how he could save the citizens, the Sorcerers in his city and still save his own face.

The king would have his head the second he made a move against him.

So he stayed and watched how the crowd thinned as they were forced into the carriages. Ilya’s eyes rested on him for quite a while before turning away, occasionally patting a bandersnatch that came by.

It was late, way after midnight when silence fell over the place and the witch excused herself, leaving him to walk home in the dark. Jeremy was behind him, not having said a word, and there really were no words.

No, far from it.

Geoff’s thoughts were racing but he came up with little. All these people…

Jeremy opened the door to his mansion for him and Geoff stepped inside.

It was just as quiet in here, the servants in their own quarters and the few who had been around as the witch arrived either finally in bed or hidden somewhere to spy now. He didn’t care, not right now, and he just stood there in the entrance hall, feeling a dozen eyes on him.

It was probably just Jeremy but that was more than enough.

“What do you need me to do, Sire?” he asked quietly and Geoff just shrugged.

“I need to think,” he told him. “And you should try and rest. Don’t talk to anyone for now.”

“Of course.”

In his own private chamber, Geoff stared at the ceiling without seeing.

He had been born into nobility, into this position just like his mother had been before him, and even though he didn’t agree to some of the king’s ways, he had been popular among the citizens. Maybe just because he didn’t agree, went out there and talked back to the king’s ways.

The king surely wouldn’t bat an eye if he was executed, he would rather welcome it, dishonoring the Ramsey name.

Still, this went against everything he stood for.

Sorcerers weren’t popular by far. Their abilities and spells were frightening and useful at the same time. He had watched Jack close gaping wounds like it was nothing.

But they took their children. 

That had always been the worst of it.

Sorcerers moving through the villages and cities, taking whatever child they had deemed fitting. If there was a spark of magic, if they found the mark of a Sorcerer on them, they were taken. If the child wanted to or not.

No matter how much the parents protested, barely anyone dared to go against a Sorcerer.

The children would be taken to Yevetal and when they came back, they would be witches or warlocks. Summoners or healers or worse.

A childhood stolen and a bond severed.

Some families prefered it that way.

The children had it good in Yevetal. Always food and clean clothes, a roof over their head. Some families couldn’t provide that so easily.

Even so, it didn’t excuse this behavior.

Morning dawned and when a maid brought him his breakfast, Jeremy informed him that Sai Ilya wanted to have one last meeting before she would head back to the capital.

Geoff nodded but couldn’t help but think that Jeremy looked just as tired as he himself.

Sleeping seemed far away after this shock. He had to think his way out of this but came up with nothing.

At least there was no panic in the city, not as far as he could tell.

Most citizens hadn’t even noticed what had occurred in the night and some who did perhaps didn’t care. It would be better if there was a panic, if Sorcerers were leaving the city, should there be any left, but the bandersnatches were roaming through the street like oversized dogs.

It was the calm before the storm and he tried to look alive when the High Witch came around.

She gave him further instruction in that clinical manner of hers and he listened, let Jeremy note everything down. 

She left around noon and he watched her from the windows before eating his lunch. Afterwards he told the staff to go to their quarters so that he could be alone with his thoughts. As he had expected, Jeremy stayed behind and he let him while he locked himself into his chamber to ponder some more. It was a waste of time, he had already made his choice and now he was just playing on time he didn’t have.

It was nearing the late afternoon when there was a knock on his door and he let Jeremy in.

“What do you need me to do, Sire?”

“Please pack my bag, Jeremy,” he told him slowly, eyes wandering out to the city that had been under the Ramsey name for decades. “I think I will go on a journey.”

 

* * *

“You should think about that some more,” Geoff said.

He stood at the edge of the city, dusk falling around him. It was quiet in Gerai tonight, a tense, waiting silence lingering between the houses and Geoff knew that rumors were already spreading.

The heavy coat seemed to pull his shoulders down and he was glad for the hood, covering his face. He was running away, he knew that. Even with his sword at his belt he felt like a coward.

And as cowardly as it was, it was too late to save this city, but there were still people out there. Good, kind Sorcerers who lived in the countryside or in villages.

People like Jack.

Jeremy stood behind him, a similar coat around him but Geoff knew that beneath he hid his crossbow.

“Lord Ramsey-”

“Geoff,” he corrected him. “Once I step out of the city bounds I will be Geoff for you. I am not nobility anymore.”

Jeremy thought about that and Geoff let him. They both stood there and looked down at the city they had called their home. Only the tallest buildings caught some last rays of sunlight. The clock tower, the cathedral.

His own mansion that was now void of any life besides the servants in the quarters, and they would only notice by tomorrow morning.

It hurt more than he had expected, leaving this place behind. He had lived there all his life, had explored every corner as a child.

His father had died there and a few years later his mother.

It was home and he figured it would always stay like this.

For now, he did not see any chance that he would return there anymore.

“Geoff,” Jeremy said carefully, like he was testing the name on his tongue. “I am not a huge fan of magical beasts and certainly not of Sorcerers. They took my best friend Matt when I was a child, no matter how hard he protested against it.” He turned towards him, the shadow dark on his face. “But I know a crime when I see one and what’s happening here… what’s happening here is simply wrong. I can not stand here and keep watching. I can not stay and serve under those people, I refuse.”

“You’ve still got the option to hide in a nearby village. I doubt they will look for you.”

“I could do that,” Jeremy agreed but it didn’t sound like he gave it much thought.

“They will hunt me though. Once I leave they will be after me,” Geoff told him. It was true, the kid had to understand what was happening here. “Treason will be punished with death. If they get me, they will most likely hang me. You should not be near me when that happens.”

“I will keep it in mind.”

Geoff couldn’t help but be amused. Shaking his head, he turned his back to the city. “Let’s go then. We are going to visit an old friend of mine.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there we go!  
> As always I will upload once a week even though I don't know about next week (omg great start Jenny, good job)  
> It's my birthday on friday so I might be a bit late but I'll try to be on time guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They met at the fence in a tight hug and Jack smelled like earth and the sun shining down on them.
> 
> "Geoffrey," Jack sighed before giving him one last pat on the back and stepping back. "It's good to see you're safe."
> 
> "The same goes for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Off to reveal new charas, yesss!

Chapter 2

 

Jack Pattillo lived in a hut between three nearby villages, at least that was what he had wrote in his letters. Even after Jack left Gerai, they had stayed in contact and still Geoff couldn’t quite say where exactly the other lived.

Asking around the next village made it easier because everyone seemed to know about him. That was to be expected. Healers were always well known and well liked.

Geoff knew that Jack prefered it like that. Helping the villagers out here who really needed him instead of the people in the city who were either unthankful, afraid of his witchcraft, or more worried about tiny scars than the world around them.

Jack’s words, not his.

Out here he was needed. There was no other option for the people.

“Is that it?” Jeremy asked and ripped him from his train of thoughts. Turning around, he saw Jeremy pointing off the path and in between some trees.

A hut made out of dark wood stood there with lazy gray smoke coming out of the chimney. There was a small fenced in area next to it, probably a garden of some kind. He knew that Jack needed herbs and plants for his healing, but he wasn’t the one who rose from the garden to dust themselves off. It was a smaller figure who seemed to work there and still Geoff didn’t doubt it.

“That really looks like a place Jack would live in,” he agreed and even though they still were quite a distance away, the figure seemed to hear them. They turned around to face them before freezing.

They were wearing a red cape and quickly reached up to draw the hood over their head.

It was suspicious and for a second Geoff was sure they were watching a thief, but a thief wouldn’t turn around and walk straight through the door into the hut.

“I am not sure if we are welcome,” Jeremy mumbled. “Was that your friend?”

“No,” Geoff admitted as they made their way. “But we came too far to go back now. Also Jack wouldn’t miss it for the world to tell me he told me so.”

Jeremy snorted at that but followed along and sure enough the door opened again and this time Jack stepped out.

He was wearing a brown apron to protect his other clothes from dirt while working and when he recognized Geoff, he started to smile. There was something concerned in his eyes, always so easily able to read everyone else, but it also made Geoff grin now.

They met at the fence in a tight hug and Jack smelled like earth and the sun shining down on them.

"Geoffrey," Jack sighed before giving him one last pat on the back and stepping back.  "It's good to see you're safe."

"The same goes for you."

Jack's eyes rested on him for a moment longer before they wandered over his shoulder and Geoff also tuned around.

Jeremy was waiting for his turn and now lifted his hand as a little awkward greeting, "Hey there."

"That's Jeremy Dooley," Geoff explained and Jack laid his fingers in his open palm before nodding.

"It's good to meet you," he said before turning to Geoff again. "Dooley? You're captain of the guard?"

Geoff nodded and Jack watched him thoughtfully before turning around. "Follow me and sit down. I am sure both of you are tired from your journey and there seems to be a lot to talk about."

They followed Jack behind the house where there was even a bigger garden but also a table with chairs. Sitting down there in the shadow of the nearby trees while Jack went back into the hut, they let out a sigh.

It was nice out here, quiet besides some buzzing insects, and only now when he sat did Geoff notice how much his feet hurt. It had been quite a time since he had taken such a long walk, if ever at all but horses like his would pull too much attention to them.

And attention was the least they wanted right now.

Sighing, he decided to let those thoughts go for now and instead watched the dust dance in the sunbeams.

"It's beautiful here," Jeremy said quietly as if he feared to disturb something out here.

"It really is. Jack always wanted to live out in the nature," Geoff told him. "I wouldn't be surprised if he built this whole place himself."

"He was a healer in Gerai before, right? I didn't realize until actually seeing him," Jeremy asked. "Why did he leave? He must have been paid way more than out here."

"Because he foresaw what would happen years ago. That's why he left, to save himself."

"Sai Ilya said that healers would be safe, though."

"Healers would just be prisoners without their chains, just as any other Sorcerer who could be of any use to the king. She also said that Necromancers were safe but only because if they gather enough of those, they could provide an undead army."

Something like realization flashed over Jeremy's face. "The king wants to go to war against the magical beings? Against Yevetal?"

"Most likely," Geoff agreed. "Sai Ilya said they would also take in any Tyms. Do you know what that is?"

"Students," Jeremy said but he sounded unsure, his brows pulling together. "A Sai is a fleshed out Sorcerer, a Tym their student."

"Exactly. The king wants Tyms because they are young and don't know the world yet. They are easy to influence."

"Tyms are usually between 15 and 18 years old," Jack said as he stepped out into the garden. He was carrying a small tray with mugs. "It's an age in which most people get shaped for the future. As a Sai you are their most important person during that time. There have always been people who exploited that." He placed the tray on the table. "Some heavy topics you have here."

"You have no idea," Geoff admitted before noticing the figure following Jack outside, a plate in their hands. Now up close he could see it was a young man, small and scrawny even for his age. The red hood was still on his head but it couldn't hide his sour expression. He obviously wasn't happy with the situation here.

"Is Little Red Riding Hood your Tym, Jack?" he asked and the eyes of the boy darted to him.

Jack only chuckled. "No, not quite. I would rather call him my assistant here." He laid a heavy hand on the boy's head and the younger immediately calmed down. "You should introduce yourself."

"I'm Ray," the other replied shortly before placing the plate next to the mugs. It was filled with pastries and the smell alone made Geoff's mouth water. Throwing a glance towards Jeremy, he could tell it was the same with him and still... something was odd about Ray. He didn't greet them with the usual hand gesture, just tried to hide back inside.

Jack grasped his arm before he could do just that. "I think this might also be of your concern, Ray. Why don't you sit down with us and drink some tea?"

The boy huffed before letting himself fall into the chair that was the furthest away from all of the others.

What a nice guy.

At least Jack seemed to take it with humor as he sat down next to his assistant.

"So, why don't you start by explaining what happened," he offered.

"Can't you already figure it out?"

"I'd like to hear it from your mouth before I will tell you my thoughts on that matter, Geoff."

"Will your thoughts be 'I told you so'?"

"Most likely."

Huffing, Geoff leaned back before taking a hold on his mug. The tea inside was dark green and had a strong scent, with some herbs he couldn't name but he was sure that Jack could.

"The king is moving against the magical beings," he said. "He is ordering to find every Sorcerer and beast and sent them to the capital."

Ray threw a quick look to Jack who just nodded slowly. “So he’s finally making a move. What will happen to them when they reach the capital?”

“I am not completely sure but according to Sai Ilya those… unworthy will be first held prisoners to use against Yevetal and if that doesn’t work, well… I bet you guys can imagine what will happen next.”

Ray leaned back in his chair, arms crossed while Jack didn’t seem surprised. “What does unworthy mean? Whoever will rebel against that or isn’t useful to them?” he asked calmly.

“Exactly. You should be safe though.”

“Because I am a healer, right?” Jack shook his head. “They always expect that healers make everything alright but we can only heal physical wounds. If your arm got nearly ripped off and is suddenly attached again, it won’t take the shock away. They want their army to be invincible but in the end they will have an army of wrecks.”

That was a point Jack brought up a lot and even though Geoff wasn’t completely sure he understood, he just nodded. Humans weren’t meant to be healed so quickly, to get away from something like that without paying a price.

But magic had always bent those rules.

Ever since the first magical children had appeared, it had been like that. Decades ago, some had seen them as wonder children or touched by demons. Back then magic had only been reserved for the beasts out there, but now Sorcerers were a bridge between both worlds. It could have been used to create peace but of course not.

Instead of two enemies coming together, they just became three enemies once more and more Sorcerers appeared.

It didn’t seem like that would change anytime soon.

Sighing, he caught Ray staring at Jack, an undeniable devotion in his eyes, and that made him smile.

“What you said before,” Jack went on. “They also target Tyms? They will surely attack Yevetal soon or at least the ways towards our city. Sai Ilya and the other Sorcerers beneath the king will try to raise them to their liking.”

“Who’s this Sai Ilya?” Ray asked. He spoke quietly, only facing Jack as if the other two weren’t even sitting with him. 

“She’s called the High Witch,” Jack explained. “She has been working under the king for years.”

“Is she very powerful?”

“Oh, she is. I only met her once but I could tell.”

Ray frowned. “If she is a witch, why is she working against the Sorcerers?”

“Some people simply aren’t loyal to where they come from, Ray. She does what’s best for her and the people closest to her, I’d imagine. All a point of view.”

That made the boy fall silent and he reached for one of the pastries to nibble on it.

Jack turned back to his two guests. “So what are you guys doing here? Why didn’t you stay in Gerai?”

Geoff could feel Jeremy’s eyes on him and while he still searched for words, his guard was faster, “They wanted us to help. To send every remaining magical being to the capital and so Lor- Geoff decided it would be best to leave.”

“So, you ran away?” Jack said, and Jeremy nearly jumped at the implications but Geoff stopped him with his hand.

It was true anyway, why deny it?

“I did,” he admitted. “In my position there, I couldn’t do anything.”

“And like this?”

“Like this I could at least warn you.”

Jack seemed mildly surprised before he started to laugh. “You’ve always been a sap, Geoff! But now what? What’s your next step?”

That… was a good question. He couldn't really tell, just knew that he needed to warn Jack and make sure he would get out safe. As a Baron, he didn’t have a lot of friends, just acquaintances, but Jack had quickly wormed his way into his heart.

He was such a calm and collected person. Someone who could actually see the good in people, and that was something that Geoff hadn't really experienced before.

It had hurt to watch him go, it had hurt to realize that people didn’t feel safe enough in Gerai to stay, but oh, had they been right.

“I don’t know,” he said and Jack sighed.

“You never think ahead. It’s incredible to see you in such a high position.”

Geoff didn’t bother retorting and instead took a sip from his mug. The tea was strong and warmed his insides. A bit bitter thanks to the herbs in it, but not unpleasantly so.

He had missed that taste.

“What do you think should be the next step?”

“We have to make sure more people know about it. Give them a chance to flee.”

“That will be dangerous,” Jeremy threw in. “If anyone loyal to the king finds that out, they will hunt us down for treason.”

“And if we don’t do it a lot of innocent beings will find their end by a tyrant,” Jack said calmly. “If we tell those people and they tell it to the next ones… we can save a lot of lives. But I do understand your concern, Jeremy. I believe you may have a chance to lay low, while Geoff might not be so lucky.”

“I know. I’m a traitor now.”

“And traitors get hanged,” Jack reminded him. He finished his tea and also reached for the pastries. “Both of you stay here tonight.” If he noticed Ray’s glare, he ignored it. “It’s a good place to find rest and think for a bit. I might also have an idea but I will have to think about it. We have to be smart. A wrong step and we will all hang with broken necks.”

 

The inside of Jack’s hut was warm thanks to an open fireplace. They sat there and talked until it grew dark outside, the distant chirping of birds fading and getting replaced by cicadas.

Ray excused himself first, slipping quietly through a door to what Geoff assumed was his chamber, and Jack took this as a sign to also show them their place to rest.

It wasn’t much, just the room he usually took care of patients in, but it contained three clean beds and after the past few days, Geoff really wasn’t picky.

Jack excused himself and when Geoff finally laid down to stare at the ceiling, he sighed deeply. Jeremy threw himself onto the next bed, face down and groaning.

Geoff watched him from the corner of his eyes and couldn’t help but notice how young the other was.

Jack was probably right, Jeremy was safe if he would just decide to lay low in the next best city.

“How are you doing?” he asked into the silence and Jeremy raised one thumb.

“My feet are dead,” he said. “But most of all I am full of those pastries. God, I must have gained several pounds.”

Chuckling, Geoff agreed, “They were really good, I agree.”

Not really what he wanted to talk about, but he was also exhausted, everything happening too fast for his mind to keep up with. Closing his eyes, he tried to catch up with his own thoughts and by the sound of it, Jeremy was already deeply asleep in mere seconds.

Most likely he followed him because he startled awake by voices.

For a moment he was disoriented, didn’t recognize the person talking and couldn’t even see them. His heart was pounding but besides that he realized that it had to be Ray. The boy had been so quiet that it took him several words to recognize him.

Now he sounded agitated even over the distance and Geoff figured he was in the main room. It was still pitch black outside and that really was a strange time to discuss something.

And still, when he heard Jack’s voice, it was as calm as always, “I really think you should join us.”

“No.”

“Ray, it’s not safe out here. Not for me and certainly not for you. They might not kill healers but you know fully well what they do with your kind.”

It grew quiet and Geoff frowned. His kind?

There was the creaking of wood, the cracking of a dying fire, and in between those noises, Ray’s words nearly drowned. “I can’t trust them…”

“You don’t have to. Nobody demands that. Hey, look at me. I just want to make sure that you are safe, okay?”

If Ray answered, it was too quiet for Geoff to hear. Jack had said Ray wasn’t his Tym but rather his assistant, which made sense because Ray should be too old to be still in training. And still, shouldn’t the boy also be a healer then?

What did Jack mean with his kind?

“I don’t like those two…”

“I can guarantee you that Geoff is a good person, and even though I can’t be sure about Jeremy, if Geoff trusts him I do.”

Even over the distance, he could hear Ray’s disbelieving grunt.

“I’ll be there the entire time,” Jack went on. “You know that’s kinda part of our deal, so don’t worry about that but Ray… you really can’t stay here. They will find you and they will kill you before even taking you to the castle. You know that even better than I do.”

“So… I don’t actually have a choice.”

“I just think it’s the best path to take. The safest option, if you want to see it like that.”

Ray sighed, “I promised to stay by your side. It’s part of our agreement.”

“Sleep on it, please. It’s your choice and I want you to think about that and not about the agreement.”

It grew quiet afterwards and Geoff turned onto his back. So there was something more to this boy than he had thought at first, but if he was getting the relationship of those two right, he was pretty sure Ray would follow Jack and even though Geoff wasn’t sure where exactly Jack wanted to go, it was important that he left here in the first place.

With more questions than before, he slipped back into sleep.

 

* * *

 

“We should head towards Frey,” Jack said in the morning, when Geoff stepped into the main room. Jeremy hadn’t been in the bed next to his but he found him sitting at the table, sipping from a mug.

“Frey?” Geoff asked sleepily. “Is that a place or a person?”

“It’s a place,” Jack explained before gesticulating him to sit down as well.

“I never heard of it either,” Jeremy said as he put his mug down. The same smell of strong herbs like yesterday filled the room. “But apparently it’s exclusive for Sorcerers.”

“It’s a link between the Sorcerers living here and Yevetal,” Jack explained. “It’s a way to keep in touch and a link between Sorcerer. We need to get there to warn them.”

“And it should be safe for you guys,” Jeremy added. “At least for now until you can get back to Yevetal.”

Jack nodded before sitting down as well. “Me and Ray… all of the magical beings need to head there or hide somewhere. Even with his army, the king shouldn’t be able to just run Yevetal over and with each Sorcerer coming back into the city, it will be easier to defend.”

“And each Sorcerer he manages to pull onto his side will be a loss for you guys,” Geoff said. “There aren’t that many Sorcerers anymore, right?”

“We are just a small percentage, nothing against humans,” Jack agreed. “But some of us are way more powerful.”

“Like Ilya.”

“Like Sai Ilya, exactly.”

They all looked up when a door opened and Ray stepped out of his little chamber. He still seemed really sleepy, blinking at them for a moment before glaring. Still, he already had his cloak on, hood pulled over his head as he gave them a short nod.

Jack seemed pretty used by that, greeting him cheerfully when Ray sat down next to him, huddling on the chair as if he was cold.

Geoff still couldn’t decide what to think of him but Jack was already reaching out, a heavy hand on Ray’s head as if it was the most natural thing. 

“So when are we heading out?” Ray asked, making it sound just as grumpy as he looked, but Jack beamed at him and Geoff also figured that the boy had made his decision.

“I think we should prepare for traveling and get going as soon as possible,” Jack said to him.

“How far away is Frey?”

“If we’re lucky we can be there in ten days but it really depends if the most direct route is safe or not.”

With a sigh, Geoff stood up, “Well, we should hurry preparing then.”

 

It took them nearly two hours to depart. Granted, they kinda ambushed Ray and Jack with the message to just leave their home behind and still Geoff had been impatient. 

Jeremy had headed out to the nearest village to get them supplies and while Geoff would have loved to come along and help, it was still too soon to go anywhere remotely populated. By now they would have surely noticed his absence and he was wanted, a criminal.

So he had hovered around Jack before he got told to fuck off and now he sat outside, watching Ray.

The boy sat in the garden, a shoulder bag placed beside him as he inspected the herbs. He did so with great care, a small knife in his hand to cut leaves or digging up roots, he sorted and packed separately. 

“What are they for?” Geoff asked. He had tried to help but Ray had shushed him away. He didn’t even expect the other to talk to him, but out here in the garden with the sun beating down on Ray’s back, he seemed to be in his element.

“This one?” He held up the silver sparkling leaves. Kneeling in the soil and with his red cloak, he looked even more like Little Red Riding Hood than before. “They can be used to cure burns. If you grate them and add a little salt, it turns into a cooling salve.”

“Do you expect us to be set on fire?”

“I just like to be careful.” He had a fistful of the leaves and carefully bound them together with a string before putting them into his bag. “Ten days can be a long time, you’ll be thankful for those if you get burned along the way.”

“I hope I won’t need them but you are probably right.”

“I usually am,” Ray deadpanned before getting up. Brushing himself off, he moved towards a bush tucked into the corner of the garden and started to inspect the purple berries. Geoff followed quietly. “And those?”

“They numb pain and help you fall into a deep sleep. Good when you have a patient with a bad sickness or broken bones.” He frowned at the berries. “But they go bad quickly after you pick them.”

“So we can’t take them along?”

“Not like this at least. I need to put them in a special liquid to carry them with me. Good thing I still have some.”

“I’ll get it for you,” Geoff offered quickly and the boy turned towards him.

“What?”

“Tell me where it is and I’ll bring it to you. Better than just standing here and doing nothing.”

Ray watched him with such a distrust, that Geoff was sure he would just move past him and get it himself, but in the end he nodded slowly. “Fine but don’t mess it up.”

“How am I supposed to mess that up?”

“It’s in a bottle on the shelf in the patient room,” Ray simply went on. “Bottom row, the one filled with the golden liquid. Don’t open it, we can’t have any dirt inside!”

“Got it.”

True, it took him a little longer to find the right one but only because there were like a dozen shelves in that damn room. When he returned, Ray was already at the edge of the garden, probably to check on him.

“Took you long enough,” he remarked as he snatched the bottle from his grip.

“Always glad to help,” Geoff grumbled before nodding to the bottle. “It looks like piss.”

“What do you think it is?”

“Wait, really now?”

Ray decided not to answer, but there was a little smirk on his face as he returned to the bush. 

With slow movements, he plucked some and only opened the bottle to drop them inside before closing it quickly again.

“You are good with this stuff,” Geoff said and reached for one of the berries but Ray slapped his hand away.

“I am but you are not,” he told him. “If any of the berries get damaged, it will mess up the whole bottle, so please keep your hands to yourself.”

“Alright, alright.” He sat back on his haunches and watched Ray.

It took him a couple minutes before he nodded, satisfied, and held the bottle up. “There we go!”

The sun truly painted the liquid golden and the berries were dark globes inside. 

“They float,” Geoff mumbled and sure enough, the berries didn’t sink to the ground or swim at the surface. They floated in between, bobbing slowly with each movement.

“That shows that they are ripe,” Ray explained and actually let him hold the bottle. Geoff examined it for a while before giving it back and Ray carefully placed it in his bag.

When they looked up Jeremy stood at the fence and Ray tensed up again, a little snarl on his face.

Jeremy didn’t seem phased by it, just nodded towards the hut. “We are ready to head off, just waiting on you guys.”

 

* * *

 

They were all packed up, now standing in front of the hut.

It looked just as warm and a little magical as the day before when they had walked up to it, only the gray smoke from the chimney was missing.

Ray was standing in the door, waiting for Jack who checked on the doors and the windows and the cupboards. Either to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything or to say goodbye.

Geoff figured it was probably both.

He and Jeremy were waiting a bit further off, giving them a respectful distance even when Jeremy was getting a bit restless.

“We should get going,” he mumbled.

“Let them say their goodbye,” he told him. “It’s their home.”

“I understand that but we are wanted men, you especially. It doesn’t take a genius to search for you in the closer villages.”

“True but I think in the grand scheme of things, those few minutes won’t matter a lot.”

Jeremy sighed and threw a nervous look over his shoulder as if he expected an army to roll up just like that. 

Geoff huffed, a bit amused, but it got stuck in his throat when Jack stepped out. Both he and Ray stood next to each other, watching the hut. Jack even went so far as to put a heavy hand on Ray’s head, and the boy leaned against him.

“They are close,” Jeremy remarked quietly and Geoff nodded. That was a bit surprising. 

Ray didn’t look like someone who would open up so easily but Jack was outgoing, someone most people liked.

They made a strange pair.

How long did they already know each other for? Jack had never talked about Ray during his time in Gerai, so not longer than one, maybe two years, if at all.

“They probably won’t see this house again,” Geoff whispered and Jeremy looked up surprised.

“What makes you say that?”

“If we reach Frey, I guess they will head to Yevetal for safety, to escape this war. And even if they’d be able to return at some point, this house will most likely be burned down. A witch hut - you think the king would just leave it like that?”

Falling quiet, Jeremy thought about that. His eyes rested on those two as they watched their home and something upset came over him.

“We did the right thing, didn’t we?” he asked carefully and in moments like this, Geoff realized how young the other still was.

Talented, yes. Captain of the guard, an ace with the crossbow, but also very young.

“We did,” Geoff agreed. “I rather see this house in ruins than as their grave.”

“There will be… a lot of people dying.”

“War is horrible.” He watched as Jack squeezed Ray’s shoulder before letting him go. A heartbeat later both of them turned around, bags around their shoulders as they left their home behind.

“Let’s go then,” Jack said as they reached them. “I think we have quite a journey ahead of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I made it in time, look at me!
> 
> Not gonna lie, this Ray is a pissy baby and I love him.  
> Next chapter in a week like always!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re bad luck.”

Chapter 3

 

The world in front of them laid out in a big open field. Green meadows for miles and only on the horizon could Geoff see the beginning of a treeline.

That was their goal for today, to hopefully reach a cover in case the weather changed, but for now it was perfect. Not too hot, no clouds that promised rain, and a soft wind following them.

He took this as a good sign.

Jack had said Frey would be a ten day trip, but they had decided to avoid the bigger cities and most villages if they could. It would prolong their journey, but it was safer for them.

Out here, on this wide open field, Geoff didn’t even mind.

It had been a long time since he had been out in the nature and then usually on horseback, traveling to some meeting with no time to take in the sights.

They were traveling in silence for most of the part, and even though it had been awkward in the beginning, the silence of people not really knowing each other, it had softened now.

Ray had kicked a stone for a long while, a strange sort of entertainment to see the boy chase off after it. He seemed uncharacteristically playful during that but now he had stopped, hanging around by Jack’s side like usually and seemingly bored.

Jeremy had stayed next to Geoff and he wasn’t sure if it was out of habit or not. As a guard Jeremy had always been by his side, and it was strangely sweet. Like he had brought a piece of home with him.

But now Jeremy caught up with Jack and ignored the glare Ray shot him, “Can I ask you something?”

“We have to spend this time somehow,” Jack gave back. “So please go ahead.”

“How did you become a Sorcerer?”

“Like most others do. I was found worthy to be taken to Yevetal.”

“So you got taken from your family and village?” Jeremy asked. There was an edge of anger in his voice and suddenly Geoff was reminded of what Jeremy had told him about his friend.

“It’s not that easy…”

“Did you have a choice?”

“A choice? It was an honor.”

“But who gives Sorcerers the right to just go out there and take children from their home?” he asked agitated.

Jack watched him for a while, thoughtful about his next words before he shook his head. “It’s not that easy, Jeremy. We don’t just go out there and take children, we-"

  
“My friend was just taken! A witch looked over the children and picked whoever caught her eye!”

“Then your friend was meant to be a Sorcerer,” Jack said calmly and raised his hand when Jeremy tried to interrupt him. “There are children who are born with magic in them. Only they can be trained to become Warlocks or Witches. It’s true, we go through the villages and search for those children to take them to Yevetal. It’s mostly for their own good.”

“For their own good,” Jeremy huffed in disbelief. “As if they could decide that!”

“We talk with the parents about it but yes, all in all it’s very, very rare that we don’t take the children,” Jack admitted. “But see it like that; we give them a safe haven, a full plate every day and a chance to form their magic. That is the most important part. Unformed magic can twist into… into horrible things. Shadows in the dark, whispered in the silence. It grows more powerful over time and it can break out if you are not able to control it.”

“Magic finds a way,” Ray chimed in. “Some humans might have it in their soul but it’s not pure. This magic has to be formed, controlled - otherwise it will just break out anyway.”

Jeremy was now staring at him, mouth still in a sceptical line but Ray just shrugged, unfazed. “That’s what a magic mark is.”

Now Geoff perked up as well, remembering how Jack had told him about that before. “That’s how you find those children, right? It’s a mark only those with magic can see.”   
Jack nodded. “It’s where magic manifests. Ray is right, human bodies aren’t made for magic and that’s one way of showing it. The magic will gather in that place and leave a visible mark. It’s where the magic is the strongest.”

“Jack’s mark is on his hands,” Ray told them and he seemed strangely proud about that, like it was somehow his achievement. “That’s the perfect placement for a healer.”

“Or an enchanter,” Jack reminded him but held one of his hands up. Geoff couldn’t see anything on it, no mark or magic, just normal skin, and by the way Jeremy raised his brows, he had the same problem. But Ray’s face lit up, and Geoff wanted to ask him where his mark was, but figured it wouldn’t even matter to him.

Without a drop of magic in them, they wouldn’t be able to see a thing.

“So your friend had one of these marks,” Jack went on. “That’s why he was taken away.”

Jeremy didn’t answer but also didn’t come back to the topic. After a moment he just let himself fall back to walk by Geoff’s side and when he threw him a glance, he found him deep in thought.

He wasn’t the only one who was against this ritual. In Gerai and most of the other cities, traveling Sorcerers were a bad sign. Ones who were out to gather never showed themselves until they had already chosen the child, and then it was already too late.

The parents could beg and cry and threaten - the child would disappear with their blessing or not.

It wasn’t quite as bad in the villages where people were poor and every less mouth they had to feed was a blessing.

A lot of children never returned to their home or families, even after their training was over. Geoff knew that Jack hadn’t, even though he had never told him his reasoning.

It was something private, and he hadn’t pried, but now he couldn’t help himself but ponder about it.

 

They reached the outskirts of the forest, the first bushes and trees greeting them when Jeremy quietly asked him, “Why don’t we know that? Why does no one tell us things like that?”

“Because we are scared of things we don’t know,” Geoff told him. “And that’s exactly what the king wants. If he goes into an official war against the magical beings, barely anyone will resist that. The people are afraid of them, so they will follow his decision with ease.”

Jeremy nodded thoughtfully, “I guess so. But it’s not only with Sorcerers then, right? He does the same with creatures, with the magical beasts an-”

“Yokai,” Ray threw in and both Geoff and Jeremy looked up.

“Excuse me?”

“Stop calling them creatures or beasts,” Ray told them. “Every non human being with magic in them are called Yokai. Use the right term.”

“I never heard of that one before,” Geoff admitted and Ray scoffed.

“Humans are really pitiful.”

“Ray,” Jack chided him softly but it only made the boy snap.

“What? They would know these things if they’d just stop enslaving, using, or hunting Yokai and just sit down and talk to them!”

“They can talk?” Jeremy said and he seemed honestly surprised. It was the wrong reaction because now Ray stopped in his tracks to turn towards them.

“What do you mean? Of course! Which Yokai did you ever meet?”

Startled, he shrugged a bit helplessly, “Well, some guards at the capitol ride on Pegasi and I guess the bandersnatches… but besides tha-”

“They break Pegasi in!” Ray snapped at him. “They hurt them and punish them until they listen, of course they give up communicating! Same goes for bandersnatches! If humans would just take a moment of their oh so precious time, they would be able to understand Yokai, even if not all are able to communicate in your language, there are other ways to-”

There was a loud bark in the silence, way too close and it made all of them fall silent. Ray hunched in on himself as they all turned towards the rustling bushes, the faint yells and growling an-  _ Bandersnatch. _

It could only be, there was no other way.

The guards had already reached the nearby villages, were on the hunt for Sorcerer and Yokai, or whatever, and maybe they could smell them over this distance, maybe they were on the hunt for them, and Geoff reached for his sword.

Jeremy next to him seemed to have the same thoughts because with a practiced movement, he brought forth his crossbow and loaded it with quick fingers.

“Ray-” Jack began, but before he could step towards the boy, something already darted straight for him from a bush. Surprisingly, it wasn’t a bandersnatch, but rather a second boy, and he crashed into Ray with a squawk, sending both of them to the ground.

Geoff let his sword sink but Jeremy aimed straight for them.

“Don’t!” A second voice called, this time from behind them and when Geoff turned around, he could see both Ray and the other boy vanishing. They didn’t get up and run, no, they just turned into thin air and left nothing behind.

Jack didn’t seem fazed by this, either because he hadn’t yet noticed or because it was some kind of magic, as he turned around. “Bandersnatches?”

Behind them stood a second stranger of tall build with a long dark cloak. He threw a measuring look towards Jack, before nodding. “And a couple of guards as it seems. Just suddenly started to hunt us down.”

Another Sorcerer then.

“They’re already here,” Jeremy said, his voice tense. “What should we do? Should we… kill them?”

They all hesitated a little with that, a bit shocked by that proclaim. Sure, in some weird way it would be an eye for an eye but… killing?

It seemed extreme, even if it would be self defense, but what other choice did they have? Could they run away and hide? The bandersnatches were after them, could smell or feel them, or at least they could with the Sorcerers.

“No,” the stranger said quietly. He took a short glance to the place where Ray and the other boy had vanished and seemed to calm down as he saw they were still gone. So that was absolutely a work of magic.

“Summoner then?” Jack asked and when the stranger nodded, he added, “Can you summon something big enough to scare them off?”

“Shouldn’t be a problem.” The stranger lifted his hands and for the first time Geoff noticed that he was holding a book. 

It looked worn down but then opened without a single touch, pages turning as if the wind was blowing harshly. They stopped just as quickly as it had begun and the stranger pulled a red glowing mist out of the page.

With a snap of his wrist, he sent it into the air where it turned and sparkled for another second before twisting.

With a loud screech a huge griffon broke out of it, quickly climbing into the sky and parting the bushes with each flap of its massive wings.

“Think that will be enough?” the stranger asked smugly.

“Show off,” Geoff mumbled as he protected his eyes from the harsh wind.

The griffon darted down into the nearby trees and a second later they heard a high yowl.

“That should keep them occupied for a while,” the stranger told them before stepping closer. “Still, I reckon we should get away from here.”

“As much as I agree, would you mind lifting the invisibility from the other two?”

“Right.” He did a quick, jerking motion with his arm and they all turned around to watch Ray and the other boy appear again.

Only that it didn’t happen.

Raising his eyebrows, Geoff threw a look to the new guy and found him furiously repeating the motion. Which, in all honestly made him look like he was trying to shake something sticky from his hand.

“It’s not working,” Jeremy told him helpfully and Geoff had to bite his tongue to stop from laughing. At least the stranger stopped with the ridiculous movement and mumbled a bit sheepishly, “It seems they are not here.”

“Clearly.”

“No, rather… they ran away.”

“What?” Jack snapped now and they all jumped at his harsh tone. “You mean we have to search for them? While they’re invisible?”

“Uh…”

“Oh my God.”

“Why did you turn them invisible in the first place?”

“I wanted to protect my Tym! This guy here,” he nodded towards Jeremy, “was aiming at him! I just caught your friend in it because they were so close together!”

Jack sighed deeply before stepping closer. He touched his palm with his fingers, “What is your name, Sai?”

“Ryan.”

“I’d say good work, Sai Ryan, but it would be a lie. I’m Jack.”

With a defeated sigh, Ryan returned the greeting, “Maybe you’re not wrong, Sai Jack.”

“Those are Jeremy and Geoff,” Jack introduced them before waving them along. “Come on, guys. You are lucky, Ryan. When those two are still together, I know where they are.”

 

* * *

 

The boy with the stars in his eyes crashed into Ray and sent them both to the ground. Not only that, he landed on top of him and made him lose any air he had in his lungs.

It happened so suddenly, that Ray barely had time to realize what was going on. He just felt how his heart missed a beat and came back with the double effort. That together along with knowing that a bandersnatch was nearby, was enough to throw him into a panic.

Now, he wasn’t good with panic or fear. Not really.

His body went to autopilot, his brain wasn’t any better.

_ Flight _ _,_ was his first thought.  _ Safety _ _,_ his next and finally he came to the conclusion,  _ Jack! _

It didn’t help a lot because he was still pinned down beneath the stranger who groaned and only slowly lifted his head. Blinking down at him, his eyes lit up.

“Bunny!” he spat and Ray realized that he had transformed.

Shit!

And that asshole,  _ this stupid prick, _ just picked him up and cradled him against his chest as if he was a toy of some kind.

Fuck that, he was out of here.

At least he tried. Struggling didn’t do much when that guy was nearly crushing him as he got back to his feet and then he just  _ ran off! _

Which meant being further away from Jack and no, no, _ no! _

But like this he was small and helpless, still frozen in fear, and couldn’t gather his thoughts enough to transform back into his human shape.

“It’s alright, bunny,” the boy said, a bit out of breath. He patted his head clumsily and Ray made it his goal to scratch the other’s hand to hell. “They won’t hurt you, Ryan will take care of them!”

Whoever Ryan was, he didn’t care, he just wanted to get back to Jack!

Squeaking in protest because he couldn’t talk with the guy in his rabbit-form, it only made things worse.

Now the boy was stopping to look around and shushing him at the same time.

Fuck, from here he couldn’t even see Jack anymore, the boy had carried him into the bushes and there was a strange flicker of magic around them. 

Some form of spell?

The stranger moved again, hurrying towards a nearby tree and before Ray could react because apparently they wanted to climb up there, he got lifted and stuffed into the hood of the guy’s cloak.

Inside it was dark and stuffy and he fought to claw his way out, but he tumbled and was tossed around with each movement.

Okay, how the fuck did he get into this situation to begin with? He was pretty sure he was kidnapped right now!

Jack was still close by, he could sense him, but what about the bandersnatch? They would go after him!

The stranger stopped moving and Ray was pretty sure he was sitting down, catching his breath. Again he tried to climb back out of the hood but a hand reached for him first and pulled him out by his scruff.

“It’s alright now, Miss Bunny,” the boy told him before sitting him into his lap and carding his fingers through his fur. “I think we are safe up here.”

Indeed, the guy had climbed the tree and now they were sitting on one of the higher branches. The ground seemed really far away and Ray let the strokes calm him down while the other caught his breath.

It took a few minutes before Ray felt back in control and shaking the hand off, he hopped from his lap and transformed back.

The branch ached under the additional weight at first and they both nearly went sailing down, if only because the stranger cried out in shock and made flailing motions with his arms.

“Calm down!” Ray snapped at him as he held tight to the trunk. 

“You’re not a bunny!”

“Wrong, I’m not a human, also how can you be surprised about that? You literally crashed into me!”

“I was wondering why I crashed into such a solid bunny,” the guy mumbled thoughtfully but at least he held still now. Ray carefully lowered himself to sit next to him and tried not to look down.

He usually stayed very close to the ground, thank you. The stranger was staring at him, his eyes traveling up to his bunny ears and okay, he didn’t have his red hood up. Not that it mattered now anyway.

“You’re a shapeshifter, then?”

“Something like that,” Ray agreed before also watching the other. Dirty blond hair that stood wildly in every which way and a slim, tall build as far as he could see underneath the cloak. His eyes were green and the stars were still there and now he understood that it was the other’s mark. What an unusual place. “You’re a Sorcerer then?”

“Right! I’m Gavin!” He offered his hand and with some hesitation, Ray took it. It was a human greeting, which was an unusual thing for a Sorcerer to do.

“Ray,” he introduced himself as well. “And you kidnapped me.”

“I bunnynapped you,” Gavin clarified with a sheepish grin. “But sorry about that, I was running away from the bandersnatch and couldn’t just leave a poor bunny out there! They would have eaten you with one bite!”

“Bandersnatches don’t hunt down other Yokai.”

“Well, I didn’t know that you were one until then, did I?”

“With any observation you would have noticed that you crashed into a human but fell onto that poor bunny!”

“Well excuse me, it was a stressful situation!” Crossing his arms, Gavin pouted and Ray couldn’t help but shake his head.

Taking a look around, he was still up high, alright. Not his favorite place to be. At least Jack was still close by, he could feel him and now he grew worried.

Gavin might be an idiot but he was right, the bandersnatch was somewhere out there, most likely trying to find Jack now. Shifting, he scooted closer to the trunk and looked for a way to get down.

Unfortunately his legs weren’t quite as long as Gavin’s and there was no way he could reach the lower branch.

“What are you doing?” Gavin asked him and grasped his arm when he lost his balance and flailed a little.

“I need to get back to Jack. He might be in trouble.”

“I told you; Ryan will take care of it!” Gavin assured him with such a certainty that Ray nearly believed him.

“Who’s Ryan?” he asked as he leaned ahead and hugged the trunk. Fuck heights. He was a rabbit, he was meant to be on the ground!

“Ryan is the best Sorcerer in the world! And my Sai!”

“You’re still a Tym?” Ray wondered loudly. That guy was a couple years too old for that and when he threw him a short glance, he saw hurt flash over Gavin’s face.

“It’s a lot to learn!”

“You really are an idiot.”

Gavin huffed and he quickly let him go, which only made Ray grasp the trunk tighter. “I should push you down, you’re being rude!”

“You stuffed me into your stinking hood and I am the rude one?”

“My hood does not stink at all!”

“Oh yeah, when was the last time you sniffed your hood?”

Gavin blushed a little but shook his head, “I’ll throw you off the tree!”

“Then Jack will kick your ass!”

“But Ryan will kick your Jack’s ass!”

“Will not!”

“Will totally!”

“Will absolutely not!”

Gavin puffed out his cheeks, “I liked you way more when you were a cute little rabbit!”

“And I didn’t like you to begin with and now get me down from here!” He stuck his tongue out as if that would prove his point, while Gavin just crossed his arms in front of his chest and turned his head away.

That’s how they were found. 

Ray could sense Jack approaching pretty soon but it took a while until he could actually see him. While he let his eyes travel through the brush, he again could see the glimmer of magic still surrounding them and the longer he watched it, the more he recognized it. He had stayed and learned with Jack long enough to know the most usual spells.

“We’re still invisible,” he told Gavin. “Break the spell, no way they find us like this.”

“It’s not my spell.”

“So what? Don’t tell me you can’t even break such a simple spell!”

“It’s Ryan’s spell so it’s especially strong! Also I can’t see you trying to break it!”

“Are you for real? I am not a Sorcerer!”

Gavin decided not to answer to that, still facing the other reaction but at least their fighting seemed to have alerted them of their presence.

There was a new guy with their group, dark cloak and blond hair. A cliche of a Sorcerer with his book in his hand, and Ray figured that was Ryan. He was looking around, obviously searching for them but it was Jack who lifted his head and caught Ray’s eyes.

It made him smile.

Jack couldn’t see them, the spell was still active but their bond was strong enough to tell him exactly where he was.

It was such a warm feeling that he couldn’t even be bothered by the way Gavin cried out to Ryan and somehow managed to make the branch shake.

Now they all looked up but again it was Jack who pointed at their location.

Ryan stepped up next to him and lifted his book. Ray was quick to wipe his smile from his face, still wary of Geoff and that Jeremy, and with a sudden panic he realized that his hood was still down. His ears stood straight up in shock but he wasn’t fast enough to cover them when Ryan made a wide movement with his arm and lifted the spell.

Ray froze in shock because where Jack looked relieved and Gavin next to him was waving, he could see the confusion creep up in Geoff and Jeremy’s face.

He didn’t like people knowing. He didn’t like people finding out that he was barely more than a rabbit. A helpless prey that was only useful to fill someone’s belly or to sell their paws for luck.

Most of all he didn’t like people who still called his kind creatures or monsters after finding out.

He was way more than that, Jack had said that.

Jack had been different. He had freed him and taken him in and had found use for him.

So now he scowled down at the two humans and jerked the hood over his ears.

What a fucking fantastic day!

Jack seemed to read his sour mood and looked up to him worryingly but it was Ryan who sighed tiredly.

“Come on you two, get down there.”

He said that so easily!

Gain next to him was huffing, already shifting closer while Ray looked down. The next branch seemed so far away, he couldn’t reach it like that, no, he’d have to let himself hang from this one here.

Not going to happen.

Hugging the trunk closer, he heard Gavin snort behind him, “What? Too high for you, bunbun?”

“Fuck you,” Ray told him and in that moment he decided that he didn’t like the guy. Period.

What an asshole, getting him up here and then mocking him for it! And beneath him stood the other four, waiting for him to move and he couldn’t. He was frozen in space up here and for a moment he considered letting himself fall.

Most likely he would break his leg but Jack could heal him. Still, the pain was a problem…

“Come on now!”

He glared at Gavin but whatever the other could see on his face, let him lose his teasing expression.

“Oh,” he made and Ray hated him even more for that noise alone.

“I guess you are a bunny… I’ll carry you down,” Gavin offered next, hand outstretched towards him.

He didn’t take the hand, just snarled at him, but it didn’t stop the other. “It’s only fair. Transform and I can bring you down in a second,” he said next and Ray wasn’t quite sure if he really had an option. Broken legs or…

With a sigh, he gave in. It wasn’t like his secret was a secret anymore thanks to this guy right here. And he also was in this situation because of him.

“You’re bad luck,” Ray told him, but did shift into his bunny form.

Gavin picked him up very carefully and this time didn’t stuff him into his hood. He cradled him nearly gently against his chest as he jumped down onto the next branch without any care in the world.

Ray closed his eyes and just hoped for the best.

It worked. At least they did reach the floor safely. With a hop, he jumped from Gavin’s arms and landed safely on his own two feet. Human feet, that was, and came face to face with two very shocked faces belonging to Jeremy and Geoff.

“What?” he snapped at them before Jack pulled him in. He quickly nestled into his side, trying to hide from their stares.

“So that’s your familiar,” Ryan said with a nod towards Ray that he didn’t want to return.

“Yeah, he is.” Jack reached up and stroked through his hair. It always managed to calm him down and even now he let his lids sink a little.

He was aware that the others were still staring at him but Jack was warm and right beside him and just like that he didn’t care as much anymore.

“That’s my Tym, Gavin,” Ryan introduced next and the boy next to him gave a nearly shy wave.

Now he was shy? Why couldn’t he have been before?

It fell just as quick when Ryan introduced Jack and Gavin’s eyes lit up.

“Nice to meet you, Sai Jack!” He gave a Sorcerer greeting before Ryan laid a heavy hand on his head to push him down.

“What did I tell you? You bow before a Sai, don’t embarrass me.”

“I’m sorry!”

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Jack quickly assured him, and when Ryan noticed that no damage was done, he ruffled Gavin’s already wild hair.

“You got lucky, but the next Sai might not be as nice. Not following the traditions might get you punished and throws a bad light at me.”

“I’m really sorry, Ryan,” Gavin whined when he stood straight again. “I won’t forget it the next time, I promise!”

“You better not.” Letting the boy go, he turned back towards their group. “So, do you guys know what’s going on here? You didn’t seem too surprised by all of this.”

Ray saw Geoff and Jack look at each other but when Jack went to explain, Geoff shook his head, “Not here. I don’t doubt that your big ass bird has scared the shit out of that bandersnatch but they won’t just give up. We should get out of here as quickly as possible.”

“There’s a village nearb-”

“No, they will search there at first.”

Ryan rose his brows, “Okay… that sounds really serious. I don’t think I will like this news.”

“No, you won’t,” Jack agreed, and with a grim face, Ryan turned towards Gavin to talk quietly to him. 

Ray was pretty sure that he was asking him if they should follow or move on alone and then Gavin’s eyes fell on him.

They were still so strange to him, he had never seen a Sorcerer mark in someone’s eyes before and he could tell that Jack was also surprised by that. He wondered what side effects that had, if the other could see better or something like that.

Jack could control his magic the best with his hands, so it wasn’t that absurd.

Ray let his eyes wander to Ryan but couldn’t see his mark. Which didn’t have to mean much, the other was wearing his dark cloak like most Sorcerers did. But there was nothing on his hands or neck or face.

Arms were a commonplace, chest and back as well.

No way to tell otherwise, and for some Sorcerers it was even a rather private question.

Gavin was still watching him and he couldn’t tell why. It bothered him, even more when he could tell that Gavin seemed excited over something, and then the boy nodded.

Ryan turned back towards them, “Okay, we’ll go along for now. It might be safer to stay in a group for today.”

 

They headed deeper into the forest, straying from the path into the darker, wilder parts.

Ray didn’t like it, his instincts acting up slightly because he could smell predators. The scent was older, not fresh but like this he couldn’t even tell if it was from a Yokai or a mere wolf.

It was unlikely that any predator would creep up on them, not with such a big group and not with two Sorcerers and one Tym with them.

Still, he’d prefered it to stay close to Jack only that Jack apparently hit it off with Geoff and Ryan. Those three walked ahead, talking quietly amongst himself and that left him under the curious eyes of Gavin who bounced next to him.

“So you’re a shapeshifter,” he began as if they didn’t have the topic half an hour ago. “I never met one before! Are you guys rare?”

“Not necessarily,” he mumbled because ignoring didn’t work. He had tried. “You just have to look closely. It’s hard to see something that changes forms.”

“Can you change into different things or only into a bunny?”

Rolling his eyes, Ray was well aware that Jeremy was trudging along, obviously eavesdropping. Normally Ray would shy away and hide by Jack under those combined attentions, but Jack was laughing at something that Geoff said.

What was there to laugh about anyway?

They were in a big creepy forest while he was bombarded with stupid questions!

“Wrong,” he snarled, hoping his tone would put Gavin off. “I can transform into a human. I am a bunny.”

Jeremy turned towards him at that but Gavin just nodded. “Right! So can you transform into anything else?”

“Not yet.”

“You only learned to be a human by now?”

“Well, it’s a pretty complex transformation,” Ray informed him. He was actually a bit proud about it. For someone as young as him, it was unusual to have such a difficult and nearly perfect transformation. He still needed to work on the ears a bit and maybe his cottontail but that was something those guys didn’t have to know.

“So, you are actually not a human,” Jeremy chimed in.

“Right,” Ray said a bit too sharply, making the other flinch. “I am what you guys call a creature or a monster. Really fooled you on that one. Look at how dangerous I am!”

Jeremy made a face as if he had bitten into something sour, and for a second Ray wondered if he had been too harsh, but on the other hand, the guy had called his kind  _ creatures _ . That name had always bugged him.

“You’re a human though,” Gavin said as he turned to Jeremy. 

Most Sorcerers looked down to humans, seeing as they were told since childhood that they were better, were born for great things. But the way Gavin asked, it was rather controversial.

“Yup, just plain old human. You’re a Sorcerer?”

“Well, I am trying!” His eyes darted back to Ryan. “I’ll become a great summoner because I have the best teacher and everyone will see!”

“Not cocky at all,” Ray mumbled but Gavin just threw him a bright smile.

“You will also see!”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eyyyy, and we nearly have the main cast all here! Whoot!  
> Ray is not impressed with this day


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He was quick on his crossbow before as well,” Ryan mumbled before shaking his head. “Anyway, what does King Odwain expect to gain from this? What’s his goal?”
> 
> “For the magical folk to submit,” Geoff shrugged. “To have each Sorcerer and Yokai at his disposal and in the long term? Most likely world domination. You know how those guys are.”

Chapter 4

 

“So they are actually hunting every Sorcerer and Yokai down?” Ryan asked slowly.

They had stopped in the dense part of the forest for the day, where the trees would hopefully cover up their little campfire they got going. They were sitting around there now, resting their tired legs while it turned dark.

When Geoff nodded, Ryan threw a look over his shoulder towards the trees Gavin had disappeared into. There was no way of holding the boy back, not after it had slipped from Ryan’s mouth that they might be far enough in the forest to catch the sight of some fairies.

“We should be safe out here,” Jack told him. “Otherwise I wouldn’t have allowed Ray to search for food.”

Hearing that, Geoff went ahead and slapped his shoulder. “And why didn’t you tell us that he is a fucking shapeshifter? A little warning would have helped.”

“He didn’t want me to and I respect that,” Jack defended himself. “I told him it would come out sooner or later and that he should tell you guys himself, but he can be a bit… closed off about this topic.”

“So he’s your familiar, right? What does that mean exactly?” Jeremy asked. He sounded a bit shy, knowing that he was the one here who knew the least about magic and its rules.

It was a bit endearing and Geoff shifted closer.

It was too easy to forget that they were nothing more than a random assortment of strangers. He had at least Jeremy and Jack, but Jeremy had been his servant for so long, he had to be really out of his depth.

Jack seemed to pick up on it as well but he didn’t act on it, instead explaining calmly, “He helps me with my studies and works through his knowledge. We agreed to a contract to share a bond. That way we can feel the each other’s presence and also link our magic, borrowing from each other.”

“Not a lot of Sorcerers do that anymore,” Ryan added. “I only met a handful. It’s more common to keep your Tym with you if you desire company.”

“My Tym decided to travel and I didn’t want to stop her from doing so,” Jack explained. “I still hear from her occasionally.”

“Sorcerers surely are complicated,” Jeremy mumbled under his breath, and it made Geoff laugh.

“It truly is a different world, buddy,” he agreed.

“While we’re at the topic of Tyms,” Jack went on and something defensive crossed over Ryan’s face.

“So you noticed.”

“Hard not to,” Jack admitted before pointing to his own eyes. “It’s unusual for someone to have their mark in their eyes.”

“It’s happened before.”

“I know. It’s just that Gavin doesn’t seem to have… how should I-”

“A lot of potential?” Ryan helped along, and when Jack grimaced at the wording, he laughed unamusedly. “I know what you mean. His mark is tiny, not a lot of magic in that boy. He surely won’t become the great Sorcerer of our time.” He shrugged. “But he’s eager to learn, so why not teach him?”

“I see.”

“He’s a good boy.” He said it with a fond little smile, and it immediately reeled Geoff in. Not that Ryan had made a bad first impression, but it had surely been… strange.

He seemed to care for his little student and while he had thought that Tyms were usually much younger, it was a refreshing sight.

“He’s also striving to become a summoner then?”

“Most likely, but I want to show him the different types of magic before he decides on what he wants to concentrate first. But could we go back to… you know, us getting chased and maybe even killed?”

“Apparently that’s the new rule of King Odwain and he’s pretty eager to enforce it.”

Ryan shook his head and stood up, if only to work his nervous energy out by walking back and forth. “I of course knew that he wasn’t looking too kindly at us but to this extent? It’s really extreme to just go out there and proclaim war against such a big portion of his folk.”

“That’s also a problem,” Geoff added. “He didn’t officially declare war. Barely anyone knows by now - that way they can carry out a big hit against Sorcerers and Yokai without them even realising what’s going on.”

“That’s why we want to head to Frey,” Jack went on. “It seems like it’s the easiest and fastest way to reach as many Sorcerers out there, and the more the news spreads, the more alerted everyone will become. It won’t save everyone but for now… for now I think it’s all we can do.”

“It’s a good first step, I’ll admit that. I am just worried about what will happen to the magical folk before we reach Frey.” He was still moving, throwing nervous glances towards the trees, and Geoff was pretty sure he was still looking for Gavin.

It even made him nervous, but Jack stayed calm, so he tried to as well. It was Jeremy who stood up abruptly, “I’m going to look for them.”

Nobody tried to stop him as he marched into the woods but now Ryan seemed concerned. “Will he be alright? I don’t want to search for three guys when night comes.”

“Jeremy can look after himself. He was working as a guard before,” Geoff assured him but held back that he had been his guard. Ryan and Gavin both seemed to be nice guys with no ill-will but right now revealing his identity or his whereabouts could be deadly.

“He was quick on his crossbow before as well,” Ryan mumbled before shaking his head. “Anyway, what does King Odwain expect to gain from this? What’s his goal?”

“For the magical folk to submit,” Geoff shrugged. “To have each Sorcerer and Yokai at his disposal and in the long term? Most likely world domination. You know how those guys are.”

Ryan fell silent and also finally stood still. He was worrying on his bottom lip before Jack also stood, touching his arm.

“It’s dangerous in these lands, Sai,” he told him. “You have to think about your next move carefully. Not only for yours but your Tym’s sake.”

 

* * *

 

Ray was carrying his little woven basket through the bushes. He loved being in the forest, where it smelled of earth and herbs and fresh air. Just some distant birds, and the rustling of the leaves. The earth here was sandy, meaning nothing much but robust, thorny brushwood grew here, but he had found a few edible mushrooms a few yards back and if he found the plants he’s looking for…

They were rare and poisonous but with the right dosage they could take care of a cold quite well.

They probably wouldn’t need them but hey, he had learned to always come prepared.

His ears perked up when he heard a foreign noise and he ducked low in the bushes.

Sounded like someone moving carelessly through the forest but no growling or the trodding of paws, so no bandersnatch.

Most likely some of the others coming to look for him, and he really shouldn’t be caught kneeling in some bushes if he wanted to avoid teasing, but for now his instincts didn’t allow him to move.

At least he could stop himself from morphing back into a bunny this time. To be honest he had grown way better at that since staying with Jack and before it had just been the sudden shock.

Wasn’t every day that someone fell on top of him.

And now, thinking about it, there was probably only one of them who would march so carelessly. 

Ray moved slowly, his ears high to catch any noise in case he was wrong, but soon enough he could hear a quiet curse, the voice telling him everything he needed to know.

He stood up again, brushing leaves and branches from his clothes as he moved quietly through the forest.

It didn’t take him long until he found a hill going down in a soft slope and he found Gavin fighting with a bush. Apparently the thorns were caught in his cloak and the Tym had sat down to carefully free himself.

Ray watched him for a while, a little amused by the cursing he could hear, but he made no move to help out. Wasn’t his problem to begin with but now he couldn’t help but wonder why the Tym was out here to begin with.

Was he really here to look after him and ask him to come back? Jack would have come himself, even if he was currently occupied with this Geoff. Even so, he would have felt it through the bond if something had happened. 

A pull, a shiver, something along those lines. 

But Jack was still close and still relaxed, so that couldn’t be it.

With a soft sigh, he found mercy and slowly stepped closer to not slip down the hill.

“What are you doing?” he called and the other boy flinched. Turning around, Gavin seemed nervous, even a little scared, and Ray figured it wasn’t the best way to approach someone like that after they had been chased by bandersnatches a few hours prior.

“Bloody hell, don’t scare me like that!” Gavin answer but started to smile when he recognized him. That was better and Ray didn’t feel as guilty anymore.

“Sorry,” he found himself saying, figuring he could bring up a little sympathy for the other.

That was until Gavin pointed at him and started to giggle immaturely.

“You really look like red riding hood with the basket and all!”

Scratch that with the sympathy.

Frowning, Ray finally reached him but made no move to help. He didn’t even had his hood up!

“And you really look like an idiot caught in a bush,” he gave back but Gavin just laughed.

“I guess that’s fair enough.”

He turned back around to free his cloak from the thorns and Ray stood there a bit awkwardly, not really wanting to help the other but just turning around and leaving him here was also an asshole move, so he just kinda lingered around.

“So…” he said after a while and shit, now Gavin was looking up as if he expected something from him, and a bit helplessly, Ray asked, “Why are you caught in a bush in the first place?”

“Oh, I was searching for fairies.”

“Fairies?”

“Yeah, Ryan said that we are far enough out that there might be some.”

That was probably true. They were pretty far into this forest and there weren’t any signs of frequent humans around.

Still, “You won’t see them.”

“Why not?”

“You’re being too loud, they have already hid away by the way you stomped through the forest. Also you’re a human, all the more reason.”

“I didn’t want to hurt them,” Gavin quickly said but Ray just shrugged.

“Better safe than sorry. Yokai usually keep far away from anyone human, no matter if they’re Sorcerer or not.”

“But you are staying with Jack,” Gavin pondered and Ray was quick to cross his arms. 

“Because Jack is different. That doesn’t mean that I trust any of you.”

“You can trust me!” Gavin said so fast, Ray would nearly bet he had waited for that. “I never hurt a Yokai before!”

Rolling his eyes, Ray scuffed, “Sure not. I know the stories of Yevetal. How you guys learn to make your potions and stuff like that. Unicorn hair, mermaid scales - where do you guys think that comes from? We are getting used as delicacies or charms. So I am very sorry, but I don’t believe you. Maybe you didn’t hurt one of us with your own hands but you might as well have.”

Gavin stared at him, his mouth slightly open as if he wanted to defend himself but in the end he just turned back around.

Now Ray was back to standing beside him and with another sigh, he crouched down. It took him too long to notice, considering everything but only now did he see the blood on Gavin’s hands.

“Did you prick yourself?” he asked and Gavin looked up at his gentle tone, so different from before. But Ray couldn’t help himself, he was assisting Jack with so many hurt people, that he had started caring at some point. 

At first it had been a good job to be Jack’s assistant - a roof over his head, food in his belly and of course the protection of a Sorcerer. But later, when he had agreed to become the other’s familiar it had changed, maybe spilled from Jack’s conscious to his, but now it was more.

He liked helping others, it left him with a warm feeling. And now seeing Gavin in pain left him concerned.

Just because he wasn’t very fond of someone, didn’t mean he wanted them to be hurt.

“A little,” Gavin admitted and seemed embarrassed. “It’s just a little scratch.”

“I’ll take a look at it when we get back,” Ray offered and took the hurt hand in his. Turning it, Gavin was right, nothing much and it would heal right over. “Just don’t smear your blood everywhere, okay?”

“Okay,” Gavin mumbled. The Tym was watching him with big eyes but didn’t say a thing as Ray reached around and gently pried the cloak from the remaining thorns. There hadn’t been that many more, Gavin had done most of the work, and still he nearly pricked himself when there was a noise from above, “Are you two hurt?”

Looking up, he found Jeremy standing on top of the hill and Gavin waved up to him with his intact hand. “We’re fine!”

Still, Jeremy started to climb down the hill and asked, “You need help with anything?”

“No, it doesn’t seem like I can find any fairies like that,” Gavin told him before turning to Ray. “You got everything?”

Finally freeing him, Ray quickly stood again and took his basket. It maybe wasn’t the biggest meal they could have but he didn’t want to search for more mushrooms with the other two around, so he nodded. 

He wanted to get back to Jack.

“Well then,” Jeremy said and looked a bit awkward. Maybe he feared to have interrupted something and Ray wasn’t quite sure if that was true or not. Gavin next to him got up as well and beamed at him, “Thanks Ray!”

 

* * *

 

The day dawned gray and cold. Geoff sat close by the fire, his blanket tightly wrapped around his shoulders as he tried to get warm.

The night had been cold and uncomfortable and it had taken him hours to finally fall asleep. Nobody else had complained, so he had been quiet but he wasn’t used to that, alright? At home he had a bed with thick blankets, the fireplace always litm and he was woken to breakfast and a strong tea.

Now the sun was still desperately trying to shine through the fog. The fog was so thick that they didn’t bother getting up yet, hell, Ray was still snoring underneath the strange nest he had built himself next to Jack. The boy was buried under so many blankets and clothes, that Geoff couldn't tell for sure in which form he slept.

Jeremy sat down beside him and handed him a bowl of that strange dish Ray had prepared yesterday. Not that it had tasted bad, but just… unusual.

“Thanks, you’re a lifesaver,” he mumbled as he warmed his fingers on the reheated food.

“I try,” Jeremy joked and pulled his cloak tighter around himself. Looking around, he frowned at the trees and the dirt. “Certainly not like the mansion.”

“Oh, you’re right on that one. A bed is something wonderful.”

“It really is.” Jeremy nodded towards a direction, making Geoff look up. “What do you think they’re talking about?”

A bit away sat Ryan and Gavin, huddled in their own cloaks and quietly talking amongst each other. They had been at that for a while now and Geoff shrugged. “I guess Ryan is filling him in. He didn’t tell Gavin about what’s going on yesterday.”

“Not really easy to tell someone that they are getting pursued for who they are.”

“No. That will be a lot to take in.”

Jeremy nodded slightly before reaching towards his own bowl. “I think they will join us.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, for them it would be the best choice. As of for now it seems like we have the same goal - to reach Frey. It’s safer to travel in a bigger group.”

He was right on that one, and thoughtfully Geoff began to eat as well. Would that happen a lot? When they were warning Sorcerers or magical beasts would they join as well?

True, it was safer to travel in a group but a group that was too large might just attract unwanted attention.

It was Jack who stopped his train of thoughts as he sat on his other side. “Gonna be a beautiful day once the fog is gone,” he said. “Which is good. We are moving not as fast as I expected.”

“Because we can’t take the direct way.”

Jack nodded, “I didn’t expect the guards to be this far already. We really have to be careful.”

“Scary how fast things can change.”

“Indeed.”

All three of them looked up when Ryan and Gavin stepped towards them, scooting as close as possible to the fire.

“I had an idea,” Ryan began instantly. “And I just want you guys’ opinion on this for now.”

“What is it?” Geoff asked but Ryan turned to Jack.

“You know about the Spellweaver?”

Something like understanding lit up in Jack’s eyes, “Of course!”

“Wait, what’s that?” Jeremy wanted to know and Geoff was kinda happy that he asked because he had also no clue what they were talking about.

At least Ryan seemed all too eager to explain, “There are different ways you can use your magic. We summoners channel them through books or scrolls.” He reached inside his cloak but Gavin beat him to it. He reached into his pocket and brought his own book forth.

It wasn’t as used up or thick as the one Geoff had noticed on Ryan yesterday but the boy opened it with great care.

Most of the pages were empty as he skipped through them but when Ryan nodded towards him, he started to explain gladly, “A summoner can collect spells in there, like the invisible one yesterday! But most use them to store information about the creatures they want to summon.” He stopped towards the front of the book and Geoff could see little sketches littered over the page. Next to them were measurements and other notes he couldn’t quite read from his point of view.

Gavin tapped twice on the page and his hand began to glow. Raising it towards his mouth, he blew over his palm and the glow turned into a dozen golden butterflies. They all watched as they took form and then quickly fluttered off.

“Oh wow,” Jeremy mumbled and Gavin grinned brightly, his cheeks coloring.

“It takes a lot of work to collect a creature like this,” Ryan went on. “You observe it, you measure it, you have to know each movement, and the book memorizes it for you.”

“The Spellweaver sells you pages and scrolls like this,” Jack threw in. “They are old Sorcerers who met a lot of Yokai and animals and now sell their knowledge.”

“They will never be as powerful as doing your own research, but they are very useful to be able to summon some exotic animals.”

“Okay, I get that it’s cool and shit,” Geoff interrupted them. “But what has that to do with anything? You guys want to go there and get like… dragons and shit?”

“Well, only Ryan would be able to summon a dragon,” Jack reminded him. “But the Spellweaver have a little village and as you can imagine it’s well frequented by Sorcerers.”

“And if we go there and explain things to the Elder, we can reach a lot of people even before getting to Frey!” Ryan finished his thought. “We could save a lot of lives like that!”

Geoff felt a spark of hope while Jeremy next to him perked up in excitement, “That’s perfect!”

It really was but he could tell that it wasn’t the whole story. “How far away is it?” he asked and could already hear Ryan sigh.

“I fear we would have to take a detour that would cost us a couple of days. That’s why I figured me and Gavin would go alone while you guys head towards Frey.”

That was a good plan, a logical conclusion, but that didn’t mean it sat right with Geoff. He could also see it in Gavin’s face, how he didn’t like the idea at all. Interestingly, he threw looks towards the bundle in which Ray still slept.

But in the end it was Jack who spoke up, “I hope you are aware how dangerous that trip will be, Sai. You guys won’t be the only one who will head towards the Spellweaver. The Great Witch knows about this place, she’s a summoner like you after all, and I am sure she has visited it before. But that also means that the king will know as well. It would be a great point to attack.”

Ryan nodded slowly and didn’t even try to talk back, so he had already figured that part out. What was interesting though, was the way he threw a quick look towards Gavin before turning back to Jack.

Jack stiffened and it took Geoff just a moment longer to understand.

Ryan wanted them to take Gavin to Frey where he would be safe. However, he had no plan on taking him to the Spellweaver, not if it was dangerous.

Gavin didn’t seem to know about it and even though Geoff barely knew the boy, he was pretty sure he would protest wildly against that decision.

Would a Tym have to follow a Sai’s command?

Geoff wasn’t sure and couldn’t ask Jack right now.

They were interrupted in their heavy silence from a yawning Ray who dragged himself towards them. He was in his human form and dropped down next to Jack. Without any hesitation he wiggled beneath Jack’s blanket and curled against his shoulder, apparently going back to sleep.

“Good morning, Ray!” Gavin chirped excited but only got a muffled grumble as an answer.

Chuckling, Jack reached down to stroke Ray’s hair right between his ears. “Forgive him, he’s not a morning person.”

“It’s fine,” Gavin quickly assured him but continued to steal some curious glances at the rabbit.

Well, at least someone had found a friend out here.

It was a bit amusing and Geoff couldn't help but smile. He could also see the same realization in Ryan’s face and maybe that would make it easier. If Gavin latched onto Ray, he would get over being left behind by his Sai faster.

Geoff just wasn’t sure if Ray was up for it.

“We have to think about this for a bit longer,” Jack said slowly and Geoff was aware that his friend didn’t mean the trip. “Good thing we don’t have to separate just yet. There’s still some time to travel together before that.”

Ryan watched him thoughtfully before nodding, “I guess you’re right.”

 

They packed up soon after and began moving through the forest again. Geoff took the lead, orientating himself on the sun to steer them back towards the clearer part of the forest where it would be easier to move.

Gavin had once again declared to make it his mission to find fairies and had taken off somewhere to his right. Ray had called him an idiot but had mysteriously disappeared in the same direction.

“Like little children,” Jeremy mumbled next to him. He was watching the trees with concern and Geoff couldn’t help but smirk.

He was seeing a trend with those three there.

“You can follow them, you know,” he told him and his guard turned around surprised.

“What?”

“If you want to watch over them or I don’t know, join whatever hunt they are on - feel free to. Just don’t stray too far from us.”

“I’m not a child, Geoff.”

“Never claimed you were. Let’s rather say… you’d be some kind of supervisor for them. Make sure they don’t get in trouble.”

Jeremy fell silent and Geoff let him think about it. Throwing a glance over his shoulder, he found Jack and Ryan walk in stoic silence next to each other. Both warlocks looked like they didn’t know how to address the elephant in the room.

With a sigh, Geoff let himself fall back a little until he could ask Ryan quietly, “So you want us to take care of your Tym? A couple of random guys you met in a forest?”

Maybe it was a bit blunt, and Ryan stared at him for a long moment, but he wasn’t one to just beat around the bush and waste time.

In the end, Ryan just shrugged. “To be honest, I rather count on Sai Jack on this one but that’s the gist of it, yeah. Heading towards the Spellweaver will be dangerous with the two of us and I rather make sure my Tym reaches Frey savely. It’s like you said before: I have to consider my next moves carefully and have to think about my Tym as well. Gavin is…” He hesitated, struggled a bit with his words before he sighed. “He’s not talented or powerful enough to be left on his own. Not by a long shot.”

“He won’t like it,” Jack told him. “A Tym should always stay close to their Sai until they are ready to go alone.”

“And a Sai takes the responsibility for their Tym and has to make decisions based on their best judgements,” Ryan replied calmly. “That’s what I’m doing here. It’s important that we alert the Spellweaver but the safety of my Tym is also important. As far as I can say it’s the best solution.”

Geoff gave a thoughtful hum. Ryan wasn’t wrong; no, it rather seemed logical.

Looking ahead again, Jeremy had vanished between the trees and that made him smile a little.

“Gavin is fond of Ray as it seems,” he said without really thinking about it and looked up when Ryan snorted.

“You have no idea! Each time we come across any animal or Yokai, he has to stop and study it. This one he can actually talk to, so yeah, I guess you could say he immediately grew fond of him.”

Geoff wanted to say something but it was Jack who stopped in his tracks and stared in between the trees.

They also stopped and stared at him but before they could ask, his back went rigid.

“Something isn’t right. Ray is scared.”

 

* * *

 

Jeremy felt like a creep as he moved quietly through the forest. Finding the other two had been easy.

It was very quiet in the forest and so he just followed the constant bickering. Really, one would think those two knew each other for quite some time by the way Gavin would babble along, spewing his ideas only to be instantly shot down by Ray. Something about fairies or the kind.

At least they were smiling, even if Ray tried to hide it, but Jeremy could clearly see it once in awhile.

Maybe that was one of the reasons why Jeremy didn’t approach them and instead walked a bit ahead like a creep, catching glances of them to make sure they were okay.

And if he was honest, he didn’t want to interrupt them again. Not like yesterday. 

Ray had immediately clamped up the moment he had noticed him and it was true, he and Ray didn’t have the best start and now he didn’t know how to fix it.

All in all, he was an outsider in this group. Didn’t take a genius to figure that out.

He had Geoff and that was about it. He didn’t know about magic and Sorcerers and hell, it had been the first time he had heard of the word Yokai! He guessed it wasn’t entirely his fault, that not teaching the citizens about the magical beings had been one of King Odwain’s tactics and still… it left him as an outsider.

Like this he could at least keep an eye on them because even if he didn’t know that much, he had understood that these two were basically helpless.

A rabbit and an untrained man - both just with a hint of magic.

He threw another look over his shoulder to make sure the two were still alright when he saw something in the corner of his eye. Looking closer, he froze on the spot because  _ okay- _ okay, that was a dead body.

It laid in the fallen leaves like it was the finest of beds but that was the only peaceful thing about the picture.

It was a woman, he realized as he stepped a little closer. Cloak torn and soaked in her own blood. There were wounds all over her limbs,  _ bites, _ by the looks of it and fuck, it nearly seemed like she had been maimed to death.

Taking a deep breath, Jeremy could hear Gavin’s voice come closer and that made him move. He ran towards them while drawing his crossbow because he couldn’t tell how old that body was but it couldn’t be that old.

He hadn’t smelled it and some of the blood didn’t seem coagulated and what if that thing that did this was still around?

“Jere-” Gavin began when he came into view but he didn’t stop, just grabbed the Tym’s arm and dragged him to Ray.

Ray whose ears perked up and his eyes darted to the weapon as if he feared it would be used on him, but Jeremy didn’t have time to feel hurt by that.

“Stay together,” he told them.

“What’s going on?”

He didn’t bother answering, just kept a hand on Gavin’s arm before looking around. There were still traces of fog hanging in between the trees but the rising sun had thinned it out, leaving long shadows behind.

He expected on of those to move, to lunge at them, but it didn’t happen.

Still, he stayed alerted and nearly jumped out of his skin when Gavin reached out and touched him, “Jeremy?”

“I found the body of a woman a few yards ahead,” he told them. “Something killed her and I am not sure if it’s still around.”

Gavin made a scared little noise and Jeremy was pretty sure he could feel Ray shift closer.

“We should carefully head back to the others.”

“They are already on their way,” Ray said quietly. “Or at least Jack. I can feel him.”

Right, because of the familiar-thing. But that was good, Jack as a healer could tell them more about the body and what had caused those bites.

“Okay, let’s just wait then and keep an eye open in case anything is lurking around here.”

He threw a look over his shoulder and watched both of them go tense. Gavin at least pulled out his book but Ray just stood there, ears high to catch any noise.

Thankfully it was actually Jack who came from the trees next, followed by both Ryan and Geoff. Ray instantly darted to Jack and the older man curled an arm around his shoulder, asking, “What’s going on?”

“We found a body.”

Jeremy led them towards the dead woman and while Gavin and Ray were ordered to stay back, they barely protested about that.

Jeremy stayed where he had an eye on them, Geoff right next to him while the other two moved towards the body.

It was Jack who crouched down next to her and touched her arm.

“Rigor mortis,” he said with a sigh and relaxed. “She’s not long dead but certainly for a couple hours. Hopefully that means we don’t have to worry that whatever did this is still around.”

“What do you think it was?” Geoff asked, arms tightly crossed over his chest.

Jack just gave a hum before looking at the wounds. Ryan moved next to him, bending down to fish a book from the ground that had been halfway hidden by the cloak. Skipping through the pages, he frowned and Jeremy already had a bad feeling before the other said, “She was a witch, a summoner.”

“That would fit,” Jack agreed. “Those bites could come from a Bandersnatch.”

“Fuck…” Geoff whispered before reaching up and rubbing his face. “So I guess those guys from yesterday did find their victim after all.”

They fell silent, watching the maimed body and Jeremy felt strangely cold. He had known that the situation was serious and this certainly wasn’t the first dead body he had seen but still…

To realize how close they had been to that. Well, maybe not he and Geoff, but the others…

The Bandersnatch had been after Ryan and Gavin and what if they hadn’t run into each other, what if Ryan hadn’t been able to scare it away?

Then they might have run into two faceless bodies of strangers a few steps later.

It made him a bit sick and as if to not think about it anymore, he said quietly, “I guess she wasn’t found worthy.”

Ryan, who was still looking through the book, nodded, “She was a summoner but too young to be all too powerful yet.”

Again they stood for a while without saying a word before Geoff turned around. “We have to reach Frey as quickly as possible,” he mumbled before joining Ray and Gavin.

Jeremy agreed but he stood and watched as Jack crossed the arms of the witch over her chest before Ryan placed her book there as well.

Stepping back, Jack lifted his hand and in the next second the body went up in flames.

Jeremy flinched and lifted his hand to protect his face against the sudden heat. At first he thought it would be risky, a fire in the middle of the forest, but it didn’t spread, didn’t devour the leaves. As long as Jack had his hand raised, they obeyed his command.

It didn’t take long, not by how concentrated, how hot the flames were, and with a flick of Jack’s wrist, the fire died down, leaving behind only ash.

A gust of wind carried it away in the next moment, and Jeremy couldn’t tell if it was natural or magical, but it didn’t matter. It had something peaceful to it and he only looked up when Ryan touched his arm.

“Come on, it’s done. Let’s head on.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell that I focused on world building in this fic, there is so much to explain, omg I'm sorry


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wordlessly, they headed back into the cover of the trees and it took a long while until Geoff spoke, “They were on the route to Frey. The message to the guards shouldn’t have traveled that far already.”
> 
> “But if King Odwain figured that most Sorcerers would head towards Frey, it would be a logical step to make sure they don’t get through the villages,” Ryan said slowly. “So the next step after the bigger cities would be to inform the guards along the routes.”
> 
> It was logical but that didn’t mean they had to like it. Geoff’s face was so grim, it looked like he bit into something especially bitter.
> 
> It was Gavin who peeped up, sounding a bit shy, “Then how are we supposed to get to Frey?”

Chapter 5

 

“Jack.”

It was Ray who hissed his name sharply, and he turned around to his familiar.

They were all more alert now that they were moving near the edge of the forest from which they had a good look over the roads. They would soon have to cross over there, into a bare field, and that made them all a bit nervous.

Now Ray had stopped in his tracks, ears twitching as he watched the dirt road.

“What do you hear?” he asked and that made all of them stand still.

“One person down the hill,” Ray said. He spoke slowly, concentrated. “They appear to be hurt.”

There was a steep hill a few feet ahead and Jack moved closer so that could take a better look.

Indeed, there was someone hobbling along the road. It was a young girl, maybe 15 years old and apparently all alone. If it wasn’t a trap, that is.

“You sure you only hear her?”

Ray nodded but it was Gavin who stepped up to him. 

“She’s a witch,” he told them and Jack could have sworn the marks in his eyes had just lightened up a little. “Considering her age, most likely a Tym.”

“We have to help her.” Jack was moving down the hill before he even finished that sentence but he could hear Geoff hurrying behind him.

“Wait, are you sure?” he asked, already a bit out of breath. “What if it’s a trap?”

“Ray only heard one person.”

“Sure and I also trust his bunny ears but what if it’s some kind of spell? I watched both Ray and Gavin turn invisible, could just be the case here!”

Which was indeed a possibility but Jack wouldn’t admit it. The girl was in pain and all alone out here. It would go against his honor to just avert his eyes and go past.

She noticed them now; it wasn’t hard to from the ruckus they were having, and fear flashed over her face. Turning around, she tried to run away but her left leg didn’t seem to bend and so she had barely a chance.

“Wait!” Jack called. “Tym, wait!”

Gavin had to be right with her being a witch, because she hesitated now, staring at him. She was still scared but so, so tired, Jack could tell.

He reached the road and quickly laid his fingers into his palm.

Realization hit her and she bowed. It hurt her, her knee buckling beneath her but she stayed on her feet.

“Sai…”

“You’re hurt. Let me take a look at that.” He waved Ray closer who had an easy time getting down the hill and was already reaching for his bag.

“Oh, thank you so much…” the girl breathed out. She sat down right there and then, obviously exhausted to the bone. He settled next to her but noticed how she grew nervous again. 

It was understandable, after all they were a rather large group and he quickly signaled the others not to come closer.

“What’s your name?” he asked softly and the girl watched him out of tired eyes.

“Becca.”

“I’m Jack. I’m a healer so I will take care of your leg, if that’s alright with you.”

She nodded and quickly reached up to wipe her eyes. They darted over Jack’s shoulder and he knew that it was Ray who kneeled down next to him.

“That’s my familiar. He will help me,” Jack explained as he slowly took her left leg.

“I never saw a familiar before,” she mumbled as she pulled her cloak up. 

Jack couldn’t help but hiss in sympathy at the swollen knee. “You really shouldn’t walk around with that, Becca.”

“My Sai told me to reach the next city,” she said. “And I was not allowed to stop on my way.”

“Where’s your Sai now?”

“I don’t know…” She sighed and let her head hang. “He said we would meet in the next city, that we had to split apart. I didn’t want to but…”

“What happened?” Ray asked and Jack loved how his voice sounded in situation like this. Soft and gentle, a stark contrast against his usual cockiness.

“We wanted to cross through a village but the guards… the guards attacked us when they found out we were Sorcerers. We could flee but they followed us and at one point… we got separated…”

“He protected you.”

“I think so.”

“He’s a good Sai then.”

That made her smile and she nodded, watching quietly as Ray began to grind some of the herbs into a greenish salve. Jack threw him a look to check if they were the right ones but it was more a reflex than anything else, Ray knew more about plants than he ever would. Still, like this he could see Gavin shyly coming closer.

“Can I…” he began before blushing. “I never watched a healer, so if I could…”

Jack frowned. Even if Gavin was still a Tym, he should be used to healers by now. Not only were they omnipresent in Yevetal but it was also taught.

“You’re also a Tym?” Becca asked and when Gavin nodded, she continued, “I’ve only been traveling for three weeks but I was always good with healing. I figured I could do it myself but I couldn’t find the ingredients and just like that, I just… just couldn’t do it.”

God, she was barely more than a child.

“So you’re also an elementar Sorcerer?” Jack asked while Ray handed him the wooden bowl.

“I haven’t quite decided yet but I think so.” She flinched a little no matter how carefully he applied the salve to her knee.

“It’s hard healing yourself,” he explained if only to distract her from the pain. “More so without the fitting ingredients. It takes a lot of your power and it’s hard to concentrate once you’re in pain, so don’t worry about that.”

She nodded again as she wiped over her face, but it was Gavin who listened to every word he said. He was crouched on his other side, hands clasped around his knees as he watched Jack work.

“You use the natural healing abilities from the plants, right?” he asked, voice going high from excitement and again Jack frowned at that. He would have to ask Ryan about the progress of his Tym.

“Yeah, I reinforce them through my magic,” he simply said for now. “As an elementar Sorcerer I can do that with every plant or herb you can find.”

“But you could also control fire or wind or stuff like that.”

“Exactly, but I specialized in the element earth because it’s the most fitting for healing. You can, however, heal without any ingredients, but as expected it takes a lot more of your power.” He spread his hands over the knee and closed his eyes. The magic spread through him, curled in his marks and followed them like vines down his arms to his fingertips.

They lightened up, he could feel their warmth and hear Gavin’s small gasp.

Letting his eyes flutter open, he watched as the green salve turned of a dirty, dead grey as he took any nutrition and used it.

All in all it took less than a minute before the girl sighed and nearly collapsed from the relief. Ray was there, holding her up as her eyes rolled and Gavin was quick to help him lay her down.

“She’s absolutely exhausted,” Jack said as he began to clean her knee. “Ray, why don’t you check if we have some food and water we can spare?”

“On it.” He was on his feet, hurrying towards the others who were taking a break a few steps down the road.

“That was incredible!” Gavin whispered excited but careful not to wake the girl. “I didn’t know it would work this quickly!”

“With the right herbs it’s rather easy,” Jack told him before wiping his hands down. “It’s an option for you, you know? As an elementar Sorcerer there are tricks to preserve your power. You don’t have a lot of magic in you, so it would be a better course for you.”

The boy fell quiet before admitting, “Ryan said the same.”

He seemed somehow sad about that, and Jack figured it would be a good time to change the topic. Reaching up, he pointed to his own eyes. “Your mark… it’s an unusual place but it allows you to see more.”

Gavin looked up surprised before smiling. “So you noticed. Not a lot do. But yeah, it allows me to see magic.”

“You saw her mark from the forest. That’s how you knew she is a witch.”

“It’s on her right shoulder,” he affirmed before scoffing. “The only thing this damn mark is good for.”

He said it with such a vicious tone in his voice, that Jack couldn’t help but be a little taken aback. The boy appeared so cheerful most of the time and he was already back to smiling.

“That was really impressive, Jack!” he said. “If something like this happens, will you let me watch again?”

“Gladly,” he agreed. It reminded him of his own Tym and he had to admit, before he found Ray, he had missed teaching others. “As long as your Sai is alright with it, I can show you that and more. If you want to, you can even try it yourself when it’s nothing big the next time.”

“Really? Are you serious?”

“Sure, it’s something that every Sorcerer should know. Even if it’s only the basics.”

Gavin eyes grew huge and the stars seemed to glow in the green. “Thank you so much, Sai Jack! I will give it my very best, you shall see!”

He bowed his head and Jack quickly raised his hand to make him stop, “It’s fine, it’s fine. Go and ask Ryan first.”

“I will do it right now!” He got to his feet and nearly ran over Ray who had returned. His familiar threw him a glare but Jack could feel the little tingle over the bond.

His boy was fond of Gavin, even if he didn’t want to show it. Or, considering that it was Ray, he might not have realized it himself.

It was amusing, and Jack couldn’t wait to see how this would develop further.

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?” Jack asked after they ate and drank together.

Becca was quick to shake her head. “I appreciate all you’ve done for me, Sai. But my own Sai is waiting for me in the next city and I don’t want him to worry further.”

That was what he had expected and even though it worried him, he accepted her decision.

“Just remember what we told you,” Ryan said. “Don’t let anyone know you’re a Tym. Right now it’s very dangerous to be a Sorcerer. If you reach the next city and don’t find your Sai immediately, just turn to someone you can clearly identify as a Sorcerer. Make sure they have a mark and then tell them about what happened. Things like that will happen more often now, so be very careful.”

“I will be.” She bowed again but even though she appeared very stern and tense, she managed to smile. “Thank you all so much. I don’t know what I would have done without you guys here.”

“It’s all alright. You’re very welcome.”

They watched her head down the road for a while, as if to made sure she would make it back in one piece before they turned around.

Wordlessly, they headed back into the cover of the trees and it took a long while until Geoff spoke, “They were on the route to Frey. The message to the guards shouldn’t have traveled that far already.”

“But if King Odwain figured that most Sorcerers would head towards Frey, it would be a logical step to make sure they don’t get through the villages,” Ryan said slowly. “So the next step after the bigger cities would be to inform the guards along the routes.”

It was logical but that didn’t mean they had to like it. Geoff’s face was so grim, it looked like he bit into something especially bitter.

It was Gavin who peeped up, sounding a bit shy, “Then how are we supposed to get to Frey?”

Now that was a great question. 

The boy looked up to Ryan who just laid an arm around his shoulder to keep him closer. “We’ll find a way. Now we know about it, so we can avoid the villages and check for better paths to take. All we have to do is outsmart them.”

It sounded good in theory but even Ryan couldn’t avoid the worry in his voice. He threw a look to Jack as if he had the answer, but he didn’t.

Their escape just got a lot more dangerous and Jack could already tell that he was reconsidering leaving Gavin with them.

“What if we all head to those Spellweavers?” Jeremy offered. “It’s not a direct path towards Frey, right? Maybe we can avoid some of the villages then and the Sorcerers might have an idea how to reach Frey.”

“Best plan we have for now,” Geoff agreed but Ryan shook his head.

“Even if that’s true. The way towards them might also be dangerous.”

“Doesn’t sound like we can avoid danger at all,” Ray added slowly. “So the Spellweaver may be our best option.”

 

* * *

 

“Pegasi!” Gavin blurted out and ran past Ray. “Oh, and what are those? Ryan, are those unicorns, Ryan? Look, down there!”

As if the large herd was so easy to miss. It was true, down to the east where he could see a lake sparkling in the sun, where dozens of horses stood nearby.

Now, his eyes weren’t as good as his ears but he could also see some of them spread huge wings. Why Gavin felt the need to skip ahead and actually jump up and down, he didn’t know. Jeremy seemed just as intrigued by the way he stared, but he didn’t revert to squealing.

“I wanna pet them! Oh, please can we take a break! Just a small one! I run over and come right back a-”

Ryan actually grasped his cloak as Gavin tried to run off while talking and pulled him back.

“You’ll get trampled to death,” he told him. “Also they are very shy. They either will attack you or fly away.”

“No way! I want to observe them and summon them! Please, Ryan! Pretty please!”

“That will take too long, we are nearly at the Spellweaver.” He pointed towards the village, a bit down the stream coming from the lake but it didn't seem to be reason enough for Gavin because he just pouted up at Ryan now.

“You should head there later,” Jack turned now to Ray. “Gather some supplies.”

It was a great opportunity, yes. Pegasi feathers and unicorn hair were strong ingredients but he couldn’t help but glare at Jack. 

He didn’t know why, but somehow the other pushed him and Gavin together and right now he could feel a second pair of eyes burn into his skull. In the next second he could hear steps and when he turned around, Gavin was already in his face.

“Hey, personal space,” he spat and tried to hide behind Jack but Gavin already grasped both of his hands in his.

“Can I come with you, Ray?” 

“No,” he said immediately.

“Please?” Gavin all but begged. “I’ll do everything you say, I’ll listen to your every word but I wanna watch them and pet them!”

“You’re human,” Ray answered and tried to free his hands. “They will flee when they smell you and then we won’t have any supplies!”

Something like hurt flashed over Gavin’s face, but he did let him go. “Really? Are you sure?”

“Every Yokai should do that upon seeing a human.”

“Ah, that sucks…” Gavin mumbled and kicked a stone on their way. At least he let the whole thing drop and returned to the front, next to his Sai.

A bit relieved but also strangely guilty, Ray fell back into his place by Jack’s side. 

“What?” he asked when he noticed Jack’s gaze, but the Sorcerer just shook his head.

 

They reached the village soon after and even from afar it was prominent that it was wealthy. Thick walls surrounded the village, a tower on each corner, and Ray could see people walk on top of there.

Guards, not only there but also at the gate as they wanted to enter. Two Witches, the hands in their long sleeves as they talked with Ryan but that wasn’t the most angst-inducing thing.

It was the giant stone lions.

One was sleeping in front of the gate, the other sat behind the Witches and towered over them. Ray was pretty sure that even on all four of their legs he would barely reach their shoulders.

He pressed himself close to Jack who let him hide in his cloak but he couldn’t quite take his eyes from them. Even though they were made out of stone, he could see their chest move as they breathed. The sleeping one was black, made out of obsidian, but the other was made out of marble.

He wonder how they’d feel like under his touch. If they were cold as stone or rather warm, like a living being should be.

He wasn’t even sure if they were real and not just a masterful illusion but he also wasn’t keen on finding that out.

Not even Gavin seemed to be. He kept close to Geoff while Ryan was busy, eyes huge as he stared at the lions.

Ray would love to ask Jack if he knew more about them but the warlock was the only one paying attention to the conversation. Even Geoff and Jeremy were nervous, hands close to their weapons.

What if those witches decided they were a threat? Would they send the lions to attack them? They probably could eat them whole!

Shivering, he was glad when Jack reached down to pat his head.

But he didn’t need to worry because the gates soon opened for them and thankfully they didn’t have to climb over the massive black lion because the big cat leisurely rolled onto its side, continuing to sleep soundly.

Ray couldn't help but sigh in relieve when the door fell shut behind them again but it was Geoff who whispered, “Shit on my dick. Why would King Odwain attack the Sorcerer ifs they have things like that!”

“Stone lions are actually rather lazy and hard to tame,” Ryan said and then, like an afterthought, added, “but they can crack skulls and armor like a walnut.”

“Not helping at all.”

“Ryan, they were so huge!” Gavin finally blurted out and pulled at his sleeve. “Can you also summon something like that?”

“No, I never got the opportunity to truly research them,” he told them before turning to all of them. “So apparently the big boss here is the oldest member of the village, Elder Elroy. We will have to meet up with him but according to the guards, he’s kinda busy. So that might take a while.”

“As long as we can sit during that while, I don’t care. My feet are killing me,” Geoff sighed as they began moving.

The village surely was a sight to behold. Every house they came by was showing off the wealth of the people here, high builds out of wood and stone. Ray could see runes on the walls but didn’t know all of them. Most likely a protection spell of some kind.

That wasn’t all. Dreamcatchers and other magical utensils were hanging from windows, decorating fences and trees.

The population were mostly old people, a few middle aged men and women, but he couldn’t see a single child on their way. There was a glimmer in the air though, magic in every corner, and he couldn't help but look around himself.

Still, how he got from his usual place by Jack’s side in this situation, he wasn’t quite sure.

It had happened too fast and Gavin was just too unpredictable.

They had reached the town hall and were asked to wait for the Elder. Somewhere along sitting down and relaxing their legs and getting slightly boring, Jack had brought up the market in town. Filled with all kinds of exotic things and then someone - he was pretty sure it had been Geoff - had offered that not all of them had to wait all the time.

That was the last thing he had heard before Gavin had grasped his arm and off they were. Jeremy had a hard time following and Ray was pretty sure he had been sent by the others to watch over them.

Somehow, this whole thing was becoming a sad trend.

“Hey,” he called up to Gavin. “You’re ripping my arm off! Also I was very happy with sitting, thank you!”

Gavin finally turned towards him but all he got was a bright grin. Seriously, he was a bit blinded.

“At least wait for Jeremy,” he offered. “You may not know what it’s like to have short legs but it’s not easy.”

“Jeremy did also come?” Gavin stopped and took a look behind them, if any possible, his face lit up even more as he started to wave. “Jeremy, over here!”

Jeremy hurried over to them, a bit out of breath, “Oh thank God, I didn’t think you would stop.”

“I wouldn’t have even moved,” Ray muttered beneath his breath and tried to free his arm from Gavin’s grip.

“Jack says he will give you a signal once he wants us back,” he told Ray before turning to Gavin. “And Ryan says you should listen to me and not run off.”

“I’m not a little child!”

“Are you sure?” Ray deadpanned, but instantly regretted it when Gavin pulled them on.

“We’re nearly there, guys! Come on, I can’t wait to see the market!”

They turned another corner and stopped for a second.

The market place was huge, booths among booths and in the middle a huge crowd of people looking around.

“I guess Ryan didn’t lie when he said this place was popular,” Jeremy mumbled before stepping ahead and grasping Gavin’s cloak, just like they had seen Ryan do a couple of times before. “We’ll stay together, okay? Otherwise we’ll never find each other again.”

“Sure, just keep up.” And that were the last warning they got before Gavin mixed with the crowd. With a sigh, Ray followed him because if Jack really gave him a signal over the bond, he really didn’t want to run around to look for the other two.

Jeremy threw him a little amused look and Ray quickly wiped his smile from his own face. As if this was fun!

He didn’t like crowds, they made him nervous and he quickly made sure to cover his ears up. All in all he should be safe, he was a familiar and so actually respected and under protection if they didn’t want to get in a lot of trouble with Jack. But always better safe than sorry.

He followed the others through the people and where Gavin just managed to slither somehow in between them, Jeremy actually shouldered past them.

Even though he was of the same high as Ray, he had no problems doing so and Ray guessed it was because he actually had muscles, while Ray was scrawny. He had a hard time keeping up with them, and while he had already lost sight of Gavin, he kept his eyes on Jeremy’s back.

At least until he was forced to stand still as a witch threw him a heated gaze as she passed him.

Making a distressed noise, Ray called out but got no answer but as he reached out to squeeze past the bodies, an arm grabbed him and pulled him close.

“You okay?” Jeremy asked as he tugged him into his side and Ray frantically nodded.

“Good, let’s stay close until we’re through the worst of it.”

He didn’t even protest against that, just pressed close to the other and allowed him to keep his hand tight on his arm.

They found Gavin a few steps ahead as he stopped at a booth and Jeremy easily fought his way towards him, Ray keeping in his slipstream this time.

At first all he could see were sheets of paper laid out on expensive looking silk, but as he stepped close, he realized they were pages to use for summoning. He could see pictures of beasts on them, he didn’t even recognize even though he figured he was well informed about Yokai.

Nine tailed foxes, dogs made out of fire, owls the size of a building.

“If you bought one of those, could you just summon them like that?” Jeremy asked quietly but Gavin shook his head. 

“Ryan maybe, but I am lacking the needed magic.” His fingers traveled close to the pages before he seemed to noticed the protection spell and pulled back. Considering that Ray could hear the shopkeeper explain the price of three thousand coins for a simple page to a warlock, it was probably for the best.

They moved on and this time Jeremy kept a tight hold on both of them so that they just let Gavin pull them through to the next booth.

Ray instantly stiffened, not liking what he saw. Ground Basilisk teeth, scraps of werewolves’ flesh, and mermaid scales.

Gavin and Jeremy were checking out the wooden charms, adorned with rare flowers and different colored pearls while Ray tried to ignore the rabbit paws hanging above them.

He hated it.

They weren't ingredients for some potion or a trophy. How was that so hard to understand?

Thankfully they quickly moved on, even though he was a bit surprised when it was Jeremy to pull them on. For a moment he was sure the other had noticed his distress, after all he was still pressed up close to him, but then they stopped in front of a blacksmith.

Rags with weapons of all kind lining up, swords with runes burned into their blade, bows with glowing names branded into their wood and daggers dipped in some blue liquid.

“Those are enchanted weapons, right?” Jeremy asked breathless as he let them go to check them out. “They look amazing!”

Ray noticed that Gavin wanted to answer but the shopkeeper instantly turned to Jeremy and began a long explanation while showing them different models. 

Shifting closer to Gavin, Ray made sure to not get lost again if the other decided to dart off again.

“It’s all so expensive,” Gavin whined. “Even those small charms before were around a hundred coins and there was barely any magic in them!”

“Well, now you know how to make money, I guess. Grab a piece of wood, throw some magic on it and sell it. Why work ever again?”

The Tym snorted and looked around, eyes darting over the crowd and when Ray followed his gaze, he growled in the back of his throat.

A few feet ahead he could see a shop selling apparently the good stuff. Fairies in little cages fluttering around, rabbits in a basket with a spell keeping them from escaping. A bowl with snakes and a bunch of other creatures he couldn’t make out over the distance.

“There are your damn fairies,” Ray spat and shoved Gavin. “Go and take a look! Maybe you can buy one and gather their dust until they run empty and die!”

But Gavin didn’t budge, just shook his head and somehow Ray understood. Not like that, Gavin didn’t want to see a fairy like that. He wanted to watch them in their natural habitat or some shit like that.

“Those are just rabbits,” he finally said, and when Ray looked up to him, he noticed his mark glowing silver. “There is no magic in them.”

“That-” 

“That doesn’t make it right, I know,” he admitted before catching his eyes. “I just thought it would be good to know.”

It was even though Ray would never say it to the other’s face. Turning around, he pulled his hood higher and watched Jeremy showing off his crossbow, still conversing with the shopkeeper. In a sudden urge to get away from here, Ray stepped forward and pulled at his sleeve. “Jack wants us back.”

It was a lie, Jack didn’t sent him a signal yet, but he just wanted to get back to him. He hated cities like this, hated that he couldn’t go over there and free that fairy without bringing shame to Jack’s name.

He wanted to, he really did but even before meeting Jack, he lacked the courage. Without the protection of a Sorcerer he would just end up at the shop himself.

As a shapeshifter he would bring some nice coins.

Shaking himself free from this unpleasant thoughts, he waited impatiently for Jeremy to finish his conversation. Something about enchanting his weapon ,but Ray really didn’t care.

When the other finally moved, it was Gavin who stormed back to the booth before. “Just a moment, lads! I’ll hurry!”

Rolling his eyes, Ray figured he could wait those few moments while Gavin looked over those dumb charms. The rabbit paws were dangling above him and Ray made sure not to stare at them.

“I didn’t know it was like this,” Jeremy said next to him and when Ray turned to him, he was actually pretty sure the other wasn’t talking to him. “There are markets in Gerai, of course there are but not… none like this one here.” Following his gaze, Ray saw that he was also watching the rabbit paws before switching to the cage Ray hadn’t even noticed yet. Inside cowered a strange cat-like figure with three tails, obviously distressed by the noise around.

“There are markets like this everywhere,” Ray mumbled. “You just don’t know where to look.”

Jeremy hummed thoughtfully next to him before he turned towards him. “I’m sorry,” he said and seemed a bit embarrassed. “I don’t know a lot about… all of this. So I apologize if I have said or done something that was disrespectful towards you or the other Yokai. Really. I am trying to learn, okay? Just… give me a bit more time.” He laughed, rubbing at his neck, “And excuse me if I ask stupid questions again.”

Ray stared at him a bit dumbfounded. He couldn't quite tell if Jeremy was being honest or was just messing with him but his instincts… his instincts made him nod slowly. Maybe because Jack had said to trust Geoff’s judgement or maybe just because he wanted to believe it.

At least it made Jeremy grin and in the middle of this crowd he offered his hand to him, “So, I don’t think we had a great start and I don’t know how Yokai greet each other so I fear this will have to do. I’m Jeremy Dooley, captain of the guard of Gerai.”

“We lick each other’s faces and sniff at the neck or the butt,” Ray said and managed to keep a straight face until Jeremy paled. Snorting, he took the other’s hand. “Just kidding. I’m Ray, familiar of Sai Jack Pattillo.”

“Nice to meet you, Ray.”

“Likewise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah... bonding. How nice.  
> There's more where this came from


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s frustrating,” Gavin mumbled before running his hands through his hair. “It’s frustrating and embarrassing. Everyone takes a look at me and can tell that I am weak. When they hear I am still a Tym, they judge and laugh. I just…”

Chapter 6

 

Ryan looked up surprisedly when Gavin plopped down in the seat next to him. Considering the other’s excitement, he didn’t expect him back until it was absolutely necessary, but here he was, not even an hour later.

They hadn’t missed much after all, the Elder still busy apparently or just wanting to make them wait.

“The city is beautiful,” Gavin told him right away, grasping at his cloak. “It’s full of magic, the whole thing is glowing with it. I can’t wait to see it at night! It has to look like a sea full of stars!”

He turned to his Tym and once again wondered how the other saw the world. Gavin had tried to explain it to him before, the cold blue light emitting from everything magic related, making it a bit blurry if he concentrated on it long enough.

“Then what are you already doing back here?”

“Jack sent the signal to Ray, didn’t he?” Gavin asked a bit confused and when Ryan shook his head, they both looked over to where Ray was curling into Jack’s side in a nearly absentmindedly motion.

“Maybe it was a bit too much for him,” Gavin hummed thoughtfully. “There were a lot of people at the marketplace and some really… strange things. Can we check it out together later, Ryan? I didn’t know what half of these things were for!”

“Sure, maybe we’ll find something useful.”

Gavin beamed up at him before lowering his voice a little, “Is it like this in Yevetal?”

“The market in Yevetal is way bigger than this one here,” he explained gladly, because if it was possible, Gavin’s eyes lit up even more than before. “But the one here is specialized in summoning, so you’ll find rarer kinds here.”

“I can’t wait to see it all!”

“After we reach Frey we will most likely head towards Yevetal so it won’t be that much longer. I’ll show you around.” He caught the other’s eye and grew serious. “But before that we have to convince the Elder, so I want you do what I say and only talk when I tell you to or if he asks you something. Do you understand?”

“Yes, Sai!”

“And how do you greet an Elder?”

The answer came right away, “I take both of his hands and kneel to show my respect. I stay like this until he tells me otherwise.”

“Good boy.”

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and the same man who had brought them here, stepped in. “Elder Elroy will welcome you in the great hall now.”

They followed along, through the town hall which seemed a bit sleepy in the afternoon sun and stopped to wait in front of two huge wooden doors. Protective spells and symbols were artistically painted on them, but neither reacted and the doors swung open.

The great hall was a long room, with a wooden floor and ceiling. A large chandelier hung from above and the magical flames gave enough light for all of them to see without giving off anymore heat. The walls were decorated in gold and purple tapestries, leading up to a table.

Elder Elroy stood in front of that, a large, older man with white hair and a little hunched posture but the most prominent features were his eyes.

They were as white as his hair, a milky veil keeping him from seeing, and Ryan realized the other was blind.

“It’s been long since I had this many visitors,” the Elder greeted them and even though he couldn’t see, he added, “Six people. It’s nearly a crowd, but as I heard, you have important news for me.”

Holding his hands out, he gave a nod, “I am the Elder of this village, Elroy. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

Jack was the first to step forward, a hand on Ray’s shoulder to pull him along while throwing Geoff a warning look as if he wanted to tell the other to watch closely and do the same. Which reminded Ryan that they probably should have made sure that Geoff and Jeremy knew about the very important greeting as well.

But Geoff just waved it off and Ryan took this as good sign.

“I’m Sai Jack,” Jack introduced himself and went through the usual motion before stepping to the side. “And this is my familiar, Ray.”

Ray took the hands next and kneeled.

“A healer and his familiar,” the Elder noticed amused before tugging at Ray’s hands to get him to stand up again. “I also had a shapeshifter as a familiar in my prime. It’s an old tradition but I am glad to see it still is in effect.”

He read their magic, Ryan realized. Somehow he could tell that Jack was a healer, maybe from the flow of his power.

“He’s very strong,” Gavin whispered next to him and when Ryan threw him a short glance, he saw that the boy’s eyes were glowing.

“Your bond is still new but already very strong,” the Elder went on as he let go of Ray. “That’s a very good sign, Sai Jack.”

“Thank you very much.”

They stepped to the side, and even Ray seemed pleased with those words, as he made space for Geoff.

“Elder Elroy,” he said as he took the other’s hands but before he could kneel, the Elder stopped him.

“There’s no need for you to kneel, Lord Ramsey.”

Lord? Ryan looked up surprised and only now he noticed the ring on Geoff’s finger, big enough to be a signet ring. That surely hadn’t been there before.

“Baron Geoffrey Ramsey of Gerai, if I remember correctly.”

Baron? Now this was some news. Ryan could feel Gavin’s confused look but shook his head. They could talk about this later.

“Not anymore,” Geoff answered and then sank to his knees. “I forfeited my title by leaving the city. It’s only Geoffrey Ramsey now.”

The Elder nodded slowly before turning his head towards Jeremy. “So the young man by your side is?”

“My captain of the guard, Jeremy Dooley.” They exchanged places, so that Jeremy could greet the Elder as well.

“It seems like this news really will be important,” the Elder said as he tugged on Jeremy’s hands. “It’s been a long, long time that someone like you have visited this village. I always figured the humans wanted to forget places like this one and Frey.”

“They want to, believe me,” Geoff told him and thoughtfully the Elder turned towards Ryan.

He took his hands and they felt soft and warm, a tickle of magic as the other read his magic while he kneeled.

“Sai Ryan,” he introduced himself before the Elder nodded. Getting back on his feet, he stepped aside. “And this is my Tym Gavin.”

He noticed that something was off the moment Gavin tried to kneel and the Elder stiffened. Gavin noticed as well and hesitated in the middle of his movement. Ryan frowned but still didn’t expect the Elder to let go and step back.

“Sai Ryan, I don’t appreciate lies.”

Gavin threw him a confused look but Ryan quickly stopped him from getting up. As long as he didn’t get the okay, it would be considered an insult.

“Excuse me?” he asked instead.

“This is not a Sorcerer.” He took Gavin’s hands again and turned them around. “Those are not the hands of a Sorcerer.”

He knew that. The hands of a Sorcerer were their tools but Gavin’s were littered with scratches, calloused from heavy work.

“His hands don’t matter,” he said quickly. “We traveled a lot and he’s a troublemaker.”

“There is barely a speck of magic in him.” Gavin flinched as if he had been hit and again the Elder let go of him, but this time Ryan stepped forward.

“If you can feel his magic then you should find no reason to doubt him.”

“I’ve felt plants with more power than him.”

“How dare you!” Ryan hissed and this time he didn’t stop Gavin from getting to his feet. There was no reason to be respectful if the other wasn’t. “I forbid you to talk to my Tym like this!”

“Ryan…” someone said behind him, but it wasn’t Gavin. Gavin had fallen silent, hands hidden in his sleeves and eyes on the floor. Like this he couldn’t even read his expression, but it couldn’t be anything good, and so Ryan pulled him behind his back. 

“I don’t think that’s what we are here for, to discuss this matter,” the Elder went on as if he wasn’t even slightly bothered by this. “I would love for the two Sai and Lord Ramsey to join me for lunch.”

So he didn’t even invite Ray or Jeremy? That old geezer most likely just invited Geoff because of his high rank. It made his stomach churn in anger. “Your power and age shouldn’t give you the right to talk down to people like this.”

It grew very quiet in the room besides the door opening and closing and he knew that Gavin had left. He just didn’t expect footsteps following the boy, he had rather expected to get thrown out as well but the Elder just sighed.

“I do believe we have more important matters than some hurt feelings, Sai Ryan. But if I hurt you, I will apologize.”

As if it was about him!

“I fear I have to refuse your invitation. I’d rather take care of my Tym now.” With a mocking bow he turned on his heels and left the hall.

What an asshole! How dare he?

“Gav-” he called but hesitated when it was Ray who waited for him. Right, there had been someone following Gavin, he had heard that but hadn’t thought about it any further. Still, it surprised him to find the rabbit standing in front of him, and Ray seemed also a bit unsure of himself.

It was strangely touching how he came closer, hands playing with his red hood. “He didn’t listen,” he said and Ryan was actually sure that was the most the boy had ever said to him. “I tried to stop him but he… he just walked out.”

When had two of them gotten so close? True, he had noticed that Gavin had latched on to the shapeshifter like he did with everything magical, but Ray had rather appeared bothered by it.

Maybe he had been wrong about that.

“Where did he go?” he asked instead and Ray turned around to point towards the entrance. 

“He ran outside and back down into the city. I lost sight of him though.”

“Thank you, Ray.” And he meant it. Squeezing the other’s shoulder, he hurried after Gavin, already reaching for his book. The pages turned as he walked and he didn’t need to glance down to catch the light in his palm.

It was a more complex spell than the one Gavin had used and when he blew the light from his fingers, a full swarm of butterflies escaped. They would fly over the village, searching for his Tym and leading him to him.

It took a while because of the immense crowd at the marketplace and how fast Gavin was moving. By the time one butterfly caught sight of him, he was at the outer wall already and Ryan was worried his boy would run away.

It seemed stupid; Gavin understood that it was dangerous out there and it seemed like an overreaction.

But Gavin could be very emotional.

When he finally found him, he hadn’t left the village but had found his solitude out by the river. He was sitting by the bank, his cloak tightly pulled around him even though it was rather warm.

Ryan wasn’t approaching quietly and Gavin had to notice him, but he wasn’t showing it, so he just sat down next to him. The boy said nothing, just watched the water go by lazily.

“He shouldn’t have talked to you like that,” Ryan said.

“It was embarrassing,” Gavin said quietly. He pulled his knees against his chest and laid his chin on top. “I wanted the earth to swallow me up right then and there.” He scoffed, shaking his head. “He saw plants stronger than me, Ryan. He said I wasn’t a sorcerer.”

“He’s an old fart,” Ryan offered, and even though it would usually make Gavin laugh, he didn’t get a reaction this time.

“Gavin, what is the definition of a Sorcerer?” he tried instead.

“A person who has enough magic in them to form it into something new,” he said dutifully. “But Rya-”

“Show me your book.”

Gavin sighed but he held his hand out until the other gave in. He pulled it out of his sleeve and Ryan took it. It was a wordless exchange as he turned page upon page, showing the different designs, the little sketches and the lines upon lines noting down habits and sizes.

Gavin watched along but turned his head at some point to scoff, “I know what you’re trying to tell me but those are insects, Ryan. Insects and little animals. The most impressive thing is probably that stupid snake.”

“It’s just the start,” Ryan reminded and when that didn’t help, he pulled his own book out. It was filled with way fewer empty pages, the words a bit neater.

“It’s the same,” he told him as he skipped through the first pages, and there was a tired little smile on Gavin’s face as they compared their pages before Ryan turned to the more recent ones. The gryphon, the huge eagle that took pages upon pages in.

“It’s still different,” Gavin said but at least he lifted his head now. “Your potential is way bigger, look at your mark and then at mine. It’s no match.”

“I know,” Ryan admitted. “But that doesn’t mean you can’t do those things. If you work hard it will just take a bit more time.”

“It’s frustrating,” Gavin mumbled before running his hands through his hair. “It’s frustrating and embarrassing. Everyone takes a look at me and can tell that I am weak. When they hear I am still a Tym, they judge and laugh. I just…” He trailed off with his hand still in his hair, tearing at the strands. He looked horribly upset like this, and it was hardly the first time they had this conversation, but surely the first time Gavin had been so harshly dismissed.

Ryan wasn’t quite sure what to say to make it better. It hurt him seeing his Tym like this and he was angered by Elder Elroy. It was such disrespectful and rude behavior that it made his stomach churn.

Scooting closer, he let their shoulders touch, and now he could see the green ribbon around the other’s wrist that hadn’t been there before. Reaching out, he tugged at it and Gavin allowed him to pull it off.

It was a small wooden charm with little blue flowers wrapped around it. A pretty little thing, and Ryan thumbed the runes that were burned into it. Power, strength, magic.

“I know you don’t believe in these,” Gavin said quietly. “But I saw them at the market and I just wanted to buy something.”

“That must have cost you most of your coins.”

Gavin shrugged but Ryan knew it was true. The market here was big but expensive. The charm seemed solidly crafted, but that was the easy part of making them.

“You checked and made sure it actually had magic in it?”

“Yeah, it’s glowing. Still, it’s stupid, isn’t it? Wishing for power is pathetic.”

“Wishing to become stronger never is if you do it for the right reasons,” Ryan said as he opened the knot of the ribbon. “So what’s your reason?”

“I’m not sure…” Gavin mumbled. “I think you deserve a stronger Tym.”

Ryan hesitated, frowning over those words. “Wishing to be strong for someone else is very noble, but that seems like a very dumb reason.” Leaning ahead, he bound the charm around the other’s neck. “A Tym and their Sai find each other one way or another. It’s not an easy or a halfhearted decision to make and I know that neither of us just made this decision absentmindedly.” He took the charm in his hand and tugged at it to make sure it sat tight. “You are my Tym, Gavin, and that’s exactly as it should be. So I want you to think harder about why you need this thing. I know that there’s another answer.”

Gavin fell quiet and took the charm from him, turning it in his hands. Ryan let him, watched as he thought hard about it, and that was good. It was a question they all had to answer at one point or another and when Gavin nodded, he couldn't help but smile.

His Tym maybe wasn’t the strongest one out there, but that was far from being the important factor.

He had seen the need to prove something in Gavin’s eyes in that first moment they had met and had found himself in there.

So now when Gavin leaned his head against his shoulder, he wrapped his arm around him and they watched the river together. It was peaceful out here, a pretty little space Gavin had found and under any other circumstances it would be beautiful but the thoughts of what happened still hung over them.

Now that he had calmed Gavin a bit down, he felt even angrier. How did the Elder dare to talk to his Tym like this?

They had come all this way here to help and that was their thanks?

Pulling Gavin closer, he breathed out in an irritated huff.

“I don’t want to go back,” Gavin whispered.

“You don’t have to see him again. We will make sure that he understands what’s going on and then we’re off here.”

“Okay,” he mumbled before sighing. “The others will all stare at me. They are probably talking about me, making fun. I’m the weak link of the group.”

“I don’t think they will. They don’t seem to be the kind to do that.”

Again Gavin fell silent before he nodded carefully. Ryan let him tuck his head right beneath his chin and rubbed his arm, feeling the soft tremors. Like this he could see how the boy clung to the charm, the book pressed against his chest, and Ryan knew he would find the answer soon enough. Deep down he already had figured it out.

For a while they sat like that, and it probably took him too long to notice that they were being watched. Turning his head, he felt irritated that someone dared to interrupt them, but then he saw that it was Ray.

Briefly he wondered how the other had found them, but by the way Ray’s chest heaved and his cheeks were burning from exertion, it looked like he ran around looking for them. Now that he had found them, he seemed confused as to what to do, chewing on his lip, but Ryan couldn’t help but smile at him.

It was touching, the worry on Ray’s face even after this few days together, and turning back around, he nudged Gavin.

“There’s someone who wants to check on you.”

Gavin looked up confused and Ryan nodded in Ray’s direction. Seeing him, made Gavin frown but he sat up and quickly rubbed his face.

“You okay with that?” Ryan asked, and when Gavin nodded, he got up. Ruffling his hair, he let his Tym sit there while moving up to Ray.

The shapeshifter watched him nervously as if he feared he’d done something wrong but Ryan just reach out to squeeze his arm.

“Thank you. Please take good care of him.”

Ray nodded without another word as he stepped forward and Ryan didn’t bother looking back. His Tym was in good hands right now and he would check on Elder Elroy again. Nobody was allowed to talk to his charge like that, no matter their stand in society.

 

* * *

 

Ray wasn’t quite sure what he was doing here. Under any normal conditions he would never go after anyone that wasn’t Jack, he wouldn’t even bother. It wasn’t his damn problem in the first place, was it?

And Gavin?

Gavin was annoying at the best of times. Loud and childish and bright. Something that Ray might like to watch as long as he didn’t get involved.

Only that Gavin had gotten him involved, had taken every situation to come and talk to him, and it had been irritating but also nice.

All of that had burst just like a bubble the moment those hateful words had come from the Elder. Ray had watched how Gavin’s smile fell and he had hated it.

He hated those words, had heard them often enough directed against Yokai, against himself and even now he could feel the distant hurt resonating inside of him.

Maybe that was why he had followed Gavin outside, and that hadn’t helped. Gavin had looked so shocked and embarrassed that he barely dared to take a glance at Ray before running away.

It was a good feeling to see Ryan hurry after him just like it was a good feeling now to have Ryan squeeze his arm.

The other was pleased with him and Ray would make sure that he wouldn't regret it.

Still, as he stepped closer to Gavin he did not quite have a plan of what to do. He stopped in front of the other and Gavin looked up to him.

He had to blink against the sun, shielding his eyes with his hand and Ray blurted out, “Hey.”

A smile tugged at Gavin’s lips but he still seemed confused, “Hey?”

They fell into a silence and Ray felt horribly awkward. He wasn’t good with shit like that, never had been. It was easier with Jack because Jack could read him through the bond, could see what he was trying to say, but Gavin couldn’t.

He would have to spell it out for him and he wasn't quite sure if he could.

Licking his lips, he looked up, and at least Ryan was already out of sight and didn’t have to watch this mess.

“Ray?” Gavin asked softly and when he turned back towards him, the other still had his hand high to block out the sun. His other was grasping tight to his book and the charm was hanging from his neck. Just long enough to dangle right by his heart, exactly where it was meant to be.

Now, Ray wasn’t stupid. He had caught glimpses of the runes before, had understood what they meant, and maybe it was the memory of that, of making up with Jeremy, the realization that he had already made a big step forward today, that allowed him to offer his hand.

Gavin stared at him a bit dumbfoundedly, but then took it and allowed Ray to pull him up.

Neither of them let go and now Gavin stood very close, not unlike how he often did, but this time Ray let him.

“What an old fart,” he finally blurted out. “He even smelled old.”

Gavin broken into a startled laugh and Ray smiled as well. A bit reassured, he turned around and tucked him along. “Come with me.”

“Where are we going?” Gavin asked and it sounded a bit scared.

But Ray wouldn’t lead him back to the town’s hall, no, if he could he also wouldn’t return there. “You’ll see,” he simply told him. “I really don’t want to go there anymore. I hate places like that. Too stiff and too many people, like at the market. It sucks when everything is so loud and messy. You know, me and Jack lived in a little hut in the forest. It was wonderful there, quiet and peaceful. This all here… is quite a shock.”

“The village I was born in is really small,” Gavin said quietly. “The market was a city over and I walked there each day to help, out but it was nothing compared to this here. So, I get what you’re talking about but I find it… rather interesting. So many people with so many different views and believes. Sometimes it blows my mind thinking about it.”

“It has to be nothing against Yevetal. Jack told me it was the biggest market around. Well, I guess besides the capital.”

They walked by the riverside and Ray watched the water absentmindedly. He liked the noise of it and he could tell that it was clean. He could see the ground, could smell that it was alive. It was easier to think about that then how Gavin squeezed his hand and then stood still.

“I never was in Yevetal,” he said quietly. “I never visited the school, they didn’t take me in.”

Ray also stopped in his tracks and turned around. Gavin looked pale but didn’t avert his gaze. He wanted Ray to know this, expecting him to judge, but Ray couldn’t do much but knit his brows.

“What do you mean?”

“Exactly what I said. I was in Yevetal once but they sent me back home,” Gavin said. He freed his hand from Ray’s grip and reached for his eyes. “This mark… this mark brings nothing but misfortune. You were right when you said I was bad luck.”

“That’s bullshit,” Ray said quickly. “The mark just shows where your magic is the strongest. It lets you see better, right? There’s nothing bad about that.”

Sighing, Gavin went ahead even though he didn’t know where they were going. “Like I said, I came from a small village and my family was rather big. My mom and dad hoped that one of would be a Sorcerer, would notice a mark on themselves so that they didn’t have to worry about them anymore, but it never happened.”

Ray caught up to him, walking by his side as he understood, “You couldn’t see your own mark because it was in your eyes and none of your family could either because they weren’t Sorcerers themselves.”

Gavin nodded. “Mirrors don’t reflect the marks, nothing does. Only those with magic can see it and there was no healer in the village.”

“But there surely had to be a collector going through. No way they didn’t check out the village, no matter how small it was! They would have seen it!” Ray protested and Gavin threw him a small smile.

“One did come and I was so excited. Even though it was stupid, I still hoped that there was a mistake, that I just missed the mark or it hadn’t yet showed. I wanted to be a Sorcerer, Ray! I wanted nothing more in my life!” The smile turned into a dismissive laugh as he shook his head. “I remember meeting the collector and I was so excited. I was maybe six years old, the perfect age to get taken to Yevetal, but he barely threw me more than a look before moving on.”

Frowning, Ray walked by his side, close enough so that his hand sometimes brushed against the other’s cloak. “He… he didn't check close enough? He didn’t see your mark?”   
Shaking his head, Gavin touched the area around his eye. “He just overlooked it, I guess. It’s small, I know that now, an unusual place. And like that my little stupid dream was gone.” He shrugged, his hand falling back to his side. “I just went on, I guess. Trying to come to terms with the fact that I was not a Sorcerer and trying to help my parents. I worked in the market in the next town, helped on our little piece of land and figured that was my life now.”

He stopped moving as they came close to the wall surrounding the village, looking around for another path to follow, but Ray grasped his arm and pulled him on.

“Where ar-”

“But you are a Sorcerer,” Ray urged him to go on as they went through the gate, out of the village. For a long moment Gavin didn’t answer, just stared at him confused before he relaxed.

Ray figured that was a good sign.

“I met Ryan,” he finally went on. “In that little market. I could tell that he was a Sorcerer because he was glowing. Back then I figured that I was weird, because everyone I talked about it with said I was strange. My family always thought I was pulling their leg, that I was fantasizing like I did a lot. Telling stupid stories, you know? But I did see it and I always got so excited. I guess, that’s why Ryan noticed me.”

“He saw your mark.”

“I was always too shy to talk to Sorcerers. They always seem so high and mighty, don’t they?” He laughed and Ray couldn’t help but smile. Gavin being shy of someone? Now that was some news.

“Ryan came over to my little booth and I tried to sell him something but he just stared. I figured I’d had done something wrong, but then he asked what a Sorcerer was doing working here.”

“You must have been very happy.”

“I’d never been happier in my life! I got a second chance, Ray! I was someone, I was a Sorcerer! I was just… so excited!”

Ray couldn’t help but grin. Gavin’s eyes sparkled from the memory alone, smile so bright that it had to hurt.

“Things happened so fast then! I said goodbye to my family and followed Ryan. He wanted to drop me off at Yevetal before going on and I knew it would be hard, that I had a lot to learn but I was ready! I was well over the age of a normal Tym but it didn’t matter!”

“Still, they sent you away?” Ray asked, remembering his earlier words and Gavin’s smile fell.

“I wasn’t good enough,” he said slowly. “Maybe as a child when magic is shapeable but not when I was this old. Not enough potential, not enough magic in me to be of any risk even if it wasn’t trained. So they apologized for the trouble and told me to go back home.”

They both fell silent as they walked next to each other. Ray had his eyes cast towards the ground, the river in the corner of his eye and Gavin’s feet in the other. It wasn’t the end of the story, he knew that. After all, Gavin was right next to him, but even now he could tell that it hurt. He could understand that, to hope for something so long just to get it snatched away in the last moment when it was within reach. Of course it hurt, of course it cut deep to know that he wasn’t good enough.

No wonder Gavin had darted out of the great hall upon hearing those very same words again.

Still, it explained a lot as well.

Why Gavin was still traveling with a Sai, why he couldn’t break any spells and was so damn excited about anything new.

Maybe he had been right, maybe those eyes truly brought misfortune.

“I met Ryan again,” Gavin said after a while of following the river. “I didn’t know the way, I was scared and upset and just wanted to go home and he was the only one I knew, so I asked him for help. He grew angry. Very, very angry and he tried to get me into the school, tried to allow me to learn but it didn’t help.”

“So he decided to teach you himself?”

The smile returned slowly as Gavin nodded. “Yeah. He asked if I would mind if he’d become my Sai. He wasn’t a teacher, he couldn’t explain to me every form of magic there was, and could only show me summoning for the most part but it was at least something. Of course I agreed. How could I not?”

“So it turned out fine. Not how you expected it to go but fine.”

“I am very grateful,” Gavin admitted as he reached for his charm, holding it tight. “I try to learn as much as I can to make Ryan proud. I want to return to Yevetal with him and show those Elders how strong I’ve become. They will all see what a great Sai Ryan is!”

Ray grinned and this time Gavin grinned back. They were both giddy now because Gavin’s determination was infectious and Ray couldn’t help but say, “I am sure you will! I am sure if you try hard enough you can hex those Elders!”

“Already working on it! I want all of them to get diarrhea, you will see!”

Ray snorted before grasping Gavin’s hand again. “Come on, we’re nearly there!”

“You still haven’t told me where we’re even going!” But it didn’t seem to bother him much, he just hurried after Ray. Most likely he had already understood what was going on but Ray didn’t care.

They ran across the meadow, the river to their left and the sun too hot above. Still, he felt weightless as he did so, giggling because Gavin was, and it had been long since he had felt so free.

Sure, he wasn’t chained to Jack and he would never leave the other. Jack was kind and Jack was home and helped him calm down, helped him see the world just a little brighter.

But Gavin was fun and adventure and everything childlike.

It was new and refreshing, and Ray could hardly remember when he had just played around like this.

He slowed down after a while, when his lungs had a hard time keeping up, and as he turned around, Gavin was also gasping for breath but still smiling.

“Undress,” Ray told him and followed along when Gavin started to snicker, knowing how it sounded. “No, seriously! Give me your cloak, come on!”

“What are you even doing?” Gavin asked but slipped out of his cloak, handing it over.

“I’m not sure if this will even work,” Ray admitted as he loosened the bow holding his hood together. “So we still have to be careful, alright?”

They moved a little further, up a little hill and behind it they could look over the herd of Pegasi and Unicorns. Gavin’s reaction was immediate, an excited intake of breath as he turned towards Ray, his eyes twinkling.

Grinning, Ray wrapped his own red cape around the other. 

“Won’t hold for long,” he told him while tying a bow in front and pulling the hood over Gavin’s head. “But at least for a bit they shouldn’t be able to smell you. Still, be alert! Only because they are usually shy, doesn’t mean they don’t know how to protect themselves, got that?”

He looked up when Gavin didn’t answer only to find the other staring at him. He looked strange wearing his cape, the red not really fitting him. “What?”

“Thank you, Ray.” It was raw and honest the way he said it. It was the voice of someone who hadn’t met a lot of good people in their lives and was honestly surprised about kindness.

Ray could relate to that, to being talked down to, a joke walking amongst others. Weak and dispensable. 

Maybe they weren’t so different after all; no, not at all.

Jack had found him and Ryan had found Gavin.

It made him smile, and without much thought, he leaned ahead to nuzzle their noses together. He only realized what he was doing when Gavin let out a startled laugh. Reeling back, he blushed brightly. “Sorry! It’s a stupid habit, just a reflex! Sometimes I forget- Shit, this is embarrassing!”

“It’s fine,” Gavin assured him quickly before closing their distance in a hug. “That’s how we do it.”

“I know that, asshole!” He curled his fingers against the other's back and pouted into his shoulder. Gavin was warm and held on so very tightly that he let his eyes drift shut for a moment. It took a little while longer before Gavin squeezed so tightly that he nearly lost his breath and he began to struggle when the other started to snicker.

“Come on, let go!” Ray demanded as he pushed against the other’s chest. Bright green eyes twinkled at him but he tried his hardest to get mad, “You are making things awkward now! Gavin, go and pat the dumb horses and not me!”

 

* * *

 

It was only thanks to Jack that Geoff managed to stay so calm. If he had any say in this, they’d turn around and leave this damn old fart here alone.

Talking down to others, outright disrespecting them - where was the difference between Elroy and King Odwain?

Well, he figured one of them didn’t want to kill a lot of people.

Maybe that was what swayed him to shut his damn mouth. 

At least he could cheer as Ryan left the room with some carefully chosen words. It wasn’t much but at least something.

Geoff figured that they could now all sit down and talk but the Elder didn’t move, sightless eyes resting on Jeremy.

He already started to protest, forcing the Elder to let them all stay but Jeremy was just shaking his head. “It’s fine. I’ll wait outside.”

It wasn’t fine and it certainly didn’t help his mood, but Geoff let him go and then followed the Elder towards the table. On the way Jack touched his arm, wordlessly asking him to keep calm, and with a huff, he tried. 

The table was heavily loaded with all kinds of food, even some Geoff hadn’t seen himself yet, but his appetite was gone. It was more than enough for all of them; there was literally no need to send the others off like that, but he bit his tongue.

Jack talked for most of the time, explaining the situation with ease and only here and there Geoff added something. The Elder listened with a soft frown but didn’t once interrupt them. Somehow Geoff had been sure he would.

He was picking at some kind of fruit when the doors opened and Ryan waltzed in, completely unannounced and with a guard trying hard to hold him back. Out the open door he could see Jeremy poke his head in, just as surprised as all of them.

“You hurt my Tym,” Ryan announced as he stopped in front of the table. 

“He’s barely a Tym,” the Elder replied, and for the first time Geoff could tell the other was actually pissed off. It made him smile at Ryan, who caught it in the corner of his eye.

“Isn’t it our duty to teach whoever is willing to learn?” he shot back. “A Sorcerer can have all the potential in the world but waste it if they aren’t willing to work hard. My Tym is working very hard.”

“Still, in the time it will take you to train him, you could train a talented Tym instead.”

“A Sai and a Tym find each other somehow,” Jack added softly and it defused the tension a little. “I am sure Sai Ryan and Gavin didn’t just jump blindly into this. And I have to agree, Gavin is very eager to learn.”

Geoff nearly snorted by the way that the Elder stiffened. It seemed obvious that he hadn’t expected Jack to talk back to him.

After an awkward pause, the Elder shook his head. “We’re not here for this.”

“I am,” Ryan said bluntly, and this time Geoff actually chuckled. He tried to pass it off as a cough but probably fooled no one.

Now Elroy actually stood from his seat, his frown deepening, “I will now consult with the other Elders about this urgent matter. Someone will show you your rooms for the night, and you are very welcome to stay.”

Sure they were.

Geoff watched him go through the back door before blurting out, “What a dick!”

“Geoff!” Jack said sharply. but Ryan just smirked.

Turning around, Geoff waved Jeremy in before turning back towards the food. “Would be a shame to let it get to waste.”

 

The rooms they were provided with were luxurious and it was the opposite to the last nights spent on the hard, cold ground. Geoff had been sure he would sleep like a baby but somehow couldn’t find it in him to rest. It was still hot, the temperatures only slowly dropping with nightfall, but that wasn’t it.

It was the thousands of thoughts running through his head, the knowledge that they had made a difference today. Even if it hadn’t played out how they had expected it.

Still, maybe it was not knowing their next step that made him wander around the town hall aimlessly. The way to Frey had turned out to be too dangerous and maybe they would stay here for now, but it wasn’t a solution. For the Sorcerers and Yokai that was only a safe haven, but it would soon be under attack. King Odwain would overrun this place as soon as possible and no matter how talented the Sorcerers were, they couldn’t do anything against the sheer number of soldiers.

It was a cruel thought, but true.

He got interrupted by a wonderfully cool breeze and looked up to find the door leading towards the balcony open. Even from here he recognized the figure as Gavin and slowly came closer.

He had seen the boy only briefly as he came back with Ray, laughing but looking tense at being in the town hall again. After that he had followed Ryan up to their room with barely another word.

Gavin noticed him as he stepped through the door but continued to watch the village beneath.

“You okay, buddy?” Geoff asked as he stepped towards the railing. He couldn’t help but be concerned, Gavin’s expression had been so torn as he stormed out of the great hall but now he looked peaceful.

“I think so,” the boy mumbled. “Bad things happened today.”

Geoff nodded. He wondered what he could say to make the other feel better when Gavin chuckled. “But also very good things! I think me and Ray are friends now and that’s way more important!”

“That’s some good news right there.”

Gavin turned with a bright grin and for a moment Geoff let it wash over him. It was such a simple joy that it was heartwarming.

With the country on the brink of war, with the uncertainty of the future, he figured he should treasure moments like this.

Leaning against the railing, he mirrored Gavin’s posture and braced his arms on top. They watched the city beneath even though there wasn’t a lot to see. At this hour it was mostly dark, just here and there a few flickering flames from dying fires, but by the way that Gavin stared it seemed so much more.

“I wish I could show people,” Gavin mumbled as if he had read his thoughts. “The whole village is glowing because there is magic in every corner.”

Geoff glanced at the other’s eyes but couldn’t see the mark. Right now he wished he could, “What color?”

“A really pale blue,” Gavin answered immediately. “It looks like a sea of stars down there.”

“A sea? But then there are no constellations at all. Aren’t those the best things about the stars?”

“Are they?” Gavin leaned his head back to watch the sky above and Geoff followed suit. It took a few moments until he could see the stars. Next to him the boy fell silent and with a chuckle, Geoff asked, “Do you know any?”

Gavin lifted his hand but let it fall back down before shaking his head, “I don’t think I do. I learned about Polaris to orientate myself but besides that…”

Scooting closer so they had nearly the same line of sight, Geoff took his hand in his and pointed towards the brightest star above.

“That’s Polaris,” Gavin said.

“Exactly. Now we follow in a straight line to the next brightest star. Right up there, you see it?”

“Yeah!”

“We do this two more times and then… there we go, do you see the rectangle of the bright stars?”

“I do!” He painted lines between them and then returned to Polaris. “That’s a constellation?”

“It’s the Little Bear.”

“Doesn’t look like a bloody bear at all. It looks like a damn dipper.”

Geoff snorted an agreed silently. He held Gavin’s hand still while looking around. “And now we go up in a straight line to the next bright star. It’s easy, there aren’t any other stars in between.”

Gavin did so carefully and stopped at the next one, “This one right here? What its name?”

Oh shit, he hadn’t thought about this for a long time. Wrecking his head, it finally came to him, “Dubhe.”

Gavin repeated the name quietly before starting to draw new lines. When he understood, his eyes lightened up, “It’s the same just the other way around!”

“And bigger, that’s why it’s called the Big Bear.”

“Looks like two fishes swimming around each other.”

“Those are bears.”

“Those are two damn dippers and you know it.”

Chuckling, Geoff let him go and settled back against the railing, shoulders touching in a single point of contact.

“How do you know that?” Gavin asked and then, as if he had just remembered, “Is it because you’re a Baron? Did you learn things like this?”

Oh right, he had wondered when that would come back to bite him in the ass.

It was true, he had put on his ring again to give himself some authority. It was important to make Elder Elroy believe them, so he figured it would be alright and it had served them well. Who knows if the Elder would have listened to one word he had said without that ring.

“I did learn about astronomy a lot but I think I’m a bit rusty.”

Gavin stared at him before asking, “Should I call you Lord and bow when I see you now? I asked Ryan but he said we will see in the morning.”

“Please don’t,” Geoff said quickly. “I’m not a Baron anymore after leaving Gerai behind, so no bows. You can tell that Ryan as well.”

“Is Gerai a big city?”

“Pretty big, yeah. You’ve never been there?”

Gavin shook his head. “Do you want to go back? After all this is done?”

“I don’t think I can, Gav. I knew that when I left that it would be the last time I would see it. At least as a free man. I wish it was different.” After all it had been his home, his parent’s home, for so many generations, but he was the one who left.

Still, for him it was the right decision, and even though he had to pay for it, it was nothing against the consequences.

“What’s it like to be a Baron?” Gavin asked like he wasn’t able to stop once he had started.

“Pretty much like today,” Geoff admitted. “A lot of talking without getting anywhere.”

“That sounds like it sucks.”

“Well… I can’t deny that.”

Chuckling, Gavin turned back around but now he was watching the sky instead of the village beneath. Geoff joined him for a while before pushing away from the railing.

“Come on, we should retire.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was incredibly fun to write. I really like Ray and Gavin in this story!
> 
> The next chapter will come on the 28th october because I am on vacation for two weeks! Sorry guys!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s a rather large area in the west,” he explained. “It’s been closed off for decades because a lot of dangerous Yokai are in the forest. Only a few Sorcerers are allowed inside to study them.”
> 
> “What does dangerous mean? Like… flying snakes?” Geoff asked carefully and shrugged under the weird looks he received. “What? That’s fucking dangerous!”
> 
> “Do dragons count as flying snakes because there might be so-”
> 
> “Dragons?” Gavin blurted out. “Like real dragons? Big dragons? Fairytale dragons?” He leaned over Ray’s chair to stare right at Jack, eyes eager and big. “I wanna see them!”

Chapter 7

 

The next morning they got a rich breakfast they were actually all invited to, not that the Elder joined them. Which was for the best, if Jack was honest. He could clearly see how Gavin relaxed upon entering the room and only found them inside.

Also like this Ray didn’t seem to hold himself back and instead devoured his food. There was a strange funny rivalry between him and Jeremy about who could wolf the most things down in the shortest amount of time and even though Jack was happy to see that his familiar was well fed, it made him sick just watching them.

Geoff seemed to have his fun with that, cheering for both of them while trying to get Ryan to bet on who would win.

It was a nice, lively morning, the best they probably had as a group, and Jack figured it was because of a good night’s rest and a roof above their heads. He watched them all with a fond little feeling before he reminded Ray to slow down.

When they were done, the table was cleared and they were asked to wait for a bit longer which surprised him. He didn’t expect the Elder to talk to all of them but he waited, wondering what would happen next while Ray next to him groaned and rubbed his full belly.

All they got in the end was a young witch bringing them a box, explaining that Elder Elroy was busy right now.

Jack was pretty sure she could hear Geoff snort even after closing the door.

“Sure he is.” Shaking his head, Geoff reached for the box and pulled off the lid. On top laid a letter which he unfolded. Jeremy and Ryan started to read over his shoulder while Jack reached ahead and pulled the next thing out.

It was a map, folded tightly and surprisingly large when he started to put it on the table. It was very detailed and while Ray was slumped in his chair, Gavin leaned ahead to help along.

“We’re here,” the boy told him excited as he pointed towards the village and Jack nodded. He searched for a bit before settling quite a bit away. “And that’s Frey.”

“It’s so far away,” Gavin mumbled. “More so if we can’t take the direct route.”

Which was absolutely true, but Jack let his eyes rest on Geoff because the Elder surely hadn’t given them those things just to remind them how far away it was. But Geoff had his brow furrowed in confusion as if he didn’t quite understand the letter.

In the end it was Ryan who made a soft noise and looked up, “They will open Echolon.”

“Wait, really?” Jack raised his brows before looking back to the map.

“What’s that?” Geoff asked. “He talks about it in the letter but doesn’t say what it is.”

“It’s a rather large area in the west,” he explained. “It’s been closed off for decades because a lot of dangerous Yokai are in the forest. Only a few Sorcerers are allowed inside to study them.”

“What does dangerous mean? Like… flying snakes?” Geoff asked carefully and shrugged under the weird looks he received. “What? That’s fucking dangerous!”

“Do dragons count as flying snakes because there might be so-”

“Dragons?” Gavin blurted out. “Like real dragons? Big dragons? Fairytale dragons?” He leaned over Ray’s chair to stare right at Jack, eyes eager and big. “I wanna see them!”

“Shut up,” Ray groaned and tried to push him away. “Some people are trying to digest over here.”

“But Ray - dragons!”

“I heard you the first time. Can’t wait until they eat you whole.”

Gavin pouted at him but sat back with his arms crossed over his chest.

“Why would anyone go through there if there are dragons and other shit like that?” Geoff asked. He put the letter down to take a closer look at the map. “I mean, it would lead us around the most obvious routes going through them but you know… getting eaten whole doesn’t sound like fun.”

“Nobody said the Yokai were aggressive,” Ray told him. Jack could tell that he tried to sound sharp but his yawn was screwing him over. “Maybe the forest was locked up because they wanted protection from humans. Ever thought about that?”

Geoff waved him off, “Might be, but I am not taking any risks with fucking dragons.”

“I hardy think we have to worry about dragons. We will most likely hardly see a Yokai,” Ryan added and ignored Gavin’s miserable groan. “It’s a very good alternative.”

“Gavin,” Jeremy interrupted them as he pulled a letter out of the box. “There’s your name on this one.”

“My name?” He reached over the table and took the envelope from Jeremy. Ray instantly leaned over his shoulder and Jack couldn’t help his own curiosity. He had a bad feeling about this and already felt bitter bile rising when he saw that there was only  _Gavin_ written on the paper, not Tym.

If the boy noticed that as well, he couldn't tell, but Gavin hesitated in opening the envelope. Only when Ryan walked around the table to stand behind him did he carefully pry it open.

It was another letter, the words small and curvy so that Jack couldn’t read them from his place but he could see how Ryan’s jaw locked.

Gavin himself seemed slightly confused before something dark crossed his face. Putting the letter down, he revealed a second page and this one Jack recognized. It was a summoning page and it made him stand up to take a closer look.

“The Elder writes he will accept me as a Sorcerer when I can summon this,” Gavin said quietly as he studied the page, oblivious to how tight Ryan was gripping the chair he was sitting on, knuckles white from the strain.

Jack could relate to that.

It was a phoenix, a flaming bird ,and when Jack took a closer look at the measurements, it was huge. Well over 15 feet, and Jack wasn’t even sure where the Elder had found a beast like this, but it was rare.

Even Ray seemed intrigued by it and Gavin let him take the page to get a closer look.

All in all this page must have cost a fortune, but right here and now it was just used to mock them.

“Can we try it later?” Gavin asked. He turned towards Ryan, still a bit confused but slowly getting excited. Jack threw a glance to Ryan and was surprised by how well he had his expression under control.

“No,” he said slowly and when Gavin frowned, he added, “This is still out of your league. You can’t just go from butterflies to this right here.”

Out of his league? What a joke.

Jack was pretty sure not even Ryan would be able to summon a phoenix like this, not without another magic supply, a familiar, a potion, _ anything. _

For Gavin it was most likely impossible.

The Elder was just trying to humiliate him.

“But we’ll work on it?” Gavin asked hopefully and Ryan took a deep breath.

“We’ll train like before, working towards it, bud.” He caught his Tym’s eyes and grew serious. “But I don’t want you to try this without me telling you to, okay? I will tell you when you’re ready.”

Which was a good point, Gavin would just exhaust himself trying to summon something so big.

Gavin turned back around and took the page from Ray. He studied it quietly for a while before nodding. Very carefully he laid the page in his book and closed it.

 

* * *

 

Jack got disturbed by a high pitched scream. It sounded like a big eagle in distress but as he looked up, he found it was just Geoff jumping up from the ground.

They were resting as night fell around, everyone doing their own thing around the campfire they got going. He himself had checked on their herbs and rations, tired from the long day of walking. But they were making some distance, he could already see Echolon Forest and they would most likely reach it by tomorrow morning.

It had been very peaceful until Geoff’s scream cut through the darkness, and even Ray lifted his head. He had curled in his lap in his original form which meant he was getting tired of keeping a human form. It happened every few days and he would sleep like this to give his magic a break. Now his black ears stood high as they both watched Geoff jump over the fire to get away from a very perplexed Gavin.

“Take it away! Why would you do something like that!”

Confused, Gavin threw a glance to Ryan who just shrugged. In the end the Tym bent down and picked the snake up. “It’s just a snake, Geoff.”

“I know that it is! Throw it in the fire! Do it!”

“I just summoned it! Look at its little head!” He held the snake high but Geoff just retreated further. 

“Oh no! Gavin put it down, it will eat you whole!”

Jack couldn’t help but snort, the snake was really a tiny thing, but Geoff was hiding behind a tree. Judging by the tired sigh coming from Jeremy, it wasn’t something new.

“You should try summoning some more,” Ryan said with a smirk. “In some situations it might be good to have control over multi-”

“Don’t do it!” Geoff screeched. “Why are you telling him this? What have I ever done to you to deserve this?”

With an audible huff, Ray let his head sink again and Jack reached down to stroke through his fur. He was watching how Gavin tried to show Geoff that the snake was harmless through shoving it in his face. Apparently its name was Reggie, but Geoff was having none of that as he ran around, screaming for Jeremy.

When Jack threw him a look, Jeremy just shrugged, “You’ll get used to it after you search through the mansion for the fifth time to make absolutely sure it was not a snake in the kitchen.”

Chuckling, Jack went back to their rations as they let their banter wash over them. It was becoming familiar over time, and even though it was far from the quietness he and Ray had in their little hut, it was welcome.

Certainly better than traveling alone.

His eyes wandered towards the dark shadow in the distance, the thick woods of Echolon, and he frowned a little. It was a way to reach Frey, and even though there were rare Yokai living there, it was still the safest there was by the looks of it.

Still, he felt unease because he didn’t know what exactly lurked within those trees.

Dragons, sure. But dragons weren’t hostile as long as nobody messed with them and it was highly unlikely that they would run into one big enough to hurt them.

There were other things, things Sorcerer didn’t know about, didn’t have a name for, and those were the ones he was worried about.

Ray noticed his unease, his little head butting against his hand that had stopped petting him, and Jack looked down at him.

“It’s fine,” he quickly assured him. “If we stay together, nothing will happen.”

 

* * *

 

“That’s a dragon?” Gavin blurted out and Ryan rolled his eyes. To be honest, he should have seen it coming.

Throwing a look to the boy, he saw him pouting. Even Jeremy between them seemed pretty unimpressed.

“So those dragonslayers at the castle are full of bullshit,” he said and then, as an afterthought, “I could become a dragonslayer right here and now.”

With a sigh, Ryan turned back around. He had his cloak wrapped like a tent around them as they covered in the bushes. It was a rather easy spell, masking a fabric to hide beneath to get closer to all of those ridiculous things Gavin wanted to see.

Like right now, when they crawled through dirt and thornes and at some point Jeremy had squeezed in between. Ryan was especially careful to not let the cloak touch the human because the spell would demand magic that the other didn’t have and would burn on his skin.

The dragon they had found was sitting on top of a high branch, way above their heads. It was nearly too far away to make out the hard, greenish scales, and it only sometimes flapped its wings as it shifted lazily in the sun.

Even over the distance it was clear that the dragon was maybe a bit over two feet long, the tail tightly wrapped around the branch in case it would slip off.

“Dragons grow around one or two feet each year,” Ryan said. “And they get well over 100 years old if they don’t get killed.”

“So this is a baby dragon?” Gavin asked and his face broke into a smile. “It’s cute! Can we pat it?”

“I don’t know, Gav. It looks like it has quite some fangs,” Jeremy said thoughtfully. “Also don’t they breath fire?”

“Some do,” Ryan agreed. “But do you see the wings? The bright orange skin there? Most likely it’s poisonous and can maybe already spit acid.”

“So that’s a no to petting?”

“That’s definitely a no to petting.”

Gavin pouted towards him but that had to be enough for today. He pulled them along, back to the others where they had sat down in a clearing, preparing a small meal.

They had reached Echolon Forest before noon and now the trees rose around them, at some parts even blocking out the sun. The path they were supposed to follow was nothing more than a dirt track, sometimes hard to see under grass and stones.

Guards had been positioned around the forest and they only allowed them through after Jack showed them the letter from the Elder and they had made absolutely sure that they would stay along the path. If they did they would reach the other end in two to three days.

“Did you find your dragon?” Geoff called. It seemed funny to see him sit on the mossy ground like that now that Ryan knew he was a Baron.

He had heard of Lord Ramsey before, had even been in Gerai, but he had never seen the man. By now he hadn’t had the time or the opportunity to talk with him about it; he was curious as to why Geoff wasn’t in his mansion right now.

“Not as impressive as you might think,” Jeremy told him as he sat by Geoff’s side. “But it was also a small one. Don’t want to get involved with its mom.”

Shaking the spell out of his cloak, Ryan used it as a makeshift blanket to sit on. “And we should hope we don’t but the really big ones will linger in the heart of the forest. Which is all the more reason to stay on the path.” He threw a warning gaze towards Gavin who just grinned back. There was something challenging in his eyes and Ryan sighed inwardly.

For now he let it slide because the boy was huddling beneath a tree a few feet away from them and got his book out.

He was working on something, Ryan had caught him sketch in the book before, the fine coal staining his fingers black. It was a good development for him, trying to do something himself, but Ryan was a bit worried because he wasn’t meant to see what the other was doing.

At least Ray was keeping an eye on him, already drawing close and sitting beside Gavin to watch what he was doing.

Hopefully if Gavin was up to something, Ray would warn them.

Leaving them to it, he noticed how dirty his pants were from crawling around the past hour and he quickly tried to brush the earth and leaves off.

“You’re a good dad,” Geoff told him teasingly. “Playing with the kids all morning.”

“Oh, shut up.”

With a chuckle, Jack sat down between them and handed him a bowl. “It’s really an interesting place here, a lot of Sorcerers would love to visit it. Some wait years to get permission.”

“Only takes a war,” Jeremy mumbled as he threw a weird look at the vegetable in the broth. “What is this?”

“I am not sure,” Jack admitted. “But Ray assured me that it was edible.”

“Yeah but Ray is a bunny and they eat all kinds of weird shit.”

“Just eat it, I did too. Best that could happen is that we get fucking high from it,” Geoff told him before laying on his back. He was watching the sky above and mumbled, “This place is huge.”

They fell into a comfortable silence afterwards and Ryan also began to eat. He couldn’t help himself but watch the strange vegetable with the same distrust as Jeremy. It was of a strange pink of all things and when he took a bite, it seemed to dissolve into liquid in his mouth.

Throwing a look to Jeremy, he found the same weirded out expression on his face but before he could comment on it, Jack nudged him.

“Look at that.”

He was nodding towards the other two and Ryan turned around.

Gavin was still sitting against the tree, sketching in concentrating with his tongue stuck between his lips. Ray on the other hand was stretching to his full height to put his head on Gavin’s. It seemed to be an absentmindedly motion, because he was watching the other work while rubbing his chin against Gavin’s hair.

“What is he doing?” Ryan asked confused but Jack only laughed. 

“It’s a rabbit thing. He’s claiming your Tym.”

“He’s doing what?”

“Don’t worry. It’s a sign of friendship more than anything.”

Ryan raised his brows but Jack just shrugged. “It’s better than if they were fighting.”

And he guessed that was pretty true.

 

* * *

 

Gavin startled away as someone kicked him. Confused, he looked around but could barely make anything out besides the last flames of their campfire.

It took a moment longer before before he got used to the dark and found the others lying just how he remembered. They had decided to rest on a relatively flat piece of land next to the path and to be honest he had fallen asleep rather quickly.

He had felt strained; there was so much magic all around that if he concentrated the whole forest seemed to glow and it hurt his head. It was hard to block it out, to concentrate on other things when God knows what lurked between the trees.

Now he felt better but still groggy from being so rudely awoken.

Turning around, he found the culprit to be a sleeping Ray, kicking his leg.

“Stop it,” Gavin mumbled and shoved him away.

By the looks of it, Jack on the other side had done the same because normally Ray would sleep right by his side.

Ray made a little sound and turned away from him. Good.

With a sigh, Gavin wanted to lay back down when he noticed something in the corner of his eye. It was a bright glow, brighter than he had ever seen before but not blue. No, it didn’t glow like anything magic related but a deep violet.

What the fuck?

Confused but also intrigued, Gavin got to his feet and carefully stepped over Ryan next to him. He got close to the shield surrounding them.

Ryan had decided that it would be safer to use it in the forest than a guard. That way it would warn them all if something tried to get to them and they would all get their sleep. Granted of course there wasn’t a strange light in the middle of the night.

It was really bright, like looking into the sun, but strangely enough it didn’t blind him. From here he couldn’t even say how far away it was only that it was there.

Why violet though?

Magic had always been blue and he had never come across anything violet.

But what if he wasn’t the only one able to see it? What if it was a normal glow and not thanks to his eyes?

Turning around, he reached for Ryan to ask him but then hesitated. Even if Ryan would be able to see it, he wouldn’t allow him to investigate, at least not at night. What if this thing wouldn’t be here in the morning though?

So instead he quickly stepped over Ryan again and crouched down next to Ray.

Ray was still asleep but his leg had begun kicking again as the shapeshifter frowned about something. Was he dreaming?

“Ray?” Gavin whispered to not wake any of the others. “Ray, wake up.”

He reached down to shake him but the moment he touched him, Ray’s eyes flew open. He blinked sluggishly up at him before mumbling something that Gavin couldn’t quite make out.

“I need to show you something.”

Unceremoniously, he pulled the other to his feet and Ray all but slumped against him, groaning all the while. “What are you doing?”

“I told you, I need to show you something!”

“In the middle of the night?”

Gavin shushed him down as they stopped right at the edge of the shield. The light was still there and Gavin pointed towards it. “Do you see that?”

“No,” Ray said way too quickly before leaning his head against Gavin’s shoulder. “Can I go back to sleep now?”

“Come on, I’m being serious!”

With a long sigh, Ray threw him a look before turning towards the forest. He even reached up to rub his eyes before shaking his head, “What am I meant to see?”

“Something huge is glowing down there!”

“You are seeing magic.”

“No, magic is blue but this thing here is violet. That’s why I figured it was something actually glowing.”

Ray frowned and even leaned ahead until his nose nearly brushed the shield. “I can’t see shit.”

“Do you hear anything?”

“Well, I hear a lot of things,” he shrugged as he leaned back. “After all we are not alone in this forest so I can’t exactly tell you anything useful.”

Confused, Gavin turned back towards the light. What was that thing? Even if it was magic and for some strange reason it had another color, it was an awful lot. Maybe he couldn’t really tell how far away it was but it was just so bright and intense.

Worrying on his lip, he threw a look towards the others. They were all still soundly asleep and Ray next to him was also yawning, head sinking back on his shoulder.

“Come on,” Gavin mumbled and took his hand. “Let’s check this thing out.”

Ray groaned again as he was dragged along. There was a short rush of magic as they stepped out of the shield and Gavin threw another glance over his shoulder just to make sure. But the spell would only alert Ryan if someone stepped inside.

Eyes back on the light, he moved between the trees with Ray staggering behind him. It actually took longer than expected until the rabbit stopped. “Wait,” he mumbled and freed himself from Gavin’s hand to rub his face. “Wait a minute, that’s actually a horrible idea.”

“It’ll be fine,” Gavin tried to assure him.

“Heading into a forest that is full of dangerous Yokai in the middle of the night while we can’t see shit is in fact not fine.”

“Come on, Ray! Let us investigate!” Gavin whined.

“We’re dead before we reach whatever you are seeing,” Ray told him. “Most likely because we’ll break our necks falling over something.”

“Wait, I can help with that!” Reaching for his book, he began to skip through the pages and Ray groaned.

“I thought your new spell wasn’t ready yet.”

“Well it still needs some fine tuning before I can present it to Ryan.” Shit, Ray was right. It was hard to see in the darkness, he couldn’t quite tell which page he was on. “But it should work in theory.”

“In theory?”

Gavin nodded before stopping. There it was!

Concentrating on the page, he didn’t even have to see his sketches or notes. He had worked in every free minute on this since they had left the village and it was burned into his mind. It had actually been Geoff who had given him the idea and now the page started to glow in a harsh white light, making Ray avert his eyes.

Gavin caught the glow in his palm and smiled. It felt warm, it was rare that spells felt so nice and comfortable. He nearly felt bad for realising it, wanted to feel it for a while longer.

The glow stopped as it left his hand and for a moment nothing happened.

Ray threw him a glance but Gavin couldn’t return it, too concentrated on the spell.

Then the ground began to lighten up around them, even up the tree trunks and low hanging leaves. There were hundred of spots,  _ stars _ , from where he had watched the sky at night and even the damn bears Geoff had claimed to see where there.

They flickered for a while as he tried to adjust. Too much magic and he would burn out long before they would reach their goal, but too little and they wouldn’t see enough to travel through the dark woods.

In the end he found a middle way, a constant source of light beneath them, and he let out the breath he’d been holding.

“You did it!” Ray next to him said breathlessly. His hand brushed his arm, nearly shy, but when Gavin looked up with a smile, Ray stepped forward to hug him. “Look at it, Gav! Your own spell and it’s working!”

It was. He couldn’t quite believe it himself and he hugged Ray back fiercely. Of course it wasn’t perfect yet, he had to see how long he could hold the spell, he would have to find out how to cast it best and with which amount of energy.

But yes, it was working.

Smiling into Ray’s bony shoulder, he laughed quietly. “Can you see better now?”

“I can at least see where we’re going!” He hesitated before shaking his head. “I still think this isn’t our best idea.”

“Oh, come on Ray! If we go back now, we’ll wake Ryan up because we step through the shield. He will ask what we were doing outside!”

“Just tell him you went to pee.”

“Together with you?”

Ray rolled his eyes at him. He looked a bit spooky in the cold light coming from beneath. It threw funny shadows over his face.

“See,” Gavin said. “We’ll get in trouble anyway, so we can at least investigate first!” He tucked at Ray’s hand and even though the other sighed, he slowly followed along.

“We’ll get eaten by a dragon, I tell you.”

“I protect you, don’t worry!”

“Now I’m even more worried than before!”

Snickering, Gavin took the lead and pulled Ray along. It was scary, there was no way to deny it as they moved towards the violet light, but the stars showed them the way. He let them disappear behind them and reappear a few steps in front so he would be able to see obstacles early enough. 

Every once in awhile, he would look around to make sure that nothing was close by, lurking in the dark, and when he threw a glance over his shoulder, he saw that Ray was listening closely.

Up above, there was a crescent moon. Gavin knew that because he had seen it rise long before it had truly turned dark, but now he couldn’t see it anymore. Here and there were some lost veils of light falling through some of the leaves above but for the most part it stayed dark.

And hot.

The past days had been warm, nearly unbearably hot around noon, and somehow it seemed like the heat had been trapped by the leaves and branches above, keeping it close to the ground. It was better than too cold weather, Gavin knew that. They were fortunate to travel in the last months of summer, close to autumn. The weather could change any day now and he really didn’t look forward to storms and cold nights.

But right now the heat seemed to suffocate them; he could feel how sweaty his hand was in Ray’s.

Or maybe that was fear.

Most likely both.

He couldn’t tell if the violet glow grew closer, for a while he even had the feeling it grew farther away even though that made no sense at all. Ray was probably right, it was safer to go back and maybe they could figure out a story to tell Ryan.

Before that could happen, Ray gasped quietly and pulled at his arm.

It made Gavin turn around and stumble when Ray crouched down and pulled him along.

“What?” he whispered but Ray just pressed a finger to his lips and gesticulated to their left.

Out there was a small clearing, the trees not as dense as in other parts and while Gavin was watching, it filled with moonlight.

A silver glow seemed to fill the whole clearing and just some leaves throwing eerie shadows like fingers across the ground.

But what was really breathtaking were the creatures.

There were five of those, strangely humanoid but with longer limbs that gave them a height of roughly seven feet. They weren’t solid, Gavin could see right through them as they danced in the moonlight but even more important, they vanished in the shadows.

He watches as one of the creatures floated into the shadow of a large branch and disappeared, only to reappear once it stepped back into the moonlight.

“What are those?” Ray whispered but Gavin could just shake his head.

“I can’t see them.” Which wasn’t quite true. Of course he could see them, like one could see mist or clear water. But they didn’t glow, there was no magic in them, and he watched in fascination.

They certainly weren’t human, there had to be something magical about them!

“Are those ghosts?” Ray mumbled and they sat so close that it felt like he was talking right into his ear. “Spirits or demons? I never saw something like this.”

“Me neither,” Gavin admitted. “Do you think they are… hostile? That they will attack us?”

“I don’t want to find out.”

They sat there, huddled together in a bush and barely daring to take a breath. Then,most likely because of a cloud, it grew darker until those creatures completely disappeared, and if possible, Gavin grew even more scared.

There was a shiver working down his spine because before he had been able to at least see them, knew how many there were, but now they were left in the dark. 

Ray’s breath hitched a little next to him and Gavin shuffled closer until their shoulders touched.

What now? Would those creatures notice them if they moved or made a noise? Would they even care?

And then Gavin got a worse thought. If they could only see those things in moonlight, maybe they were all around them already? Maybe they were sitting around them, watching them with some interest right now?

God, maybe they breathed them in with each breath. They looked like fog to begin with, it could be possible.

“Do you think they’re gone?” Ray whispered and Gavin flinched at the sudden noise.

“I don’t know…”

“Do you… still want to go on?”

Right, the strange light. Turning his head, he saw it again and maybe because he had looked at something else for a while it seemed way closer. Maybe even closer than their camp.

A part of him wanted to go back and curl next to Ryan and be safe. Shit, let them believe they were peeing together, who cared!

On the other hand he was still curious and yes, also stubborn. They had come so far!

Ray seemed to read his thoughts because he laughed a bit breathlessly as he took his hand.

“Come on. Let’s just get away from here.”

“Okay.” Squeezing his hand, they slowly stood. Still, he half expected something to brush his face. Something cold and barely there, like wind, but it didn’t happen.

At some point he had let the stars around dim down and now he called them again. They both tensed up, waiting for those creatures to appear in the white light but Gavin somehow knew that it wouldn’t be like that.

The light not natural enough, too artificial.

Taking a deep breath, they went on.

He was listening more closely now but could hear nothing besides their breaths. Even so, Ray would hear things way before him and for now the rabbit stayed quiet.

“We’re really close,” Gavin told him and Ray scoffed.

“This better be worth it.”

Chuckling, Gavin brushed leaves and branches to the side. Their makeshift path was overgrown now and he could feel thorns tear at his cloak. Behind him Ray also pulled his red cloak tighter to protect his arms.

Stumbling over some stones, he kept his eyes on the violet light right in front, even when Ray mumbled, “Something isn’t right. The trees are strange.”

Gavin wasn’t sure what the other meant, but with one last push through some bushes, he fell straight into a clearing. With a huff, Ray landed on top of him and they both groaned at the sudden change of position.

In front of them violet poured over the forest ground and now even Ray could see it, Gavin could hear him make a noise in awe.

It was… to be honest, Gavin wasn't quite sure what it was.

A veil, that was the first thing that came into his mind. A violet veil a few feet ahead, and it was glowing. Now that they were closer, he could make out strange small vortexes inside.

The whole thing was see through; he could clearly watch the trees behind the thing.

Ray rolled from him and stood and so Gavin also got to his feet.

They stood there in silence and only now he could see that it was in some kind of frame. It seemed to be stone, a stone so black that it was barely visible in the night around them.

“What is this?” he finally mumbled. Maybe Ray had an idea because Ray was smart and knew a lot, but the rabbit just shook his head next to him.

They stepped closer, careful to watch their steps and Gavin reached out. They really were stones, black as oil and surprisingly smooth underneath his palm.

“It looks like some kind of portal,” Ray whispered. His face looked strange with the violet light, somehow out of this world. He had his hood pulled down, maybe to see of hear better.

“You think so? It doesn’t look like it leads to anywhere.”

“Yeah but what else would it be?”

Gavin had no clue but now he let his hand travel towards the edge of the stone before dipping his finger into the veil.

Ray next to him tensed and if he was honest, he did so as well but nothing happened. He phased right through and they both watched as his hand appeared on the other side.

“What does it feel like?”

“Like nothing. Like it’s not there.”

Ray made a curious little hum and also reached out, but before he could touch the portal as well, something behind them growled.

It was a deep growl, coming from something big and way too close.

Gavin turned around while Ray froze in place and for a second all he could see were glowing eyes. Oh, but it didn’t stay like that. No, he could make out the bared fangs next, the lowered ears nearly disappearing in the reddish fur.

It was a wolf, no, a fox or something close to it. It was hard to see in the dark and by the way it pressed itself to the ground, ready to pounce. 

“Oh God,” Ray whined and Gavin reached for his book but the fox already jumped forward.

Both of them darted in different directions, simply away from the beast.

It must have still got him somehow, because Gavin felt the resistance before his cloak ripped and he fell to his knee.

At least for now the fox wasn’t occupied with him, was rather going after something small hurrying over the floor and it took Gavin entirely too long until he recognized the small animal as Ray.

He just hadn’t known how damn fast Ray was in his bunny form, jumping through the fox’ paws and then in a zigzag motion away into the next bush.

Which left Gavin to sit alone next to the portal, and cursing, he finally pulled his book from his sleeve. The motion made the fox turn towards him and holy shit, that thing was huge!

He was pretty sure standing on its hind legs it would be easily as tall as him, and now it was coming for him.

It was still growling, sharp white teeth bared as Gavin skipped through his book.

But what was he meant to do? Sent his little butterflies to confuse the beast?

The only thing he had was the snake and that damn snake wasn’t even poisonous, but it was better than nothing. 

He summoned it quicker than he ever summoned anything in his life, lobbing that thing right in the fox’s face who just pawed it away.

It didn’t even sent that damn snake flying, it just disappeared into nothing the moment the fox touched it and under other circumstances Gavin would had wondered why. Right now all he could do was gasp in shock before the fox jumped at his chest and pinned him down.

The thing was a s heavy as it was huge, nearly crushing his ribs and making it hard to breathe. Still, he managed to bring his arms up to cover his face, fearing for those damn fangs to bury into his throat.

“Stop!” Ray called and Gavin turned his head to see him stand at the edge of the clearing. He was shaking from head to toe, back in his human form to at least gain some height, and his voice was high enough to cut glass.

But he had come back, with empty hands raised to show that he wasn’t armed.

The fox watched him with interest, Gavin could feel it’s tail slap against his legs and he wanted to call out for Ray to get the fuck out of here. What was he suppose to do against this damn beast?

But he was still missing the breath to do more than a choked groan.

Until the weight on him nearly disappeared.

“What’s it to you, bun?”

Blinking, Gavin stared up at the fox who wasn’t a fox anymore, but a random guy, sitting on him like he belonged right there.

“Please don’t hurt us,” Ray went on. “I’m sorry when we’re in your territory. I didn’t notice!”

“This whole forest belongs to my clan and we allowed you to venture through. You should have just stayed on the path.”

“I’m sorry,” Ray just repeated, shrugging a bit helplessly. “We’ll go back the way we came!”

The stranger huffed and Gavin couldn’t even tell if he was amused or annoyed, but before he could say something, the guy glared at him. In the right angle, his eyes still glowed but his reddish fur had retreated to a tuft of curls on his head with a pair of pointed ears.

“Don’t move,” he told him bruskly and okay, he still had the fangs. “Believe me, if you move a muscle I’ll be right back. You can’t outrun me here.”

Gavin nodded so quickly he could feel the strain in his neck, but at least the guy got to his feet. He was now clothed in strangely traditional clothing, things he had seen in books and art and as he turned the back to him, he could see that his tail was also still there. Only that there were two, the same color as his hair and with a white tip.

Ray hunched in on himself as the stranger came closer but didn’t run anymore. His ears were lowered in fear but he kept quiet as the fox leaned in.

Frowning, Gavin watched as the stranger nuzzled Ray’s hair before taking a step back. “You stink of humans.”

“I’m a familiar,” Ray explained.

“His?” He nodded in Gavin’s direction and Ray quickly shook his head.

“So he’s just another Sorcerer? Did he take you?”

“No!” Ray said quickly and reached out to stop him when the fox turned back towards Gavin. “No, he’s my friend! We just wanted to investigate this place, we meant no harm!”

“Your friend?” the fox scoffed before shaking his head. “You’re a weird bun but what’s more important is that you found this place. It’s cloaked with illusions and you just marched through.”

He freed himself and walked towards Gavin. “Come on, stand up.”

Gavin did so quickly, wanted to listen to everything the other said if they wanted to have a chance to come home in one piece. He just didn’t expect the other to be right in his face, close enough that their noses nearly touched.

The fox made a curious little noise as he tilted his head to the side, “So your magic is in your eyes? You just looked straight through my illusions.”

“Did I?” Gavin asked and wanted to kick his own ass because his voice was shaking so much.

“And that while being an idiot. Incredible.”

The fox stepped back and Gavin allowed himself to breath again. He threw a look to Ray, who slowly creeped closer.

“You’re a fox spirit. A Kitsune,” he said carefully, and the fox nodded.

“And you’re a shapeshifter, bun.”

“It’s Ray and not bun. This here is Tym Gavin,” he introduced them and the fox observed them for a while. Gavin was pretty sure he was searching for something, judging them somehow and he didn’t know what to do. He really didn’t want to appear hostile and was a bit glad that Ray had called him a Tym.

Maybe if the fox saw that they weren’t a threat, he would just let them go.

“Michael,” the fox gruffed out. “And I am protecting this place from guys like you who just want to investigate.”

“Is it dangerous?” Gavin asked but all he got was a dismissive look.

“I heard that Kitsune are guardians. You’re protecting this portal?” Ray asked and Michael turned towards him.

“You’re awfully nosey for a bun.”

“I told you it’s Ray. No need to be disrespectful.”

“You’re a familiar. A slave of Sorcerers and nearly as bad.”

Ray pulled a face at him, “That’s not true.”

“Whatever you say, bun.”

Gavin threw a look towards the portal, before catching Ray’s eyes, “I think we should go now.”

“You are going nowhere. Neither of you,” Michael told him. “You could find your way back with your cursed eyes and bun over here could tell other people about this place. I really don’t want to deal with a whole army of strangers searching for the portal.”

“What do you mean?” Ray asked carefully but flinched when Michael showed them his claws.

He shrugged nonchalantly, “Sorry guys, but not really. Your own damn fault.”

“Wait!” Gavin cried out as he stumbled two steps away from Michael. He couldn’t be serious! Things like this didn’t happen! “You can’t just kill us!”

“Oh believe me, I can. First you, so that you can’t get away with your eyes and then the bun.” Turning back to Ray, he managed to grin in a way that showed his teeth. “And don’t try to run away. Without his eyes I can trap you in my illusions until you die of exhaustion.”

“I can feel my Sorcerer,” Ray said but couldn’t hide his nervousness. “I’ll find my way out of your illusions.”

“If you wanna try. I could just draw your Sorcerer into the same illusions and finish him o-” Michael trailed off when Ray took a step towards him and snarled loudly. He seemed a little surprised by that and even Gavin couldn’t help but throw a glance towards Ray. He had seen his friend pissed off and annoyed before, mostly towards himself, but not truly angry.

“Guess there’s still a bit of fight in you, bun.”

“Shut your damn mouth,” Ray growled at him but at least stopped approaching him because as far as Gavin could see, it rather amused Michael. His two tails were swishing around like he had seen playful dogs do before.

“You won’t be able to keep this place safe for much longer anyway,” Gavin heard himself say and hoped that would defuse the situation at least a little.

Michael turned towards him to huff. “Yeah? And why would that be?”

“Because there will a bunch of Sorcerers walking through this forest very soon. They opened Echolon.”

“They did what?” Now it was Michael who snarled and it made way more impact. Gavin couldn’t help himself but stagger a step back. “How dare they? This is our forest, the only damn place where you humans don’t try to enslave us!”

“The country is heading towards war,” Ray also threw in. “King Odwain is hunting down the Sorcerers so they are fleeing.”

“It’s not their place to be!”

“They are also hunting us Yokai,” Ray added, and for the first time Michael fell quiet. “That’s why we are crossing this forest. We want to get to Frey and then to Yevetal, and once the war truly starts, we won’t be the only ones.”

Michael stared at him like he was trying to read him, before he simply said, “You’re making this up.”

“I’m most certainly not.”

He watched both of them distrustfully, but Gavin could tell that he could see something in their faces because his distrust turned into a mask. He threw a look over his shoulder, towards the portal and Gavin took the chance to sneak closer to Ray.

It was most likely true that they couldn’t escape Michael even if they dared to run off, but it just felt good to have the other close. Ray’s hand brushed against his and he caught it, squeezing it tightly.

That couldn’t be the end. It had been his idea to go into the forest at night, to investigate this damn light. 

Ray had been right all along, he couldn’t let him pay for this!

“That doesn’t change a thing,” Michael said slowly as he turned back to them, but his expression was thoughtful now. “I still can’t let you leave here.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look who finally showed up. Took him long enough.
> 
> That's the first time the lads met timeline-wise and it made me emotional while writing Dx


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A third person appeared behind them and Gavin made a little awkward hand motion towards him. “That’s Michael. He’ll come with us now.”
> 
> “He will do what now?” Geoff exclaimed

Chapter 8

 

“That had to be Gavin’s idea!” Jack proclaimed as he frantically moved past Ryan. “Ray is a good boy, he wouldn’t do something like this!”

“You don’t know that,” Ryan told him but to be honest he agreed. Gavin was known for stunts like this and truly, how had Ryan expected him to stay put in a forest full of magic?

So when he woke up this morning and found him gone, he hadn’t been surprised. Angry, concerned, yes. But not surprised.

And finding a partner in crime in Ray surely hadn’t helped.

“But didn’t we have this protection thing around us?” Geoff asked from where he was pulling his cloak on. They were all a little tired from the sudden awakening from Ryan.

“It only reacts when something wants to come in, not go out,” Ryan explained to him as he looked around, hoping to find a clue where they would at least be able to start.

With some luck those two had sneaked out at dawn, so maybe an hour ago because Gavin wouldn't be brave enough to go out there in the night. And Ray would have stopped him anyway, he was certainly the most responsible one of the duo.

Right?

“They went down here,” Jeremy said as he pointed towards some bushes and Jack frantically hurried to his side. Ryan also came closer and rubbed his forehead. He was getting a headache - but only after he kicked Gavin’s ass.

“How can you tell?”

“I can read trails,” Jeremy told them. “Look at the broken twigs, something came through here.”

“But you can’t say for sure if it was them.”

“Well no, but it’s around their height and the only lead we have right now.”

“Better than nothing,” Geoff agreed as he came up behind them before nodding towards Jack. “Can’t you feel Ray?”

To Ryan’s surprise, Jack shook his head, “It’s strangely distant. I can’t even truly tell from where it comes.”

Now that was strange and unsettling. No way those two could get far enough away for that to happen. Not in that short amount of time and not in this dense forest.

Throwing a look to Jack, he knew the other thought the same.

Jeremy went ahead, pulling out his crossbow and they followed along. Ryan had never learned how to read a trail but once or twice Jeremy pointed little things out for them to see the path and by the looks of it, neither Gavin or Ray had tried to be very subtle about it.

God, the moment he’d get his hands on Gavin…

It wasn’t even the first time this had happened. Far from it.

“What’s wrong?” Geoff asked and caught up to Jeremy who had just stopped in front of some thick trees.

“They don’t fit,” Jeremy mumbled.

“What does that mean?” 

“I am not sure. It just looks like they went right through here but the forest is just too dense. Even if they squeezed through there, I should have easily see a trail of some kind. But there’s just nothing.”

It was Jack who stepped up and laid a hand on the rough bark of the tree. Ryan waited to see if it would pass through but it seemed solid enough. 

“It’s not an illusion?”

“It feels like one,” Jack admitted. “But I can’t phase through.” He was frowning over that and Ryan also moved ahead to help along. Even a masterful illusion could be broken through once you realised it was one. After all it were just twisted pictures to mess with you but before he could even outstretch his hand, Jack turned on his heels.

“Ray!”

And true enough, out of thin air Ray stood behind them. He seemed nervous, playing with the bow of his hood as he glanced over his shoulder like he was waiting for someone. And just a heartbeat later Gavin appeared next to him.

His Tym was dirty and tired but just as nervous as Ray. They didn’t move, still waited for something and now Ryan realized that they were stepping out of the illusion.

A third person appeared behind them and Gavin made a little awkward hand motion towards him. “That’s Michael. He’ll come with us now.”

“He will do what now?” Geoff exclaimed and it only made Michael’s ear twitch. A Yokai then?

“You got a problem with that?” Michael snarled at them.

“Yeah, I do!”

Ray took that moment to dart towards Jack and jump at him. Jack easily caught the bunny in a familiar motion and allowed Ray to sit on his shoulders.

Gavin also moved and Ryan pulled him in the moment he was in reach and let him nestle against his side.

Michael watched both of them a little too closely for Ryan’s taste but now that he could see him better, he noticed those two tails, could place the pointed ears.

“You’re a Kitsune,” he said slowly and Michael just shrugged.

“I guess so.”

“Kitsune are immensely rare,” Jack threw in.

“Doesn’t mean we don’t exist at all. There’s a whole bunch of us in this forest. We’re guardians of this place.”

He could feel Gavin press closer at this words and figured there was way more to that. Letting an arm drop over his Tym’s shoulder, he threw him a short glance but Gavin was watching Michael. Even now he could see a certain curiosity in his eyes and wanted to sigh.

“I don’t care what you are. This group is already big enough as it is. We can’t just take every damn Yokai with us,” Geoff threw in. “You’re safe in this forest.”

“Not for much longer if it’s true and the forest is now open. With all those Sorcerers waltzing through here, our protection isn’t guaranteed,” Michael explained. “We’re not enough to fight all those Sorcerers off, so the easiest way to get the forest secured as soon as possible, is for us to fight along with them.” He shrugged again as if that wasn’t a big deal at all, “So here I am.”

Ryan caught Geoff’s eyes before turning to Gavin who was still clinging to him. But the nervousness was gone, instead he seemed tired and still curious. He didn’t even notice him watching, too occupied with Michael.

“What happened last night?” That was Jack who asked that and from the hood of his cloak, Ryan could see a pair of ears peek out. So Ray had hidden away, which didn’t seem like a good sign.

“We had a little chat,” Michael admitted with a smirk. “Listen guys, I’m coming with you, if you want to or not. Inside of this forest you can’t escape me, and if you try, I will keep you inside of some nice illusions. Not really much of a choice.”

Again they shared their looks but Michael seemed pretty unfazed by all of that; instead he seemed to grow tired of the game.

“Listen, I can get you out of this forest in two days because I know the direct way through. So if you guys finally want to get going, there is a storm coming soon and before that I want to cover some ground.”

 

* * *

 

Jeremy wasn’t sure what he should think of the new guy besides that he was wary of him. They all were. He wasn’t quite sure what a Kitsune was but he couldn’t ask with the guy around.

At least this Michael was truthful about the storm coming.

He lead them down from the path, deeper into the forest and if anything it made him more nervous. But nothing attacked them, and if Jeremy wasn’t completely turned around in here, it seemed to be the right direction.

When they stopped under huge trees, he still didn't really believe in the storm. It was hard to tell with the dense forest above and around but the sun was bright and had been for the past days.

While he was still thinking that, the sky darkened minutely and Michael stretched. “We’ll stay here for the night. It’s too dangerous to go on in the rain.”

After which he simply turned into  _ a fucking fox  _ and climbed the next tree.

Now, Jeremy had figured that it was some kind of shapeshifter thing going on here, he had recognized the ears as those of a fox and he had seen Ray do his own tricks once or twice.

But a rabbit and a fox were two completely different things! Most of all if it was such a  _huge_ fox!

He watched as Michael curled up on some branch and apparently went right to sleep.

Jeremy would make sure to keep an eye on him.

At least it was a good place for the upcoming night because even as he wind picked up and they could hear the rain start to fall, there were barely any drops coming through the leaves above.

That was until dirty water began to slosh around their ankles, coming from somewhere within the forest. It was ice cold and they huddled together, trying to stay close while also sitting on the few rocks they saw to get their feet out of the water.

Gavin looked like a disfigured bird, perched up on his rock and huddled in his cloak. His chin soon sank to his chest as he fell asleep and Jeremy didn’t yet know what happened last night, but it was clear that both of them were exhausted.

Ray hadn’t even turned back, just lounged in Jack’s hood for now, and only sometimes had Jeremy seen him peek out.

He watched absentmindedly how Ryan pulled Gavin’s hood over his head to protect him from the rain before coming over to them.

“So what’s with that guy?” Geoff asked, pointing over the shoulder up to Michael. He was crouched down on top of a fallen tree, the heavy cloak tightly wrapped around himself to keep warm.

“He’s not as tough or as smart as he thinks,” Jack said. He didn’t bother speaking quietly and Jeremy figured it was because if Michael would still be awake, he would hear them either way.

“He’s a young Kitsune,” Ryan agreed as he sat down next to Geoff.

“Is a Kitsune something like a shapeshifter?” Jeremy finally asked and could see how Geoff perked up. Apparently he had also wanted to ask that.

“A Kitsune is a fox spirit. In the books I studied they were often displayed as guardians or messengers of a higher being,” Jack explained. “A full grown Kitsune has nine tails and with each it will gain a powerful ability.”

“Michael has only two.”

“That’s how we can tell that he is rather young. Not only that but he already revealed his two abilities, if he wanted to or not.”

Thinking about their encounter, Jeremy asked, “The shapeshifting? And… and I guess the illusions.”

Jack nodded towards him and somehow that felt good. “They’re pretty common abilities as far as I know but certainly useful. His shapeshifting might be way better than even Ray’s. Not o-” He trailed off and for a second Jeremy was confused but then he saw Ray appear from his hood.

The bunny jumped and shifted midair only to splash them all as he landed. He grimaced at his own soaked shoes before quickly trying to crawl up Jack’s rock and ended up half on top of him.

“He’s a strange dude,” he said as a greeting. “At first he was threatening us and I was pretty sure he would eat us whole but then he just… switched. Suddenly he wanted to come with us and we denied him, but he insisted and we didn’t really have a choice. Gavin can see through his illusions but there was no way we could outrun him.”

“What were you even doing out there in the middle of the night?” Jack asked and for the first time, it sounded like he chided Ray. When the rabbit shifted around, obviously unsure of what to answer to that, it was Ryan who sighed, “What did Gavin see or hear that made him go out there?”

Jeremy would have laughed because Ray looked like he was caught red handed but it changed so quickly into something dark, that the noise got stuck in his throat. He watched as Ray cocked his head to the side before throwing a glance up to Michael on the tree.

“Nothing,” he finally settled on, which meant absolutely the opposite.

Jeremy raised his brows and when he threw a look to Geoff, he could see him doing the same. Still, neither of them asked further because it was clear that the other didn’t want to talk about it. At least not in front of Michael.

Ray shrieked and nearly slipped from the rock when Jack reached up to pull at one of his ears. “Don’t do that again,” he told him in a strict voice. “Running off into the night like this isn’t like you.”

“I’m sorry, I’m really sorry! I won’t do it again!” Ray promised before rubbing his ear. “I’m just suddenly in bad company.”

“Yeah, should I tell Gavin to keep away from you?”

Ray opened his mouth before blushing and letting it fall shut again. With a pout, he pulled the hood over his head and turned away. “I’m going to sleep.”

 

Jeremy woke up as his legs slipped off the stone and into ice cold water. Shivering, he sat up and nearly slipped from the tree trunk right into the puddles on the ground. 

It was still raining heavily, he could hear it hitting the leaves all around and the way it flowed down in rivers around them. Blinking, he couldn’t see a thing because it was the middle of the night and it was _ fucking cold. _

The wind had picked up even more, tearing at the blanket he had wrapped around him. There was distant thunder in the darkness around which hopefully meant that the storm was passing them.

“Fuck,” he whispered as he pulled his leg back up, but now his pants were clinging to his calves. He shivered once more as he sat up now and rubbed his face.

Now as he got used to the darkness, he could see the others around trying to keep dry with varying degrees of success.

Somehow Gavin managed to still be perched on his stone exactly like before.

“Jeremy?”

That was Geoff who huddled on the same trunk as him and he turned towards him. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah, it’s just fucking cold.”

“Cold as dicks,” Geoff agreed with a nod. “I hope it will stop soon. It would be bad to get sick out here.”

Which was exactly the moment in which Jeremy decided to sneeze and surprise both of them with it.

“Really?”

“I didn’t mean to!”

“We’ll get you a cloak in the next village, I swear to god.”

“Cloaks are expensive,” Jeremy reminded him but Geoff wasn’t having any of it. He simply shook his head, “You’ll get one. Don’t even try to stop me.”

Chuckling, Jeremy pulled at his blanket to keep the endings out of the rain but froze when Geoff shifted closer.

“Geo-”

“What?” he snapped at him before leaning his back against Jeremy’s. “It’s cold.”

Which was true and right now Geoff actually felt very warm, even more so when he threw his blanket around both of them.

And still Jeremy hesitated, didn’t quite dare to relax yet.

Even though Geoff was talking all big and mighty, telling them that he wasn’t a baron anymore, that didn’t change a thing. Once again Jeremy was acutely aware of his place and he fell silent.

Maybe Geoff noticed the shift or he could just read his thoughts, because he sighed quietly, “It surely is a big world out there, isn’t it?” He leaned his weight against him, his head dropping back to rest on Jeremy’s. “And I knew about most of those things because I studied them but for you… it must be overwhelming.”

For a while Jeremy didn’t know what to say but in the end he simply nodded, knowing the other would feel it. Of course this was overwhelming. Before all of this, he had barely been around magic. A visit to the healer a few times if his training went badly. Besides that he had barely left Gerai before and certainly not longer than a week.

But now here he was, sitting in the middle of some magical forest with the lord he had served - still served, no matter how much Geoff tried to deny that - so close that it should be awkward. It wasn’t, not really.

Maybe because they had spent so much time together now and still, he felt the need to say, “I am not sure if I should be here. Like this isn’t my place to be.”   
For a while Geoff didn’t answer but Jeremy could tell that the other was thinking about it. And maybe it had been stupid to say, maybe he had revealed too much but it was out there now.

“I think we all think that to some degree,” Geoff finally mumbled.

“Even you?”

“Of course. I know that what I did was the right thing to do but I can’t deny that there is also a part which realizes that I lost everything through that. Everything I and my whole family worked for.” Geoff shrugged. “The others are probably not that much different but it’s not like they had a choice. I also don’t have one anymore. You are the only one, Jeremy. If you want to, you can stay in the next village.”

He guessed that was true but he didn’t even dwell on it before shaking his head. “No, my decision is still the same.”

“Then I guess you are right where you are meant to be.” 

He could hear Geoff sigh and felt him pull his cloak tighter. It was warmer now with the second blanket and slowly Jeremy allowed himself to relax.

Maybe Geoff was right. Like this, it nearly seemed like it.

 

* * *

 

Ray disliked weather like this. It wasn’t that he hated fall or anything but he wanted golden light, a faint warmth from the last rays of sun, and to watch the forest around their heads turn into the brightest colors.

But today it was ice cold, the ground still wet and muddy from the night. It had stopped raining but occasionally drops would still fall from branches and leaves above them. A heavy and thick fog hung between the trees and let them barely see for more than a few feet.

It was eerie even more so because of the constant noise. Yokai and animals that would flit around them, just loud enough for his ears to pick up on but not close enough for him to see.

He hoped it would get better around noon, when the sun would stand highest, but it was a false hope. The sun was mostly hidden behind clouds and the few times she broke through, the warmth didn’t reach through the trees.

Maybe the only saving grace was Gavin, which sounded horribly corny but watching him jumping from that damn rock he had slept on, only to immediately fall in the mud had Ray doubled over in laughing. Really, it looked like he shat himself!

If possible, it grew better when Michael jumped from his tree to land gracefully right next to him, sprinkling him with even more mud. At least the fox seemed to have a sense of humor.

That was until he called dibs on eating the bun as he heard they didn’t have any meat with them.

Asshole.

So now Gavin was pouting and maybe Ray was pouting as well as they moved through the damn forest. Cold and not really dry and quiet because all they had right now were probably complaints.

He was brooding over this and so he noticed that something was off about Jeremy a little late. It took him a while to place it as he watched him but the other was also so deep in thought, that he took some time to notice him watching. 

“What’s wrong?”

Ray caught up to him and lowered his voice, “I’ll make you tea later.”

“Um… thanks?” 

Reaching up, Ray touched his own throat and watched how Jeremy’s eyes widened.

“How did you…”

Ray shrugged. He wanted to say it was his job, at least kinda but that wasn’t quite it. He hadn’t noticed a certain smell or that the other was swallowing a little heavy. All he knew was that Jeremy was a bit quieter than usual, maybe a little pale and really, didn’t need a genius to figure out that people got sick in this weather.

“Don’t tell anyone,” Jeremy mumbled now and two red specks of color appeared on his cheeks. He was embarrassed. “It’s not that bad. Just a sore throat and some headaches.”

“The tea will help with that,” Ray assured him and now Jeremy was smiling.

“Thank you.”

Nodding, he felt embarrassed himself now and quickly let himself fall back to be next to Gavin. Gavin who made sure to look at him with a pout and rolling his eyes, Ray jumped at him. He landed on his shoulder as a bunny and ignored the startled gasp as he climbed into the other’s hood.

“I thought my hood stinks,” Gavin asked but didn’t make a move to get him out. If Ray would be able to talk, he would tell him that it was still better than walking himself but like this he just curled up. 

At least it was warm in here and his thick fur helped as well. Like this he could even feel the other hum some kind of song.

He had nearly dozed off to the tune when he felt Gavin hurry ahead and thanks to his reckless movements, Ray got shaken around quite a bit.

“Michael?” he could hear Gavin say and now he was wide awake again. “You’re a fox!”

There was a short break and if Ray could, he would hide his face in shame.

“I guess I am aware of that?” Michael answered a tad confused which to be honest was justified. 

“So, do you only eat meat? Do normal foxes only eat meat?”

“I do prefer meat. Why are you asking?”

“Just wanted to know.” Gavin shrugged and then, without missing a beat, “Can I touch your tail? It looks really fluffy!”

“What? No!”

Oh my God. Michael would eat Gavin and would eat him as well just because. Maybe he should jump out and hurry back to Jack right now, get off the sinking ship.

“What about your ears? I bet you hear quite well,” Gavin just babbled on. “Do you think you or Ray can hear better?”

Oh no, now he was bringing him up as well. As if he didn’t know he was around, as if Michael didn’t know he was here!

Why was he even talking to the guy who wanted to pretty much get rid of them just a day before! Fine, Gavin had that weird thing with petting all of the Yokai or whatever. Well maybe, rather learning about them.

Which was fine, but seriously? This guy?

Why wasn’t he asking Ray himself!

“Get lost,” Michael snapped at him after a bewildered pause and it sounded so much like a growl that Ray cowered a little in the hood. If Gavin reacted, he didn’t notice.

“But Michael, if we now travel together we have to get to know each other!”

“We really don’t. I just need to get this forest closed off again and that’s it. You are just trailing along.”

“Will you miss the forest?” Gavin went on as if he didn’t notice the hostility pouring from the other.

“I’ll hopefully will return very soon,” Michael told him. “And now get lost with your bun friend.”

“His name is Ray,” Gavin corrected him with something like steel in his voice. Ray was a bit surprised to hear it. “You really don’t have to be rude, Michael.”

If Michael cared, he didn’t show it and he also didn’t answer. Instead it sounded like he began to walk faster to get away and with a sigh Gavin slowed down.

“I think he’s shy,” Gavin said and Ray rolled his eyes. “What do you think?”

He couldn’t speak in this form but the kick against Gavin’s shoulder brought his message across just right. At least it made Gavin chuckle.

 

That evening he prepared Jeremy’s tea while most of the others were studying the map. He was listening halfheartedly but was strangely amused when Michael could tell them that they would get out of the forest in the early afternoon tomorrow but not exactly where. The fox was staring at the map like he had never seen one of those and seemed horribly awkward at Geoff’s questions.

Serves him right, Ray thought to himself as he brought Jeremy the bowl. Asshole was acting all high and mighty while actually being an idiot.

Jeremy thanked him but he looked worse than the morning. When his fingers brushed his, they felt fever warm, and Ray couldn’t help but frown at that.

He would have to keep an eye on that but for now he flopped down next to Gavin, who was scribbling in his book again. It wasn’t more constellations or some changes on his last spell but a bunny.

“Do you mind?” Gavin asked, and he sounded shy, hiding the page against his chest. For a moment Ray wasn’t all too sure, but then he shook his head. 

“I think it’s okay.”

Gavin smiled relieved. “A bunny is a bit more complex than what I had before,” he explained as he continued. “Besides the snake I never summoned something that wasn’t an insect.”

Watching over his shoulder, Ray hummed in agreement. “You… need any help with that? Should I do something?”

“Maybe later when I finish that.” Gavin nudged him with a grin. “Thanks though!”

“Yeah, whatever.”

 

True to Michael’s words, they reached the edge of the forest in the early afternoon and even though neither of them had been completely sure where they were going to come out, they could see a small village in the distance.

“What are our chances that we can stay there without any problems?” Geoff asked.

“Well, hopefully we are out of reach of the guards. Thanks to the shortcut through the forest we should be ahead of them,” Ryan said, but Gavin could tell that he was eyeing the village with concern.

Next to him, Ray threw a look towards Jeremy. Gavin had caught him doing that a lot since yesterday and didn’t quite understand. Even Jack and Geoff did it but it was Ray who stepped up.

“Let’s take the risk,” he said. “I really want to sleep in a bed for once instead of some muddy forest.”

Jack didn’t seem too eager and now they were discussing the matter which Gavin found rather boring. He threw a look to the village before turning around.

Michael was walking even behind him, and that seemed strange after all the time he had lead them through Echolon. So Gavin stopped walking until the fox caught up with him.

“What?” Michael huffed irritated but Gavin ignored it.

“What do you think?” he asked instead. “Should we visit the village or not?”

“I don’t give a fuck.”

“But you’re now traveling with us, you should voice your opinion!” Gavin insisted and Michael turned towards him. He had pretty eyes, a warm brown if the light of the sun caught them just right, like some of the little bottles Ray kept his medicine in.

They also looked like a cat and out here in the field, his pupil was nothing more than a dark slit.

Gavin was pretty sure nobody with such pretty eyes could be bad.

“Will there be food?” Michael asked finally, and for the first time he sounded a bit shy. “Like meat, not the shit you guys eat.”

“In the village? Of course! Lots and lots!”

Michael nodded slowly. “Then we should head there.”

Gavin beamed at him. “Do you like meat, Michael? Let’s eat something together, alright?”

Michael rolled his eyes but Gavin just called out to the others, “Let’s head to the village! Michael also wants to go there!”

Now they were staring at both of them and even Gavin felt a bit awkward thanks to that. Nervously he threw a look to Michael and his hair was actually bristling up.

“Gavin!” That was Ryan calling and he turned back around to see his Sai waving him closer. With a quick apology to Michael, Gavin hurried towards him and was instantly pulled close.

“What?”

“Don’t talk to him alone,” Ryan told him. “Or at all, if possible.”

“But neither of you is really talking to him either! He’ll get lonely!”

“I don’t care. I won’t allow you to talk to him until you will tell me what happened between you three. He’s dangerous.”

“I don’t think he is,” Gavin tried to reason but Ray wasn’t helping with his loud snort.

“Are you kidding me?” he asked and fine, maybe he was right. Michael had threatened to eat them whole but… but things had changed since then, right? After all they were traveling together now and Gavin didn’t like that Michael was secluding himself.

He was always on his own, sleeping on some branch or walking in the front or, in this case, in the back.

It wasn’t fair!

If he had somehow managed to worm his way into Ray’s heart, he was sure he could get Michael to open up as well!

“I just want you to be careful,” Ryan told him and shit, that actually made him feel guilty. He knew that Ryan had been worried when he had just disappeared in the night and they hadn’t really talked about that yet. Not with all of the others around and he couldn’t even tell his Sai a good reason because Michael was around and they weren't meant to talk about this strange portal, right?

“I am careful,” he promised but the look that Ryan threw him, told him he didn’t believe him. Pouting, he decided to change the topic. “Are we going to the village now or no?”

“At least to restock our supplies,” Ryan told him but didn’t let go of his arm. “I don’t want you to wander off, you hear me? We have to make sure we are safe in there, alright?”

“Okay.”

“I am serious.”

“Me too!”

His determination held until they actually stepped foot into the village and he recognized the colorful banners hanging from window sills.

“It’s the ninth moon festival!” he proclaimed and seeing that the others were tense, he actually made them jump.

“The what?”

“The celebration of the end of summer and the beginning of harvest,” Geoff explained as he looked around. “It’s an old tradition. Guess it’s around time for it.”

“Is that good or bad for us?” Jack asked next. “Won’t there be more guards around then?”

“More drunk guards, you mean,”

“Look at how small this village is, Jack,” Gavin said quickly. “No way they know what’s going on! Can we watch the bonfire please?”

“We had a discussion about this literally a few minutes ago.”

“But Ryan, you just have to come along and we’ll be fine! I wanna show you our tradition as well!” He turned to Ray who had his red hood up again and grinned excitedly. Ray was still looking around in distress but when he noticed him, he also smiled a little.

“I heard of this festival before. The villages around would celebrate into the night and sometimes we could see fireworks from our hut!”

“And this time you can see it from close by!” Gavin assured him and turned toward Ryan next. “Right? We can at least watch?”

“Could we first search for an inn or something like that? Who knows if they’ll even let us stay here during the festival.”

“I’m sure they will!”

Gavin remained to be right because the little inn gladly took them in and wished them a lot of fun on the festival. The house was so small and tiny, that Gavin was pretty sure they rented most of it for the night.

Gavin was a bit bummed out that he didn’t get to share a room with Ray and because Michael was left alone once again, but Ryan insisted that he stayed where he could see him and when he searched for Ray, he was looking after Jeremy along with Jack. How strange.

So he tried to stay patient and wait for them, even if it wasn’t easy. At least Ryan helped with his questions about the festival.

“When I was a child, me and my siblings were so excited!” Gavin explained. “My parents would save a few coins and each of us would get some so that we could get food or join the games. One time my big sister won hundred coins! She gave each of us five coins and brought the rest home. Ryan, I don’t think I ever ate so much and good in my life!”

While talking he had stood up, walking up and down and now as he turned around, Ray stood in the doorway. Instantly he moved towards him and grasped his hands. “Let’s go to the festival together, Ray! Let’s watch the bonfire and make our wish and eat lots!”

Ray smiled but turned towards Ryan instead. “Jeremy and Geoff want to stay here and sleep. Jack would come along but doesn’t want to deal with both of us. His words, not mine.” He pouted a little at that before nudging Gavin. “This is your fault by the way, I was never called a troublemaker before.”

“You’re welcome!”

“So Jack wants me to come along so that we can both have an eye on you,” Ryan interrupted him as he got up. “I guess that’s fair enough.”

“So we’re going? We’re really going?”

“If you-” 

“If I listen to what you say and don’t run away! I get it, I get it!”

 

The last preparations were still going as Gavin hurried through the small streets, not letting go of Ray’s hand. He figured they didn’t look any different than the small children they passed on the way.

“First we make our wish,” he explained to Ray as they ran towards the market place. “They say it doesn’t matter when you do that but I think it works better when we do it before the bonfire starts.”

“Why do we have to run?” Ray whined but when Gavin grinned at him, he found a smile on his face as well.

“Because I am excited, Ray! I always had to go with my siblings and watch over the smaller ones and later I had to help my parents sell our stuff. This time we will have so much fun, Ray!”

They stopped to wait for the other two who followed way too slowly, but like this they could see the booths all over the market place. And there, in the middle, was a big stack of wood that they would light at nightfall.

It wasn’t as big as the one Gavin used to visit but he didn’t care. He had never visited the festival with a friend.

Squeezing Ray’s hand, he grinned to him but got instantly shoved. “Don’t be awkward.”

It only made him grin wider as he turned around. “Ryan, Jack,” he called over the distance. “Do you also want to make your wish now?”

“You know I don’t believe in this,” Ryan reminded him as he stopped in front of them.

“Jack?”

“It’s not one of our traditions,” he simply said and that made Gavin hesitate.

“Oh, shouldn’t I do it as well? Because it’s just for humans?” The thought hurt because he had always enjoyed it even if it was childish but Jack was quick to shake his head.

“That wasn’t what I meant. Please go ahead if it makes you happy.”

“Okay!”

Pulling Ray along, he showed him the first booth. It was always the first booth and it was already crowded with kids and lovers. In wooden baskets laid charms, not unlike the one he had bought at the spellweaver village but without any magic inside. There also weren’t any runes or words, just different forms and ribbons around them.

“What about you, Ray?” he asked while pondering over the different designs. “Do you also want to make a wish?”

“We believe in different things,” he explained. “We make wishes differently from you guys.”

“Oh.” That kinda sucked, even though now he wanted to know how Ray made a wish, but he had hoped to share this with him. “At least help me decide?”

He could feel Ray lean against him to watch over his shoulder and in the end he pointed to a charm shaped like a triangle with a crimson red ribbon. “That one.”

The color reminded him of Ray’s hood and he grinned as he paid his two coins. It was nearly everything he had on him after buying the other charm but that was alright. He headed towards the stacked wood and held the charm tightly in his hand.

“It has to burn with the bonfire to come true,” he explained to Ray who watched him amused. “The smoke will bring the wish into the sky or something like that. There was a whole story about it bu-” he trailed off as he stared at his charm. The weight was familiar and he also liked the red ribbon but suddenly… suddenly it was different. Beside him didn’t stand his siblings but Ray.

Things had changed and suddenly he felt out of his depth but… but in a good way.

“You need a new wish,” Ray said slowly. “Because your other one has already come true.”

Yeah. Yeah, that was it. The last time he had stood in front of the bonfire, every time he had stood right here he had wished to become a Sorcerer, that a mark would appear on his body.

It had come true, maybe not how he had expected it to but here he was.

A Sorcerer and not a human.

“I miss my family,” he admitted. “My siblings and my parents. Times were hard but it was always fun.” He looked up to Ray to smile and pressed the charm against his chest, right over his heart. “But I am happy to be here.”

“You are making things awkward again,” Ray told him but he was also grinning.

With a laugh, Gavin made his wish and bound the charm to one of the logs.

 

* * *

 

“Geoff,” Ryan said surprised and Jack turned around. Sure enough Geoff was walking towards them.

“I thought you wanted to stay with Jeremy,” Jack asked.

“He fell asleep after he drank that tea. He’s been pushing himself too much those past days.”

“He should be fine after he rested in a real bed. Ray reacted quickly enough.”

“Just don’t make a big deal out of it,” Geoff told them. “He’s already embarrassed enough about this whole thing.”

“It’s not his fault that he got sick,” Ryan reminded him but Geoff just shrugged.

“I know that. He’s the one beating himself up about it.” Turning around, he looked over the market place. “Where are the kids?”

“They aren’t kids,” Ryan huffed.

“Tell yourself that all you want.” He found them by the bonfire and loudly called them. Both hurried towards them and Jack watched Geoff search in his pockets.

“Geoff-”

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” he assured him and promptly held a hand full of coins towards both Ray and Gavin. “You two go and have fun.”

Gavin had a hard time even grasping all of the coins and then when he realized what he held in his hands, he gaped at Geoff. Even Ray had froze and threw a helpless glance to Jack.

“It’s too much!” Gavin finally said and tried to give them back but Geoff was having none of it.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s a special day.”

“Bu-”

“Did you already make your wish, Gav?”

The boy nodded and was now staring at the coins. He looked like he had never held so much money in his hands before and Jack was nearly ready to bet that was exactly the case.

“How about you two get me a beer and a charm so that I can make mine and then you can do whatever you want to.”

They still didn’t move until Ryan nudged them. “You heard them. Just don’t get robbed.”

Gavin still looked unsure, but it was Ray who mumbled a shy, “Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome. Now go!”

Jack watched them hurry off before turning to Geoff. “You shouldn’t have.”

“Who cares. There’s more where that came from. Don’t forget who I am.”

He hadn’t, but he also knew in what kind of a situation they were in. “Coins run out at some point, Geoff.”

“Let them have their fun tonight,” Geoff told him. “No matter what you tell me, they are barely more than children right now and who knows where they are in a year from now. Certainly not here to celebrate the ninth moon festival because we will be at war.” He shrugged. “Let them make some happy memories for now. They will become rare soon enough.”

That was a terrible way to look at things, but also true. They would get their fair share of horrible memories soon enough because no matter how young both of them were, though Geoff saw them as children, didn’t mean they were. They would be forced to pull their weight and then Ray wouldn’t have to help anyone having a cold or a broken leg. No, there would be wounds way more hideous to treat.

He nodded and he guessed his face looked pretty grim because Geoff nudged his shoulder. “But who knows. Maybe things will turn out differently.”

Neither of them believed it but before they could dwell on that topic for much longer, Ray appeared with a charm in his hand. “I just took a random one,” he explained.

This one was round and the ribbon a dark green with golden stitchery and Geoff nodded, pleased. 

“It’s perfect. Thank you very much, Ray.” He held it against his chest, just how Jack had watched Gavin do before and the playfulness from before seemed gone. 

Only for a moment before Gavin brought him his beer. Geoff instantly passed it down to Jack before offering his arm to the Tym. “Will you give me the honor?”

The boy grinned and quickly agreed. Taking the other’s arm, they both hurried towards the bonfire. 

Standing with Geoff’s beer in hand, Jack had figured they just would put up the charm and they did but then they waited. It was still too bright to light the fire but he hadn’t noticed the tent close by and nearly jumped when music started to come out from it.

It was an upbeat tune, bordering on too loud but even that didn’t seem to bother anyone. Quite the opposite because the place in front of the bonfire began to fill with people, standing neatly in two rows.

He could see Geoff and Gavin across from each other, talking and laughing and then on a secret signal they all began to dance.

Next to him Ray snorted because it looked kinda silly. They were all moving in sync but very slow. Stepping towards each other and grasping one hand each to turn around twice before moving apart again, following by clapping.

At that point even Jack had to laugh because all of them clapping together even blended out the music.

“He will break something,” Ryan mumbled and Jack wasn’t even sure which of both of them they meant.

He just continued to watch as they got closer again and then clapped each other’s hand in different position and okay, Jack could remember how they had done that as kids. Only that he certainly hadn’t picked the other up and twirled him around, like Geoff was doing with Gavin right now.

And then the whole thing began anew, only faster and faster and  _ faster. _

It wasn’t so much a dance as a game because more and more people began to screw up and stepped away from the bonfire to give the remaining people some space.

It didn’t take long until either Gavin or Geoff messed up, Jack wasn’t completely sure but he watched as they held on to each other, laughing breathlessly as they retreated to not get in anyone's way.

They were still giggling when they reached them, catching their breath and when there was only one couple left, they all cheered. To be honest, it was deserved because towards the end the speed was ridiculous.

“Oh God, I’m getting too old for this,” Geoff mumbled as he took his beer again and took a huge sip. “I once won this whole thing.”

“You did not.”

“I did! I swear!”

Jack rolled his eyes just when Ray made a beeline to hide beneath his cloak and when he noticed Gavin’s excited gaze, he figured why.

“Come on, Ray!” the Tym called and also dove underneath Jack’s cloak, only for Ray to escape on the other side. “It’s fun! I bet we can win!”

“No way!” He tried to head into the crowd to disappear but Gavin was quicker and wrapped his arms around him to keep him from running away.

“I promise you will like it!”

“I will not,” Ray protested. “I don’t even know the steps, how do you expect me to keep up!”

“I will teach you! Come, we have to hurry, they will start again!”

_ “Jack!” _

Chuckling, Jack could only shrug and wave when Ray got dragged away and towards the bonfire. Something utterly betrayed crossed Ray’s face and he figured he would hear about that later.

Right now it was worth it, to see Ray so flustered and unsure as Gavin showed him the right spot. At least the first few rounds were slow enough that Ray picked up rather quickly, even if he still flinched when Gavin picked him up and twirled him around.

They began to struggle the moment Gavin began to snicker and then Ray followed along. Finally one tripped the other up and they both landed on the ground. There was a second in which Jack was growing concerned but then they could hear them laugh loudly over the music and he relaxed again.

“Children,” Geoff mumbled again but he was smiling so fondly that Jack couldn’t find it in him to correct him.

 

* * *

 

Gavin watched wide eyed as the bonfire was lit. The candy apple was still in his hand but forgotten as he watched as his charm went up in flames.

It made him smile, hoping that this wish would also come true like the last one.

This day had been great so far; dancing with Geoff,  _ a baron, _ had been great. He had known each step even though he had told him that he hadn’t joined the people since childhood. Apparently one of those baron things.

Dancing with Ray had been fun. They had tried it a couple times and once they had been in the last five before Ray stumbled over his own feet. It wasn’t that bad, Gavin had laughed so hard that he had braced himself on his own knees to keep from going down as well.

Now he could see Ray teaching Jack, and Gavin had also tried to get Ryan to join but without much luck.

Though, now he could see Geoff dragging him towards the bonfire. Apparently the two pints of beer had helped with that.

He wished Jeremy would be here, but he knew the other needed to rest. But he bet that Jeremy would know each step just as well as himself and maybe they could even win!

“You said there would be meat.”

For a moment that voice just filled in with all of the others around him but then someone briefly touched his arm and he turned around. He stared up to the stranger and it took a moment until he recognized Michael. His ears and tails were gone but as he looked closer, he could make out a glow around his head.

Was he hiding them behind some magic?

“What?” he finally mumbled because the other was obviously waiting for something.

“You said there would be meat,” Michael repeated and blinking, Gavin pointed to his left. There was a booth selling all kinds of food, mostly different kinds of meat.

“I was there but he wouldn’t give me anything. He got really pissed off when I tried to take something.”

Oh.

“You have to pay for it,” Gavin explained but when Michael just gave him a confused look, he continued, “You… exchange things.”

That seemed to make some sense because Michael’s eyes lit up. “He hunted and killed the prey and so he expects a compensation for it?”

Gavin was still staring at him before he nodded. He watched as Michael reached inside his pockets and for the first time he noticed he was wearing different clothes, a cloak like his, and he figured that was also part of the illusion, to fit in better.

“You never were in a village?” he asked and when Michael shook his head, he went further. “Were you ever outside the forest?”

This time the fox actually blushed a little but held his empty hands up. “I have nothing for exchange.”

“Oh, right.” He searched for Geoff’s coins and offered one to Michael. “That should be more than enough.”

“That’s the exchange?”

“Yeah.”

Michael didn’t take the coin, just held open his palm and let some new ones appear. Squawking, Gavin quickly pushed his hands away. “No, they aren’t real!”

“I know.”

“The guy will know as well and then you’ll get into more trouble!”

The coins disappeared as Michael huffed annoyed. “So what do you expect me to do about it?”

“Just… just come with me. I’ll get you something.”

He trotted ahead, not expecting Michael to actually reach out and take his hand. It made him freeze and for a moment he was sure the other would just take the coin from him but Michael just stared at him with a blank face.

“That’s what you and the bun always do,” he offered as an explanation. “I saw it. I figured it was to not get lost in a crowd of people.”

“It- yeah, I guess.” Well, Gavin figured the other wasn’t necessarily wrong. A bit awkward, he moved on and ordered some roasted meat. The man in the booth threw a heated glare towards Michael but the fox didn’t seem to care at all. Instead he visibly lightened up when Gavin handed him the meat on a stick and paid.

Gavin led them to one of the benches standing around and gesticulated Michael to sit down.

“It tastes funny,” Michael mumbled after he buried his fangs into the meat and ripped a part out. Gavin had to swallow watching that and quickly turned back towards the bonfire

“What do you mean?”

“It tastes different.”

“Bad?”

“No just… just different,” he shrugged and continued to eat. It was probably the spices, he doubted that Michael got them in the forest.

He began nibbling on his apple and watched Ray and Jack screwing up their steps. He couldn't even see Geoff and Ryan anymore.

It would be one of the last rounds now before a play would be held in the place instead, but right now he felt no need to join, his feet were starting to hurt.

“I feared you bunch would run off,” Michael said and when Gavin turned back towards him, he had already devoured his meat.

“I would have found you again,” Michael quickly added. “You can’t run away, I know how you guys smell and what tracks you leave behind.”

“We just wanted to check out the festival.”

“I can’t let you get away. You saw it.”

“The portal?” Gavin asked and straddled the bench to watch him. There was no way to deny it - he was still curious about that thing.

“You are not allowed to talk about it. I thought I made myself clear,” Michael growled and pointed with the empty stick at him.

“I’m not supposed to be talking about it with the others. Which I didn’t, by the way,” Gavin corrected him. “But I can talk with you, right? You could tell me about it.”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“It’s not for humans.”

“I’m not a human though, I’m a Sorcerer!”

“Just another kind of human.” Michael shook his head but at least let his stick sink. “Just let it go.”

Huffing annoyed, Gavin turned away. The problem was, that he couldn’t just let it go. It was in the back of his mind the whole time because he had touched it. His hand had phased right through it like it wasn’t there but he had  _seen_ it. It hadn’t been magic but something close to it at least.

Before he could think of another way to get some informations, a hand was put on his head and he quickly looked up.

It was Ryan who was staring Michael down, like he was warning him to keep away, and even though Gavin knew that it was just to protect him, he reached up to tug at his sleeve. “It's fine,” he assured him but could tell that Ryan wasn’t buying it.

“Come on,” he prompted. “Let’s go back to the inn. This day was long and tomorrow we’ll head out early.”

“But it was nice to visit this festival, right? Did you like it Ryan?”

“It was great,” he agreed and Gavin beamed up at him before standing. He wished Michael a good night as Ryan tugged him along and suddenly worried if the other would be alright out here alone. It was stupid, after all Michael was dangerous and everything, but still. He looked lonely sitting there and watching them leave.

“I told you not to talk to him alone,” Ryan reminded him, but Gavin just shrugged.

“He came for me because he was hungry. I just got him something to eat.”

Sighing, Ryan shook his head. “Your kindness will bite you in the ass one day.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got so stupidly long, wtf  
> But hey, happy times!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “They really exaggerated my mustache,” Geoff finally said. “It’s not that big.”

Chapter 9

 

“Jeremy?”

He startled awake and found Geoff looming over him. 

And he was in a bed. That was somehow the strange thing. Blinking, he turned his head and found an unfamiliar room with a second bed in the other corner.

“Where are we?” he mumbled sluggishly.

“We slept in an inn. Do you remember?”

Geoff let him sit up and he reached up to run a hand through his hair. Had they? 

He tried to recall the last day but it felt like his mind wasn’t quite awake yet. The Echolon forest and the terrible storm, but yeah, they got out of the forest, and he guessed they had headed for a village afterwards.

“Jack gave me something to drink,” he said and then rubbed his face. “Shit that stuff was strong. How long have I been asleep?”

“Since yesterday evening.” Geoff quickly stopped him as he wanted to get up. Holy shit, he couldn't believe he had been asleep for so long! All the hours they had lost! 

“It’s fine. You needed it. How are you feeling?”

Now that he thought about it… he certainly felt better. The headache he had carried around for the past days was gone and his throat didn’t feel itchy and sore anymore. Even when Geoff pressed his hand against his forehead, it didn’t feel cold.

“You’re fever seems to be gone.”

“I’m actually just hungry,” Jeremy admitted and Geoff couldn’t help but grin.

“That’s a good sign! Get ready and we can head downstairs for some nice breakfast.”

He nodded but still felt kinda wrung out, the strange tiredness coming from too much sleep. He washed up to get rid of it and when he returned to their room, he found a new cloak on his bed.

Hesitating a moment, he stepped closer to touch it and found it made out of sturdy material and thicker than it looked like. It would be good against the cold weather coming and the dark green color would help him to blend in.

He wanted to thank Geoff, to tell him that it wasn’t necessary, he had his own coins even if there weren’t too many, but the other had already left the room. So he just wrapped the cloak around himself and couldn’t help but smile. There were small stitches around the sleeves and sure, they weren’t gold but yellow, but it seemed clear that they were the Ramsey colors.

It left him with a warm buzz as he stepped outside and he actually didn’t get as nervous as he expected as he headed down and found the others already around the table.

Of course they all stared at him and he was well aware that they had stopped here because of him. Maybe they had only lost a couple of hours but he was well aware that it was his fault.

He stood there a bit awkwardly because he didn’t know what to say but Ray just waved him closer to sit by his side.

The rabbit all but sniffed at him and when Jeremy threw him a weird look, Ray just shrugged.

“Just checking,” he explained.

“Checking?”

“You smell better than yesterday.”

“I- thank you?” he stuttered because what was he suppose to say to _ that? _

Ray just nodded to himself and turned back to his food. On the other side of the table Jack huffed amused but it was Gavin who leaned forward.

“How do I smell like, Ray?”

“Like shit,” came the answer promptly and Gavin puffed up his cheeks.

“Like a meadow.”

It was Michael who said that and Jeremy nearly jumped. To be honest he had totally forgotten about the fox joining them and he was sitting all the way in the back, like he didn’t want to be associated with anyone.

Only that it had backfired because now everyone was turning towards him and he seemed a bit reluctant. 

“What?” he snarled. “He asked, didn’t he?”

Well, he had but it seemed like neither one of them had expected Michael to say a thing. Or they had also forgotten that he was here with them.

Gavin was the first who recovered. 

“A meadow?” he asked excited and then grinned. “I like that!”

He turned back to his eggs and the bit of bacon before standing up and walking over to Michael. Jeremy watched with interest how Gavin shared his bacon without any hesitation and how Michael’s ears actually perked up at that. He even wiggled his tails a little.

Jeremy was still asking himself what he had missed when Ray next to him began to thump against his chair.

He turned around, figuring the bunny wanted to tell him something but Ray was staring at both Gavin and Michael. His kicking leg seemed to be rather a subconscious movement.

To be honest, Jeremy was a little taken aback by the intensity he was staring, but Ryan’s sigh made him look up.

“Like talking to a wall,” he mumbled and Jack gave him a pat on his shoulders before bringing out the map and putting it on the desk.

Jeremy left them to plan their next steps, a bit scared to say something and break Ray’s concentration. What the rabbit wanted to accomplish, he wasn’t sure.

Maybe to make Michael go up in flames, who didn’t even seem to notice that Ray was staring, too occupied with wolfing down Gavin’s bacon. He probably wasn’t even listening to Gavin babbling.

Jeremy rather concentrated on his own food before getting dragged into this mess.

“The market should be open again,” Jack said as he folded the map after a few minutes. “Let’s restock our supplies, with some luck we will get some leftovers from the festival.”

They finished soon after and grabbed their remaining stuff before moving through the village. Jeremy had barely caught an eye on it before and was a bit bewildered how small it was. Geoff had briefly told him about the festival and on this morning everyone seemed to be on their feet to clean up.

What a waste, in Gerai the festival would go for three days so that everyone would get a chance to enjoy it, but neither of the people here seemed sad about it. They were all happily talking among each other, some even lifted their hand to greet them and wish them a good journey.

Jack and Ryan went to gather their supplies and Geoff had also walked off somewhere, which left them in a little awkward situation.

There was an icy silence between Ray and Michael and Gavin either didn’t notice or tried to break it with short conversations that would stop the moment he tried to include the other. Maybe he wanted for them to get onto better terms, and Jeremy didn’t really know what had happened that night in the forest, but it didn’t seem very likely that those two would become best friends.

As far as he knew, Michael was not even ready to call them by name, so Jeremy wasn’t even sure why Gavin was trying. He himself hadn’t even spoken a word with Michael but he also wasn’t very eager to do so.

Leaving them to it, he searched for the other three in hope to help. The faster they would get moving, the better.

He found Geoff a little away from the market place, standing in front of a bulletin board. There were still decorations hanging from there but most were already replaced by new announcements.

“What are you doing?” Jeremy asked but noticed the words die in his throat as he looked up.

There was a wanted poster right in the middle and it had Geoff’s face on it. His face and his name and every other information on him.

Wanted for treason, said the bold letters on top. High reward, said even bigger letters beneath.

Suddenly Jeremy felt cold, helpless and he quickly threw a look up to Geoff. But Geoff was looking at the poster nearly calmly and Jeremy wondered if he had expected this to happen. Most likely and if Jeremy thought about it, it was logical. He was just surprised by how fast information was traveling.

Turning back around, he also couldn’t help but stare at it and thought once again how quickly things changed. Not much time had passed since Geoff had lived in a mansion. A mansion that had belonged to the Ramsey family for decades. He hadn’t been the most influential men in the kingdom, mostly because he wasn’t in the King’s favor, but he had been up there.

Now he was hunted like a common criminal.

If he got caught, he would be sentenced to death.

“They really exaggerated my mustache,” Geoff finally said. “It’s not that big.”

For a moment Jeremy just stared at him before laughing a bit helplessly. His first thought was to shave that whole thing off, make Geoff somehow unrecognizable but the other was already reaching up as if he wanted to check on his mustache.

In the end Geoff just pulled his hood up and deep into his face before turning away.

“This might make things a little more complicated.”

Certainly one way to put it. Jeremy opened his mouth but didn’t really know what to say. To tell Geoff it wasn’t as bad? What a joke!

Finally Geoff noticed him staring and smiled. It was humorless and a bit forced but at least he tried.

“We should get going,” he said slowly and took a hold on Jeremy’s shoulder, steering him back towards the market place.

Jeremy nodded dumbfounded and also listened absentmindedly as Geoff explained the new situations to the others. His voice wasn’t wavering, instead it was clear and solid.

Jeremy recognized it as the voice Geoff would use in front of crowds.

He would never hold a speech ever again, at least certainly not in front of Gerai.

 

The news weighted on all of them, he could tell as they marched out of the village they had stayed in.

Might make things a bit more complicated, Geoff had said and only slowly Jeremy realized what that meant.

Geoff couldn’t just walk into the next city without the risk of getting apprehended. Right now, the only one not wanted by the king was himself.

 

* * *

  
  


“Caper!” Ray called suddenly and made all of them flinch a little. They had walked in silence, everyone lost in their own thoughts but now the rabbit was running ahead, towards the edge of the forest. He fell to his knees in front of a rather huge bush with strangely white to pinkish-white petals, and many long violet-colored stamens.

They all came closer in a confused silence but Ray seemed way too excited to notice.

"How can it grow here?" the boy babbled. "It needs dry ground and it smells like there's a lake close by. This doesn't make any sense!"

"It's actually a caper bush," Jack said, mildly surprised and Ray turned towards him, face flushed in excitement.

"I didn't even see one before," he explained and gently touched the petals. "It smells really sweet and look at the colors - it seems to be really healthy!"

"It's pretty," Gavin agreed and crouched down next to Ray. "Is it poisonous? Brightly colored things usually are, right?"

"Not at all! In some cultures they are used as seasoning." Ray plucked one of the petals and held it out for him. "The berries are also edible, but I can't see any... but most people eat the flowers."

"You sure it's not going to make me sick?"

"Absolutely." He plucked one himself and laid it on his tongue. Gavin followed suit slowly and seemed rather surprised as he didn't drop dead.

"Does it have any medical use?" Jack asked and Ray shook his head.

"Not that I know of, but Jack, how can it even grow here?" Ray reached into his bag to bring out his little knife but before he could cut off some of the bush, Geoff laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Slow down there, champ. I think this thing is actually part of a garden." He nodded ahead and sure enough, there was the roof of a house poking through the trees and while they were looking closer, they could make out neatly rows of different plants.

"It's a garden," Ray mumbled before his ears perked up. "Look at these flowers! Some of them are so rare!"

"It's the work of a Sorcerer," Gavin told them and when Ray turned towards him in confusion, he just shrugged. "Well, I guess at least. There is one coming towards us right now." He pointed into the rows of trees and Ray jumped to his feet. It took a few moments longer until he could see someone as well but he was ready to jog towards the woman if Jack hadn't held him back.

"Hey, what are you guys doing?" the witch called and before they could say anything for their defense, because to be honest, it had to look weird to an outside, Ray chimed in.

"How do you make the caper grow so well and strong?"

The woman stared at him perplex before letting her eyes wander over their group. "Are you guys Sorcerers?"

"Most of us," Ryan told her and she nodded before turning back towards Ray.

"Most people wouldn't even know a caper when they see one."

"Because they don't grow here!"

She laughed at his excitement, before coming closer. "It's certainly one of my favorite plants I have here. The flowers will close soon, you were lucky to see them."

Ray nodded quickly before watching the garden. "Most of those plants need totally different care. It has to be some kind of magic."

"I use elemental magic and specialize in water," she explained. "It takes a bit of training to find out what each plant needs and sometimes the climate just won't allow me to grow some plants, but I can have some exotic ones."

"That's amazing!" Ray blurted out. "Jack uses his earth magic to fertilize our earth at home but it doesn't help when it rains too much. We can grow a lot but not the really rare ones!"

The witch watched him with some amusement before turning to the group and laid her fingers against the palm. "My name is Charlotte."

They introduced themselves and Jack quickly took a hold on Ray. "We really didn't want to bother you, Sai."

"It's fine. It's not often that I find someone who is so enthusiastic about different plants."

Ray flushed a little as he realized that he might have come over a little eager, but before he could apologize, Charlotte grew serious.

"You guys know what's going on out there?"

Jack nodded and she relaxed a little. "Good to see that it's spreading a little. I only found out yesterday through a client of mine."

"We're on the way to Frey," Jack explained. "Hoping to get a message out to most other Sorcerers."

"That's a good idea, Sai. Still, I would prefer if you'd stay tonight in my house." She pointed towards it, neatly hidden inside the trees. "I saw a troupe of soldiers move through the field in the direction you are heading. They should be far enough ahead but you never know. Wouldn't want to run into their open arms."

Ray threw a look towards Jack because yes, yes he wanted to stay here! He wanted more time to check out the garden and he tried to send his excitement through his bond.

Jack's mouth twitched into a smile but he turned towards the others first. "We would lose a couple hours but Sai Charlotte might be right. It could be dangerous if we catch up to those soldiers."

"Well, I kinda got used to sleeping in a bed again," Geoff said and shrugged.

Ray could feel his face break into a grin before spinning back to the witch. "Can I check out the garden? I will be very careful!"

It made her chuckle. "Go ahead but don't take too much time. There is way more to see behind the house and even some inside."

"Really?"

 

Charlotte showed them the way towards her house and it turned out to be huge, nearly a small mansion hidden in between the trees, and Ryan wondered why a single witch would need such a big place to stay. Not that it was his concern, but as they stepped inside, the witch answered his question: "I get a lot of clients and I have to admit, my house is a bit oversized. So some people stay here for the night before making their way home."

"Do you sell the flowers?" Ray asked. He was right by her side, not having left yet and by now Ryan was pretty sure the boy hadn't even turned around to take the house in. He was too fascinated by her.

"Their berries, sometimes their seeds, but I also make tea from it. I think that's what I'm selling the most."

"So it is you," Geoff called. "I thought I recognized your name! You tea is served all in the kingdom!"

She turned towards him with a frown."It's pretty exclusive and usually only for the higher ups. I didn't... know you were a noble."

Fuck, Ryan thought. Geoff probably hadn't even realized that the tea was such a rare treat but to reveal he was a baron, or at least noble, right when he was wanted?

"Our lord allowed us to drink the remains of the tea, should anything be left," Jeremy said. His voice was calm and made Ryan wonder if it was true, that Geoff had actually allowed them to drink this tea. What mattered more was that Charlotte nodded.

"I see. I'm glad you like it. I shall serve you some when we settled."

"But we can see the garden first, right?" Ray asked immediately.

Ryan had to restrain himself from chuckling at the other's eagerness. He took a look down to Gavin to check if he was already getting jealous but his Tym was staring at the ground. When Ryan nudged him, Gavin looked up with a pained expression, but forced a smile before looking back down.

Frowning, Ryan didn't comment and didn't say a thing as Gavin took a hold of his wrist.

Charlotte showed them the parlor before excusing herself to prepare the tea, Ray on her heels.

The parlor was huge, with a big fireplace tugged in the corner and plush loveseats around. In the back huge windows allowed them an impressive look at the lake.

Ryan just threw a short glance outside before steering Gavin towards one of the seats and pushing him down. "What's wrong?"

"This house is so full of magic," the boy mumbled and quickly pushed his hands against his eyes. "And now everything glows and it hurts my head."

"You think you'll get used to it?"

Gavin nodded slowly. "Yeah, I just didn't expect it. I'll be fine in a minute."

"Okay." He sat down beside him and instantly Gavin leaned against him to hide his face. Reaching up, he carded a hand through his hair and looked around.

He was a bit taken aback when he found Michael watching them and glared at him. The fox had hidden his ears and tails again and scowled at him before turning away.

Ryan didn't like that Gavin decided to spend time with the Kitsune, no matter how rare or interesting the other was. He had caught glimpses of Michael's fangs and claws in his original form and whatever had happened in that night, Gavin still didn't dare to talk about it.

Sometimes Gavin was just too naive for his own good, and this might be one of those moments. Michael was dangerous and they didn't yet know exactly how powerful he was.

Better to stay far away for now.

Putting his arm around Gavin's shoulder, he figured it was a kinda possessive movement, but he didn't care. It was his job to protect the boy until he was ready to protect himself.

"What a view," Geoff mumbled from the window, and that made Ryan snap out of his thoughts.

Sure enough, the lake laid in front of them. The water clear at the edge but dark towards the middle. A good source for Sai Charlotte's magic, he bet.

"Is water magic strong magic?" Gavin mumbled into his side.

"It's usually not used for combat," Ryan explained. "Some people use it for potions or to grow their herbs. I think it can be used for healing."

"Do you know how to use it?"

"No, I was never very good with elemental magic."

Gavin raised his head a little to squint at Jack. "And you?"

"I can use most elemental magic."

"That's so cool."

Jack smiled at him before throwing a look to the door. Something made him snort and as he reached up to touch the place over his heart, Ryan figured it was his bond. "He's very excited."

"Ray's cute like this," Gavin told him. "His nose twitches."

Ryan hadn't noticed that but he decided to trust him on that.

With a sigh, Gavin leaned back on him and rubbed his temples. If that was his reaction to a Sorcerer's house, how would he react to Yevetal? The city was so full of magic that even Ryan could feel it buzzing around him.

Back when he had brought Gavin first there, the boy had been miserable, but he had guessed it was because of the ridiculous decision of the school. Now he was pretty sure it was also partly because of his eyes, the overwhelming glow everywhere.

The door opened and Ray entered holding a tray with cups. Behind him Charlotte brought a teapot. They both put their things on the table and they quickly gathered around it.

"Please take plenty," Charlotte told them, pointing to the different tea bags and some snacks. "I think I have something for every taste right here. Still, if you need anything please let Ray know, I showed him where everything is."

The rabbit perked up at being mentioned and sure enough his nose twitched.

"Won't you join us, Sai?" Geoff asked and now Ryan also noticed that there was one cup missing.

"I have a client visiting me soon. I actually thought it was him when I noticed you guys," the witch explained. "He's getting tea and some herbs for his Lord and even though I can't say this for sure, it might be dangerous. As far as I know his Lord is a fan of King Odwain and I know this sounds horribly rude, but please consider staying in the parlor for now? At least until he is gone."

"Of course, we understand," Geoff assured her. "Thank you very much, Sai."

With a small bow, she left them and once the door fell shut, Ray turned around, “I can go into the garden back door later! She said there were even more rare plants!”

“I’m glad,” Jack assured him and when Ray came over, he quickly petted his head.

“She also showed me some of the rooms she used to breed other ones. You know, those who need warmer or colder weather than we have here,” Ray babbled on, not even noticing how Jack steered him to sit down. “There was some kind of spell over the rooms to generate the right climate, I could feel it in the air. She had someone come over just to create the right spell for the different rooms!”

Jack was listening intently but it was Gavin who shifted restlessly. When Ryan looked down, he found him pouting and couldn’t help but nudge him.

“Don’t be jealous of plants,” he told him quietly.

“I’m not.”

“Sure.”

“Ryan, I want to know all about plants and how to grow them. I bet I can make better ones!” Gavin whispered, his fist clenched in determination.

Ryan just rolled his eyes. That’s how it always was when Gavin discovered a new thing. 

“How about we focus on your summoning first?” he offered before nodding towards Jack and Ray. “Also I am the wrong address for that. You gotta ask them.”   
“But I can’t ask them if I want to surprise them!”

“I’ll be honestly impressed if you manage to keep it a secret for all the years you have to study to get on Ray’s level.”

Gavin huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “You suck,” he told Ryan as he buried his face in his shoulder. “I could do it.”

“Not saying that you can’t. Just saying that things need time.”

“Time sucks…”

Ryan snorted at the childish behavior before reaching for their mugs but Gavin shook his head. 

“I don’t want her tea,” he grumbled.

“You’re missing out, bud,” Geoff said. He stood behind their loveseat and ruffled Gavin’s hair. “It’s really good tea, I wasn’t lying.”

“Even if it nearly blew your cover?” Ryan teased him.

At least Geoff had the decency to smile sheepishly, “Well, I had my trusted Jeremy to back me up.”

Jeremy gave him a thumbs up from his own seat before shrugging, “What if we ask Sai Charlotte to poison the next delivery towards the king? Would save us some trouble.”

“If you want to kill his servants and ruin Sai Charlotte’s reputation, sure.” Geoff let himself drop next to him. “But I like the way your mind works.”

“I try.” Taking his mug, Jeremy leaned back. “But we gotta be careful. If this client is from some Lord, he might recognize you.”

“I know, I know.” Geoff waved him off. “I’ll just stay here and drink my tea. Maybe I’ll take a nap or something.”

Ryan was pretty impressed when Geoff actually leaned far enough back to rest his head in the cushion in a way that seemed nearly comfortable. He wondered if the other did that a lot, at least Jeremy didn’t seem surprised by that.

Turning around, he saw that Michael was still lingering by the window and was apparently looking out over the lake but Ryan was pretty sure he was watching them in the reflection. Before Gavin would notice and decide to give the fox some company, Ryan turned towards him.

“What about the project you were working on? You done with it?”

The boy perked up before reaching towards his book. Still, he hesitated and left the book where it was as he shook his head. “Not quite.”

“Can I at least see it now?”

“No, it’s not ready yet!” Gavin instantly protested but Ray was finished with his rant and noticed their conversation.

“But it’s already working,” he told Gavin. “You’re really close!”

Oh, so Ray had already seen it in action?

Ryan wondered if he should feel a bit crossed over but found no reason to. The rabbit’s words made Gavin think and after a moment he threw a rather shy look up to Ryan.

“Maybe soon?”

“Whenever you feel you’re ready. Don’t hesitate to ask if you need help.”

Gavin beamed up to him before turning to Ray. “Can I come with you to see the plants?”

“Yeah, man!”

They fistbumped over the table and broke into childish giggles.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for missing the update last week but life is busy Dx
> 
> But I should be able to update regularly again!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They sat there for a while and Ray probably wouldn’t call it cuddling, but Gavin was pretty sure that’s exactly what they were doing.

Chapter 10

 

Gavin held the door open and Ray quickly duck in. They both shivered from being out by the lake for so long and Gavin quickly locked the cold out.

There had been a door next to the parlor they had been in and Ray had dragged him along to check on the garden. 

It had been fun, even though the weather was cold and gray, and Ray told him a lot of things about the plants. So many things that Gavin’s head was actually spinning, but he didn’t mind that. As long as he could just grasp some of that knowledge, he was happy.

Ray was still going as they entered the parlor again to find it abandoned, but more importantly was that the fireplace was lit.

Quickly they both huddled in front of it, hands outstretched and as close as possible to the fire. Gavin was pretty happy when he felt his fingers again.

“Where do you think the others went?” he asked, but Ray just shrugged. It was hard to tell because he was also shivering.

“I don’t care. Jack is somewhere and he’s feeling fine. So everything should be alright.”

“Good.” He pulled his cloak tightly around his shoulders before thinking otherwise and holding it open. Ray stared at him for a moment, clearly debating if he should make a joke or not, until he decided that it was too damn cold for it.

Scooting closer, he sat down beside Gavin and Gavin quickly closed his cloak around them. It was still cold but their shared body warmth helped, along with the fire and when Ray tangled their legs, Gavin couldn’t help but smile.

They sat there for a while and Ray probably wouldn’t call it cuddling, but Gavin was pretty sure that’s exactly what they were doing. It was nice. Nice and warm, and Ray sounded nearly like he was purring. He even laid his head on Gavin’s shoulder, but when Gavin checked, the other was still awake.

So Gavin took out his book and continued to work on his own little bunny. It was nearly ready to go and he wondered if he should ask Ray to transform for a while. He still had to get down the movements and some more details.

But Ray was yawning and while Gavin threw him a glance, he already saw him nodding off. It was cute and made him smile, and so he turned back around and sketched some fur while Ray watched lazily.

“You should show Ryan your new spell,” Ray mumbled. “It’s good.”

That made Gavin hesitate in his motions.

He guessed that was right, his spell was nearly ready. The only thing missing was practice and he was sure that Ryan had some tricks up his sleeve.

It was only that he wasn’t sure if it was enough. He was sick of taking baby steps, he wanted to take a leap ahead! Even if it would be a leap of faith.

Realistically, he knew that Ryan wouldn’t judge him. Ryan would be happy for him, just like Ray had been, and he wouldn’t get sick of him for moving so slowly. Most likely not.

Maybe.

Sighing, he held the book a little tighter. “I guess…”

The door opened and they quickly looked up in fear that it would be that patron or something but it was only Jeremy who raised his hand in a mocking greeting.

“There you guys are. Jack said that you were back.”

“We were checking on the garden,” Ray explained while trying to discretely untangle himself from Gavin.

“I know. Sai Charlotte showed us the bedrooms upstairs so that we wouldn’t run into anyone.”

“Is it warm there?”

Scoffing, Jeremy nodded. “There’s also a fireplace upstairs. Now come on, we wanna plan a bit ahead.”

Ray groaned but stood and Gavin couldn't help but chuckle. He also got to his feet and followed Jeremy outside. The other put a finger in front of his lips to ask them to stay quiet as they snuck up the staircase.

Still, when they came by a huge mirror, Gavin couldn’t help but hesitate. The whole thing was glowing blue. It was so much that he couldn’t even see himself and he had to squint to not get blinded.

“Why does someone put a spell on a mirror?” he asked and Ray shrugged.

“Different reasons. She’s using water so she might have put something like another layer over it so that it wouldn’t break.” Something mischievous appeared on his face and he lowered his voice, “But I also heard that some use it to distort the picture you see. So that you appear thinner or more beautiful. There’s a witch in Yevetal who specializes in that. She makes a fortune selling those to tailors. That way, their patrons are pleased because they look way better in the mirror.”

“That’s clever… but also mean.”

“Not as mean as the other things I heard. Apparently that witch also has the abilities to make you see things that aren’t even there in her mirrors. Some use it for future telling but a lot of people get spooked by it. They believe that a ghost, a shadow is caught inside that mirror because they see something appear behind them. And one day it might just step out.”

“Damn,” Jeremy mumbled as he shook himself. “That’s creepy.”

“Just tales I heard but some claim they are true.” Ray was still grinning, obviously pleased with the others listening. “Magic is strange like that, even more so in the hands of humans. You guys just borrow it, so it takes twisted roads. You can’t truly create with it but the illusion is there. So I don’t even doubt that those people saw something.”

Gavin threw a glance towards the mirror before quickly hurrying ahead. “Bloody hell, that’s horrible! How do you expect me to sleep in this house tonight?”

“You asked!” Ray told him. “Also it’s probably nothing like that.”

“But now I think it might be!”

“Be quieter,” Jeremy hushed both of them as they finally reached the top of the stairs.

Gavin shut up but he couldn’t help himself but throw one more look over his shoulder down to the mirror. Still just a glowing mirror but what if something stepped out of it in the night?

Shivering, he saw how Ray stuck his tongue out at him and promptly returned it.

In front of them Jeremy sighed and opened the door for them.

Inside was a cozy bedroom, which was clean and bright but bare of any personal belongings. Most likely a room to accommodate patrons for the night and nothing more. By the looks of the hallway before, there were a few rooms like that for them.

Taking a look around, Gavin found a mirror hanging by the bed.

God damnit.

The others were sprawled on the floor around their map and only briefly looked up as they entered.

He quickly took his place right next to Ryan and took a quick sweep across the room. Michael was missing, probably in one of the other rooms, and Gavin debated if he should ask if the fox should join them but he was pretty sure he already knew the answer to that.

Once they all settled, Geoff leaned ahead to point at the map. 

“Thanks to the shortcut through Echolon Forest, we’re actually very close to Frey. This was the village we stayed in.” 

Gavin leaned ahead and watched the little spot on the big map before letting his eyes travel to the X were Frey was. “It’s not that far away.”

“A couple more days,” Geoff agreed. “It depends on the weather, and I am not too sure about the terrain over here but if we’re lucky we might reach Frey in three days. Five days would be more realistic but after everything it’s not that much further.”

“It’s a shame that we lost some hours today,” Jack said. “But in the grand scheme of things it’s not that bad. I’m just a little worried about the troops Sai Charlotte was talking about.”

“She didn’t say how many there were, right?”

“No but I’ll ask her later.”

“Could have been guards heading home after the festival,” Jack said slowly. “They were on watch until late into the night before going to sleep and then heading home.”

“Could be, yeah,” Geoff agreed but his eyes lingered on the map. “Or they could head towards Frey.”

That made Gavin look up. He hadn’t even considered that. Frey had always been a safe haven for him, their goal to leave all of this behind. Was it already under attack?

“But we were very fast thanks to Michael’s shortcut,” he quickly added. “They can’t be ahead of us!”

Geoff looked up and kept his eyes locked with him. Something strange crossed over his face, like he was indecisive as to what to say. It should be an easy answer though, right?

Geoff glanced towards Ryan who shook his head ever so slightly and he sighed. 

“I’m sure we’ll reach Frey first. It’s just a possibility.”

Gavin frowned at that because now he started to doubt it. They were protecting him, he knew that and hell, he didn’t necessarily mind. Their world had turned so upside down suddenly and bad things were continuing to happen, it was nice to not carry the full burden.

Still, it bothered him now because they were acting like he was a little child.

“Okay,” he mumbled and at least tried to return Geoff’s smile.

It grew quiet and he was pretty sure they were all checking on the map, besides Jeremy in the back who was slowly drifting off. The others also seemed tired but Gavin felt wide awake.

Three more days until they’d reach Frey, maybe five! Another city filled to the brim with magic and after that… after that he would return to Yevetal!

This time as a Tym! He was pretty sure they would have to teach him then, maybe he would even be considered a hero!

Tightening his grip around his book, he couldn’t help but smirk to himself.

Soon.

Ray to his left sat up straight. It was such a sudden movement that Gavin flinched.

“Don’t!” Ray called and now they all stared at him. He seemed a bit paler than before and was now quickly clambering to his feet.

“Ra-”

“Do not fall asleep!” he said sharply, pointing at Jeremy who blinked up towards him.

“I- uhhh, okay?”

“Fuck, I should have noticed sooner!”

“Ray?” Jack tried again and now reached up to tug at his hand. “What’s wrong.”

“I think we got poisoned,” he told them and now Gavin shook himself. “It was probably in the tea. That’s why we’re all so tired and exhausted!”

“Or because we were basically on the run for the past weeks,” Ryan offered and Ray immediately turned towards him.

“Cast a spell.”

“What?”

“Summon something. Anything. Do it.”

Ryan raised his eyebrows but stayed quiet. They all watched as he lifted his hand and Gavin recognized the motion to summon the butterflies. Something that Ryan did so often that he didn’t even had to use his book anymore.

Still, nothing came and Ryan frowned visibly.

“It’s blocked,” he said slowly and Ray nodded.

“It would be easy for her with the plants I saw. Shit, of course it’s fucking easy!” He took a look around before taking a deep breath. “Okay guys listen. If this is what I think it is, we can not fall asleep. The moment we will fall asleep, we will sleep for 24 hours, no matter what. She obviously wants that to happen so whatever happens - stay awake!”

“If she brings Sorcerers and Yokai for the king, she will rise in his honor,” Jeremy said slowly. He was sitting up now, rubbing his eyes to wake up. “Is that why?”

“Most likely.”

“I didn’t drink the tea,” Gavin said slowly and they turned towards him. He opened his book on a random page and swiftly summoned a single bee that buzzed in between them. 

“So it really was in the tea,” Ray mumbled and spun towards Jack. “You can still use my magic but your own is blocked as well, right?”

Jack hesitated for a moment before he nodded. “The bond is still there and I can access your magic. She can’t block you?”

“I’m a Yokai. She can’t take what’s rightfully mine,” Ray said. “But it leaves you with way less than you usually would have and Ryan has none whatsoever right now.”

“So what now?” Geoff asked. He was leaning over the map to catch Ray’s eyes. “Can you do something against it?”

“I know how to cure it, I just need the right ingredients.”

“She must have the antidote somewhere.”

“Surely but I don’t need to find it. I should have most things already, I just need some razorkraut and I know where she has it.”

He was turning around, nearly falling over his own feet in his hurry but Jack caught his sleeve.

“Wait, don’t be reckless. You can’t go alone.”

“She won’t be surprised if she finds me sneaking around.”

Which was true, but Gavin was with Jack on this one. If Sai Charlotte somehow found out they knew what was going on, Ray would have no chance against her.

“I’ll go with you,” Geoff offered and reached for his sword but Jeremy was already on his feet.

“No, I’ll come along. I can hide my crossbow better.”

“Yeah because she won’t be suspicious of you guys!”

“Then let me follow you,” Jack said. “If something happens I can use your magic for a spell.”

Ray was quick to shake his head. “No, you are in no condition to fight without your magic. My magic will run out too quickly. Also she will be suspicious if I drag someone else through her rooms and stuff. I’ll go alo-”

“Not if you take me along,” Gavin said and also took a hold on Ray’s sleeve. “She already saw that you took me in the garden and she thinks I can’t cast any spells.”

“No,” Ryan said immediately but Gavin just pushed on.

“Come on, Ray!”

“I’ll just go alone!” Ray shook off Jack’s hand and turned towards the door but Gavin was also clambering to his feet to follow him.

“It’s too dangerous!”

“Wait, both of you.” It was Geoff who also stood with the sword in his hand. “Fine, she won’t wonder about you two too much but at least let me and Jeremy watch your back. We can stay on the stairs, just close enough to help if things go south.”

“Whatever.” Ray was already pulling the door open and Gavin hurried to catch up to him. He managed to grasp his wrist on top of the stairs and that made Ray turn around.

He looked pissed but determined and Gavin squeezed his wrist before stepping next to him.

They moved down the steps slowly and Gavin couldn’t help but throw a look over his shoulder. 

Geoff stood above him and just a second later, Jeremy appeared at his side. They looked serious enough with their weapons at their side and Gavin felt a little safer as he turned back around.

It was unlikely that something would happen anyway. He didn’t know where Sai Charlotte was but the house was so big, why would they stumble over each other in that short while it would take Ray to get the plant? Even if, she would probably just tell them to not touch her stuff.

Right?

He took a deep breath as they reached the bottom of the stairs and this time Ray turned his back towards the parlor they had been in before.

“Don’t worry,” he mumbled. “It’s not far.”

“Okay…”

They moved down another flight of stairs and when Gavin turned around once more, he couldn’t see Geoff or Jeremy anymore. But he knew they were still around and so he continued to hold on to Ray.

They moved down a short hallway with a strange amount of doors on both sides, probably because the rooms were so small. 

Ray hesitated here, staring at the different doors as he bit on his bottom lip. After a moment he moved towards the second door on the left and carefully pushed it open.

Gavin stayed right, the room seemed small, at least from what he could see. The only source of light was coming from behind them and some strange plant in the back, which was glowing faintly. He wasn’t even sure if it was because it was magical or just natural.

The air inside was stifling and damp. It tasted strangely like minerals and for a moment Gavin could nearly pretend he was somewhere far beneath the earth.

Ray opened the door a big further so that they could see a bit better before he walked inside. There was a small plant he was steering towards, with sharp looking leaves that shimmered silver in the little light. Razorkraut he had called it? Gavin could understand the name now, it looked very sharp.

Ray also touched the leaves very carefully but pushed them aside to get to something that Gavin couldn’t quite make out. 

"What are you doing there?"

_ Fuck. _

Gavin turned around but his excuse died on his tongue because it wasn't Sai Charlotte. It was a slim man walking towards him and shit, that had to be the patron Charlotte had talked about.

He looked strange, smaller than him but with lean muscles he barely hid beneath his clothes. The gown he was wearing was colorful and light, not suited for the weather outside. The sleeves were ridiculous long, going even past his knees and they looked more like veils wrapped around him, nearly see through but not quite.

"Uhh," Gavin made delinquent but thankfully Ray appeared by his side.

"We're guests of Sai Charlotte," he said quickly. "I am just taking a look at the plants she has, she has allowed me to do that."

Which wasn't quite the truth, she had allowed them to visit the garden but this stranger didn't have to know.

The guy frowned and took a look inside the room before a smirk grew on his face. Gavin didn't like it, didn't like the small glance he shot Ray because Ray didn't have his hood up and his ears were right there.

"Strange that you chose this room especially," the guy said, nodding into the darkness. "The one with the plant needed for the antidote inside."

His marks started to glow. Gavin hadn't noticed them before, seeing as they were wrapped around his legs, but now he could nearly see the magic coming from them. Grasping Ray's hand he threw himself around and ran back towards the stairs.

A gust of wind blew past him, first barely noticeable but then so strong that it ripped at his cloak. He tried to turn the corner to take the first step but the air hit him like a fist and he crashed into the wall.

Ray landed next to him, gasping as they turned around but the stranger was barely more than a blur before he appeared right in front of them. Now up close Gavin could see the necklace around the other's neck.

A burning red sun on golden ground. King Odwain's emblem.

With a practiced movement the stranger freed his arms from his longs sleeve and revealed long, curved blades on the underside of his arms.

Oh God- Oh God, he would cut them, he wou-

An arrow whistled past them but only hit the wall. At least it made the stranger retreat and when Gavin turned his head, he found Jeremy at the top of the stairs, his crossbow in his hand.

"Move," he called sharply, and this time it was Ray who took his hand and ran.

Gavin just tried to keep up as they ran towards Jeremy. Jeremy who knocked a new arrow onto his bow in such a practiced movement that it was strangely reassuring.

"Come on, come on," Jeremy said and took a hold on Ray's cloak to pull him up while he was firing blindly. It wasn't meant to hit, just to keep the guy away as they ran by him.

Ray dragged him around the corner and there was Geoff, grasping them and pushing them up the next flight. He had his sword drawn and blocked the way behind them.

Gavin wasn't even sure where they were running, he just knew that he wanted to get away, to get to Ryan because there he would be safe. They had nearly reached the top of the stairs when he felt the pulse of magic coming from above and he planted his feet to pull Ray to an abrupt stop.

Just in time because in the next second a wave swept through the hallway above.

"Jack!" Ray cried out and Gavin had to wrap his arms around his middle to stop him from storming into the water. It would rip him away, Gavin could hear it break things ahead but only small drops hit them down here. It was a controlled thing, so Charlotte had actually been upstairs.

With Jack and Ryan.

"Geoff!" Jeremy called from beneath and Gavin threw a look back to see how Jeremy was retreating, every arrow he was firing getting ripped away by a harsh wind.

The stranger in the colorful clothes came closer and now they were cornered here on the stairs with nowhere to go because up ahead waited water and below this guy who Gavin assumed was an air sorcerer.

What happened to Ryan? If he couldn't use his magic...

The thought turned his stomach but he still held tightly to Ray as his eyes fell on the mirror. It was still glowing and the brightness was boring into his head but what if-

He darted towards the mirror and pushed his hand against it, hoping against hope that- his hand hit water before passing through and he nearly fell through the whole thing into darkness.

Ray made a startled sound as he pulled him along but Gavin quickly got his bearings back. He let go of Ray to reach for his book and even though he couldn't see it, he could feel the pages turning and stop. Concentrating on the spell, he called forth the stars. For a second he blinded himself before he dimmed them down a little.

A secret pathway! Right in front of him, hidden by the mirror!

"Down here!" Ray called. He stood halfway inside the fake mirror to warn the others and when he ducked back inside, he shook himself like a dog to get rid of the water.

"Where does this lead?" he asked, and Gavin could only shrug.

They had to follow the way, it wasn't like they had much of a choice!

Geoff appeared next and then Jeremy. It was too narrow to change positions so Gavin was forced to lead them. He made his stars appear as quickly as possible and followed their light. It still wasn't a lot to see but he could feel that the path was sloped down. Down and down the rabbit hole, and then Ray groaned behind him.

As he turned, his friend was struggling to stay on his feet, a hand tightly pressed over his heart. And for a second his form flickered.

The bond?

"Come on, bud." Geoff wrapped an arm around the rabbit to steady him. "We can't stop here."

"I know." Ray shook his head. "It was just sudden."

"Go on, Gavin," Geoff told him as he helped Ray.

Gavin hurried ahead until he found a wooden door. He pushed against it and with a horrible creak it swung open.

Grey daylight greeted them and he had to blink against it as he stumbled out onto grass. When he could see again, he found the lake ahead.

They were on the backside of the house, near the garden he and Ray had visited less than an hour before.

The others appeared next to him and Ray was already fighting to walk on his own again.

"Where to?" Jeremy called from behind but Geoff was already staring them to the right.

"Not towards the lake," he said. "Let's try to reach the forest. Maybe we can catch our brea-"

Something broke above them and showered them in glass.

Gavin barely had the time to glance up at the stranger jumping from a window, when he was pushed aside.

The curved blades of the air sorcerer crashed against Geoff's sword hard enough to make Geoff budge before he flung the guy away from them.

"You two," Geoff grunted towards him and Ray. "Go and hide."

"Bu-"

"Do it!"

Gavin began to run towards the forest, Ray right beside him while the others took care of the sorcerer.

They were barely halfway there when Ray cried out, "Jack!"

Gavin could see it as well now, the stream of water that had broken through a bunch of windows from the upper floor and flowing straight into the lake. He couldn't make out Jack or Ryan but knew instinctively that they had been flushed out and up there, in the broken window, stood Charlotte, arms raised and her marks glowing blue.

"We have to help them!"

"But Geoff sai-"

"They can't breathe!" Ray snapped at him. His eyes were big in fear. "If they are in the lake they will die! She will just push them under water!"

The rabbit was already turning around, running towards the lake and Gavin stood there, clutching his book. He had to break her concentration, had to reach her somehow!

Maybe he could send his butterflies up there but he doubted it would startle her in the slightest.

"Jeremy," he called across the field.

Jeremy turned towards him and Gavin pointed up to the witch. "Shoot her!"

The guard understood and knocked a new arrow onto his crossbow. Geoff also moved to cover him but Gavin didn’t stay to watch it happen. He sprinted after Ray, hoping to pull out Ryan or Jack when Geoff’s voice reached him.

“Watch out!”

Gavin spun around and saw a flutter of color. The air sorcerer was jumping up on what looked like a staircase out of thin air, quickly gaining height above the other two. His different colored sleeves were waving like a warning and Jeremy quickly panned around, trying to hit him, but his arrow was knocked away by a strong gust of wind.

Geoff was running towards him and only then Gavin realized that this guy was aiming at him.

It was too late, the stranger was already striking from above and Gavin couldn’t do much more than drop to the floor and hoping the blades would miss him.

There was a loud growl next to him and in the next second something big jumped above him, right into the man that started to scream.

Lifting his head, Gavin could see how the big animal and the sorcerer crashed into the ground. The big fangs of the fox were buried in his shoulder, holding tight as the man screamed and slashed at the beast.

The fox yipped and jumped back as the man scrambled to his feet and retreated, only to be greeted by Geoff.

The fox didn’t follow along, he turned his big head towards Gavin. There was blood on his snout and a slash on his right foreleg but the growling had stopped. Instead there was a strange cooing noise and slowly Gavin propped himself up.

“Michael,” he mumbled and the fox limped towards him. Michael lowered his head to nudge his shoulder and carefully Gavin reached out. His fingers straightened the fluffed fur and he couldn’t help but smile to himself; it was soft to the touch.

Michael nudged him again and Gavin looked up. “I’m fine,” he assured him before shaking his head. “But you got hurt!”

He reached towards the wound but Michael took a step back to get out of reach. Gavin let his hand fall back and finally sat up completely.

He was just in time to see how Jeremy fired another arrow at Charlotte but she was hiding inside a bubble now and it just hit the water to be washed away.

Ray was nearly at the lake but there was nothing he could do and when Gavin turned around, he watched Geoff fighting the air sorcerer only that each time he would be able to get a hit in, the other was jump out of reach.

They didn’t have time for this!

“What should we do?” he whispered as if he expected Michael to have an answer.

But Michael was just sitting next to him like an oversized puppy and watched him, his two tails swishing nervously.

Gavin pulled out his book but then he didn’t know what else to do. There was no spell, no animal he could summon that would help them in the slightest. He flicked through the pages, staring at the insects, the half finished bunny, the dumb stars.

Useless, useless, useless!

Something slipped from in between the pages and fell on the grass. He immediately knew what it was and hurried to pick it up.

The page the elder had given him and as he unfolded it, the phoenix was right there. A detailed sketch of the huge beast and Gavin’s heart sunk.

That would help but he couldn’t summon it. No way. Ryan had even said he shouldn’t try it.

But what else was there for him to do?

He couldn’t just sit around and watch while the others got hurt!

Reaching underneath his cloak, he search for the charm and pulled it out. It was still glowing, a pale blue barely visible against all the magic around, but he clutched it tightly, praying that it would give him enough power.

Just once, just for a second, just enough to break Charlotte's concentration!

“Michael.”

The head of the fox turned towards him as he stood, one hand grasping the page and the other the charm. He was staring at the paper, trying to memorize each detail.

Michael gave a soft whine and was also standing on his legs, nudging his elbow.

“I need you to watch my back,” Gavin told him. “I can’t look around, I have to concentrate on this right here.”

He didn’t wait for the fox to nod or agree in any way, he closed his eyes and imagined the fire bird.

 

* * *

 

Ray and Gavin had so quickly run out of the room, that Jack had to hurry to get to his feet. Still, Geoff was there first and blocked his path.

“You two,” his eyes traveled from Jack to Ryan, “stay here. Me and Jeremy watch over those two but you two can’t do dicks. No use to get in trouble so that we also have to save you guys.”

“Bu-” Jack started, dying to go along, but Jeremy was already out of the room and Geoff had his sword by his side.

“Just do what I tell you!” And with that Geoff was gone and Jack stood there motionless for a moment.

“That’s a horrible idea!”

That was Ryan and as Jack turned around, the other was grasping his useless book. 

“I can feel if something goes wrong,” Jack told him slowly. It was at least some comfort because when he concentrated he could feel that Ray was anxious but determined. Not scared or hurt.

“Still, they shouldn’t be in danger in the first place!”

Also true and Jack couldn’t help but agree. But the sad reality was that they couldn’t change that anymore.

He stepped out of the room but the others were gone, only when he took a glance down the stairs could he see a part of Geoff’s cloak. It took everything in him not to follow them but they had been right. Right now he wasn’t of much use, even if he could still use Ray’s magic.

Ray had kept his form for the last couple days, there had been no real break like he would usually do because they had always been on the run.

Now his magic was nearly used up, just enough for a couple of spells and then he would stand here with nothing.

Right now he wanted to keep those last drops of magic because if this turned out bad and someone got hurt he had to be able heal them. That was more important.

Gritting his teeth, he waited on top of the stairs and felt Ryan’s eyes bore into him. It had to be even worse because he couldn’t feel Gavin.

Jack concentrated on the bond and felt Ray briefly reach out as well. It stopped and Ray seemed to freeze.

Jack tensed up as well but waited. It didn’t take long until a wave of panic filled his head and he leaped ahead to call down the stairs, “Move! Something is wrong!”

“Shit,” Ryan said behind him and that made Jack turn around.

Ryan was staring into the room they had just sat together and while they were watching, Sai Charlotte stepped out of the mirror hanging next to the bed.

No, it wasn’t a mirror, it was just water in a frame.

She had been watching!

But if she was up here than who was down there with the others?

“If you would have just gone to sleep like you were supposed to,” she said as she came closer.

“You’re a traitor! Selling your own kind to the king!” Ryan hissed.

“Only you two,” Charlotte said. “Not Ray and your Tym because King Odwain would get rid of them. But you two would be worthy and he wouldn’t hurt you. At the same time my reputation would rise. It’s a calculated risk.”

“Bullshit! You know that King Odwain would enslave us!”

“You’re a healer, Sai Jack! The king would find use for you in the castle! It’s probably the safest place for you during this war!”

“You have no right to choose for me!”

Charlotte flinched but then only sighed heavily. “It’s already too late anyway,” she said slowly. Hectic noises came from downstairs and if Jack could, he would bolt straight down.

“The king’s servant is already here and I can’t let you go anymore without being a traitor.” She raised her hands. “You should have just fallen asleep.”

Jack expected the wave hitting them and gripped the railing of the stairs tightly but it was to no use. He got ripped away immediately and dragged under water.

There was a roar in his ears as he got thrown around and in the next second he was falling. At least he was pretty sure he was falling because up and down was relative.

He just knew for sure once he hit the floor and got a mouth full of water as he tried to gasp for air.

Fighting against the current, he managed to break through the surface and cough roughly for air. His eyes were bleary from the water but as he pushed the hair out of his face, he recognized the house ahead of him and the lake behind him.

“Fuck,” he gasped and then, “Ryan?”

He couldn’t see him but he knew he had to be here somewhere. They had been right next to each other but now he couldn’t see h-

Ryan resurfaced a few feet in front of him, gasping violently. He didn’t seem hurt as he shook his hair out of his face but his cloak looked heavy from all the water. There was still a steady stream running by them but Jack managed to get to his feet. He was careful, after all they had just been flushed from the second floor and it might just be his adrenaline that made him not feel any pain. It was very possible that he broke something from the fall even if the water broke it a little.

“You alright?” he called ahead and Ryan turned towards him.

“I think so.” He also fought to get to his feet but in that moment Charlotte appeared above them. She raised her arms like before and even from down here Jack could see her marks glow.

“Fuck-” he grunted out before slamming his hand into the wet ground. There was no time for being careful like usually, he just clawed at Ray’s magic and a big tendril wrapped around his arm right as the wave crashed into them again.

Nearly blindly he reached out and actually managed to grasp Ryan’s wrist to keep him from slipping past him. He managed to entwine their hands with another tendril and held on tight as the water passed them.

For now it was all he could do because if they were washed into the lake they would be dead. Charlotte would just keep them beneath the surface until they passed out or drowned, whatever she wanted.

He managed to gasp for breath before the next wave crashed into them and this one just wouldn’t end.

They were trapped in the muddy light with the water too high to breach the surface and the current too strong to even dare to move. The tendril held them in place as much as possible but the water was tearing at his body and Jack feared his arm would rip right off in the next second.

Worry filled his head, coming from Ray but he couldn’t concentrate on it, could just hold on tight to the ground and to Ryan and fuck, fuck,  _ fuck-  _ his arm would rip right off and he had to  _ breath! _

He let go of the tendril and was instantly carried away.

Ray was really close, he could feel their bond pulsate but what could Ray possibly do as they were swept into the lake?

Here he could see a bit better, could see Ryan swimming upwards and followed along. Up towards the dim light while beneath them was just plain darkness.

He wasn’t even surprised when his hands pressed against the surface like it was fine glass, an invisible barrier keeping them beneath. In front of them was the shore and he could see a shadow standing there.

It was Ray, he could feel the other reach out through the bond and Jack slammed his hands against the surface above.

Even with all of Ray’s remaining magic, he wouldn’t be able to break through this. They were in Charlotte’s element here.

A pulse came from above, curling the surface into waves and suddenly Jack was through. Spluttering and coughing, he fought to stay up when a hand was already dragging him onto the shore.

It was Ray, who was constantly babbling, but all Jack could think about was that the rabbit couldn’t even swim. Still, here he was in the shoulder high water to push him towards land and then to go back to get Ryan.

Jack barely noticed that, he felt lightheaded but couldn’t stop gasping for breath as he dragged himself away from the lake.

Blinking, he got the water out of his eyes and still the world didn’t look quite right. A strange glow was hanging above them and he could feel a warm wind brush against his skin.

It took him a second longer until he saw the huge bird above them.

The phoenix was well over 15 feet tall and as it flapped his wings once, another burning hot wind blew above them.

“Gavin,” Ryan gasped above him but before Jack could turn towards him, Ray grasped him. Quick small hands checked him over, but Jack shoved him aside and tried to get to his feet. They had to get away from the lake, had to run away because maybe Charlotte had lost her concentration for a second but tha-

Jeremy appeared in front of them. He had been so fast that Jack hadn’t even seen him at first and just as fast he knocked another arrow on his crossbow and fired.

Sai Charlotte had turned towards the source of the phoenix and only spun around when the arrow hit her in the throat. She reached for it like she wanted to rip it right out but then she sat down heavily. 

Up from her space in the window she stared down at them in a soft surprise before a second arrow hit her right between the eyes and she disappeared from their sight as she fell back.

Slowly, Jeremy let his crossbow sink and took a huge breath.

Above them the phoenix disappeared slowly and with it the heat and they were dropped in the cold chill.

“Jack,” Ray whined next to him and when he turned around, Ray was already butting his head beneath his chin. He quickly smoothed down his hair and shushed him down.

“I’m fine,” he told him, but Ray still whined so he reached out through the bond. Ray did the same and it left a warm tingle in his chest.

“You okay?”

The rabbit nodded but flinched when Ryan got his feet and began to run.

Right.

Jeremy turned towards them. “Are you guys hurt?”

Jack shook his head but took the outstretched hand to get up himself. They threw another look up towards the window but nobody appeared and so they also quickly made their way to the others.

Ahead he could see Geoff putting his sword away so that he could crouch down with Gavin. Next to them was Michael in his huge fox form, nuzzling the Tym’s shoulder but he was chased off by Ryan.

Ryan who dropped in front of Gavin and grasped both of his shoulders.

“Jack!” he called and Jack hurried ahead. Ray was quicker, running the little distance and was already pushing Ryan away to get some space.

Gavin was conscious, Jack could tell by the way he slowly raised his head when he reached him but he could also tell that he was in a daze. The eyes wouldn’t quite focus on him and he was swaying, even though he was sitting down and Ray was steadying him.

“Gav?”

Gavin blinked and Jack carefully cupped his face before his head could lower again.

“Jack,” Gavin mumbled. The spots in his eyes that looked so much like stars had dimmed down, the book laid between his knees.

“The burn marks aren’t as bad,” Ray said. He was carefully checking on Gavin’s hand that had turned into an angry red. There were more places that had come too close to the phoenix but the hand looked the worse.

Jack let Gavin’s face go in favor to grasp his other hand. There were deep marks in his palm that were bleeding sluggishly and he could see pieces of wood in the wounds. It was from the charm hanging around his neck, the thing broken in the middle right through the runes.

“Gavin?” Ryan asked. He was sitting right next to Ray, his face drawn in worry and it only grew when Gavin whined.

“My head…” the Tym mumbled and freed his hand from Ray to reach up. “It hurts, Rye…”

“You used all of your magic up,” Jack told him and Gavin turned to him. His eyes widened in panic and now there was blood trickling from his nose but he didn’t seem to notice.

“It will not come back?”

“It will,” Jack quickly assured him and the boy slumped into himself. “But it will take a while.”

“Can we move him?” Geoff asked. He had stood back up to watch over the field together with Jeremy. “The second guy ran away but he’s either close by or will come back with reinforcements.”

Jack hadn’t even known about a second guy but he nodded. It was probably better to hide anyway even though they were probably relatively safe. Still… something didn’t quite add up.

He watched as Ryan pulled Gavin close and the boy just hung bonelessly in his embrace with heavy lids while Ryan wrapped his still wet cloak around them.

Even with this charm, Gavin shouldn’t have been able to summon something so big. He was far from it and Jack was pretty sure that’s where the headache and the blood came from.

There had been too much magic channeling through him, too much for his body to handle all at once.

Turning his head, he found Michael a few yards away. The fox was sitting down to lick at a bleeding gash on his foreleg. When Jack stood, he turned towards him and got up as well.

He lowered his head, the ears back as his hackles rose. A clear sign to stay away but he didn’t growl, so Jack slowly came closer.

“Let me see?” he asked and now Michael showed his fangs. He didn’t attack though and when Jack sat down in front of him, the fox slowly relaxed.

The brown eyes didn’t leave him though as Jack carefully parted the thick fur to get to the wound.

“You helped Gavin, right?” he said slowly because that was the only explanation he could come up with. “You gave him part of your magic so that he could summon the phoenix.”

Michael didn’t answer, couldn’t in this form and made no move to shift into his human counterpart. Jack wondered if the other had known that he had hurt Gavin through that or not.

“I will sew this until I get my magic back,” Jack told him. “Can you walk? We need to get to a safer place.”

Michael huffed loudly but immediately got to his feet. He was limping slightly but didn’t whine, so it couldn’t be too bad.

Also getting up, Jack found Ray fussing over Gavin who Ryan was carrying bridal-style now. The boy was either asleep or passed out but breathing.

Geoff caught his eyes and with a nod he took the lead.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THE PLOT THICKENS  
> or something like that, who knows.  
> Get ready for the next chapter - Rachel screamed while reading


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are all too worried. I’m just going to pick some flowers,” he joked.
> 
> “That’s what Little Red Riding Hood said before stepping off the path."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and welcome to little Red Riding Hood

Chapter 11

 

“I think we’re far enough now,” Geoff said but still took a look back. Ray also turned but the house was gone, even the lake was nothing more than a fresh smell right now, hanging in between the trees.

Night was falling and the chill settled around them. Ray could see Jack and Ryan shiver because their clothes were still soaked, and he himself wasn’t much better.

Now that they settled, everyone seemed to get to work immediately. Geoff and Jeremy were searching around, gathering firewood to fight the cold and Jack beckoned Michael closer.

That was good, they still couldn’t fall asleep.

For now that was a problem for later and he hurried to Ryan. The sorcerer was carefully lowering Gavin towards the ground and Ray quickly sat down with them.

“Keep his head tilted forward,” he told Ryan because Gavin was still bleeding from his nose. 

The Tym was barely conscious, his eyes sometimes looking around before dropping shut again, and now he also began to shake. Ryan had him tightly wrapped in his own cloak and held him upright so that Ray could work more easily.

Opening his bag, Ray fished out the silver leaves he had thankfully packed. He could clearly remembered how Geoff had asked about them, on that day they had met. When the plan was to travel 10 days.

What a joke.

He began to cut them up when Gavin stirred again. He moaned in pain, one hand reaching up to his head and Ryan was quick to quiet him down. Carding a hand through his hair, Gavin actually seemed to calm down a little. He even allowed Ray to check on his burned hand, watching him with lidded eyes that Ray tried to ignore.

The skin was angry red but without blisters. They got lucky on that one and the cuts on his other hand also didn’t look too bad.

Those headaches worried him a little and Ray couldn't help himself and throw a heated glare towards Michael.

It was his fault after all. He had overloaded Gavin’s body with his own magic, had damaged this fragile system in his head that wasn’t as developed to begin with. Fuck, a little more and he could have burned Gavin out from the inside!

There was a reason why not a lot of Sorcerers had familiar anymore. You couldn't just go out there and form a bond with whoever! Magic had to align, magic found a way.

Forcing it would only result in pain and of course it wasn’t Michael who was in pain. No, it was Gavin, and Ray couldn’t tell how bad the damage was.

There wasn’t even anything he could do, they needed Jack’s magic for that.

But what was it to Michael? He didn’t care! He just laid there as a fox, big head on his paws while Jack sewed his wound shut.

Huffing annoyed, Ray turned back to his leaves and used his anger to grind them into a fine powder. Adding a bit of water, he mixed for a while longer until he got a salve.

“Ryan, I need you to hold him tight now.”

Ryan nodded and Ray carefully took Gavin’s hand. The skin was hot to the touch but it should get better once he was done.

“Gavin,” he said, softly and green eyes tried to focus on him. They looked strange without the glow inside of them, kinda sad. It would soon return, Ray knew that but right now it made him shiver. “This will hurt a little but I’ll try to be careful.”

He didn’t wait for an answer, wasn’t even sure if Gavin even understood him as he began to apply the salve. He had to rub it into the irritated skin and soon enough Gavin tried to slap his hand away.

Ryan took a tight hold on his wrist and kept it pinned against his chest.

“It’s okay,” he whispered into his ear. “It’s nearly over. Ray will hurry up.” He glared at him to make sure that he really hurried up but for now Ray ignored him. 

He also ignored Gavin’s whine as he worked on his fingers even though it hurt his heart. As he finally wrapped a bandage around the burns, he took a deep breath before turning to his other hand. Again Ryan held tight as he plucked the pieces of wood from the open wounds.

They began to bleed again and Ray carefully dabbed it away.

Looking up, he found tears rolling down Gavin’s cheek and before he could stop himself, he reached out to wipe them away.

“Hey,” he mumbled. “It’s over now. I’m sorry that it hurt.”

Gavin pressed his lips together and gave a short nod. 

Taking a small cloth, Ray wiped the blood from his nose and chin. It wasn’t too much, which was good. 

“You’ll feel better once Jack gets his magic back and heals you,” Ray promised but this time Gavin just closed his eyes and turned to hide his face against Ryan’s shoulder.

“Don’t you have something for the pain?” Ryan asked as he wrapped his cloak back around Gavin.

Ray had and it would knock Gavin right out to sleep for a couple hours, but he didn’t have a lot and Gavin wasn’t screaming and crying from pain. They should preserve it for another time.

So he shook his head because he wasn’t sure if Ryan would understand his reasoning.

“How’s it going here?” Jack asked as he came over. 

“I did everything I could,” Ray told him. He cleaned his own hands now and peered into his bag. A lot of herbs but nothing that would really help. Maybe he could give Gavin something to sleep a little but that was about it.

“What about the razorkraut?”

Ah right, the reason why shit had been hitting the fan to begin with. It had been in his hand, he even had managed to get some out of the room but he had lost it in the headless flight.

And now it would be really good to actually have it at hand.

He shook his head and Jack took a deep breath.

“Okay,” he mumbled. “Okay, we have to think of something then. How long will this stay in our system?”

“Two to three days, I’d say.”

“So up to three days without magic?” Ryan asked with a frown. “That won’t cut it. Without it we can't defend ourselves. Jack won’t be able to heal Gavin.”

“It will slowly come back over the course of those days,” Ray said slowly. “And Jack could use my remaining magic to heal Gavin.”

“But Michael is also hurt. Also I want to keep your magic as a last resort.”

Who cared about Michael? But Jack was right, if anything happened after his own magic was depleted, they would be in trouble. 

“There’s another problem,” he told them. “Once we fall asleep we won’t wake up for the next 24 hours.”

“We can’t stay here so long. It’s too dangerous.”

Nodding, Ray took a look around.

Jeremy and Geoff had returned and were starting to get the fire going. Jeremy was already yawning and upon seeing that, Ray followed along.

He knew once they settled and the adrenaline sapped from their body, they would fall asleep. All besides Gavin who hadn’t had any tea but Gavin was no help in his current condition. He should actually be the one sleeping, not them.

Oh, and what about Michael?

Ray threw him a short glance, but the fox was still laying on the ground, his eyes watching them attentively.

He couldn't remember exactly but he was pretty sure that the fox also hadn’t had any tea so he would be awake, and that was absolutely unacceptable.

Ray didn’t trust him to begin with and after he hurt Gavin now he didn’t feel any better about him. To consider him their only defense was laughable!

“I’ll get us some razorkraut,” he found himself saying and now that he thought about it, it seemed the only reasonable thing to do.

Jack looked up alarmed and grasped his arm.

“I know where it grows,” Ray quickly assured him and it was only half a lie. He did know that razorkraut grew in dark and moist places. Most likely in caves around the lake, which was probably where Sai Charlotte got it in the first place. 

It was just so much easier to hurry back to her mansion and follow the original plan. She was dead anyway, right? And the other guy had fled according to Geoff, so Ray could go in and out and be back here in less than an hour.

“I’ll come with you,” Jack replied and it made Ray smile. Of course he would and normally Ray would love him to, but right now it just wouldn't work out.

“You nearly drowned,” he reminded him before glancing to Ryan. “Both of you did, and the poison affects you guys a lot more. Also, you won’t be able to follow me anyway unless you want to crawl through some dark caverns.”

They both pulled a face but Jack didn’t let go of him, and so he touched his hand. “Jack, I’m small and can squeeze through it just fine. I’ll be faster going alone.”

“I still don’t like it.”

“It’s fine. I need you to prepare the other ingredients so I can start right away when I come back.” He started to shuffle in his bag. “Once it’s done, you need to drink it as soon as possible. It will take a moment until it kicks in but once it does you can use your magic again and can heal Gavin.”

Jack still didn’t seem happy with that but he took the small glass jar Ray gave him. “Can’t Jeremy come with you? He’s also small an-”

“Jack, Jeremy and Geoff are the only ones who can protect you guys right now. And I told you, it won’t take long. I could nearly be back already!”

“What if you get attacked though?! It’s getting dark and I am sure those guys will search for us. Not to forget there might be dangerous Yokai around!”

“All the more reasons for me to hurry up,” Ray reminded him. “We can’t stay here for long or they will find us. Also Yokai won’t harm me, I am no threat to them to begin with.”

Jack hesitated and Ray took the chance to lean ahead and nuzzle his cheek. The rough feeling of the others beard was familiar and made him smile, even more so when Jack reached up to pet his head.

“I’ll be right back,” he promised as he pushed himself to his feet.

“Be careful,” Jack said softy.

“I will be.” He turned towards Ryan who was watching him with something knowing in his eyes. Like he knew that Ray wouldn’t be careful at all, would head straight back to where they had just run from.

But he didn’t say a thing and when Ray lowered his gaze to Gavin, he knew why.

Ryan still had the cloak tightly wrapped around the boy and shielded him from most of their eyes. Like this Ray could see barely more than the usually wild hair sticking flat to his head and a hand clinging loosely to Ryan’s shirt.

He didn’t like seeing Gavin in pain, not at all. It tugged at his own heart and he gave a single nod to Ryan.

It seemed to come across just right because Ryan also nodded, and Ray turned around to head off. He would head towards the lake, not exactly towards the house so that Jack wouldn’t worry. When he was there, he was hopefully too far out of reach for Jack’s tired mind to tell exactly where he was and then he got break into the house.

Someone grasped his wrist and he looked up to find Geoff, holding out something to him.

“Just to be sure,” he said and curiously Ray saw that it was a curved dagger in a simple sheath. 

“I have a knife,” was the first thing that came to his mind, and Geoff just huffed.

“I saw that thing, it’s dull as dicks. Might be enough to cut your stuff but not to defend yourself.”

Oh. It was for defense. Ray hadn’t even thought about that, simply because he wasn’t one to fight. In a dangerous situation it was always running for him. He was quick and hard to catch and had no intention to hurt someone else.

Still, he carefully took the dagger and unsheathed it a little.

The dim light reflected on the silver blade and made him swallow heavily.

“I don’t even know how to use it,” he said slowly.

“Don’t cut yourself, cut the other person,” Geoff told him as he pushed the blade back into the sheet and held Ray’s hand. “After that you run. Easy as that.”

It made Ray snort but he appreciated the thought. Nodding, he squeezed the other’s hand before stepping back.

“You are all too worried. I’m just going to pick some flowers,” he joked.

“That’s what Little Red Riding Hood said before stepping off the path,” Geoff reminded him and Ray made sure to stick his tongue out before pulling the hood over his head.

He headed into the trees and didn’t look back, knowing that Jack’s eyes were burning holes into his back. They made him way more nervous than he had been before and now he was actually glad to have the dagger. 

He fastened it on his belt and let his hand linger on top of it before hurrying through the bushes. Throwing a look up, he found a slim crescent moon that barely left him with enough light to see his way and he shrugged his hood off again, so that he could at least use his ears.

Right now there were no unusual noises around, some rustling of animals that he disturbed in their sleep and soon after that he could hear water.

The lake was a little to his left and he corrected his course until he reached the shore and followed it. The water was calm and dark next to him, but something was moving in there. He only caught glimpses of it in the corner of his eye and left some distance between himself and the bank.

Soon he saw the roof of the house again and hurried up. Something was still following him in the water but he felt no ill will coming from it. When he threw a short glance, he finally caught a glimpse and couldn’t help but smile.

Mermaids. He could see their fins before they dove back into the darkness.

It showed that this water was clean and healthy and when Ray stopped for a moment, one of them came up far enough for him to see.

It was a young woman, and her hair floated like liquid fire around her head as she watching him from underneath the surface.

Ray gave an awkward wave and she mirrored it, her lips pulling into a smile that showed her razor sharp teeth. Still, he didn’t fear her.

He wasn’t a human and he knew that she could tell. He wasn’t part of their prey and so she wouldn’t hurt him. They were playful though, mischievous if they wanted to be, and she seemed ready to race him.

Chuckling, Ray began to run towards the house and the mermaid followed along. She was fast, nothing more than a red shimmer in the water and when he stopped, out of breath, she was already way ahead.

He could hear her wet laughter from beneath the surface before she dove into the darkness again as he hid behind some bush.

From here he could see the house clearly, and even though he couldn’t make out any movement, he frowned. Flickering lights were on in some rooms and he couldn’t remember if that had been like this before.

There had been a fire burning in the parlor, he and Gavin had sit in front of it to get warm, but that didn’t explain the multiple lights.

Surely there had been some other lights but so many? It had still been bright around that time, why would Sai Charlotte light so many fires?

Or was someone in there now, investigating the scene and maybe taking everything valuable?

He found himself chewing on his bottom lip and forced himself to stop.

From here he couldn’t hear anything but it was still some distance away and he just couldn’t be sure.

Taking a deep breath, he braced himself to hurry closer when a high yip made him jump. Spinning around he heard the wet laughter again before he saw the mermaid slipping back into the lake to avoid the fox growling at her.

Ray stared at Michael who was too occupied with shaking out his splashed paws she had grabbed before he looked up.

There was an awkward pause in which Ray couldn’t do much besides just  _ stare. _ First too make sure that it really was Michael because otherwise he would be in even deeper shit than already and then just for good measure because-

“What the fuck are you doing here?” he blurted out. It was too loud if anyone was searching for them around here, but seriously,  _ what the fuck? _

And Michael, this asshole Michael didn’t even have the decency to answer. He just lowered his head a little and trotted towards him.

For a second Ray was sure he would fulfill his threat and eat him whole. After all, there was no one around to stop him and it was the only reason Ray could think of why the other would follow him.

But Michael just sat down beside him and watched the house. Which was what Ray should also do but he still wasn’t over why this guy was sitting there like an oversized puppy.

“Hey, answer my question!” he demanded and Michael turned his head to him, making Ray shiver.

Okay, he had never really been this close to his fox form before and he really didn’t want to. Michael could probably bite his head right off like this and now, in this dim light his eyes were glowing again.

A wave of concern reached him from Jack and he quickly tried to calm himself down. No need to have Jack also hurry after them.

“You need this plant, right?” Michael asked. He was sitting next to him now in his human form and there was still dried blood on his chin.

It didn’t help Ray at all.

“What’s it to you,” he hissed before scooting away a little. “You don’t care.”

“We won’t go on otherwise,” Michael told him as he turned back towards the house. “There are people in there.”

Ray spun around and now he could also see the shadows moving past the windows. He cursed quietly.

What now?   
“It’s too dangerous for you to go inside like this,” Michael said. His voice was calm but there was a strange tension in his shoulders and for once his tails held still. “I can help.”

“I don’t want your help,” Ray spluttered immediately. Who did this guy think he was? Help from  _ him? _

Not only had he threatened to kill him - _ multiple times _ \- he had also hurt Gavin!

And now he just came to him like this, offering his  _ help? _

Too bad that he was right though, it would be stupid to go inside without knowing how many there were. He did know where the plants were kept but that hadn’t saved him last time.

Getting to his feet, Ray tried to ignore Michael’s look from beneath and walked past him, keeping the lake to his left.

“Where are you going?” Michael called and Ray gritted his teeth. He didn’t need to tell Michael a thing but he feared the other would call even louder if he didn’t.

“I know where it's growing,” he grunted out. “I’ll just have to get a wild one.”

Michael got to his feet to follow him and oh hell no!

“Without you!” Ray snapped at him. “If you want to be any fucking help, go back to the others and make sure they don’t get found. Or you know what? I got an even better idea! Go back to your damn forest! Get fucking lost!”

Michael stared at him but it was hard to make out his expression, not that Ray gave a shit because seriously, that sounded like a damn good idea to him.

“Nobody wants you here anyway! Don’t think we haven’t already discussed leaving you behind somehow because we were fine before you came along! We were fucking peachy but we can’t get fucking rid of you! And fuck, we all want to!”

“Gavin wa-” Michael began but oh what a  _ joke! _

“Gavin is a moron!” Ray couldn’t help but laugh at the other’s naive thought. It was a bitter noise, he barely recognized himself. “Gavin likes everything that has magic in them! Gavin is interested in you for now until he finds something new. Believe me, I saw it happen before. He doesn’t like you or want to be your friend, you dumb fox!”

Michael didn’t move, just continued to stare at him like he was frozen in shock. If he really was surprised by that, he was even more stupid than Ray thought and he really didn’t have the time for this right here.

Turning around, he marched away without looking back.

He didn’t give a damn about what Michael did or did not as long he didn’t bother him any longer.

It wasn’t his problem what this guy thought or didn’t think, he just had to find a nearby cave here and get the razorkraut.

Still, he couldn’t stop himself from fuming about this dumb fox. What was he thinking?

Ray barely noticed how he passed the house, too occupied with being pissed and only looked up when a horrible stench hit his nose.

It wasn’t a smell he recognized but certainly from some animal or yokai that marked its territory. The message was clear - to keep out.

Ray hesitated before shaking his head. That couldn’t stop him. 

He wasn’t going to fight over territory or anger that thing in any way, he just wanted to get his plants and be out.

“It’s too dangerous!” Michael called after him. “We can get the plants from the house! With my illusions I can help!”

Ray ignored him as he steered towards a cliffy area he could see from here. Hopefully he would find a cave right there and could turn around in a few minutes.

When he reached the first stones, he carefully pulled himself further up. He nearly slipped off when a shadow jumped over him and while he looked up, he could see Michael easily jump up the stones before sitting down.

“I told you to get lost,” Ray snarled at him as he pulled himself up on a relatively smooth part of stone. “If you want to use your damn illusions go back and cast one around the others! They are all too exhausted to properly protect themselves.”

“You are as well,” Michael reminded him. He reached for Ray’s hand to pull him up but Ray slapped it away. “I can smell it. If you’d hold still, you would fall asleep as well. Also I think your Sorcerer took a big part of your magic.”

“Not your problem,” Ray grunted as he finally reached the boulder Michael sat upon, only to pass him by and reach for the next ledge.

“You’re part of my pack.” Michael said it so quietly that Ray was pretty sure he had heard wrong but when he turned around, the fox quickly looked away.

“What?” Ray spluttered. When Michael didn’t answer and couldn’t even look at him, he quickly got back down to stand right in front of him. “What did you just say to me?”

“We’re a pack,” Michael finally mumbled and Ray laughed loud enough to make the other flinch.

“We are not! Who the fuck do you think you are?”

“We travel together, so we watch over each other,” Michael said.

“What did you ever do to help us? How did you ever watch over us?” Ray asked harshly. “The first thing you ever did was threaten me and Gavin!”

“I helped Gavin!” Michael assured him and if anything hearing Michael call Gavin by name, made Ray even more infuriated.

“You hurt him!”

“No, I hel-”

“Why do you think he’s so out of it?” Ray had to curl his hands into fists to stop from screaming. They were still too close to the house to risk that but he was just so  _ angry _ _._ How dare he! As if he hadn’t seen the condition Gavin was in! “You just linked your magic to him! Magic he wasn’t familiar with, magic that was too strong for what his body is used to and now he’s in pain!”

“You and your Sorcerer do the same!”

“Because I am Jack’s familiar!” Ray cried. “We are compatible, we got used to each other while you just recklessly forced your magic through Gavin! We got lucky that you didn’t hurt him badly - you could have fried his brain!”

Now Michael stared at him as if he was surprised by that. How could he be? It was logical!

“What? You didn’t know that?”

“I helped him summon the phoenix,” Michael said lamely. “He was struggling with it but he tried anyway. He said he had to do something to break that witches concentration and he asked me to watch his back.”

“So you went and nearly fried his brain?”

“I didn’t know!” Michael sat up and now he was nearly pleading. “I didn’t know, okay? I didn’t want to hurt him!”

“But you did!” Ray spat. “The only one who’s nice to you and you got lucky that he wasn’t hurt more!”

He stared Michael down, happy when the other quickly averted his eyes because yes, he was fucking pissed!

“We’re not your pack. If you want your pack get back into your forest. Nobody will stop you.” With that he turned back around and pulled himself up on the next ledge. It could be a play of light but he was pretty sure he saw a hole in between some bushes. Small enough for him to squeeze through and if he got lucky it would widen inside.

“You’re wrong,” Michael said slowly. “There’s no pack waiting for me back in Echolon. I left the forest and now I am not one of them anymore.”

“Not my problem,” Ray told him. “If you want pity tell that sob story to Gavin. But at least wait until he feels better.”

Michael fell quiet somewhere behind him and Ray didn’t bother with turning around and check on him. He reached the bushes and sure enough, once he pulled them aside he found a small hole in between the stones. 

Shifting into his bunny form, he quickly squeezed inside, and even though it was nearly completely dark he felt safer here because Michael couldn’t follow him.

He still didn’t completely understand why the fox had followed him in the first place but he highly doubted it was because of some pack or shit like that.

Whatever, it didn’t concern him anymore. Hopefully Michael would be gone once he got back out. Who knows, maybe he would be on his way back to Echolon.

Ray wouldn’t mind that.

Banishing those thoughts, he concentrated to wiggle through the narrow passage, and sure enough it widened a few feet in. He could smell minerals and the floor was slightly wet.

Rain flowed through here and carved out the boulder a little at a time. It were perfect conditions for razorkraut and thank God for that. Thank God because now he could hurry back to Jack and Jack could heal Gavin and they could move on.

Somewhere safe where they would rest because even though he didn’t want to admit it but Michael was right. He was exhausted and his magic was nearly used up.

Being in this form felt better but he knew it wouldn’t last long. The moment he got a bit more space, he’d change back just so he could take bigger steps.

Shit, it was really dark and he had to reach out with his hand not to slam into something. His ears helped a little and so he noticed quick enough that the whole thing was widening because he could hear a distant echo of his own steps.

Thankfully it grew a bit lighter, there was a crack above him, sending down a sliver of light and he stopped in his tracks. This little hole dropped down into a surprisingly big cavern. So big that he couldn’t even see the end of it but that wasn’t necessary.

There in the middle was a little stream that would surely grow with the rain but more importantly he found the razorkraut.

With a grin, Ray dropped down. There was water splashing from around his boots but it wasn’t a long fall. He hurried to the plants and crouched down next to them while getting his little knife out.

He was too twitchy, wanted to hurry back too soon, he knew that. The hard outer leaves cut into his fingers and palm but he didn’t care as long as he could push them away to get to the ones beneath.

Only when the hold on his knife got a little slippery did he really notice, and he absentmindedly wiped his hands on his clothes.

While moving to the next plant, he shoved the leaves into his pocket. It was probably already enough but he just wanted to make absolutely sure.

Fuck, he should have noticed in the first place that Sai Charlotte could be dangerous. He had seen the plants and herbs in her kitchen, had watched her prepare the tea but apparently not close enough.

It had clicked too late and it had left him with a bitter taste of betrayal.

Not only because she was a witch selling out her own kind, but also because she had been brilliant. The way she had treated and combined the different plants - Ray knew little about making a tasty tea. His teas were meant to heal and were usually bitter but even he had been able to see the clear talent.

Now she was dead and he had watched her die. Even after everything it made him sad. He could have learned a lot from her.

If nobody was in her house, he could have maybe found a notebook or some rare plants for him to use. It wasn’t like she needed them anymore and now they would just wither with time.

Maybe he should have taken Michael up on his offer. He could still do it, he realized. 

Not that he would.

Stuffing his gathered leaves in his pockets, he hissed in pain. There were cuts all over his hands and now they began to burn. They weren’t deep and only bled a little but they still hurt.

He carefully washed his hands in the stream and that helped.

Closing his eyes, he relaxed as the water cooled his hands. It was fine now, he just had to get back.

Jack would have prepared everything by now and he just… just had to drink the tea.

By God, he was tired.

Some stones dropped from somewhere and Ray snapped to attention. He couldn’t tell from where the noise had come exactly but with a sinking feeling he realized that he had nearly dozed off.

Fuck, and if he had a hard time it would be even worse for the others. They were just sitting around.

Hell, Jeremy and Geoff had fought and Jack and Ryan had nearly drowned.

They were way more tired than he was!

Gritting his teeth, he splashed the cold water onto his face and shook his head.

He had to get back!

Standing up, he looked around, but the cavern got lost into darkness in the back and so he had to squeeze through the hole he had also come through in the first place.

There were more stones clattering to the ground now and he half expected to find Michael digging down to him but the limbs he could see coming from the darkness were too thin, too dark.

Ray hesitated even though he didn’t want to but there was something so wrong about what he was seeing that he couldn’t place it.

The thing slowly came closer and it was barely visible. It was as if the shadow was clinging to it, as if the shadows were its skin. Still he could tell that it would tower over him easily and now he could see that its joints were all messed up, were the wrong way around as it crawled closer.

It was huge, maybe seven feet tall if it could stand upright.

It had to be used to darkness because there were too many eyes but most closed once they got in touch with the pale moonlight. Only three slowly focused on Ray and they were also black like shadows, soulless.

Ray stared up to it, listening absentmindedly how the ragged claws scratched over the stones until the beast stopped in front of him.

Its head was strangely pointed as it lowered it to be one a level with him, and Ray was pretty sure his heart stopped in that moment, then did a jump once the thing opened its mouth and revealed moldy teeth.

It would rip his face off, oh God.

Still he couldn’t move, knew that the thing would lash out and rip him apart if he even dared to breath. And as if the claws and the teeth weren’t enough, there were glowing strings now appearing around it.

They were sharp, in the corner of his eye Ray could see how they cut through the rock like it was nothing and making some parts of the ceiling drop down.

They were going to wrap around him and tear him apart slice by slice, he knew it.

A growl made him flinch but it also made the beast turn around.

There was Michael as a fox jumping down from above. His fur was fluffed and there were strange lights hovering around him.

He strolled towards the beast as if it wasn’t an abomination, a living nightmare, reeking of tears and blood.

And the thing actually covered down and retreated the closer he came until Michael stopped in front of Ray. He turned into his human form and Ray couldn’t help himself but hide behind his back.

“Go back to sleep,” Michael told the thing as if it was even able to understand. “You’re far away from home and he is not yours.”

A high laughter filled the cavern and they both reached up to cover their ears as it echoed from the stones. When it stopped, the thing had become one with the shadows again.

Ray looked around to make extra sure without noticing that he was covering on the floor. Only when Michael let out his breath did he look up to him.

“You alright?” the fox asked and held out his hand. Ray actually took it before shaking his head wildly.

How was he meant to be alright after this?

Michael seemed to think the same because he gave him an unsure smile. They stood there a bit awkward but Ray couldn’t yet take his eyes from the darkness, expecting the thing to return the second he turned around.

If it wasn’t for Michael tugging him on, he would have probably stood there until sunrise.

“Climb up here,” the fox told him and then helped him along because Ray was shaking from head to toe and now his cut hands were hurting again.

He barely noticed that though, he felt cold and numb and scared, all at once.

When they finally reached the surface, Michael showed him an way easier way than the one he had climbed before. Which was probably for the best, as Ray had a hard time concentrating on anything right now, his mind still too occupied with trying to understand.

So maybe he was thankful that Michael lead him down to the lake and maybe he didn’t notice the mermaid coming to play again. Because he was constantly checking over his shoulder.

“It won’t come out here,” Michael assured him, but yeah, not taking a chance.

Shit, what if it would follow them to the others?

What if there was more than one, already attacking them? He was so terrified, he couldn’t even concentrate on his bond to check on Jack.

“Hey, calm down,” Michael told him. “I promise, it won’t follow us. It went back to sleep.”

“Because you told it to?” Ray managed to bring out and wanted to kick his own ass for sounding so damn weak.

“Kinda, yeah.”

“Why should it listen to you?”

“Because I am a guardian of the portal,” Michael said. “And it comes from the other side.”

“There was no other side.”

“Not for you. Be thankful of that.”

Ray stared at him and tried to make sense of that but his thoughts drifted off. The strange lights were still hovering around Michael and now that he thought of it, he realized that it were the same colors as the portal had been. Were those will-o-wisps?

“What was that thing?” he asked carefully. 

Michael walked on without answering and Ray gave him until they passed Charlotte’s house to push on, “It wasn’t a Yokai, right? I never heard of a Yokai like that!”

“It was a demon. They live on the other side but sometimes they come through to live with us.”

Demons? Those were scary stories human told their kids to keep them in their house. Demons were what the bigger, scarier Yokais called sometimes.

They weren’t an actual _ thing. _

“It was sleeping because it was weak and it will soon turn to shadows again,” Michael went on. “I noticed it before, I could smell it. I bet you could as well.”

“You could have warned me,” Ray told him even though Michael had said it would be dangerous. But he had said nothing about a fucking demon!

“I didn’t expect it to wake up. It was basically dying! But…”

“But?”

Michael threw him a look and he didn’t like it. It was nearly a frown, something very confused in his face. “It reacted to you.”

“What?” Ray called out. “Why would a demon react to me! That’s bullshit!”

“I don’t know. I’m just telling you what I saw!”

Horror settled in his chest by the thought that this thing had something to do with him, that things like that,  _ demons, _ were attracted to him or something. It made him want to vomit.

A whole body shiver went through him, making Michael stop and turn towards him.

“Calm down,” he said again and reached out to squeezed his hand. An hour ago Ray would have screamed and scratched to get away but now he didn’t even think about it. “It won’t come for you. It’s too weak and it knows now that you are under my protection.”

“Are there more?” Ray asked quietly and then whined when Michael nodded.

“But the portal will lock them away soon if they don’t want to die. In a few years they will all be gone!”

As if that would make any sense at all!

“What is this portal?” Ray blurted out. “You act like it’s… it’s alive or something! You say it sent you out, you say it has power even over demons!”

Something guarded clouded Michael’s face and he tried to turn away from him and go on but this time Ray held on tight and tugged on his hand. “Please, Michael! Please, it’s also concerning me, doesn’t it? It concerns us all because something big is going on here! Way bigger than King Odwain’s new rule and you know about it!”

Michael hesitated but underneath the pale moon and next to the lake that had nearly become a grave today, he confessed, “The portal is the source of all that is magic.”

Ray frowned but Michael didn’t give him the chance to ask before he continued, “It brought magic to this world, allowed it to connect with animals and humans, let it create new lifeforms. And yeah, it also made demons travel here.” Now he lowered his voice and Ray stepped closer even though he should be able to hear him just clear enough.

“And now the portal is taking what is theirs.”

Confused, Ray couldn’t do more than stare at him as he worked through that. Michael waited even though he threw nervous looks around as if he feared that someone had listened in.

“It’s taking the magic again?” Ray asked just to make sure.

“Starting with the humans,” Michael agreed. “You can already see it happening. There aren’t as many children with magic anymore, right? Not nearly as many as a century ago. And those who still get blessed with it are weak for the most part. It’s thinning out.”

Ray thought about Gavin, thought about Jack talking about Yevetal and how the school wasn’t brimming with Tyms anymore.

“It’s not only the Sorcerer though,” Ray mumbled. “It’s also us Yokai.”

“We aren’t dying out because of humans. Or at least not only because of them.”

“But… why?”

That was the big question, wasn’t it? Michael bit his lip before taking a deep breath and shaking his head.

“I can’t say for sure. Because it wants to be the only source of magic? Does it even have a reasons? I can’t tell you.”

“The demons are heading back to go through the portal again. To the place they came from.”

“Without magic they will die.” He nodded over Ray’s shoulder, up to the cave they had just been in. “That demon probably won’t even make it. They are slow without a host, can only travel at night, and it looked weak. If it can’t heal itself it will die down there.”

Ray couldn’t help himself but stare at Michael as he tried to work through that. No more magic? What would this world be like then?

It sounded so… so dull and hopeless. What could humans do without healers? What would happen with all this knowledge Sorcerer had gathered over centuries? Would it all get lost, would the people in the future think it was all a lie, that magic was something out of fairytales?

It seemed so foreign, so unrealistic but if Michael was right…

And Ray realized he didn’t even doubt the other because he couldn't see a lie in his face.

“Why are you helping?” he asked now. “Why would you help this portal that wants us gone so badly?”

“Because it wants me to. Because it doesn’t even matter if I help it or not. It’s too powerful for that and it allows me to use that power. Soon I will be ready to get my next tail.”

Ray didn’t know a lot about Kitsune but it was a huge honor, that seemed obvious. A new tail would bring new abilities to Michael and Ray was pretty sure it usually took decades to develop this much.

Still, it didn’t explain everything, but Ray could answer his own question. Because Michael had grown up in Echolon, because Michael didn’t know anything else, because it was expected from him.

There had never been a choice to begin with.

“The stronger Yokai, the ones who live for centuries can already feel the changes,” Michael continued. “That’s why they reside in Echolon. They wait for their time by the portal.”

“That’s why you were so enraged because Echolon was opened,” Ray said. “It would disturb and endanger those Yokai.”

“It’s a place for us and not for humans or Sorcerers,” Michael agreed and fell silent.

Ray also didn’t speak, just tried to wrap his tired mind around this news. This whole world would change, there wouldn’t be children with marks born anymore. That would happen first, right?

Some would understand what was going on, some would travel to the portal and beg for magic. Would sell their soul.

“I wasn’t supposed to tell anyone,” Michael said quietly and Ray looked up at him. He wasn’t that much taller.

“Then why did you?” he asked. It had grown colder and now his words hung visibly between them.  He hadn’t noticed that he was shivering until Michael rubbed his arm. His hand was warm against his cool skin. 

“Because you’re part of my pack,” he answered. “The portal sent me out to follow you, it wants me to protect you.” He looked up and in the dim light his eyes were nearly black.

Ray didn’t fear them anymore.

“So I will. If it asks me to, my spirit shall protect yours for eternity.”

Ray didn’t know what to say to that. He still stared up to Michael, noticing how close they were now, close enough to feel each other's breath, but he didn’t think about stepping back.

Instead he remembered how Michael always seemed to linger around them. Not with them but close enough, could remember his glances that had enraged him so much before.

The obvious distrust and hostility they had showed him after that first, horrible night.

The way Gavin had been the only one who had tried to talk to Michael, the way Ryan had stopped him each time, had glared at Michael in clear anger.

How they had ignored Michael, how they hadn’t seen him as part of this group, as an intruder.

And Ray remembered his own hurtful words barely an hour ago.

Those terribly, terribly things he had said, the things he had  _ meant. _

Now he opened his mouth, figured he should apologize, figured he should tell the others about this but he knew that Michael wouldn’t want them to know. But they couldn't go on like this!

All that came out was a confused whine, but it made Michael smile. He seemed a little embarrassed as he squeezed his arm and turned away.

“Let’s go back. We already took way longer than we were supposed to.”

Slowly Ray followed along, not really paying attention. He didn’t know what to do, how to react, what to say.

Wrapping his arms around himself, he at least caught up to to walk next to Michael. Close enough to feel the other’s warmth again.

 

The soft glow of a fire was seen through the trees but it took until Ray could make out Jack’s figure that he let himself relax.

“Oh thank God, you two are alright,” Jack called and came towards them. It nearly made Ray cry and when Jack wrapped him in his arms, he let him.

God, he was tired.

So, so tired. Not only because of the poison but because it had been a long day full of fear and stress and new revelations that had barely settled.

It seemed forever ago but yesterday he and Gavin had danced at the festival and he had laughed until his belly hurt. Now he let Jack pull him towards the fire and wanted nothing more to curl up there and sleep.

He couldn't, not yet. The poison would let him sleep for too long and as he remembered that, he dug into his pockets to pull out the razorkraut.

“Got it,” he mumbled and offered it to Jack. “Did you prepare everything?”

“Of course.” Jack took the plants but hesitated. His hands felt warm as they closed around his wrists. Ray looked down himself and right, he had cut his palms and fingers. It looked worse than it was, the crusted blood dirty from climbing.

“You were so scared,” Jack mumbled and pulled him close again. Ray hugged him back with as much strength as he could muster, closing his eyes as Jack dropped a kiss on his head.

That felt good, felt like home.

His human form flickered and he had to pull himself together to keep it. Not yet.

Jack noticed and let him go before pushing him down to sit by the fire.

“Don’t fall asleep,” he reminded him before hurrying off.

Ray nodded absentmindedly but barely listened. He let his head hang and allowed the warmth of the flames to seep into his body. It was nearly comfortable enough to nod off right here and now and he barely fought it anymore.

God, he was so tired.

Something nudged his shoulder and he looked up to find a fox sitting next to him.

He gave a tired smile to Michael and reached up to lazily pat his snout. Maybe it was a stupid thing to do and true, Michael flinched a little because he hadn’t seen it coming but Ray didn’t care.

It felt right and he didn’t care anymore.

A few moments passed until Michael relaxed. He laid down next to Ray, his head on his paws and allowed him to card through his fur.

It was very soft and very thick. Ray could bury his hand in it, felt the strands pass through his fingers and it was strangely therapeutic. He concentrated on it as he looked around because it was so unusually quiet.

Jack was the only one tinkering around even though he had to be dead on his legs by now but he was dedicated to finishing the antidote.

Geoff and Jeremy was sitting close by and they seemed ready to fall asleep as well, just hanging on by watching Jack work.

A bit away sat Ryan and probably Gavin. Ryan still had his cloak wrapped around the boy and Ray couldn’t see more than a few blond hairs sticking out.

He was pretty sure Gavin had passed out because he didn’t move even though Ray watched them for quite a while.

Only a couple minutes later did he let his gaze sink back to Michael. The fox had his eyes closed and his tails swished lazily. He seemed relaxed and Ray wished he could be as well.

He wanted to curl up and sleep.

“Here.” Jack pushed something into his hands and Ray didn’t bother checking on it. It warmed his bruised fingers and he began to drink. It was very bitter.

Jack kneeled down next to Michael and laid his hands on his foreleg and right, Michael had been hurt.

Ray hadn’t paid attention to that, not once and now he felt guilty. He would dwell on that tomorrow and rather concentrated on finishing the bowl.

If he finished this, he could sleep.

“You’re resistant to magic,” Jack said quietly but Ray was close enough to hear it anyway. When he turned towards them, he was surprised that Michael’s gash hadn’t yet closed.

It wasn’t a hard thing to heal, most of all it was already sewn shut, but it took its time.

Michael didn’t answer but Jack just nodded to himself. “Too used to it, I guess. If you stayed your whole life in Echolon you probably got too accustomed to it, I heard of that before.”

Michael gave a huff and finally the wound closed. The fox laid back down and Ray reached out to card through his fur again.

When Jack took the bowl from him, he looked up sluggishly but couldn’t help himself but sigh when Jack kissed his forehead.

“Go to sleep. It’s alright now.”

Later he would think that Jack was still holding on, that maybe he could have helped, but right then it sounded like the best thing ever. The moment Jack let go of him, he shifted back into a bunny and relief flooded his exhausted body.

He basked in that feeling for a few short heartbeats before curling up right where he was. The fire felt warm on his fur and when he blinked, he was right next to Michael.

God, like this he was barely as big as his head, but he was too tired to be afraid.

He just watched the fox tiredly and maybe Michael noticed because he also opened his eyes a little.

They watched each other in silence and Ray thought back to what had happened, to what they both had said and it felt overwhelming. It was too much for this late hour and he would have to figure that out soon, but not right now.

His eyes dropped shut and he finally fell asleep.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was so much fun and so many things built up to it.  
> I'm such a sucker for the lads


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s up with you and Michael?”
> 
> Even that question sent Ray into new thoughts and in the end he shook his head. “It’s hard to tell,” he said, and then had to scoff because he had repeated himself. “It’s just… I’m not sure yet?”

Chapter 12

 

Geoff had woken them at dawn to move on and neither of them had been truly rested. Still they all packed their things before heading off.

It was strange wandering in this silence. Normally some conversation was always going on, a pleasant background noise for most of the time until it would trail off. And maybe then it would stay quiet for a while, but it would be familiar.

Now as they moved through the forest, with fog hanging low in between the trees, the silence was filled with exhaustion and unsaid things.

There were things brewing, and Jack wasn’t only sure of it because Ray’s head was a tangled mess this morning, but because of the lasting frown on Ryan’s face, the way Jeremy would check if they were all still around, a hand on his crossbow.

It was in the way they wouldn’t mingle with each other, would stay in their own little groups.

Jeremy and Geoff at the front, leading them through the woods. It was probably good, those two were the most awake out of their bunch even though Jack was pretty sure Geoff had stayed up for a portion of the night to take watch.

Behind them were Ryan and Gavin. Jack had healed Gavin the moment he had felt his magic again but the boy was still out of it. After waking up he hadn’t so much as greeted them and Ryan had a tight grasp around his arm as they walked. He looked as tired as Jack felt, and he wondered how much he had slept tonight or if he had tried to watch over Gavin, making sure his Tym was alright.

It had to hurt, knowing that he had agreed to protect his Tym only for him to get hurt. Jack could remember how that had been, his own Tym had also been hurt a couple times but he had always been able to heal her right away.

It was far from the only thing Jack had to worry about because there was so much anxiousness in his mind that it made him sick. It came in waves from Ray but each time he reached out through the bond, he quickly pulled back. Ray’s head was spinning with too many thoughts for him to grasp and he felt helpless about it.

Surely something had happened in the night and to be honest, Jack had taken way too long to notice that Michael was gone as well, had followed Ray, and it had left him scared. Not that he actually thought that Michael would hurt Ray but… but it was a possibility.

And then the white hot panic, the following cold horror that had washed through the bond, had made Jack shiver by the fire. If he would have known Ray’s exact location, he would have run to him.

Seeing Ray appear in the darkness, alongside Michael had been such a relief, that Jack had nearly collapsed.

But when he had dealt with the antidote and the healing of Michael and Gavin, Ray had been fast asleep and even this morning he had stayed in his rabbit form. He still was, curled in Jack’s hood, and Jack shouldn't feel hurt; he tried his best to hide it from Ray and it was easy. Ray’s mind was in such turmoil that he didn’t even notice.

It was probably for the best anyway. Ray kept this form to regenerate his magic, the magic Jack had taken from him in the first place.

It would just be nice to talk with him because things had changed.

He didn’t know what had exactly happened in the time Ray had been gone but it had something to do with Michael. Ray had slept next to the fox and Jack had seen how he had patted him nearly absentmindedly and that was surely something that hadn’t happened before. 

Michael wasn’t any help either on the matter, not that Jack expected him to be. He could count on one hand how often they had talked and even if he approached Michael, he had kept in his fox form since yesterday night.

He was bringing up the rear, trotting some distance behind them and staying out of anything.

Which honestly might be for the best, Jack wasn’t quite sure what Ryan would do to him if he came any closer.

Jack was so occupied with his thoughts that he was one of the last to notice the commotion. It took Ryan crying out before he looked up and by this point Geoff had already turned around and hurried to help Ryan with Gavin.

Gavin, who was collapsing as Jack watched, and the two men carefully guided him down so he wouldn’t hit his head. Only then did Jack jog towards them.

Ryan was calling the boy but Gavin’s eyes had rolled back so that only the white was showing.

“Let me,” Jack told them and Geoff quickly shuffled aside to give him some space. He reached for Gavin’s arm, searching for his pulse, and Ryan stared at him, looking so uncharastically vulnerable that it hurt. He had Gavin’s head in his lap and was brushing through the hair clinging to his forehead.

Gavin was drenched in cold sweat but Jack could feel a pulse, even if it was a bit weak.

“He’ll be fine,” Jack quickly assured him. “It’s just those extremes. From too much magic, to no magic and then the pain. His body needed a break.”

“He should have said something,” Ryan mumbled, but it sounded nothing like an accusation. He reached down now and Jack helped him untangle Gavin’s cloak so that they could wrap him in it.

“Jeremy,” Geoff called quietly but the knight was already there, bringing a blanket and water.

“How long will he be out of it?” Jeremy asked as he handed the things to Geoff.

“Not long. Maybe a few minutes but he won’t be able to go on right away.”

That was bad; they had already lost so much time. Jack could tell that they all thought that, could see it in the way Ryan laid his arm across Gavin’s chest in a possessive movement.

He looked up to them and the vulnerability was gone, rather did he look challenging like he just wanted to dare someone to say something. When nobody did, he deflated a little before offering, “When he feels a bit better I can carry him. He doesn’t weigh much to begin with.”

“We can take turns,” Geoff offered as he tucked Gavin into the blanket. 

Ryan looked ready to disagree but then decided against it and simply nodded.

Gavin chose that moment to come back, his mouth falling open in a soft sigh, and Ryan carefully supported his head so that it wouldn’t roll off his lap. 

“Hey there, bud,” he mumbled, but Gavin didn’t answer. His lids moved but never quite opened as he fought to look around and Geoff stood up to take a hold of Jeremy’s arm.

“Come on, let’s give him some room to breathe.”

They moved away and Ray took their place to crouch down next to Gavin. Jack hadn’t even noticed when the other had disappeared from his hood and changed back. But now he sat there, arms wrapped around his knees as he watched Gavin intensely. He was worried, Jack could feel it but then he looked up and glanced past Jack.

He was watching Michael, Jack realized which reminded him just why he had been so deep in thought before. 

Michael sat even further away from them than before and somehow managed to look rather small.

Was he feeling guilty?

Before Jack could dwell further on that, Gavin gave a soft groan and managed to open his eyes.

“What happ’nd,” he slurred and Ryan was instantly back to carding a hand through his hair.

“You passed out, buddy.”

“Why did I do that?” 

He sounded so confused about it that Ray snorted a little and Gavin’s eyes darted to him, than to Jack. The Tym tried to sit up and both Ryan and Jack helped him.

“How do you feel?” Jack asked and Gavin blinked at him for a while before frowning.

“I don’t know. Kinda far away,” he said before he shivered. “I’m cold.”

Ryan was out of his cloak in mere heartbeats and had it wrapped around him before Jack could even react.

Gavin turned around and gave Ryan an lopsided smile.

“Here, drink something.” Jack handed Gavin the water and they boy chugged it down.

“That feels better. Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome.” He checked on Gavin’s pulse again and found it a little stronger than before.

“You should have said something if you didn’t feel alright,” Ryan chided him softly and Gavin ducked his head a little.

“But we’re so close to Frey and we had to get some distance today. I thought I could… you know, pull through.”

Ryan sighed but pulled Gavin closer to wrap him in his arms because they boy still looked miserable and was shaking. Not even the soft smile could hide how pale he was, but Ryan dropped a kiss into Gavin’s hair and Jack figured they would be just fine.

He turned around to signal Ray to give them some privacy but Ray had already disappeared.

He was sitting next to Michael and they weren’t even talking, Ray just patted him again as if he tried to cheer him up.

How strange.

He left them to it and rather settled next to Geoff and Jeremy, who were brooding over the map. It was just for show, they knew exactly where they were and where they were going but it was better to feign activity than to wait around because Jack gave it five more minutes until Gavin would feel guilty, if he wasn’t already.

“What’s up with Ray?” Jeremy asked the moment Jack sat down. 

“I’m not sure.”

“Something happened yesterday,” Geoff added as if that wasn’t obvious. He threw a short look over his shoulder to where Ray and Michael sat before turning back to the map.

Jeremy was still watching them, worrying on his bottom lip all the while before he glanced to Jack. “You think that this is good? I’m not sure if I trust Michael.”

“In all honesty? I don’t know. Something is going on and I didn’t have the time to talk with Ray about it.” Jack shrugged. “But I can tell that he doesn’t feel scared right now, rather worried mostly because of Gavin.” Even though Jack was pretty sure it wasn’t aimed at Gavin alone. Oh no, he was also worried about Michael.

Jeremy made a thoughtful little noise but let the topic drop. “When will Gavin feel better?”

“Usually after a good night’s rest, so hopefully tomorrow. His magic is already slowly building up again.”

“Will that help?”

“It should. Without the magic it feels like something is missing. We are all so used to it, that it’s frightening not to have access to it.”

Like it had been yesterday. It had been long since he had felt so helpless and vulnerable.

“Most Sorcerers don’t learn to wield a weapon, right?” Geoff asked and Jack nodded.

“No need to when you can summon or control the elements. Even though there are some who combine that with weapons.”

“Sounds pretty badass. I think I would do that,” Jeremy added and made Geoff laugh. He ruffled his hair affectionately. 

“Can’t wait until Gavin realizes he has Ryan wrapped around his finger,” he said amused. “He acts like he’s his dad.”

“Well he has to take care of him. It’s part of accepting him as his Tym,” Jack reminded him but Geoff just shrugged.

“Doesn’t matter.”

Geoff looked past him with a smirk and Jack turned around just in time to see Gavin getting back to his feet. Ryan was buzzing around him, holding his arm as if he expected the boy to fall right over again while brushing dirt from him. Like that Jack couldn’t help but agree with Geoff.

“Don’t push yourself, Gav,” Geoff called out to him but the boy looked determined enough. Which was quite a challenge, considering that he was still pale as a ghost.

“We’re so close to Frey,” he told them as he came closer. “I want to go on!”

“Frey won’t run away.”

Gavin puffed out his cheeks and Geoff grinned as an answer. Getting to his feet, he clapped his hand against Gavin’s shoulder. “I like your spirit, boy. Ryan can carry you.”

“Hey, since when do you get to decide this?” Ryan protested as if he hadn’t recommended it himself in the first place.

“Since the very beginning,” Geoff told him before bending down to fold the map.

“Come on then! We will reach Frey soon!”

 

“How are you doing?”

Ray looked up and gave him a small smile. It seemed obvious that he had been deep in thought, something that he had been in all day.

“I’m fine.”

“Your magic isn’t completely back.”

“It will be if I sleep in my original form tonight. It’s not fair to be the only one not walking.”

Jack threw a pointed look to Gavin who was currently carried by Jeremy. It made Ray grin, “Well, he has a pretty good excuse, I’d say.”

“I guess.”

“If I start to collapse you have to carry me as well!”

Jack returned the smile but he knew that Ray could tell it wasn’t quite genuine. The rabbit took a deep breath to prepare himself for the question they had known would come.

“What happened yesterday night, Ray?”

Turning away, Ray pondered over that for a while. “It’s hard to tell.”

“Somehow that’s always your answer when you disappear in the night,” Jack sighed and Ray gave an amused chuckle.

“I guess so.” He fell silent and slowly his smile fell. “I searched for the razorkraut. You know that it grows in dark and damp places, right?”

Jack nodded.

“So it wasn’t hard to find, I actually got there rather quickly! But there was something down there. It was…” Ray shivered and Jack lifted his arm. The boy only hesitated for a moment before hiding beneath his cloak, pressing close to the warmth.

“It scared you,” Jack finished his sentence. He could remember the fear. It had been cold, like being back in the lake. It had trickled out with time, hadn’t turned into hot panic and that had calmed him, at least a little.

Next to him, Ray nodded but he still looked troubled. Like it hadn’t quite be the right word.

“Was it a Yokai?”

That made Ray frown and Jack wasn’t even sure why he had asked that. Was it intuition or something that Ray was sending him subconsciously? But what else would lurk down there?

“Not one that I knew,” Ray mumbled. 

Jack nodded slowly before throwing a look over his shoulder. Michael was still a bit away which wasn’t that much of a surprise.

The fox had come closer earlier when Geoff had taken a break from carrying Gavin. At first Jack hadn’t noticed him, had hurried ahead to take his shift of carrying the Tym but then Michael had changed into his human form.

He had walked up to Gavin like he wanted to take his place, wanted to carry him next, and Jack let him pass because it had been his fault that Gavin was in this condition in the first place.

But Michael had barely been able to take a few steps until Ryan had grasped him.

It was a hard hold, digging in his arm as they stared at each other.

“I want to help,” Michael said in the end, and if anything, Ryan’s fingers tightened.

“You’ve done more than enough,” he spat before pushing the other away.

Now Michael had taken his place in the back again where nobody would bother him and Jack jostled Ray.

“What’s up with you and Michael?”

Even that question sent Ray into new thoughts and in the end he shook his head. “It’s hard to tell,” he said, and then had to scoff because he had repeated himself. “It’s just… I’m not sure yet?”

Jack nodded in understanding. “He followed you. I didn’t even notice until way later.”

“I didn’t understand why he would,” Ray admitted. “When I saw him I was so confused but he just continued to follow me and I… I don’t know?”

He frowned, shook his head before adding, “He protected me, Jack.”

“From that Yokai?”

“Yeah. He got me out and then calmed me down,” Ray admitted, a bit embarrassed but more confused. “I never even really talked to him and still he followed me and he… he said he would protect me?”

Now Jack frowned because that came out of nowhere. He wasn’t too fond of Michael either, not after Ray and Gavin seemed so scared by him, but this was such a sudden turn.

“Protect you? From what?”

“Everything, I guess?” Ray said a bit confused. He was the one glancing towards Michael next. “I don’t think he’s bad, Jack.”

“You were scared of him,” Jack reminded him. “To this day you can not tell me what happened when you met him.”

Guilt came from Ray and suddenly Jack was pretty sure he also didn’t tell him everything about what had happened yesterday. It hurt him and he could tell that Ray noticed.

The rabbit let his head sink before nudging him a little, as if that was an apology. 

“I still think Michael is alright,” he finished lamely and for now Jack left it like that.

It was still bothering him, the fact that Ray didn’t talk to him. True, when they had met Ray had been very reserved and it had taken forever until Jack was allowed to pry a little further. To learn about his family and where he had come from, but after he had become his familiar, it had grown way better. Ray had opened up to him and the bond had helped immensely. Sometimes Ray couldn't find the right words, got confused over them, and then he would just sent his emotions through the bond.

Now he was keeping secrets, was guarded about things, and the more he thought about it, the more Jack realized it was because of Michael.

The night they had met and now last night - both things Ray wasn’t honest about.

“Maybe you should keep away from Michael,” Jack found himself saying and Ray frowned.

“Didn’t you hear what I just said? He wants to protect me!”

“Don’t you find that strange?” Jack asked and Ray fell silent. “He’s basically a stranger who just claims to want to protect you? He doesn’t talk or interact with any of us.”

“Maybe we weren’t very welcoming to him?”

Jack scoffed. “Probably because he forced us to take him along and did some weird shit to you and Gavin in the night which we aren’t allowed to know? I am very sorry, Ray but that’s enough reason for me not to welcome him with open arms.”

It was funny how Ray’s face switched from annoyed, to defensive and finally to something resigned. “I see where you’re coming from…”

“Why are you so protective of him?”

“He saved me, I told you!”

“Yeah, and I am very thankful for that. If you want to repay him please think about that I already healed him.”

Ray rolled his eyes. “As if you would have left him in pain. Firstly he would slow us down and you wouldn’t be able to watch him limp around.”

True enough.

“He’s fine, I’m telling you, Jack.”

Jack sighed. “I just want you to be careful, okay? Maybe you shouldn’t be around him so much.”

He realized he sounded a lot like Ryan in that moment and by the way Ray looked up at him, he thought the same. Not only that but Ray got actually angry.

“You can’t tell me what I can do.”

Ah, the old fight. It was a sentence Jack had heard a lot in the beginning, when Ray was barely more than a fleeting shadow sneaking through his hut. It had become rather rare now.

“I’m not,” Jack stressed. “I am just asking you to be careful.”

At least Ray nodded now, accepted his reasoning and that felt way better.

“I appreciate your worry, you know I do, Jack. But maybe I am just asking you to trust me on this?”

Jack raised his eyebrows but nodded as well. If Ray was this determined about it, he wasn’t going to talk back. He really didn’t want to fight and it seemed that Ray wasn’t stepping down here.

“Can we come to an agreement? I trust you with Michael and you’ll still be careful?”

That made Ray smile and Jack could feel how he wrapped an arm around his waist, squeezing him tightly. “We can absolutely do that.”

“I’m glad.”

 

“You know he won’t be mad at you.”

Ray sat down beside him but Michael still kept his head on his paws. They had settled for the night and he had laid down a bit further away like he had gotten used to. And just as every night he cast an illusion around this place, making it nearly impossible to find.

He didn’t bother telling them because he was pretty sure this Ryan guy wouldn’t like it. He cast a shield-like spell each night that would alarm them and Michael figured it was better than nothing.

This way they were really safe.

The shield wasn’t up yet, Ryan was still too preoccupied with Gavin, had been all day. If Michael was honest, he didn’t expect anything from the others today.

He had hurt the only person who had come for him, had talked to him and now he had ruined that. It didn’t matter, he wasn’t here to make friends or anything, so why should it bother him?

Still, Ray was here now.

Ray had stayed close yesterday night and today. Had checked on him and now he was back.

It was a nice feeling.

“Gavin doesn’t hold grudges,” Ray went on. He was wrapping his cloak tighter around himself while Michael watched him from the corner of his eye. “I am pretty sure his brain isn’t big enough for that.”

It was strange. Michael had heard Ray say bad things about Gavin, call him dumb or things like that but Gavin always laughed over it. Maybe because Ray said it with a smile and warmth in his voice.

It was confusing.

Just like right now when Ray chuckled to himself as if he had told a joke. Oh, that was it! It was a joke! At least Michael was pretty sure because he didn’t think that Gavin was dumb, just a bit naive.

“So you don’t really have to worry.”

But Ray himself had said that he had hurt the only person who had shown interest in him and that Gavin’s interest would shift just as quick.

Why would Gavin come back and talk to him when he had hurt him? Also he didn’t really have a chance now, did he?

They had swarmed Gavin like flies all day, had checked on him because he was still feeling bad, and it had made everything worse.

Michael had tried to help, had waited for so long to hurry ahead and help carrying Gavin. It was his fault after all, he saw how the others were struggling after some time and the least he could do was ease it a little.

Also maybe he could have thought about saying something to Gavin. Apologize. Explain to him that he didn’t know what would happen.

He had just wanted to help!

But he had been denied and Ryan had been pretty clear about that.

Ray was watching him now and Michael didn’t know how to react so he turned his head. 

“Can you shift?” Ray asked carefully. “It's a pretty one sided conversation otherwise.”

Michael froze. Did he want a conversation? He wasn’t sure if he was ready for that. He could count the words he had spoken today on one hand and now it seemed hard to start again.

“I do this too,” Ray continued. He had turned around again to watch Jeremy light the fire. Jeremy was a strange one, Michael was very wary of him. His eyes were fast and sharp, the hand always close by his weapon.

He was a warrior and he didn’t trust him.

“When I want to be alone or just don't feel like talking, I shift,” Ray told him. “Sometimes it’s just easier, I guess.”

He fell silent and Michael sighed inwardly. It was Jack who was watching them now; he had thrown him glances all day, and Michael sat up. When he shifted into his human form, Ray looked up surprised as if he hadn’t expected his to change but then he smiled shyly.

“Your Sorcerer doesn’t like that you talk to me,” Michael said, and the smile was just as quickly gone again.

“I don’t care,” Ray told him matter of factly and Michael raised his eyebrows.

“He’s your Sorcerer.”

“And I am his familiar. Neither means that we stand above the other. He asked me to be careful around you and I asked him to trust me in this.”

His ears perked up at that. “Why would you say that?”

“You said you would protect me, right?”

“And you believed me?”

“I do. You didn’t lie, I could tell.” Ray shrugged but his voice was so sure of it that Michael couldn’t do much more than stare at him. From that blood red cloak, to the white ribbon holding it together, up to the pointed ears.

Prey no matter how some would look at him, and that wouldn't change. He was under the protection of a Sorcerer which could be a reason why he had survived until now.

Michael knew that a lot of small shapeshifter had a high death rate because that was nature.

And still Ray trusted him, sat next to him. 

It wasn’t like he had lied but…

“It’s cold,” Ray mumbled and pulled his cloak tighter. Michael could also feel a chill like this as the fog settled in between the trees.

“You should go back to the fire,” he said, and Ray nodded.

It made him a little sad because he actually didn’t want Ray to go. He didn’t want to lay back down here alone.

Once again Ray surprised him as he stood and held his hand out for him to take. “You’re coming?” 

“What? No!” Michael blurted out and he was being too loud, he saw how both Geoff and Jeremy looked up to check on him now. He blushed and was close to slapping Ray’s hand away.

“You’ll get cold out here,” Ray reminded him. He was perfectly calm, his hand still outstretched patiently.

“Not with my fur! If I shift back-”

“Please, Michael?”

He said it so quietly and honestly, that Michael hesitated. He stared up to Ray and didn’t know what to do.

Didn’t Ray understand that he wasn’t welcome there? He didn’t belong and the others didn’t want him around, Ray had said that himself, but now he was standing in front of him, waiting.

When Ray bent down to grasp his wrist, he didn’t fight back. The bunny wasn’t strong enough to pull him to his feet but Michael followed easily and in the next second they were walking towards the fire.

Ray let him go but now it was Michael who quickly took a hold of his hand again because without he felt vulnerable and lost.

They were all staring at them now and the distrust was clear, even hostility coming from Ryan and he wanted to turn back around, he knew where his place was and it wasn’t here by the warm fire.

Ray squeezed his hand and lead him towards Gavin of all things. In the corner of his eye, Michael could see how Ryan stood, ready to protest or interfere and he prepared himself to let go and return to his place.

It was Jack who reached up to touch Ryan’s arm and pull him back down.

“Hey Gav,” Ray said and broke the tense silence that lingered around them.

Gavin grinned up at him, but he was still pale with dark shadows under his eyes. It was like a punch in the gut; he wasn’t meant to look like this and Michael knew it was his fault.

Ray sat down next to him and Michael followed a bit reluctantly. It was better than awkwardly looming above them.

“How are you?” Ray asked and even though he tried to hide it, Michael could hear the soft concern. “Done being a princess and getting carried around all day?”

“You’re just jealous because you didn’t get the chance to carry me!” Gavin shot back and made the other snort.

“Absolutely not. You’re too fat for my fragile body.”

Gavin stuck his tongue out which Ray instantly mirrored before they both broke into a wild snickering. It was a good noise, Michael enjoyed it but he went rigged when Gavin’s eyes darted to him.

“Hey Michael,” he chirped and it was too cheerful. He didn’t look cheerful, he looked like he was dead on his feet and it was his fault. He should apologize, it was the least he could do but everyone was still watching and still he should-

But when he opened his mouth, only a weak “Hey” came out.

It still made Gavin smile and it only grew brighter when Ray nuzzled against his shoulder. He barely batted an eye at it as if he was used to it by now, but Michael knew that it was a sign of affection and worry.

He didn’t belong here.

It was painfully clear by the way the others were throwing looks at them, by the way Gavin tried to catch his eyes and how Ray didn’t stop talking to feign normalcy.

Why had Ray brought him here? He had been perfectly fine on his own.

Why had he followed Ray?

Maybe the truth was that it had been nice to sleep in between the others last night. Maybe because the fire was warm and even though his fur was thick, he could feel the chill.

Maybe because listening to a conversation was nice even if he couldn’t participate.

It was better than hearing voices from afar and knowing none of these words were meant for him.

Yeah.

Maybe that was the reason why he was sitting right here.

It didn’t explain why Ray had reached out to him but it was the answer as to why he had taken the hand so willingly.

Turning his head, he saw how Ray had shuffled to sit a little behind Gavin, his chin hooked over his shoulder to watch as he flicked through his book.

The book that had fallen to the ground once Gavin had stood with that one page in his hand. The book Michael had kicked in his hurry to grasp the wrists of Gavin as he had noticed that the other was struggling, that above them was just a dim shadow and nothing more.

The book he had ignored as he sent his magic to the other.

There was enough for the firebird, the portal had given him more than enough for this journey and he was basically brimming with magic.

Still, he hadn’t noticed, had ignored the signs. The way Gavin had gasped, had staggered and in the end Michael had to wrap an arm around his waist to keep him on his feet.

It hadn’t helped and he had guided Gavin down, had listened to his whimpers and everyone had screamed and stared at them and he had shifted back.

Because in his fox-form nobody expected him to talk, and he hadn’t understood what happened, but he had noticed the looks the others shot him. 

Now Gavin was back to sketch in his book and Michael frowned. It took him a while to bring up the courage but then he opened his mouth and asked quietly, “Shouldn’t you relax?”

Gavin’s eyes immediately darted to him and it pinned Michael down. They were a dark green in the night but he could see a soft glow in them, barely visible. His magic was slowly regenerating.

“I can’t summon anything right now, Jack told me that,” Gavin said and he didn’t sound accusing. “I have to wait a little longer until my magic is mostly back but that doesn’t mean that I can’t work on my next spell!”

He turned the book around but Michael could barely make out anything in the dim light. He scooted closer until the dark lines made sense to him.

“A rabbit?”

“I’ll summon my very own little Ray!” Gavin announced proudly. He tilted his head until he butted against Ray’s, making the other roll his eyes.

“Don’t make things awkward again,” Ray mumbled but Michael could tell that he was amused.

“I could work on a Kitsune as well,” Gavin promptly offered. “It’s harder though, I’m not sure if I can do it yet…”

Michael opened his mouth without really knowing what to answer when Ray beat him to it, “Are you saying I am simple?”

“Well, you can only shift into your human form-”

“Only? I want to see you do it!”

This time it was Gavin who rolled his eyes. “What I am saying is, that Michael can do all the illusion stuff. I wouldn’t even know how to do that in the first place, while with you I can just change an already existing form into a new one.”

Ray didn’t seem really impressed by that but Gavin ignored him for now and turned back towards Michael. 

“Of course only if you’re comfortable with it. But I guess that’s a question for a year or so from now.”

A year? Did Gavin expect them to be still together then?

The portal expected him to help end this war, to fight on the side of the Sorcerers and Yokai. He didn’t think Gavin would be next to him then, not as a Tym. He didn’t belong on the frontlines and Ray didn’t either.

But maybe that would be exactly what would happen, and now that he thought about it, the image made him sick.

They wouldn’t survive out there.

But he was here to protect them, right?

“Michael?” Gavin interrupted him softly. “If it makes you uncomfortable I won’t do i-”

“I’m sorry,” Michael blurted out and Gavin fell silent. Ray was watching him intently over the other’s shoulder. “I’m sorry that you got hurt. I’m sorry I forced my magic through you and I am sorry that I didn’t know what would happen. You didn’t even give me permission to and I just went a-”

“What are you talking about?” Gavin interrupted him, face drawn in confusion. “I don’t understand.”

“I hurt you,” Michael said because wasn’t that the most obvious thing?

“You helped me.” Gavin sounded like he was correcting him and Michael couldn’t do more than shake his head.

“I wanted to but the consequence wa-”

“The consequence was that I could summon the phoenix,” Gavin went on. He was sitting up straighter, talking more strictly. “Thanks to that Sai Charlotte lost her focus and Ryan and Jack could escape. You even wounded that air guy.”

“But-”

“Without your help I wouldn’t have summoned that phoenix, I would have just powered myself out. Without your help who knows what would had happened to Ryan and Jack.” Gavin shrugged rather nonchalantly. “So what? I got a bit roughed up and been wobbly today. Pretty good exchange if you ask me.”

Michael couldn’t do more than stare at him, mostly because it sounded horribly logical. All things considered it did work out quite well but-

“Still,” he insisted. “I hurt you!”

“I’m fine though!” Gavin insisted. “It was okay! Who said I was so badly hurt that you are so guilty!”

Ray ducked behind him a little but Michael had no intention to tattle. It wasn’t needed because Gavin just glanced over towards the fire.

Michael didn’t have to take a look to figure that Ryan was probably watching them.

Had Gavin noticed the way he had stopped Michael from getting close to him? That he hadn’t been allowed to carry him?

“It doesn’t matter,” Gavin just said. “It really doesn’t. I’m fine.”

“It could have turned out bad though. You could have really gotten hurt,” Ray added softly. 

He threw an apologetic look towards Michael, but Michael knew that he wasn’t trying to get Gavin mad at him. He was just a little unnerved because Gavin took this so lightly.

“It could have turned out bad either way,” Gavin reminded him. “Would you have prefered if Ryan or Jack got hurt or even killed?”

He didn’t wait for an answer, just turned back towards Michael. “There’s nothing to be sorry about. I was actually meaning to thank you!”

He was grinning and pressed that book tightly against his chest. “The Elder said he would consider me a true Sorcerer when I managed to summon the phoenix, right? That was the only rule. He didn’t say that I had to do it on my own or without any help. So I totally did it!”

Michael didn’t know who that Elder was but Ray snorted and his lips also twitched a little. When Gavin offered his hand, he barely hesitated before taking it.

“So we’re even?”

“I think we are.”

 

Geoff was looking down at Frey. He had hurried ahead, hoping to find a high point, and after some climbing he could finally make out the city down below, the few small villages left on their way.

It was at least a day away and still it had something surreal to it, like he couldn't believe he was here. But there it was, nestled against a mountain with high walls all around for protection. 

Even from here he could tell that it was an incredible city. Houses were built close together and after it had grown too narrow, they had wandered up the mountain. Some were built into the stones with little towers up high to see enemies and travelers come from afar.

It was the work of hundred of Sorcerers who built it and lived there. He had never been here as it was too far away from Gerai, but he had heard about this ever changing and growing city.

How long he stood there, watching over the city in the distance, he didn’t quite know, but he was so deep in thought that he didn’t hear Jeremy until the other called him.

“What’s wrong?” Jeremy asked and Geoff just shook his head.

“Come and take a look at this.” 

Without hesitation, the knight began to climb the last few feet up to him and Geoff grasped his hand to pull him up.

When Jeremy stood and stared down into the valley, he fell quiet. Geoff left him to it but now that he listened, he could hear the others coming closer.

“It’s Frey,” Jeremy mumbled and he sounded surprised. It amused Geoff that he wasn’t the only one feeling like that, even if it was a bitter taste.

“Hey kids,” he called down when Ray and Gavin came into view. He waved them closer when they looked up confused.

They instantly began to climb up to them and he watched as Ray gave it one try before shifting and hiding in Gavin’s hood.

Michael in his fox form was quicker, jumping past them with ease until he changed back to pull Gavin up next.

Geoff watched him with a certain caution but for now Michael gave him no reason to interfere. Something was going on between those three but Geoff wasn’t quite sure what it was.

For now he just watched as the three stood next to Jeremy and stared down as well. It was Gavin who gasped in disbelief, “Is that Frey?”   
“It sure is, buddy,” Geoff assured him, and the Tym turned towards him all big eyes and open mouth.

“We’re finally here,” Ray whispered before smiling shyly.

Michael stayed quiet and his face was hard to read but Geoff also didn’t really care. Gavin’s grin was brighter and with one last look at the city, he turned around and hurried back down to call out to Ryan. Ray hesitated for a moment longer before following along and leaving them three alone.

It took a while before Michael spoke, “It’s not right.” He sounded confused by himself, like he couldn’t quite pinpoint it, but Jeremy quickly helped along.

“The fields are destroyed,” he said softly before pointing to one of the small villages they could see from up here. “Theirs as well and I can’t see anyone on the market place. Might be the distance but…”

It wasn’t the distance. Geoff was pretty sure they could have seen the bustling from up here.

“It’s a siege. King Odwain’s troops were faster.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will come a big chapter next week - get ready!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She slowly leaned forward and lowered her voice. “If you brought your Sorcerer friends with you, don’t send them here to fix my field. Keep them far away from this place.”
> 
> “What happened here?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All the references in such a stupidly long chapter

Chapter 13

 

Geoff had his hood pulled deep into his face as they stood on the edge of a wide field, or at least what was left of it.

Jeremy was the only one beside him, the others still hidden in the forest. They didn’t yet know where the army was but they surely had Bandersnatches around here somewhere. So for now it was safest for them two to check on what was going on, even if Jeremy had insisted to go alone.

But Geoff hoped that nobody would recognize him in his cloak.

“Mostly horses,” Jeremy mumbled. He was kneeling in the field, taking a closer look at the footprints. “But also other animals, Yokai maybe, that I don’t recognize. I can’t say when exactly. But it was after the last big rainstorm otherwise the trail would be harder to read. They trampled right through here.”

“So that Frey would run out of food soon enough,” Geoff told him before moving on. He followed the field, Jeremy right behind him.

The last big rainstorm had been while they were still in Echolon. He could still remember that cold and harsh night right after they had met Michael. 

Where they really so late? Had the troops overtaken them at some point or had King Odwain sent them here first before Sai Ilya had even visited him?

“Geoff,” Jeremy said sharply as the farm came into view. Someone was sitting on the porch and now Jeremy reached ahead to grasp his sleeve.

“Geoff, if they recognize you... “

“We need information. They are in need and for the right coin-”

“I am sure the right coins are the reward on your head!”

Ah, right. That might be true.

“It’ll be fine,” Geoff assured him, knowing it was a lame excuse. But he felt helpless. All this traveling, all those miles upon miles for what? For nothing?

Was Frey already lost?

He refused to believe it!

It was an old woman sitting on the porch and she was watching them from afar. The chair she sat in was made out of thick wood and someone had pulled it right so she sat in the sun, yet still she had a woolen blanket wrapped around her legs.

“Good morning, Ma’am,” Geoff called and behind him Jeremy sighed. The woman just gave a nod, her distrustful eyes not leaving them.

Considering how her field looked like, he could understand that.

They reached the fence separating the house and the field and Geoff stopped right there.

She hadn’t allowed them to step in and she also made no move to do so now.

“Your field doesn’t look so good,” Geoff said lightly and he could nearly feel how Jeremy rolled his eyes behind him. “Bet it’s a lot of work to get it in an useable condition again.”

The woman remained quiet, watching him long and hard. It was a test more than anything, she wanted to see if he would crack but then she answered slowly, “You wanna offer me your service and do it?”

“Oh God no!” Geoff quickly held up his hands in defense. “I have no experience with fieldwork, I am very sorry, Ma’am. But I heard that Sorcerers can do wonders there. At least those who can control earth.”

Like Jack. It might come in hand if they could use that somehow. In exchange for information or a safe place to stay maybe.

“You a Sorcerer then?”

“Not a drop of magic in me, Ma’am. But I know a few who could maybe help.”

“If you know a Sorcerer you better not bring them here,” the woman grunted and now Geoff was listening. “We had Sorcerers in this very village who would help with the fieldwork for food.”

“You had?”

“All gone.” Her eyes still didn’t leave his and her mouth twitched into a grin. “But I think you know that already.”

Her bony hand appeared from beneath the blanket and waved them closer. Good.

Jumping over the fence, Geoff came up on the porch and sat down opposite of her. Jeremy moved to do so as well when she stopped him.

“Young man, there’s still tea on the stove,” she told him. “Go inside and grab some for us.”

Jeremy threw an alarmed look to Geoff and he nearly snorted. Even if this woman would try to attack him, he was pretty confident that he would be able to take her down.

“It’s fine,” he assured him and when Jeremy disappeared through the door into the house, he turned back to the woman.

“My name is Geoff.”

“I know who you are, Lord Ramsey,” she said lightly and now he was surprised. He hadn’t expect anyone to know him out here. “I am Geraldine Wagner. Maybe you know that name, but it might be before your time. While my family still lived in Gerai your mother reigned. I married and moved away before it was you.”

He did know the name Wagner and nodded slowly.

“I am surprised to meet someone who knows me out here,” he admitted. After some hesitation he reached up and pulled his hood down; it wasn’t of any need anyway.

“I saw your wanted posters,” Geraldine said.

Jeremy appeared behind her, a small tablet with three mugs on it but his eyes were cold. He must have heard most of that and for a second Geoff wondered what the other would do but then he decided not to risk it.

He pointed towards the chair next to him and with some hesitation Jeremy said down and gave them their mugs but didn’t drink from it.

Well, the last tea had royally fucked them over, so Geoff could understand that but he was pretty sure they didn’t have to fear anything from this old lady.

“It seems like you know a lot, Ma’am.”

“I was always one for watching and listening. It’s good to find things out,” she told him as she reached for her own tea. “I was a bit shocked to see your face nailed against a board, Lord Ramsey. Treason is a horrible crime.”

“It truly is,” he agreed lightheartedly.

“But I guess it’s horrible times out there and what do they say? All’s fair in love and war.” She slowly leaned forward and lowered her voice. “If you brought your Sorcerer friends with you, don’t send them here to fix my field. Keep them far away from this place.”

“What happened here?”

Her smirk was back but now it was bitter. She took a sip from her tea and sighed. “They took them. All of them. All the king’s men with their horrible dogs. They didn’t just trample through the fields, they also searched in every nook and every corner. I saw how they dragged the small ones into the street, those students, you know? The Sorcerers tried to hide them, some of us did so as well. They are barely more than children but that didn’t matter.”

In the corner of his eye, he saw Jeremy stiffen.

“They found all of them and then they took them. First I thought towards Frey but Frey is still holding up. Closed its gates and those walls help them protect the city. If the wind is right you can hear and smell the fighting, the cries of the beasts and the smoke coming in dark waves.” She shook her head slowly. “It will be a long and ugly fight. The King’s army won’t back down and Frey won’t fall easily. They will hold out until they get help from Yevetal and then the fight will only turn longer and uglier.”

So Frey was at least still standing, but Geoff doubted they would get there, not if the army was waiting close by. But with troops coming from Yevetal… maybe they could walk towards them, could get in touch and then hide in Yevetal for now.

After all, it didn’t seem like they had to notify anyone about this war anymore.

“Where did they take the Sorcerers then?” Jeremy asked quietly. He was a bit pale and now his hand was tightly wrapped around the mug. Not to drink, but simply to have something to hold on to. “Are they taking them back to the capital?”

“Oh no. There is a small fortress close to Frey. It hasn’t been used in a long, long time but now they bring the Sorcerers there. I heard you can see it from the walls of Frey and the Sorcerers there know that their brothers and sisters are in there.” She fell quiet and turned her head to watch over her destroyed field.

“They say you can hear terrible noises coming from it. They make those who they caught scream and beg so that the Sorcerers of Frey hear it.”

“That’s horrible,” Jeremy mumbled.

It truly was.

Geoff felt a little sick to the stomach picturing it. He could imagine what was happening in that fortress, had heard the rumors of what King Odwain did with his foes.

He worried about the Tyms and Geraldine was right, they were barely more than children.

They were dying in there, Geoff knew that. If they weren’t worth it, they were killed on the spot. Or maybe not, maybe they made them scream first.

The Sorcerers as well.

What a disgusting thing to do.

He didn’t say it, kept it to himself as he watched his tea in silence.

The logical thing would be to make a detour around Frey and then head towards Yevetal but deep inside he knew he should help.

This was also his fight and he had long ago decided on which side he stood.

Still, he had to think about Jack and Ryan and Gavin. He couldn’t keep them here and if they would go, Ray would as well.

Then only Jeremy would stand by his side and he wouldn’t allow that. If he would be able to tell Jeremy that he had to bring the others safely to Yevetal… but he wouldn’t buy it, not for a second.

Too loyal for his own good, always had been.

He threw him a look but the boy was also deep in thoughts, worrying on his bottom lip.

Geoff wondered if similar thoughts were running through his head.

“Lord Ramsey,” Geraldine said and he quickly looked up. “They are also looking for you. It’s too dangerous to stay here. As I said, treason is a horrible crime in this country and they will hang you in front of everybody if they ever find you.”

“I know.”

“Don’t let anyone else see you out here, Lord Ramsey.”

“Will you tell them?” Jeremy asked, there was an edge in his voice but he deflated when Geraldine turned to him.

“I won’t,” she said. “I am sure it would give me a nice amount of coins but our family lived long and happily under the Ramseys back in Gerai.” Her eyes wandered over to Geoff again. “A leadership like that would be a win for the whole country, my Lord. King Odwain showed his true face not only to the Sorcerers but also to his own people.”

Her brittle hand moved to point over the ruined field but Geoff barely noticed.

He understood what she was referring to and what a funny dream that would be. 

Him as a king? What a joke.

He wouldn’t deny that he most certainly would do better than Odwain but that was about it. He was going to flee this country and hope that Yevetal would take him in.

“Leaving you without your harvest is surely harsh,” he said. “But I am sure the king’s soldiers are also taking care of that.”

“Oh surely. We can buy food from them but with what coin when we don’t get our harvest?” Her face darkened into an ugly grimace. “It’s just a game. We won’t be able to pay and then they will demand help on the frontline. My own son and his two sons. They are barely more than kids themselves and I’ll be damned if I see them die for a useless war.”

“I understand,” he began to get up and Jeremy was quick to follow. “I hope this won’t happen to your family, Ma’am.”

“I hope so as well, Lord Ramsey. I really do but I am old and like I’ve said; I’ve seen and heard a lot. The world is cruel and it’s been cruel to me before. We always wish that it won’t happen to those we love but I fear it’s part of living.” She sighed, something lost and heavy in it and Geoff felt sorry for her.

Just another face in this war.

Reaching into his cloak, he searched for some spare coins and put them on the table.

“Thanks for the tea, Ma’am. It was nice having a chat with you.”

“You’re very welcome, Lord Ramsey.”

He snorted as he pulled his hood over his head. “I’m not a baron anymore, Ma’am.”

“You say that, and maybe you lost your title and your mansion, but that didn’t change who you are inside. The Ramseys have always been proud but good at heart.” She nodded as if to herself. “I wish you a safe journey, Lord Ramsey.”

With a smile he turned around. There wasn’t really anything more to say, and her words felt warm in his chest. It was nice to know there were still people like this out here.

People who believed in him, who didn’t see him as a traitor.

The farmhouse faded behind them and he took another look at the destroyed field. Jack could surely fix it but it was too risky.

“Geoff,” Jeremy said quietly. “She is right. You should become king.”

That made him laugh. “Don’t be stupid.”

“I’m not.”

He turned towards his knight and Jeremy watched him intensely. “I’m being serious. You would be a great king.”

“Do you know why the Ramsey’s were never the favorites of the kings, Jeremy?”

“Because some of your ancestors plotted to take over the throne before.”

He nodded before moving on, but Jeremy didn’t just let it go.

“You can’t really fall in King Odwain’s favor anymore. He already wants you dead.”

“I guess so.”

“So what would happen if you kill him, Geoff? Those who kill the king shall become the new one.”

Geoff nearly fell over his own two feet in surprise. “How do you know about this old rule? It’s been forever since things had been that way.”

“King Odwain has no children and his wife is long dead,” Jeremy just went on without answering. “So doesn’t the rule apply?”

“It’s not that easy. I am sure he decided on a successor.”

“So what if you kill that one as well? Would you become king then?”

Huffing, Geoff threw him a look. “Where does this even come from? Why do I suddenly have to kill everyone? What if I don’t even want to become king?”

“Do you?” Jeremy asked promptly and suddenly Geoff didn’t know the answer. It wasn’t a thing to dwell about, he didn’t once wake up and wonder how he could become king. He had always been a baron and that was it.

Looking after a city and ruling over a country were two very different things.

He turned back around. “It doesn’t even matter. We shouldn’t think about things that will never happen to begin with.”

“That’s a bunch of bullshit and you know it,” Jeremy told him promptly. “Those things are hopes and dreams. Right now it’s one of the things we should hold on to. You heard what she said, about what’s happening to the Sorcerers.”

God, he had and it still turned his stomach. If one of the others fell into their hands-

“I want to hold on to it,” Jeremy continued and now he was catching up to him, was walking right by his side. “I want to believe that we can stop the war because not everything is lost. I want to believe that we humans can redeem ourselves, that there is one of us out there who can rule this country without civil war. To stop this damn fight between us and the Sorcerer and the Yokai. A king who has maybe a council out of all kinds of people. Someone who can see all points of views.”

“That’s a nice thought,” Geoff admitted before smiling sadly. “And you believe I could do that?”

“Yes,” Jeremy agreed without any hesitation.He stopped walking, was standing still so that Geoff had to turn around to him. 

“I believe you would be a great king, Geoff,” he said before slowly kneeling down. “I would still follow you, no matter your decision, but if you want to hear my opinion then it’s that. I could see you as a great king, as someone who rules this country fairly. Maybe your counselors could be Sorcerers and Yokai, maybe they could help you see the difference.”

There had never been a counsel that wasn’t just humans, but that didn’t matter.

What mattered was that Jeremy’s words were warm, were igniting this spark of an idea in his head he tried to ignore. Him as a king was laughable but with Jack as his right hand, with Ray as well who knew so much about the Yokai.

All the others - that could maybe work.

And still, nothing more than wishful thinking.

“You speak too highly of me, Jeremy,” he reached down to touch his head. “Please stand up. You should not kneel before me. I know your loyalty and I appreciate it.”

Jeremy looked up, a bit flushed from his sudden outburst, and Geoff waited until the boy stood before stepping ahead and wrapping him in his arms. Jeremy made a surprised little noise but didn’t fight it, and so Geoff leaned his head against the other’s.

“I’m glad that you are here,” he whispered because he was. He could barely put it in words but it was such a relief to hear those words from someone else, someone who reassured him, told him that he agreed with his decision.

That he wasn’t a traitor, that this path he was taking was right and Jack and the others didn’t count. It was their lives on the line, of course they would agree that he should take this risk, should trade everything for this.

But Jeremy was human like him, Jeremy could have stayed in Gerai to protect the city in this war. For him nothing would have changed, not to the degree of the others and still he had followed Geoff.

“I’m very fortunate to have someone like you by my side,” he mumbled and now Jeremy’s arms slowly moved. They wrapped around his middle, nearly shyly which was funny, considering that Geoff knew this boy would give his life for him.

He squeezed him tighter before stepping back and now Jeremy was blushing brightly but his eyes shone with pride.

“I’ll stay,” he told Geoff with a smile. “I’ll stay as long as you’ll have me.”

 

“So we won’t go to Frey?” Gavin asked.

Geoff had just finished telling them about the visit and now the Tym was frowning. “We’re so close though.”

“I highly doubt they would let us in even if we would get to the gates. Which we probably won’t, considering the siege going on,” Jeremy told him.

“But we’re on their side!” he protested but Ryan simply shook his head.

“Could be a lie. The risk is too high that we infiltrate the place. They will doubt us, most of all when they see Jeremy and Geoff.”

Gavin fell quiet to ponder over that. They were sitting around their burned out fire from last night. It would have been useless to already go on without knowing where they were heading in the first place.

Michael was laying down in between Ray and Gavin and laid his head on Gavin’s thigh as if to calm him down. The Tym instantly reached down to brush through his fur.

“It just feels like such a waste,” he mumbled. “We came all this way here and now we can literally see it already…”

“Well the plan was to inform them of the war,” Ryan reminded him. “They know, so we can skip that step and head right for Yevetal. ”

“But shouldn’t we help the people in Frey?”

“They caught the Sorcerer that lived in the villages around, buddy. Without the protection of the walls of Frey there would be just too many soldiers to fight off. It’s simply too risky.”

“If it’s true and their army is already on the way, we can meet up with them and then decide our next step,” Ryan offered. “Maybe some of us will follow them to fight, maybe we are more needed in Yevetal.”

Gavin couldn't help but pull a face. He didn’t like what Ryan was implying here. Some would follow them in the fight?

Gavin knew it wouldn’t be him, he knew that it was for the best because he wouldn’t be any help, he wasn’t that naive. But he also didn’t want to split up and not know how the others were.

Who would come with him to Yevetal? Ray? But what if Jack would stay on the battlefield then Ray would stay as well, right? What about their bond? Would it reach over the distance?

He didn’t know and he didn’t want to ask because then it might become true, then it would become a fact mocking him all the time, sitting there in his head. 

But Jack was a healer, surely he would be needed in Yevetal as well and not on the battlefield. Ryan though? It was more likely that Ryan would stay here and help Frey than anything else.

They would split up and he didn’t want that.

They were a team now, right? A group that may have been thrown together, but was working.

Why would they leave that behind?

Just because of this damn war?

That wasn’t fair!

Michael nudged him softly as if he could read his thoughts and Gavin stroked behind the other’s pointed ears. What about Michael? Would he come with them to Yevetal?

A heavy hand laid on his head and he turned around to find Ryan sitting down next to him.

“Stop worrying about that for now. First we have to get past Frey and only when we run into the army we will worry about things like that, okay?” He shrugged. “Who knows, maybe we will all go to Yevetal or something changes again. No use to think about this for now.”

With a sigh, Gavin nodded slowly, “Okay…”

  
  


“Can you smell it?”

“Smell what?” Ray asked as Michael stood beside him, arms crossed in front of his chest. They were on the edge of the forest, a wide field ahead of them and Frey somewhere beneath them. It was a cold but clear day, allowing them to see for miles, but the mountains didn’t let them see the city.

“Smoke.” And then, after a moment of hesitation, he added, “And magic.”

Ray shook his head. “I can hear it.”

Michael turned towards him and instantly reached up to stop his hair from falling into his eyes. It was the wind, Ray could feel it tugging at his ears and normally he liked the feeling but now it brought horrible noises with it. 

“Their fighting, screams. Some things I don’t know and I don’t want to. I don’t like it.” He shook himself and for a second Michael’s hand brushed against his arm, warm as always. It was a form of comfort and Michael always seemed a bit awkward doing it, as if he was still learning. Ray figured that was exactly the case and threw him a small smile.

“It’s down there,” Michael tried to cheer him up. “We are lucky we are not in the middle of it.”

“It’s still our fight.”

“Is it?” Michael asked slowly. “Just Sorcerers and humans. They don’t realize how similar they are.”

“How similar they soon will be,” Ray added as he remembered Michael’s words. “If the portal takes their magic this will all be for nothing.” Tilting his head, he wondered, “Maybe we should just tell them.”

“So that they’ll march into Echolon and try to destroy the portal because they want to keep what isn’t theirs in the first place?” Michael huffed in disbelief, and it made Ray smile.

He looked towards the open field and could see three spots quite a distance away. 

Ryan was the easiest to make out with his dark cloak, while Jeremy and Geoff were better camouflaged.

The three had gone ahead to scout out the area and make sure they didn’t run into any patrols. They were just waiting for Ryan’s sign so that they could start catching up.

Nobody had asked Ray but he found it stupid, it made him nervous to be split up even though he figured Geoff was right.

If anything awaited them ahead, those three would be able to deal with it the easiest and the wouldn't have to worry about him or Gavin.

Didn’t mean he liked it.

He wasn’t the only nervous one because Gavin was always pacing around, throwing concerned looks in the direction those three had disappeared into.

Today Jack had sat down with him to put his mind off, explaining him the basics about healing. Gavin was listening eagerly, even noting down some things and Ray couldn't help but smirk.

He had heard how Ryan had given him the okay to slowly start using his magic again. It seemed like his body had finally recovered from summoning the phoenix.

When Ray turned back around, he caught Michael staring at him and raised his eyebrows, “What?”

“Nothing,” Michael said quickly before turning away.

Chuckling, Ray let it slip and instead asked something that had bugged him for a while now. “You said that you wouldn’t be able to go back. That your pack isn’t yours anymore.”

Something dark crossed Michael’s face and Ray nearly felt sorry for asking but Michael had told him before and he had made fun of it. It seemed only fair to listen this time if Michael wanted to talk about it.

“We’re guardians,” he said slowly, as if he had to think about the words first. “We always guarded the portal. I did as well since I was a cub, so of course I was part of their pack.”

“But now you left?” Ray asked softly, and Michael nodded.

“I don’t guard the portal anymore, at least not like them. So I don’t belong anymore. Now I guard you guys.”

“That’s why you said we were your pack.”

“Maybe that was foolish of me…” Michael frowned at his own words but didn’t take it back. It worried Ray because he knew the other didn’t feel like he belonged here but he was also aware that it was partly his fault.

He had said horrible things to him and he had meant it. Not only that, the clear distrust from the others and the even clearer ill-will from Ryan didn't help.

“Things will work out,” Ray offered lamely because he knew everything else would sound just as fake. “Maybe if you’d just try to… to explain things,you know? Like you did with me.”

“You are different,” Michael told him so nonchalantly that Ray felt himself blushing. “They wouldn't understand.”

He wanted to ask why that was, why he was different. Because they were both Yokai? Was that the reason? He didn’t think so but he was scared to find out.

“It’s fine though,” Michael said then and Ray realized he was now staring at him because he caught him smiling. It suited him. “Because I am growing stronger each day.”

“Your third tail?” Ray asked because Michael had also talked about that back at the lake when the moonlight had been as cold as the sun was warm today. Back then he hadn’t been able to see it but now he could make out Michael’s freckles.

Michael nodded enthusiastically. “It’s very important for a kitsune!”

“Isn’t every tail important for you guys?”

“Of course but you see, when we’re born we have one tail which is usually allows us to shapeshift. The second one brings the abilities to cast illusions,” he explained. “That’s the same for most of us.”

“To hide you guys.”

“Exactly. There aren’t too many left of us and you know how humans are.”

Ray nodded. “So what’s the third one?”

“That’s the great thing! The third one is the first one that can be everything! It’s individually for every kitsune!” He turned to Ray with a grin, showing that he had dimples. “It’s a great honor!”

“I’m glad,” Ray told him and couldn't help but smile as well. “I wonder what it will be!”

“Me too! They say the third one is the most important because it tells a lot about the kitsune. It shows the direction a kitsune is heading, you know?”

“I see!” It was a bit infectious, his excitement, and now Ray pondered over it as well. But before he could think any deeper, a loud squeal made them turn around.

“Ray, look! Look, I got a you!” Gavin called. He was standing next to Jack who was smiling amused, book in his hand and at first Ray had no idea what he was talking about. That was until Gavin bent down and picked a black bunny out of the grass to hold it up.

“I got a little Ray! Look, I did it!” 

“It’s not a little one, he has the exact same size,” Michael said and Ray couldn't help but smack him on the shoulder.

“Hey, not true! You couldn’t even see that thing in the grass!”

“That’s exactly what I am saying.”

He pouted up to him, unknowingly mimicking Gavin but the Tym was already hurrying towards them. “Look, isn’t he cute? He’s so cute!”

He shoved the bunny right in Ray’s face and he couldn’t help but take a step back. It wasn’t like looking into a mirror but… well, kinda similar? It made him feel strange to stare into his own eyes but he tried to smile because Gavin was staring at him with anticipation.

“That’s really weird,” he muttered but Gavin just turned to show the bunny to Michael next.

“It looks the same, right?”

“It does,” Michael agreed and if anything it made Gavin grin brighter.

“He can’t transform yet but I’ll get there,” he promised before squishing the bunny against his chest in a tight hug. “I already love him so much!”

“Oh God,” Ray mumbled and quickly hid his blushing face behind his hands. “Stop that, you are making things awkward again!”

“He even struggles like the real one,” Michael said thoughtfully and true enough the bunny was fighting to escape. Gavin just smirked and gave a short shrug. “I want to keep him close to the original, I guess.”

“Okay, that’s enough,” Ray decided. He reached out to free the bunny but Gavin stepped out of reach.

“Don’t touch him, that’s my bunny now!”

“It’s literally a copy of me!” He lunged ahead but again Gavin danced out of the way and the next thing he knew he was chasing after him.

Gavin was laughing loudly, the cloak waving in the wind behind him and Ray tried to grasp the end of it.

This was stupid and he knew it but right now he didn’t care. It felt nice to run around, even if his face still burned by the way Gavin was holding the bunny up above his head like a trophy.

Gavin ducked beneath a tree and deeper into the forest but Ray still followed, even if Jack called for them to stay close. It sounded amused more than anything and he barely listened because now Gavin stopped and turned towards him. He was still grinning, showing the bunny off because he was so proud of it and Ray was ready to just jump at him.

Really, if he wanted to cuddle that dumb rabbit so badly, why didn’t he come to him? As if a stupid copy was better than the original!

Thinking about it, maybe that was exactly what Gavin was going for and it still didn’t stop Ray in the slightest from running at him.

Only when something else slammed into Gavin did he try to stop. His feet slipped on the slippery leaves and he fell down, ready to laugh because in the first second he was pretty sure that big shadow had been Michael who had decided to join them.

Then Gavin started to scream and the laughing got stuck in Ray’s throat.

It wasn’t the big fox who was now burying Gavin beneath him but a huge black dog. The little bunny went up in a puff of smoke as Gavin punched at the head of the bandersnatch and while they struggled, Ray could see that the beast had its fangs buried in the soft flesh of Gavin’s arm.

“Jack!” Ray cried out before anything else as if Gavin’s screaming hadn’t alerted the others already.

Michael was there first. He brushed past Ray in a blur of reddish fur before colliding with the bandersnatch. The two beasts rolled over the ground, making colorful leaves fly up as they snapped at each other.

Gavin gave a throaty sob as he sat up and Ray crawled over to him. Michael must have heard it as well because he was chasing the bandersnatch deeper into the forest, away from them. Their yips and growling were loud and Ray had to fight not to hide behind Gavin but when he saw the bright red blood, he snapped out of it.

Gavin was cradling his arm against his chest, his face a mask of pain, and without thinking Ray butted his head against his shoulder. He made a cooing noise because he could see deep teeth marks underneath the ripped sleeve.

“Gav,” he whined and with tears in his eyes Gavin turned to him. He looked very small in that moment and Ray was so glad when Jack reached them.

“Show me,” he ordered and moved Gavin’s arm slowly but insistently.

It hurt, they could both see the Tym flinch but Jack was very careful as he pulled the sleeve up to take a closer look at the wound.

“Ray,” he said as he laid his hands over the arm. “Keep a look out. Maybe there are more around.”

He shivered at the thought but he started to listen. It was hard because Gavin’s little sniffs were hurting his heart and somewhere the fight between Michael and the bandersnatch was still going on.

It sounded horribly, growling and the snapping of teeth. He wasn’t sure if he heard twigs breaking or bones.

It made him worry for Michael because it could be that he was also getting hurt and Ray didn’t want that.

Where had that thing even come from? They were quite a bit away from Frey already and there had been no patrol here, they had checked!

Where they so unfortunate that it had snuck up from behind?

“I can’t hear anyone,” Ray mumbled and maybe it was just… just a stray bandersnatch?

He turned back to Jack but he was too concentrated to listen. The marks on his arms were glowing and even though he had to be in pain, Gavin was watching attentively as the skin on his arm closed.

It was a bit messily, the skin too pale, and Ray knew that Jack was hurrying to heal him.

There was a rustling in the bushes and he quickly spun around but it was just Michael trotting back. He didn’t look hurt, didn’t even limp but he was panting heavily, his tongue outstretched. It turned into a whine when he came closer and Gavin even smiled a little when Michael sat down to nuzzle his hair.

“I’m fine,” he assured them even if his voice was still a little thick. “It barely hurts anymore.” He looked up to Jack. “Thank you for healing me.”

“Of course. Do you think you can stand?”

Gavin nodded but when he tried he wobbled and Jack quickly steadied him. It was the shock more than anything because Jack had been quick enough so that he didn’t lose too much blood.

Ray also felt a little shaky as he stood and nearly jumped when Michael turned next to him.

“The bandersnatch ran off,” he said. There was a bit of blood on his cheek and he absentmindedly reached up to wipe it away. “I think it’s looking for its sorcerer. It smelled like human.”

“So they are probably around here,” Jack said and already tugged Gavin with him. “We have to get moving. It will surely lead them here.”

“But it can smell you guys. It will just follow your trail,” Ray said. He was pretty sure that was exactly what had happened before. Gavin had practiced magic and had lead the bandersnatch right to them.

Jack schooled his expression well but Ray could feel his concern over the bond and now they were both turning towards the field ahead. Right now Ray couldn’t make out any of the other three anymore but they could be back on their way already.

“Should I sent a signal?” Gavin asked carefully but Ray was pretty sure the boy wouldn't be able to summon even his butterflies. Not by the way he was shaking apart next to them.

“We move towards them for now,” Jack decided and turned to Michael.

“You’re fast right? Can you run ahead and let them know that we have to meet up?”

“I can,” Michael agreed. “But I don’t even have to get to them. If I am close enough I can send an illusion out to them, asking them to come back.”

“Can’t you cast an illusion around us so that the bandersnatch won’t find us?” Ray asked but Michael was already shaking his head.

“It will still smell the sorcerer, even if it doesn’t see us.”

“Okay. Michael please do just that, we also have to get moving.” He steadied Gavin and Michael just threw them one more short glance before he darted off.

He really was fast. The moment he jumped out from in between the trees, he turned into a fox and leaped across the field. His reddish fur was easy to see against the grass and for a moment Ray watched in awe because it nearly looked like the fox was flying across the field.

Jack called his name and he snapped back to attention. They were far from being as fast, even if Gavin would be in his prime.

Jack was also moving carefully, looking around and when Ray reached out, he could read the insecurity of him.

He was debating if they should run or hide. Normally Ray would agree to run, not only because it was in his nature but also because the bandersnatch would be able to smell them wherever.

But the moment they stepped out of the forest, they would easily be spotted. The field too wide with barely a few bushes that wouldn’t give them any cover.

Still, hiding in the forest wouldn't help them either. Like this they were closer to the patrol and further away from the other three. Also it was just a matter of time before the bandersnatch would find them here.

Jack apparently came to the same realization because he finally moved ahead, pulling Gavin along. There was a tumult in his head that Ray couldn’t work through, but he didn’t like it.

Jack was thinking about something very hard, and the little Ray noticed tasted bitter.

They moved forward in silence, hurrying without running yet. The only interruption was when Gavin told them he could walk on his own now and then they jogged faster.

Ray could tell that Jack was concentrating on something, could feel him reach to his magic without taking it yet.

Just to be prepared.

Ray allowed him to and took a deep breath. He held his ears high to hear them come closer but Jack reached out and pulled his hood over his head. They steered a bit to the right, towards some bushes and Ray frowned. He didn’t expect them to hide somewhere so obvious but before he could ask Gavin stopped dead in their middle.

He had turned around and when Ray took a look at him, he saw the stars in his eyes light up.

“Jack,” Gavin said sharply and reached for his book. He looked calm, but his sleeve was still ripped apart and his hand shook as he pressed the book against his chest like a defense.

By now Ray knew what was hidden in those pages and nothing would help against a patrol. Maybe the phoenix but Ray doubted Gavin would try to summon it again.

“How many?” Jack asked. He was also stopping now and Ray turned around. He couldn’t make anything out in between the trees so they had to still be a little away.

“Two or three sorcerers, I can’t tell for sure yet,” Gavin told him but that didn’t mean that was everything. There surely were soldiers as well and of course the bandersnatch.

Gavin turned around to look up to Jack. “What do you need me to do?” he asked, grasping his book tightly. He looked more determined than Ray felt himself even though he was still pale from the shock from before.

“We’ll buy time if we can.” Jack looked from one to the other before his eyes landed on Ray. “I need you to shift. Hide in one of the bushes, they shouldn’t be able to find you there.”

“No,” he said immediately. He was already growing sick, knowing where this was heading to.

“I need your magic, Ray.”

“You can have every last drop, you know that.” He shook his head. “But I won’t leave you.”

Jack’s face stayed stoic but Ray could feel the affection well up over the bond. He tried very hard to keep his own at bay because Jack didn’t even listen. He just turned to Gavin next.

“You’ll run when I tell you to.”

“But not to Ray.”

“No. If you do he’ll get found. Run towards Ryan.” 

Gavin nodded and then looked up at the nearing steps.

Ray was still frowning but he recognized Michael even before he sat down by his side, panting loudly. His breath was hot against Ray’s hand but he didn’t reach out to pat him.

“Jack,” he said sharply but was still ignored.

“Are they coming?” Jack asked Michael instead and when the fox nodded, he continued, “You heard what I said?”

Michael nodded again and Ray wondered why he didn’t change back, but something was going on that he didn’t quite grasp. Or maybe he just didn’t want to because now Jack was reaching out and laid a heavy hand on his head.

“Michael, I’ll count on you,” he said even though his eyes were only on Ray. “Someone said I could trust you, so I will.”

Cold fear grabbed Ray’s heart and he could feel how Jack tried to calm him down but he couldn't concentrate on the bond right now.

“Jack,” he whined but Jack’s hand pulled his red hood over his eyes.

“Stay strong.”

And then he ripped at his magic.

It was stronger than back in Sai Charlotte’s house because this time Jack’s goal was to take all of it. Ray tried to protest, not because Jack wasn’t allowed to and he clearly needed it but he knew why he did it so violently.

Ray’s form flickered and then slipped from his fingers and in the next second he landed in the grass. It was too sudden, his mind still reeling and in the next second he already lost the ground beneath his paws.

It wasn’t gentle either and he felt like he was thrown around, losing the orientation just as quick.

It had to be Michael because the grass was flying away beneath them. Michael whose teeth were carefully holding on to his scruff, teeth too close to his throat but he didn't even waste a thought about it.

The bond was weak because his head was spinning and Jack was closing it off now and by the time Ray started to struggle, Michael had carried them quite a distance.

No!

No, Jack was still back there! Gavin was still back there and they were protecting them! They were separating them because the bandersnatches would only go after them!

It wasn’t fair!

Ray concentrated and pulled himself together. It cost him more than he wanted to admit but he shifted back.

They instantly crashed into the ground thanks to his sudden new weight and he could feel Michael roll over him but he was already pushing himself back onto his feet.

“Jack!” he cried out, tried to make his voice carry over the field but Michael jumped on his back and pushed him down.

Ray screamed in protest but only got a mouthful of grass and dirt.

He should be terrified with the fox on top of him but he wasn’t. He fought to lift his head a little and there, still clearly visible stood Jack.

He had a hand on Gavin’s shoulder and was talking intently to him, didn’t pay attention to Ray like he should.

Ray tried to scream again but this time a hand covered his mouth.

“Shut up,” Michael whispered into his ears. It didn’t help, Ray just tried to thrust his elbow into his side, tried to struggle free, but the other pinned him down oh so easily.

“They will find us as well and then this will all be for nothing!” Michael hissed and now Ray could see them as well.

A handful of figures emerging from the trees, the huge dog like creature sitting by the feet of one of them, ready to pounce.

Ray’s breath caught in his throat and he could tell that Michael wasn’t much better. He could barely hear the fox even though Michael was basically laying on top of him.

There had to be a secret sign, a whispered word or something because the moment one of the men stepped ahead, Gavin threw himself around and began to run.

It was a bit to the left of where Ray and Michael were hiding and the bandersnatch chased after him right away.

The beast was fast, maybe faster than Michael, and now he could hear the fox growl in his ears.

Jack lifted his hand and vines wrapped around the bandersnatch. It crashed into the ground and when Jack balled his hand into a fist, it yipped painfully loud.

Jack had broken its legs, Ray was pretty sure and maybe that would allow Gavin to flee but it also made the other men pull out their weapons.

Jack stood there, a single figure in the field with his arms outstretched. Ray could feel the magic coming from him, would be able to even without the bond because his marks were glowing.

It didn’t calm him down, quite the opposite, and he reared up beneath Michael but Michael just shushed him again.

But they couldn’t just stay here and watch! That wasn’t right!

The first arrows were shot high in the air and Ray felt like his heart stopped dead. He couldn't take his eyes away and even though a wall of dirt protected Jack’s body his mind played tricks on him. Showed him a beaten and battered body.

They were charging Jack now that they were sure he was a sorcerer and Ray began to hyperventilate.

This couldn’t happen. No, that was impossible.

They would kill Jack!

They would take Jack away!

“Calm down,” Michael whispered into his ear but it didn’t register. He fought against his grip, he had to help his sorcerer before something bad was going to happen!   
His sharp teeth buried into Michael’s finger but the other barely flinched. He still kept him tightly pinned on the ground and in this moment Ray started to hate him.

All those pretty words about being their pack and protecting them - all a lie! And Ray had believed him! He had fucking believed him!

Jack tried to keep the men at bay but it were too many, Ray could already tell.

No matter who he pinned down with his tendrils, no matter how many attacks at him he blocked with stones and dirt - another would follow.

Another would follow and just one was enough, just one-

Fire flared a moment later and for a heartbeat Ray was sure it was Gavin and his phoenix again.

It wasn’t, it was one of the other Sorcerers and he could hear Jack gasp, felt the sharp pain over the bond.

Jack’s hand moved to his shoulder and Ray mirrored his movement.

Jack was still standing though, tripping one of their feet even if he was burned but it was a lost battle.

A second scream echoed over the field, this one way closer and it was Michael who spun around. By the time Ray turned, Gavin had already hit the floor, fighting against a tendril around his legs.

It wasn’t one of Jack’s, Jack had told him to run in the first place and his also wouldn’t start wrapping around Gavin’s body.

No. One of the patrol didn’t want him to get away.

He wasn’t even that far away from them, had cleared quite a distance in his flight but now he was also pinned down.

If he would crane his neck, he would be able to catch Ray’s eyes.

If anything, the closeness made it worse because he could hear the little punched out grunts as Gavin fought his useless fight. It went along with the fighting coming from Jack, making the devil’s music.

“Don’t run,” Michael pleaded, and confused, Ray turned towards him. “Please, you gotta promise me you won’t run to him because he wants me to look after you.”

His hand slipped from Ray’s mouth and it slowly dawned to him as Michael sat up. Still he debated if he should run towards Jack in that moment but Michael seemed to read his thoughts.

“There is nothing you can do anyway.”

It was true.

As cruel and bitter it tasted, there was nothing he could do and Michael was right. He still snarled up to him but the other was unfazed.

He took a tight hold on Ray’s wrist and pulled him to his feet, pulled him towards Gavin.

It really wasn’t far but Gavin didn’t turn towards them and only now did Ray ask himself why nobody was paying any attention to them.

It had to be Michael who was hiding them behind an illusion.

Gavin’s head only snapped around when they were nearly standing right next to him and his eyes were wide and scared. He gaped at them before shaking his head, “You two should run!”

It sounded weak because the tendrils were wrapping around his chest, making it hard to breath. Not that anyone was listening to him anyway because Ray just dropped down next to him. 

Geoff’s dagger was still an unusual weight on his hip and even more so in his hand but he brought it down as hard as he could on the tendril.

His hold must have been wrong because his hand slipped and he cut into his own palm but he ripped it back up. It had barely left any damage and while he watched the tendril already healed itself.

“Ray,” Gavin whined as if he didn’t want to be saved. As if Ray could just stand up and hide away when he was so close to him.

Not with this stupid asshole who had held that bunny so tightly to his chest, not to this asshole who just wouldn’t shut the fuck up.

He hacked back down and this time he didn’t cut himself but the wound still sent a sharp pain through him. For a second his human form flickered but he pulled himself together. He wasn’t quite sure if he could shift back if he lost this form.

“Ray,” Gavin pleaded again and something in his voice called out to him. He looked up now, saw how Gavin tried to sit up but it was hard by the way the tendrils wrapped around his body.

“Ray, please!” he said again. “Ray, you need to go away from here!”

He shook his head and ripped the dagger back out again. He lifted it up but another hand wrapped around his, holding him back.

It was Michael, he didn’t need to look up because the other’s hand was so warm against his.

He allowed him to take the dagger because the other was stronger, could maybe free Gavin.

Turning around, he saw Jack drop to the ground to slam his hand down.

It felt strangely far away even though he felt the exhaustion through the bond.

The massive amount of magic made the hairs on his neck stand on edge as the ground around Jack broke open.

He had never felt Jack use so much magic before, not in a battle.

Maybe that one time when they had been called to that little boy, down in the village. The boy who had bleed all over the bed and it had been close, so very close but Jack had closed his wounds and Ray had given him a strong tea.

They had laughed together, that exhausted little laugh that came over one late at night when they were trying hard not to wake anyone.

The same exhaustion came from the bond and Jack turned around.

It hadn’t worked, sure, some of the men had fallen and he had bought some seconds but he didn’t even check on that. His eyes were wandering over the field and he couldn’t see them, not with Michael’s illusion.

It made him smile and Ray’s heart ached.

He got to his feet even though he didn’t even quite know why but Michael’s hand shot out and grasped his.

“Don’t run,” he hissed.

It looked a little funny, him sitting there with a dagger. It seemed wrong.

Was he going to run? He didn’t know.

He opened his mouth to answer when a horrible pain shot through him.

With a cry he crumbled to the ground, his hands shooting up to cover his heart.

Gavin was ranting his name but he couldn’t reach him and so Michael was with him, pulling him into a sitting position.

“Are you hurt? Did you get hurt?”

No, not him. 

There were tears in his eyes bute he blinked them away, glancing down to Jack.

Jack who was also cowering on the ground. One of the men were sitting next to him, in a mocking mirror as Michael was with him, but the stranger wrapped something around Jack’s wrists.

Golden bindings that no Sorcerer could break.

And then the bond was gone.

Ray wondered if that was what it felt like to die as he threw his head back. It hit Michael’s shoulder and the fox steadied him, pressed a hand over his mouth again and Ray realized that he was gasping for breath.

An emptiness filled his chest, cold and absolute and he clawed against it, tried to break through to find Jack again. To find that bond that had been too tightly wrapped around both of them for so long.

It was still there, weak and only carried by his last drops of magic but he relaxed. Slumping against Michael he closed his eyes because he didn’t quite dare to take a look at Jack. There was still pain coming from him even if it was only softly, the bond not strong enough for that anymore.

The pain of magic being forcibly blocked from those bindings and now Jack was only human. A hurt, captured human at the mercy of strangers.

The thought made him sick.

Then Michael growled in his ears and he let his eyes flutter open but kept them pointed into the distance. When the fox let go of him he nearly dropped to the ground but he caught himself just in time to see Michael rip at the tendrils with his bare hands.

It did just as much as the dagger and Ray knew that no illusion would hide Gavin if he was still connected through that.

Ray leaned ahead and touched Gavin’s chest. The Tym had his eyes tightly closed and beneath his hand, Ray could feel his heart flutter like a caged bird.

“Gav,” he whispered and those eyes flew open.

He was scared, it was obvious and Ray didn’t even know what to say to make it better.

“We’ll get you,” Ray finally settled on and wasn’t even sure if he meant right now or later. It was a stupid thing to worry about because Michael cursed and Ray could hear nearing steps. Neither he nor Gavin looked away and Ray repeated, “We’ll get you.”

Gavin took a shaking breath and then Ray could feel Michael’s hand on his shoulder.

“We have to move,” he whispered, making sure he didn’t look at Gavin at all. “They are coming right for us.”

He knew but how… how could they?

Jack and Gavin - they would take them!

Where were the other three? They should be close, right?

“Go,” Gavin mumbled. The tendrils so tight around his chest that he barely could get that one word out. Still he managed, even if his eyes said the opposite.

Ray touched his hand briefly but nodded. It was Michael who didn’t move, his eyes on the Tym and he seemed frozen on the spot.

Ray could see his mind racing and he wasn’t sure who he told it to as he said, “We’ll get him. We’ll get them.”

It had to be true.

Michael opened his mouth but didn’t know what to say as well. His eyes darted up, past Ray’s shoulder and he reached out. His hand was still very warm as he took a hold on his wrist and then Ray was dragged away.

He wanted to throw another look to Gavin but then he didn’t. With a deep breath he let his hand slip in Michael’s and squeezed tightly.

“Someone else was here,” a distant voice said. “Someone tried to free him.”

It had to be the witch who had cast the tendril, otherwise there shouldn’t be a way for her to notice. “They are probably hidden by the same illusion spell. Can we get Sally up?”

Was Sally the bandersnatch? What a stupid name for a beast that had just ruined everything.

Ray closed his eyes, and wished he didn’t have to listen as well. But that wasn’t an option, they were still too close and now there were new voices. More people and someone assured the witch that Sally was already up.

That was bad, what if the bandersnatch also lead them to Ryan? Was Ryan already close enough for that?

“Identify yourself,” the witch bellowed and Gavin’s voice was barely audible.

“I’m Gavin Free.”

“I don’t care about that. What are you? A healer?”

“I’m… I’m a Tym, I wa-”

He was interrupted by her snorting and now Ray stopped.They were laughing at Gavin who was already at their mercy and when Ray turned around, he saw the woman crouching down next to him.

She had his book in her hand and that was forbidden. It was horribly rude to touch someone else’s book without permission, even worse to use it.

But she was just sitting there, skipping through the pages and even from here he could see that Gavin’s face was burning. From anger or embarrassment, he couldn’t tell.

“You aren’t even shitting me,” she chuckled. “What the fuck is this? Just some dumb insects, what are you even meant to do with that?”

Michael tugged at his hand but Ray couldn’t move.

She was throwing the book over her shoulder like it meant nothing and that wasn’t fair!

“We don’t need him,” she said when one of the others reached her. 

“He’s just a Tym, barely any magic in him. We’ll take the other one though.”

Wait-

“Then hurry up and help heal the others. We got some twisted ankles.”

“Well the guy was protecting his Tym.” She threw a fleeting look to Gavin before turning away. “Let’s secure the other guy before he makes more trouble and then head back.”

They weren’t going to let Gavin go, right? No, that wasn’t what they were talking about because now even Michael froze.

Ray threw him a panicked look but already saw the tendrils move in the corner of his eye. Gavin’s choked protest reached his ears next and he turned back around and watched as the veins wrapped around Gavin’s throat.

“No!” Ray gasped and ignored how the witch looked around, trying to locate the noise.

They were going to kill him! They were going to kill Gavin!

Ray’s breath caught in his throat and he took a step only to be pulled back by Michael. It was true, he wouldn’t be able to do anything besides getting caught himself.

So he turned around to the fox and pulled at his sleeve.

“Please,” he whispered because Michael was strong and Michael was fast.

He could… do something? Anything!

God, he could hear Gavin choking and didn’t dare to turn back around.

“Michae-”

“Stop!” It was Jack whose voice echoed over the field. Even though he was hurt and bound, it was loud enough to make them all turn around.

“Step away from him!”

Jack was kneeling a bit away, his hands tightly bound by the golden chain and he seemed to have a hard time to lift them as if they’d weigh a ton.

“There’s no need for you to kill him!”

“I think that’s for us to decide,” the witch just said absentmindedly but didn’t even turn to Gavin.

Ray made the mistake to throw a glance at him and saw how red his face was, how his hands tried to reach up and tear at the veins. He couldn’t though, because his arms were pinned to his side and he arched his back in his struggle to escape.

“He can see magic!” Jack blurted out. “He can help you identify Sorcerers! He can even tell you how strong they are!”

The witch just scoffed but Jack pushed on, “It’s true! Didn’t you see where his mark is? It’s in his eyes! His own magic is all concentrated right there!”

Now she seemed to hesitate and at least glanced at Gavin. Ray nearly hoped that they could turn it around because even when Jack wasn’t about to talk her through this, he could already feel Michael growl. The fox was still holding him close, close enough to feel the vibration in his chest and Ray was pretty sure he would launch himself at her soon.

It would give them away but they couldn’t just wait and watch as they killed Gavin!

“He can tell you exactly where your mark is,” Jack pleaded. “I swear, it’s true! He can be useful!”

The witch now clearly hesitated, debating on her choices and then-

Gavin gasped for breath, loud and clear for them all to hear. It turned into a horrible coughing fit in the next second but Ray slumped against Michael in relieve.

At least he was breathing, at least he wasn’t dying, oh thank god.

“So?” the woman asked and crouched in front of him. “If it’s true where is my mark?”

But Gavin was still gasping and spluttering, the tendrils still wrapped around his chest and stopping him from taking a real breath.

Instead of waiting for him to calm, she slapped him across the face.

“Answer or die! Don’t waste my time!”

Blinking tears from his eyes, Gavin stared up at her. Ray wondered if he had even listened, if he even knew what was happening. He seemed so out of it, tears streaming down his face as he tried to catch his breath.

“Answ-”

“Spine,” Gavin wheezed. “Down your spine.”

She stopped surprised as if she hadn’t expected it to actually work and then she smiled. It was a horrid little smirk and with a turn of her hand the veins disappeared.

Gavin immediately rolled over to cough. His face was red while he tried to catch his breath and he didn’t look up when one of the men stepped towards him.

They didn’t give him a moment to pull himself together before nudging him back onto his back. The golden chains were also wrapped around his wrists and Gavin began to scream.

There shouldn’t be any more air in his lungs but he threw his head back and arched his spine. His bound hands flew up to cover his eyes as his marks began to burn.

Ray whimpered and it hurt but it was still better than watching him choke. He turned away and buried his face in Michael’s chest, couldn’t watch it anymore.

But that horrible feeling was gone, the need to interfere because at least they were alive. Vulnerable and hurt and captured.

But God, they were alive.

Would stay alive for now.

Michael shushed him gently and Ray felt his hand on his head, holding him tighter so that he wouldn’t see. He still heard it though, how they were taken away and Ray himself was exhausted.

Exhausted from the fear and the horror and this tearing hope. It was still there, maybe the others would suddenly appear.

Just in time, a dramatic entrance.

He knew that it was unlikely, that this whole scene had just taken minutes even if it felt like hours.

So he just stood in Michael’s embrace, eyes tightly pressed shut and felt how the bond grew fainter and fainter until it was barely there anymore.

Just a glimpse he had to concentrate on to feel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We’ll get them back,” Ryan murmured and that was what he had told Gavin, right? It unnerved him because how?

Chapter 14

 

Jeremy was the first to find them. Ray could hear his heavy breaths but didn’t bother turning around. It felt strangely therapeutic sitting here in the grass with a protective arm from Michael slung over his shoulder, smelling the earth and ignoring everything else.

But now Jeremy stepped in front of them, gasping to catch his breath and that reminded him of Gavin again, how he had choked. He shook himself, pulled his knees against his chest at the thought.

“You’re hurt!” Jeremy wheezed and fell to his knees to be on eye level with them. He reached for Michael but then hesitated, his hand looming awkwardly between them.

Ray threw them a glance and figured they hadn’t really talked before. No, not that he could remember.

Still, Jeremy touched Michael’s shirt briefly but the fox already shaken his head. It wasn’t until then that Ray realized it was his own blood from where he had hid in Michael’s chest. He took a look at his hand and found the cut still bleeding, if sluggishly.

Where had Geoff’s dagger gone in all the tumult?

He wasn't sure, but Jeremy was swearing and gently took his hand.

Jack would be able to heal it in seconds, but Jack wasn’t here, right? Jeremy had to know that because he ripped a piece of his undershirt off to use it as a makeshift bandage. Ray had some in his bag but he didn’t bother telling him.

Jeremy was flustered, his chest still heaving heavily, and even though it was cold there was sweat on his brow.

He must have run the distance, and of course he would reach them first; he was trained as a knight.

He had tried to reach them in time.

Ray glanced past him and saw the disturbed earth, the destroyed grass and the dangerous holes from Jack’s fight. A sudden yearning filled him and he buried his face in his knees.

He was gone, Jack was gone.

His presence was like a lingering glimpse of light inside his chest, barely there. It wasn’t because of the distance, he didn’t think they were so far away yet.

It was because of those golden chains, because Jack had no magic anymore. Right now, he wasn’t Ray’s Sorcerer anymore because he was a simple human.

Gavin as well. God, he had to hate it.

Next to him, Michael hunched up. Until now he had been a solid weight, just giving him some warmth and comfort without speaking. Which was fine, Ray didn’t want to speak to anyone right now.

But now Michael basically covered low, his ears pressed against his head, and Ray figured he was a second from changing into his fox form.

This time Ray turned around and understood once he saw Ryan close by. He had been a bit slower apparently and Geoff was even still behind him but his eyes were already darting around.

Searching.

He wouldn’t find what he was looking for, Ray could have told him that but his lips still seemed to be sewed shut.

Michael gave a pitiful little whine and Ray wondered if he was scared. For now he just watched as Ryan stopped a few feet behind them, scanning over the field down to the forest.

It took no genius, not with the current situation and the obvious fighting spot down there. Still, he took his time until his eyes finally caught Ray’s and that was the last straw.

Ray wasn’t sure what expression he was wearing because all in all he felt rather dull. But whatever Ryan saw made his face cloud over.

With long steps he came towards him and while Ray didn’t feel threatened in the slightest, Michael tried to hide behind his back.

“You,” Ryan growled and got his book out with a smooth movement. “Did you lead them here?”

What? That didn’t make any sense.

Ray blinked up to him but Ryan's eyes were locked on Michael. Michael who stumbled to get on his feet, his hair bristling up as he tried to appear taller. It was a futile attempt because Ryan was still towering over him with ease.

“Since you got here we’ve had nothing but bad luck!”

“Ryan…” Jeremy said softly but it fell on deaf ears.

Ray turned towards Michael and it hurt. He looked so pale and guilty as if it had been really his fault.

He had wanted to protect them, that’s what he was here for, right? Of course it had to pain him.

But what difference would it have made to attack that troop if they were so clearly outnumbered?

“I did what I was told,” Michael said very quietly.

“To sell us out? Was that what they told you?”

“No!” Michael quickly protested, raising his hands in defense. “I protected him, I got him out at least!”

His finger pointed to Ray but Ryan wasn’t even listening.

“Where is Gavin?” he growled.

“I don’t know! I didn't take h-” Michael flinched when Ryan’s book opened, ready to transform and evade an attack.

Instead Ray stood and gently touched Ryan’s arm. It defused the Sorcerer immediately and when he looked down to him, something very gentle crossed his face.

That was strange, Ray hadn’t considered them this close, but Ryan was looking at him as if he was-

_Ah._

Ah, it was because they had both lost. Because they were similar right now and even if their pain wasn’t exactly the same, it still was close enough.

For Ryan there was the additional weight because it was his duty to protect Gavin, to look after him, and he hadn’t.

Ray didn’t exactly have that but he could feel the bond, that part that he had grown so used to, die as he stood here.

“Heal me?” he asked quietly and held his hand up. The makeshift bandage was already bleeding though and even though Ryan reached for it, he hesitated.

“I am not good at that,” he admitted and Ray recalled him saying something like that before.

It didn’t matter because right now he was the only one who could.

So he didn’t move and after a moment Ryan gently loosened the bandage to take a look at the wound.

He really wasn’t good, took too long, thought too hard about it. But the wound was closing slowly and Ray figured that was the most important thing. While he waited, he watched as Geoff reached them.

He had slowed down before, had noticed that whatever danger was there, was over. For the better or worse.

Still he was breathing a bit heavily as Jeremy went to greet him.

“There you go,” Ryan mumbled, and when Ray looked back down, he could see a faint line. That usually didn’t happen when Jack did it, but he still nodded.

“Thank you,” he murmured, and then Ryan suddenly pulled him close. Ray was nearly crushed against his chest, but he was too surprised to resist.

He wasn’t quite sure why but Ryan seemed to need it for now.

“Jack tried,” Ryan whispered so that only he could hear it. “Of course he did. Of course he would.”

Ray opened his mouth to tell him that Jack had saved Gavin, that they had tried to kill him. That without Jack Gavin would be gone but when he tried to speak, his throat closed off and only a choking sound escaped him.

Quickly he hid his face against Ryan’s chest because he couldn’t tell him that. God, it was so horrible and the pictures, the noises, were burned into his mind.

He had nearly watched Gavin die and he had seen people die before. He was working with a healer after all, and things like that happened. Some had been even more horrible than this, with gaping wounds and sticky blood, and sure, some of them had stayed with him, had haunted him for a while.

But it didn’t feel as heavy because Gavin wouldn’t have died. Gavin would have been _killed._

Someone else would have taken his life and Ray just wasn’t able to understand that.

He clung to Ryan’s cloak, trying hard not to choke up. It helped when Ryan rubbed his back and still Ray felt horrible. Jack had just pushed him away, to safety, yes, but most of all _away._ And he had been so close to Gavin, so very close and if he could have just severed that damn vine.

God, it could have worked out somehow!

“We’ll get them back,” Ryan murmured and that was what he had told Gavin, right? It unnerved him because _how?_

Could they catch up to them right now? Even if they could he himself was useless but maybe the others could do something, anything?

He didn’t know, he really didn’t and it made his head hurt and his heart ache.

_Jack._

“Ray?” It was Geoff who asked softly and he could feel another hand on his shoulder. “Ray, please tell us what happened?”

He didn’t know, how could he know? It had all happened too fast, and he whined again.

“They’re gone,” he brought out and his voice was thick with emotions. “They took them and I couldn’t- I-”

He hadn’t stopped them and this time he felt tears sting in his eyes. Lifting his head, he looked up to Geoff. He looked so solemn and Ray remembered that he had known Jack for so long, for longer than Ray had, and that made it worse.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered but Geoff just shook his head.

“I’m glad that you are safe.”

“Michael protected me,” he told them and Geoff turned towards the fox. Ray also squirmed until Ryan let him go so he could look at Michael.

Michael, who had taken a few steps back once they had swarmed Ray and who now ducked a little, as if he expected to get yelled at again. Or like he wanted to disappear all together.

But he was still in his human form and Ray figured that was at least something

“Thank you,” Geoff finally said and Michael’s ears perked up at that. “From me and from Jack.”

“He asked me to,” Michael said quietly. “He wanted me to get his familiar away, so I did.”

Geoff nodded but then Michael took a step closer, eyes wandering to Ryan. “I tried to free Gavin. We both did.”

Not for the first time, Ray noticed that Michael didn’t use their names, just Gavin’s. He couldn't ponder too much on it, didn’t really care in that moment even though he felt slightly hurt. Behind him Ryan stiffened and he turned his head to throw him a glance.

“It’s true,” he assured him. “We really did try.”

“I don’t doubt that,” Ryan said but they both knew it was a lie. Maybe he hadn’t doubted Ray but he surely didn’t think Michael would.

Geoff threw them a short glance before stepping closer to Michael, holding his empty hands up to show he was unarmed. Still, Michael’s fur bristled up as he took a step back, still wary of all of them.

“You hurt?” Geoff asked softly, and indicated to the blood on his shirt.

Michael shook his head and Geoff went on, “Can you tell me where they went?”

“Back to Frey,” he said and something pained crossed Geoff’s face. It chilled Ray to the bone because Geoff seemed actually afraid.

What did that mean? Why was he so scared by that?

It was just for a short moment before he schooled his expression again but Ray could also see it in Jeremy. The knight had a harder time concealing it and in the end he simply turned around, hand wrapped around his crossbow.

“We’ll hurry after them,” he said next, maybe just for the sake of talking, of taking action. “And we get them out before they reach Frey. We can do it right? With all of us?”

“We won’t be fast enough. They are too far ahead,” Geoff told him softly, and they all jumped when Jeremy let out an angry, _“fuck!”_

The knight turned away and walked a short distance, kicking the next stone he found in frustration. Geoff watched him with concern but didn't interfere.

Instead Ray looked up to him. “What are we going to do then?”

Geoff hesitated like he didn't know himself and Ray shivered. If they didn't go after them, if Jack and Gavin were already out of reach...

They couldn't just move on, right? He knew he wouldn't be able to. Couldn't just turn his back and continue with the plan.

Sure, they could try and reach the army of Yevetal, could join them and help push back the humans. Could free every prisoner they had, but how long would that take?

How many day, how many weeks, how many months?

Ray grew sick just thinking about Jack and Gavin being in their hands for so long until they could find them. Or until there would be nothing left to find in the first place.

“We'll work something out,” Geoff said but that didn't mean a lot, didn't mean a damn thing.

Maybe he recognized his haunted look or how his breath picked up, but Geoff quickly reached out to put a heavy hand on Ray's shoulder.

“That doesn't mean we will abandon them, you hear me? It means we will sit down and think and make a plan. Make a plan how we can find and save them as soon as possible. I promise, Ray.”

He gave a jerking nod; it was all he could do because his insides felt so empty and cold.

But Geoff promised. Geoff also wanted to get them back and when their eyes met, Ray believed him.

“Ryan,” Jeremy called. He had walked a few steps away to calm down but now he bent down to pick something up.

Ray recognized Gavin's book and right, that witch had just thrown it away as if it had been trash. Now Ryan hurried to take it in his hands. They were all dead quiet as he stared down at it, could hear him swallow loudly and it was Geoff who offered, “Seems like we can give it back to him soon. Better than if they had destroyed it.”

Ran nodded but couldn't take his eyes from it. Only when Geoff started to tug on Ray's arm did he look up.

“We have no cover here. Let's head towards the forest.”

 

Ray followed them like in trance, his mind running on overdrive. Gavin and that fucking stupid bunny, running into this very forest they were heading for right now. And how he had chased him there, all fun and fucking games.

It didn't change a thing, deep down Ray knew that. The bandersnatch had probably been close enough if he had chased Gavin or not.

But what if-

There was no way of knowing.

If they hadn't split up, if they had hid instead of running towards the others, if they had all been covered by Michael's illusion.

It was too late now and then they walked past the battle field. The deep swath from Jack's attack, even some blood in the grass. Ray was pretty sure that came from the men of the patrol but he didn't know.

He just knew that it made him sick, this whole situation, everything about it.

He was pretty sure he would throw up soon but instead his human form flickered. It made Jeremy next to him jump and this time Ray barely managed to pull it back together.

Right, he was nearly run dry. Jack had taken most of it and still...

“Hey.” A hand found his shoulder and Ray turned around to find Jeremy. “It's alright. I can carry you if you have to... you know, turn back or something.”

He wasn't Jack. He only turned for a longer time when Jack was around because he was vulnerable as a rabbit, no defense besides his agility. And only Jack was allowed to carry him, at least he had been for the longest time. It had been fine with Gavin because Gavin was fun and bright and not dangerous at all.

Also Jack had still be close by.

But Jeremy looked at him so worriedly and Jeremy was so kind, had been so frustrated about this whole thing as well.

And god, Ray was exhausted from this all.

He gave a short nod, not missing how surprised Jeremy seemed by that. As if he had offered but had already expected to get a no.

Too late now.

He switched before Jeremy could say anything else and he had barely landed in the grass when he got picked up again. It was obvious that Jeremy was a little unsure and he hesitated before helping him to sit on his shoulder. Ray quickly hid in his hood and curled up there, closing his eyes.

They stopped shortly after but he decided to stay huddled up right where he was, just listening.

So it was left to Michael to tell them what had happened and he did so in a low, calm voice. Ray felt a little bad because he knew the other was nervous, it was the most and the longest he had talked to the group and neither him or Gavin was standing by him. Ryan was probably staring him down, waiting for any opportunity to blame him.

But he didn’t say a thing, just listened as Michael explained quietly how Gavin had been captured. Ray could tell that the fox hesitated, also debating if he should tell them how they had tried to kill Gavin.

God-

Ray shivered in Jeremy’s hood and he didn’t even know how Ryan would react to that but it couldn’t be good. Once those humans figured that Gavin’s eyes weren’t as useful they would hurt him.

Or what if they used him for something, to find Sorcerers who have been hidden?

He wondered if Gavin would refuse.

He wondered if they would force him.

Maybe it was better that Michael didn’t tell them about that because the thoughts were already haunting his own mind.

What followed after Michael’s explanation was a lot of useless talking. Making plans and then fighting over them.

He didn’t participate, stayed right where he was, but he could tell that Ryan got desperate, wanted to move right away.

Geoff was more careful and Ray figured he was right. What would it be worth if they attacked now and were also captured?

They would take Ryan as well, him and Michael also if they saw through the illusions. And they would execute Geoff right away.

Or make a big show out of it, Ray wasn’t quite sure.

And it wasn't like Jeremy was safe, like they would let him go when he was caught with them. No, he would also be punished for treason, maybe just banished from this kingdom, but most likely killed right there beside Geoff.

At one point Ray stopped listening and dozed off. He really shouldn't, this was important and it wasn’t fair to leave Michael alone with them. What if Ryan would start again? Would blame him even though Michael had at least save him and that was worth something, right?

But he was just too exhausted, not only because of what happened but also because Jack took so much of his magic.

When he woke it was because Jeremy was moving, not the soft up and down of walking but like he was working on something. He was crouching, Ray realized and he carefully crawled out from his hood to shift back.

The form was working a bit better and he figured he had slept a little deeper than he had expected.

Jeremy jumped when he appeared next to him and dropped the wood he had gathered.

“Not getting used to that,” he told Ray before picking the branches back up again.

“Sorry.” Ray leaned down to help as well before taking a look around. They were still in the forest but he couldn't make out the wide field anymore. Also, they were alone. “Where are we?”

“I guess I kidnapped you,” Jeremy mumbled a bit embarrassed but it made Ray freeze. That first time he had met Gavin he had said the same.

No, not quite.

“You bunnynapped me,” Ray answered and at least Jeremy snorted at that. To him it felt like someone was squeezing his chest.

Fuck, he had hated Gavin back then.

What an asshole.

Reaching up, he hid his face behind his hand but if Jeremy noticed, he didn’t point it out. Ray was rather happy about that.

“I just couldn’t listen to them fighting anymore,” he went on. “Geoff and Ryan. It’s not like they are really fighting but... it’s just not getting us anywhere and they know it.”

Ray nodded and quickly wiped his eyes. Jeremy was standing up now, arms loaded with wood and Ray followed with his lonely branch.

“They do it just for the sake of doing something. In the hope that something will spark an idea but I can’t really tell what they expect to happen.” He looked into the forest and Ray figured it was in the general direction of Frey. “Jack and Gavin will get taken to that fortress and they will get locked up in there. That’s how it is.”

He threw Ray a quick, apologetic look, but he rather appreciated the honesty. It tasted bitter but it was at least something.

“I highly doubt the troop will stop for the night. Frey isn’t that far away and it would be a risk to rest with two prisoners.”

“Both of them won’t be able to walk for a long time,” Ray said and that made Jeremy look up.

“Because Jack got hurt? If it slows them down I bet they will heal it.”

“Not that but because of the bindings.” He crossed his wrists and nodded towards them. “They feed on magic and sent a constant pulse. It hurts badly and doesn’t allow you to cast any spell. I heard if you wear it too long, it will ruin your mark, burns it into your skin. Or rather the other way around, it’s the magic trying to get out that’s breaking skin.”

Jeremy stiffened at that and Ray threw him a funny look. “So, I doubt they will move that fast and will take breaks.”

Jeremy nodded slowly before turning around. He seemed to ponder over something and Ray left him to it. He craned his neck and looked up, towards the colorful leaves above and the sky he could see in between.

He must have really slept long because the sun seemed to set already. The little light they had the only thing holding off the cold for now.

There were no clouds up above, none that he could see and it would grow cold.

Something was moving in the bushes but he recognized the noise. Turning around, he couldn’t see him, but knew that Michael was close by.

“What do you think,” he asked Jeremy, not letting his gaze sink. “Can we break into the fortress?”

“Sure. Hard part is getting back out again,” he huffed. “And of course we can’t take Ryan or Geoff with us. Neither you or Michael because they also hunt you.”

“You think just because you’re human they would keep you alive if they found you trying to free two Sorcerer.”

“Probably not,” Jeremy admitted and froze when he also heard the rustling, just before Michael stepped out of the bushes. It was still a bit scary, Ray had to admit it, simply because he was so tall and quiet. If it wasn’t for his ears he would have heard him too late, no way to avoid an attack.

Now he just crouched down and let his branch fall to bury his hands in the thick fur. Michael closed his eyes and let him, making Ray smile.

“Sorry,” he whispered as he leaned his head against Michael’s, letting the fur tickle his face. “I just left you alone with them. I didn’t mean to, it wasn’t fair. Not after you saved me.”

The warm snout bumped against Ray’s chin and he figured that meant Michael wasn’t mad.

“Thank you. For everything, okay?”

Because Michael had looked so pained, had tried so desperately to save him and Gavin and Ray was pretty sure that if Jack hadn’t give him the task to look after him, Michael would have jumped into the battle.

Instead he had stayed with him.

Taking a deep breath, he let go and stood back up, one hand still resting on Michael’s head. Jeremy was watching the fox with a strange expression and Ray wondered what he was thinking about.

Hopefully he would realize that Michael wasn’t as bad as they all made him out to be, but quite the opposite.

He waited if the other would say something, but then Jeremy just turned around.

“You guys wanna go back? If you wanna, we can just look around for a bit more. Like I said, this talking over nothing makes me sick.”

“Yeah,” Ray agreed softly.

 

They returned when it grew too dark to properly see in the forest. The temperatures had dropped and Ray pulled his cloak tighter around himself.

Neither asked where they had been even though he could see that Geoff relaxed when they came closer. Fair enough.

He watched as him and Jeremy worked on the fire with Michael by his side. That was nice because Michael felt very warm so close by.

“Hey.” Something brushed his shoulder and when he looked up, he was greeted with a blanket.

“Jack always carried yours with him, right?” Ryan asked as he sad down beside him.

It was true and Ray hadn’t even thought about that.

“Thank you,” he wrapped the blanket around himself and stiffened. This was Gavin’s, he could smell it.

Throwing a look towards Ryan, he didn’t know what to say, but Ryan just lifted his hand before letting it fall back down.

“It’s fine. He can’t use it tonight anyway and we can’t have you freeze when it’s this cold,” he shrugged. “Also if I didn't do this I don’t even know who would come after me. Jack or Gavin.”

That made Ray scoff and he buried his face in the blanket, breathing in. He tried not to think about the other two, knowing that they were in pain and cold, probably hungry.

They wouldn't feed them, right? Wanted them weak so that they couldn’t flee as easily.

Pinching his eyes shut, he felt how Michael laid his head on his thigh to cheer him up.

So Ray pulled himself together and threw a look to Ryan. “We’ll get them back, right?”

“Of course,” the Sorcerer told him. He had a really thoughtful expression on his face even though he seemed exhausted from today. In his hand he held Gavin’s book, playing absentmindedly with the binding.

“Very soon. We can’t let them stay there for too long. We just… Geoff is right, we can’t rush in there like that. First we have to think about this some more. Make a plan, check out where they are exactly. Geoff was talking about a fortress, he heard about it from a villager it seems.”

“Yeah, Jeremy mentioned this as well.” Sighing, he turned back around and saw the first few flames lick at their gathered wood. It was something nice to look at without having to think and when Ryan laid a heavy hand on his head, he nearly jumped.

“Try to sleep, okay? Your magic is still recovering.”

Ray gave a short nod and laid down right there. For today there wasn’t anything else he could do anyway.

 

He woke up because he was sweating. Which was strange enough because when he opened his eyes, he could see frost on the trees around.

Before he could dwell on that, he realized that things were wrong. A horrible upset feeling in his stomach where the bond was missing.

He concentrated on it, reached out to find Jack, and it took so long, way too long for him to find a single glimpse of life.

Because of the distance and because of the bindings.

Right?

Not because Jack was hurt or even on the brink of death.

Ray wasn’t sure because Jack had taught him the things about the bond. He had dismissed it before, had laughed at those who had considered it.

Now it was like a gaping void, right inside his chest.

Rubbing stupid tears out of his eyes, he kicked the blanket from himself. For a second he breathed in Gavin’s scent before it was replaced by the crisp air.

It had to be the middle of the night and the fire had burned down a little. But it was Michael, literally curled around him that made it so unbearably hot. The fur was tickling his skin wherever it could reach it and for a moment Ray considered to huddle into him. It would surely keep him warm and he appreciated the gesture but right now he didn’t want it.

He didn’t want to be touched or be close to someone. Right now he wanted to be alone.

Carefully, he stood without jostling Michael or waking Ryan. Ryan was leaning against a tree, Gavin’s book in his lap, and his face seemed drawn, like he was having bad dreams.

He probably did, Ray wouldn’t be surprised.

He wondered if he should wake him or something but then he just turned away and walked into the forest. He didn’t really have a goal, so he just followed the trees.

The coldness quickly settled into his bones, the stifling heat from before just a memory as he pulled his cloak tighter. His breath came out as a fog that got caught up somewhere in the branches.

It was strange, walking here without anyone around. He wasn’t used to being alone because there had always been Jack. Jack who had been with him, a constant warmth that was now missing and he hated it.

God, he did.

He wanted it back, wanted Jack and Gavin back right now. Reaching up, he laid a hand on his chest and concentrated on the void there. Jack was still alive, he could feel that.

That was more than the others, more than Ryan knew and that had to be horrifying.

At least he knew that, right?

“Ray?”

He jumped and turned around. A bit to his left stood Geoff, wrapped in his own cloak, and Ray wondered if he had followed him but no, he would have heard him.

“You also couldn’t sleep?” Geoff asked, a soft smile on his face at his surprised look. He nodded ahead and only now did Ray realize that he had walked all the way back to the field. From here he could see the deep holes and trenches from Jack’s attack.

“No,” Ray admitted. “It was just too warm.”

“I bet not a lot of people are saying that tonight,” Geoff chuckled. He came closer now, eyes also on the field. “But I saw the way Michael was wrapped around you, so I don’t blame you.”

He stopped by his side and Ray could feel the distant warmth coming from him. It was kinda nice out here in the cold, even if he had wanted to stay alone.

“He’s very worried about you. I think he blames himself for what happened.”

“It wasn’t Michael’s fault,” Ray said quickly.

“I never said that. Just stating what I see.” He looked down to Ray and Ray held his gaze.

“Michael is a good person,” he said and Geoff simply nodded, accepting it as the truth.

That was also nice; Ray didn’t want to fight over that anymore.

He turned back around, watching the battlefield as he asked, “What are you doing here, Geoff?”

“Stargazing.”

That surprised him because he had expected many different answers but not that. When he threw a look to Geoff the other just nodded upwards and so Ray craned his neck to watch the sky.

The night was deep black above them, just the faint glow of the Milky Way arching over them like one half of a halo.

“It’s really clear tonight,” he admitted.

“Cold winter nights are one of the best times to stargaze,” Geoff told him and then promptly sat down on the cold ground. With some hesitation, Ray followed.

“I didn’t know you were into astrology.”

“Astronomy,” Geoff corrected him and he frowned.

“What’s that?”

“Do you know what stars are?”

“Stars, I guess,” Ray answered a bit dumbfounded and Geoff snorted.

“You’re not wrong there.”

“So what are stars then?” he asked and then rolled his eyes when Geoff just shrugged. “Great help, Geoffrey.”

“I am just saying we don’t know for sure by now. Some say they are distant suns or smaller ones.”

“What would do a sun so far away? Where are they in the day?”

“We’re still figuring things out, okay?”

“It’s a bunch of bullshit! How can some people study that!”

“It’s a noble thing to try and understand something new!”

“Just an excuse to sit outside at night!” Ray claimed and Geoff laughed.

“It’s a lot of history though,” he said and then pointed up. “You see those three stars?”

“I see like a ton of stars.”

“No, the three bright ones in a line.”

Ray glanced up and sure enough he could. When he nodded, Geoff went on, “That’s Orion’s belt. If you look closer you can see a human figure.”

“Bullshit.”

“No creativity in you. That’s the hunter Orion, it’s one of the easiest constellations.”

“Sure it is,” Ray huffed. “So is there a rabbit constellation?”

Geoff pondered over that for a moment, “There is a hare. It’s actually a bit south of Orion but I think we would have to wait for a while longer to see it.”

“Not happening. I’ll freeze my ears off before that.” He pulled his cloak tighter but now he was intrigued. Letting his eyes wander, he pointed north of Orion to some strange looking stars. “What’s that one?”

“Which one?”

“The one who looks like a cloud of stars.”

“Pleiades,” Geoff said immediately. “The seven sisters. Sometimes you can see a lot of shooting stars coming from there.”

“Really?”

Geoff nodded. “You see the bright star a bit away, looks a little red?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s Aldebaran. The Follower.”

“Aldebaran,” Ray mumbled, tasting the unknown name. There were so many stars above and he had never really considered to look at them. Now that he was watching Pleiades and Aldebaran, he felt even smaller than before. A little more lost.

He scooted closer to Geoff to share their warmth. “Is there a story for every star?”

“God no. There are too many for that. But there are for most of the brightest ones even though I only know a handful of them.”

“Such a useless thing to know,” Ray mumbled without any ill will. He still couldn't take his eyes off from the night sky.

“Most fun things are, but we can’t all have such useful knowledge as you.” Geoff nudged his shoulder and it actually made him smile.

They fell silent and he didn’t mind. Talking seemed rather like a nuisance out here, where it was so cold that he could feel his nose freeze off. He reached out to rub it furiously before quickly hiding his hand back in his sleeve.

For a long while they just sat like that and Ray was beginning to wonder if he or Geoff would go back first.

He still wanted to stay out here because as stupid as it might be, talking about the stars, learning about the constellations, had made him forget for a while. If he’d lie back down, it wouldn’t be so easy to fall asleep and then he would begin to think.

Think thoughts that would run around in his head, along with memories that would replay over and over again. He didn’t want that, he wanted some peace of mind even if it meant sitting here in the cold along with Geoff.

“So, how did you meet Jack?” Geoff said suddenly and surprised Ray turned towards him. “You two are so close but Jack never told me about you before, so you probably met him after he left Gerai.”

Geoff wasn’t looking at him, his eyes now cast down to the battlefield and he wasn’t pestering him or something. It was rather curious, as if Geoff had wondered over that for a longer time but hadn’t found a chance to ask.

If Ray was honest, he had figured Jack had long told the story. Jack wasn’t as… closed off as him, but had respected that. After all he hadn’t told the others that he was a shapeshifter because he had known that Ray didn’t like people knowing. Maybe it was the same in this case.

Ray turned away as he thought back, and he hated those memories. How foolish and stupid he had been, how much he had nearly paid for it.

“I think it was one of the last times Jack was in Gerai,” he said finally. “He was moving things to his hut, was buying stuff to work there.”

Geoff nodded but didn’t push further. Maybe because of that Ray decided to tell him more.

“Do you know the market in Gerai?”

Geoff huffed, “Of course I do.”

“Not the normal one, the one for Sorcerers. Like in the Spellweaver’s village just smaller.”

“I do,” Geoff said again and Ray also didn’t ask further. He had been the baron after all, there probably hadn’t been all too many things he had missed.

Besides what the king was planning of course.

“We shapeshifters… nobody expects us to live long. At least not if you’re small and helpless, if you’re prey. Look at Michael, he is dangerous in his fox form and still his kind is nearly gone. My kind is just lucky because we are so many.” He shrugged. “You know what they say about rabbits.”

That made Geoff snort and Ray smiled. “So we are advised to stay in groups, with our families. So that a predator, a human, can’t catch all of us at once. Allow the others to flee while they take the old and weak.”

Geoff’s laugh died down and Ray leaned forward to rip some grass out of the ground. It felt cold and wet in his hands.

“I didn’t listen. At least I think so. It’s been a while. I remember coming back and the others were gone. We were probably attacked or something like that but I couldn’t find them anymore, couldn’t hear or smell them. So they were probably taken or killed.” He smirked. “Our paws bring luck after all.”

“What did you do?” Geoff asked.

“Wandered around for the most part. I’m not very old, Geoff. True, we shapeshifter don’t get very old in the first place so it’s normal for us, but for humans? I was merely a child then.”

Now Geoff turned towards him and Ray was quick to shrug. “It’s alright. It’s normal for our kind so you can choke on any pity you have.”

“Okay.”

“So I was wandering around and even though I am a shapeshifter, I kinda sucked at it. Got too ambitious. Humans are rather complex.” He gesticulated up to his ears. “I got better but it still wouldn’t fool anyone. Of course I got caught. Fair enough actually. Tried to sneak into a city for food with a stupid hat for cover. I probably fooled no one.”

“Did Jack find you?”

He quickly shook his head. “No. God no, it wasn’t Gerai. It was a Sorcerer and when I didn’t turn into a rabbit for him, he starved me until I couldn’t hold my form anymore. Stuffed me into a small cage so I couldn’t change back and off to the market with me!” He gave a fistbump into the air before letting his arm fall back down. His breath hung in the air above them.

“I always wondered,” he whispered, just barely loud enough for Geoff to hear, “if Jack thought he needed some luck for his new life.”

“He bought you?”

Ray nodded. “I was terrified because I had seen what they did to the others. How could I not? It was happening right in front of my eyes the whole damn day! Fresh severed paws are so much more worth.”

When he glanced up to Geoff, he saw that the other had paled and so he grinned. “Thankfully Jack prefered my limbs still on my body.”

“Ray…”

“He took me to his hut and let me out. He was talking to himself, hoping I could bless this place but he was also laughing, saying this was stupid.” He frowned for a moment because saying quietly, “I think he was scared and a bit lonely. He had left everything behind, you know?” Then he laughed because of course Geoff knew.

“When I turned into a human, he nearly jumped out of his skin. He had known that I was a shapeshifter but not one he could actually talk to. He apologized and let me stay the night and then allowed me to go.”

“Did you come back because you had nowhere else to go?”

“Mostly because of the food, actually,” Ray told him matter of factly and this time Geoff laughed loudly. It was a nice noise, it made him feel warm.

“I didn’t even like Jack, not at first. As you can probably tell I wasn’t the biggest fan of humans at this point. Their food is pretty good though.”

“So I heard.”

“At one point I figured I could just stay there because it was cold outside and as you said, there was nowhere else to go.” He shrugged. “And I mean, it’s Jack. I didn’t even ask him, he just accepted it. It took a couple weeks until I started to consider… you know, helping? Giving something back? There wasn’t all too much for me to do while he was out doing his thing, so I started to read his books. And it wasn’t like I didn’t know a few herbs already. We use them to heal our sick after all. So, I tried to help him like that. At least a little.”

“I bet he was very happy.”

“Are you kidding me?” Ray shook his head and huffed. “He made a big thing out of it, told me I didn’t have to and all that shit. I was literally eating his food and sleeping at his place and he was still playing the fucking good guy. God, back then I wanted to punch him.”

Chuckling, Geoff turned towards him, “Then how did you become his familiar? Doesn’t seem to be your style at all.”

That made Ray hesitate, and he looked back down towards the grass as he reached to pull some more out. “I am not sure,” he admitted after a long moment. “It just… we talked because there was only us. So after all the work was done, we sat down to talk or I guess, mostly Jack talked and at one point he started talking about familiars. Most Yokai don’t take kindly to them. Traitors, weak - you’ve seen and heard what Michael thinks of them.” He shrugged a bit helplessly. “But I was weak, I was fucking scared, Geoff. Because if Jack would throw me out, I’d be all alone out there in a world that’s just trying to kill me.”

“So that was your reason?”

“Just the reason why I began to think about it,” he said quickly. “The reason why I agreed was because it was Jack. Because he didn’t throw me out, probably never even thought about it. The reason was because I loved the little hut and it was always warm in there. Not too much noise, no crowds. Just me and Jack, you know? But most of all it was Jack.” Letting the grass fall, he hid his flushed face behind his hands. He wasn’t even sure if he felt embarrassed or ready to start crying, fuck, he wasn’t even sure why he told Geoff this in the first place!

“He used his magic for good,” he said quietly, noticed how Geoff leaned closer to even understand him. “And all I used my magic for was pretending to be someone I was not. Jack is… is someone I hold dearly, Geoff. Because he’s warm and kind and righteous. Something that’s become so rare out here in this world.”

He stopped, horrified to find his voice was trembling. He rubbed his face, trying to pull himself together and it had worked until now, right? He had gone through the day somehow even if there was a crushing weight on his chest.

Geoff’s arm was very warm as it wrapped around his shoulders and Ray let him pull him close. For a moment he just hung there a bit awkwardly before deciding to fuck it.

Curling into Geoff’s side, he reached out to grasp his shirt, to have something to hold on to at least.

“I don’t want anything bad to happen to Jack,” he whined as he pressed his face against Geoff’s chest.

“Me neither, bud.”

And he realized that Geoff had even known Jack longer, and even though they didn’t have the bond they had, there was still a connection between them. Only that it was probably more horrifying because he couldn’t even tell if Jack was still alive.

And Geoff had lied about coming out here to watch the stars, because that was bullshit. He had come out here to see the damage of what had happened, to see how hard Jack had fought, how strong he was.

Because they had to remind themselves of that.

“He’s still alive,” Ray told him quietly and felt the other relax slightly. “He’s still out there, he’s still alive, I can feel it.”

“We’ll find him very soon, Ray. Him and Gavin, and then we’ll take them back.”

Ray nodded even though his stomach clenched. Because in this whole mess, in his whole worry over Jack he had nearly forgotten Gavin. Gavin without his book and only so much magic.

Scared little Gavin who knew that they wanted to kill him, had already tried to, and there was nothing he could do against it. Just try to play along.

“Jack will watch over him,” Geoff told him as if he had read his thoughts. “He seems to keep a liking to small feral things.”

Ray snorted and he craned his neck to look up to Geoff, but Geoff was watching the stars again. Ray wondered if he even noticed.

“Geoff,” he said quietly because it was something so important that he knew he had to share it, but he couldn’t be the one to tell Ryan. God, the thought alone made him feel sick. So maybe it was weak to pass it on but he had always been a coward.

“They tried to kill Gavin.”

Now Geoff looked down towards him, a soft surprise in his face as if he hadn’t quite understood what that meant. Ray grasped his shirt tighter, pulled himself closer so that he just had to whisper, “They tried to kill him, Geoff. I saw it, we all did. They said he wasn’t strong enough, made fun of him and I… I hated it!” Then why wasn’t he angry? Why was his voice so tight again that he barely got a word out? “Jack saved him, told them he could see others’ marks with his eyes. And now they want to use him to find other Sorcerers. That’s the only reason why Gavin is still alive!”

Geoff was still staring at him, at the loss of words but Ray knew he had to tell him,someone. Because that could mean a lot of things, right? Maybe they would take Gavin somewhere else than Jack, maybe they would hurt him to get him to use his eyes. Maybe they would still kill him if they decided the bandersnatches were enough.

Ray didn’t want either of those options and it must have shown on his face because Geoff pulled him in tight. He nestled against the other’s chest and closed his eyes.

“We’ll find a way,” Geoff said after a long pause and it didn’t sound all too sure. “We’ll be smart and careful and get them out without losing anyone else. You’ll see.”

Ray wanted to believe it.

 

Jeremy took another deep breath before he reached out and touched Michael’s head. The fur was thick but soft, but he barely had the time to feel it before the fox’s head snapped up. A low growl came from him and Jeremy quickly showed his empty hands.

“Just me,” he whispered, but it was hard to tell if it calmed the other down.

Instead Michael turned away, sniffing for something, and then Jeremy realized. “Ray is around. Geoff and he had a talk and Ray just wanted to be alone for a bit.” He nodded towards Geoff who was already back to sleep, blanket tightly wrapped around himself against the cold. “He looked after him.”

Slowly Michael turned back towards him, hopefully accepting this because Jeremy didn’t know how much time they had.

“Can I talk to you? In private, if possible,” he asked instead, urging him on and with a huff Michael got to his feet.

Jeremy lead him a bit away and just a few steps later he could feel the cold grasp at them. The crisp air burned in his lungs as he took another deep breath before making sure they were out of earshot.

“I’ve got to ask you some questions,” he said, but frowned when he saw Michael still in his fox form. “You know… when I said talking I kinda meant both of us.”

Michael gave another huff and this one Jeremy could see in the dark as a white mist. Just a heartbeat later Michael in his human form stood in front of him.

“What do you want in the middle of the night?” Michael asked and if Jeremy did hear right, he could still make out a low growl in the other’s voice.

It really didn’t help his nerves because he had pondered over this all day. The idea had come somewhere between Ryan and Geoff having those endless discussion and talking to Ray had only sparked it. So he had worked up his courage to talk to Michael, had waited to catch him alone but first Geoff had gone away and then Ray had headed in the same direction.

If Jeremy was honest, he had followed the rabbit, wanted to make sure that Ray didn’t wander off but the other had walked straight towards Geoff, so deep in thought that he hadn’t even noticed him.

But now Jeremy couldn’t wait any longer without risking falling asleep himself and they couldn't lose anymore time!

Still, he figured Michael’s distrust was fair. After all they hadn’t really talked, fuck, Jeremy hadn’t even cared about the other, had just kept an eye on him because the fox was dangerous! Dangerous and in their midst and for some fucked up reason Gavin and Ray had decided to become best buddies with him, even though Michael could easily rip their heads off.

But Jeremy couldn’t forget that Michael had saved them, at least Ray. That he had tried to free Gavin as well, that he had seemed horribly guilty about it.

And that was one of the reasons why he was standing right where he was right now.

“Earlier you said that you hid yourself and Ray from the troop,” he finally began. “With your illusions, right? That way they couldn’t see you.”

“They saw something else instead of us. In that case I just showed what was behind us.”

“Exactly that. How long could you hold that illusion?”

Michael frowned but it was hard to tell what he thought. Depending on how he turned his head, his eyes started to glow and each time that happened, Jeremy had to fight a shiver coming down his spine.

“For how long do you need it?” he asked tentatively. Michael was fixating a point somewhere over his shoulder, the arms tightly crossed over his chest.

“Hours, if possible,” Jeremy admitted and he kinda expected the other to laugh at him, ask him if he could keep a fight going for several hours but instead Michael just shrugged.

“As long as I can concentrate that’s no problem.”

“Really?” Jeremy couldn’t help but blurt out because holy shit, he hadn’t expected a yes to that answer. That would make things so much easier!

“You doubt my words?”

“No, that’s not it! That’s just… really amazing, alright?” He shook his head to sober up and to lower his voice. He couldn’t use anyone eavesdropping now. “If that’s the case, I need your help.”

Michael’s head snapped towards him and Jeremy could have nearly laughed if it wasn’t sad to think that the other was so surprised over this.

“What for?”

Jeremy stepped closer. In the corner of his eye he could see Michael’s tails swish nervously but he instead concentrated on the matter at hand. “We need to free Gavin and Jack as soon as possible.”

“I am aware of that,” Michael said a little sharper as if he was hurt for Jeremy assuming he wasn’t.

Jeremy just shook his head. “I know that. But we can’t count on Ryan or Geoff on this one. We won’t be able to catch up to the troop in time, not before they reach Frey. If Ryan comes even close to that city, the bandersnatches will smell him and attack. And Geoff? Once they catch a glimpse of him he will hang.”

“So what’s your plan?” Michael asked slowly but Jeremy was pretty sure the other already knew where he was getting at.

“You and me,” he said. “We can move into Frey. The sorcerers get taken to a fortress and you can hide us once we get close to it. We can just march in and bring them out!”

Which wasn’t really a plan but maybe the beginning of one. Jeremy was pretty sure it wouldn’t be quite that easy but for now it seemed to be their only choice.

Michael was quiet for a while but that wasn’t a no like Jeremy had expected. Truth be told, with protecting the others they were putting themselves in danger. In a fuckton of danger because Michael was also a Yokai and if he would get recognized he would be killed or caught.

And Jeremy himself could get killed as well, marked as a traitor. Maybe they would force him to fight in their war but still-

“What about…” Michael trailed off but when Jeremy followed his gaze, he found their camp again, the lonely blanket on the ground.

“Ray?” he asked and Michael nodded.

“We can’t take him with us. Or do you want to take him into a battlefield?”

“No,” Michael admitted.

Jeremy let him think about it some more, knew what he was asking for here but then Michael’s face hardened.

“When do you wanna go?”

“Tonight,” Jeremy said promptly. “No use for waiting. We can’t waste any more time and who knows what kind of ideas the others come up with tomorrow.”

Michael barely hesitated before nodding, “I’ll help you. You bring us to the city and I can get us inside. Then we’ll return.”

“With Gavin an-”

Michael’s ears perked up and his glowing eyes darted to their right. Jeremy also spun around, reaching for his crossbow, but Michael’s hand shot forward and stopped him.

Barely lit by the fire, they could make out the red of Ray’s cloak as the boy stood in between the trees. His hood wasn’t up and his ears twitched in the cold air.

“I’ll come along,” he said as he stepped closer. His face was uncharacteristically grim and when Jeremy opened his mouth to talk back, Ray glared at him.

“Take me along or I’ll wake the other two and tell them of your little plan.”

“No,” Michael said bruskly, but Ray kept his eyes on Jeremy.

“What are you guys going to do if anyone gets hurt?” he asked instead. “What are you gonna do when you find Jack and Gavin? They will be hurt and weak. I can take care of them. Fuck, if things work out Jack can take my magic to heal himself and maybe even Gavin!”

“Ray-”

“Those bindings will wear them down!” Ray pushed on. “They will be weak and in constant pain because of them! And that’s not counting them getting hurt on the travel to Frey or some guard…” He trailed off before shaking his head.

“I’m coming with you guys, if you want it or not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas, you guys! Over here it's already Christmas so be jealous but it's fine - you got a new chapter!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another shivered worked down his spine just in time for Ray to whine.
> 
> “I want Jack,” he mumbled as he buried his face in Michael’s shoulder.
> 
> “We’ll get him,” Jeremy tried to assure him but the other just shook his head.

Chapter 15

 

The grass and leaves crunched beneath his feet. The cold and frost making them brittle and coloring them white. 

It was no wonder, because the temperature had dropped in the night. Right before the dawn when it had been the darkest the wind had cut through each layer and had stung on his face.

Now Jeremy could see the faintest of light and breathed out a cloud of fog.

Thank God.

They had marched through the night and still hadn’t reached the edge of the forest. But the sun would help, would warm their muscles and bodies. Fuck, his finger were blue from the cold and he nearly expected them to be frozen to his crossbow.

But he hadn’t dared to let go of it, not after he had heard how quickly the bandersnatch had appeared yesterday.

Now he took a moment to cup them in front of his mouth and breath against them. Even his own breath burned, prickled like pins and needles.

Michael threw him a short glance before sitting down. He had turned into his fox form once the temperature had dropped and Jeremy could see ice crystals in his fur.

“Fine,” he brought out because he feared to stop walking. Like this he was at least a bit warm. “We can rest when the sun is up if you need to.”

Michael huffed loudly and clearly visible but went on. It was pretty clear that he was the least affected by all this.

Ray had had it the worst. His thin cloak hadn’t helped for long and he had shaken apart in between them. Jeremy had given him the thick woolen one from Geoff but then he had shivered himself.

Ray had refused at first but every argument he could bring out was thrown right out of the window by his clattering teeth. At some point he had given Jeremy both cloaks back and had changed. The cloaks helped a little and Ray curled in his hood was a warm spot on his back.

Fuck, it had been cold tonight.

But as the sun rose slowly, he relaxed a little. Everything was brighter now, the light reflecting from the frost and the little ice here and there.

It made walking easier and even if Jeremy didn’t like to admit, he had been holding them back a little. Michael had so easily moved through the forest but he himself had slipped on the slick ground, had stumbled over sticks and stones.

He had hoped they would have crossed quite a distance but it was his fault that they hadn’t.

Letting his arms sink, he made sure that the cloaks fell shut again to preserve the little warmth of his body as he followed Michael.

How long until Geoff or Ryan would wake up?

How long would they search until they’d realize that they were gone?

After all they had taken their bags and had snuck away in the dead of night.

Maybe they should have left a message.

“Michael,” he called and the fox turned around and trotted back to him.

“There’s a trail,” he said and pointed towards their right. That was also a plus, with the daylight he could at least make absolutely sure they were on the right track.

Michael moved over to sniff at the footsteps and Jeremy followed. There were broken twigs, more footsteps.

It had been a group, not a single person.

“Was it them?” he asked and Michael gave a short nod. His eyes were fixated on a nearby tree and when Jeremy came closer, he also saw the blood.

It was horribly bright in the morning light, low on the trunk. Someone had covered there, had braced themselves on the tree to get back on their feet.

Could have been an animal, one of the guards because they had fought with Jack right? But they had surely healed their wounded before moving on.

“It’s not a lot,” Jeremy said slowly but Michael gave a low growl. So it was from either Jack or Gavin.

Jeremy didn’t want to know from who.

He was just happy that Ray wasn’t shifting to check out why they stopped; hopefully he was dozing.

Letting his gaze travel, he couldn’t make out any drops on the ground so it couldn’t be that bad. Nothing fatal.

Thinking about it still turned his stomach because Ray had said because of those bindings Jack and Gavin would be in pain. That their marks would cut through their skins and Ray had thought about Jack, about his arms.

But since then all Jeremy could picture was Gavin and his damn eyes.

Swallowing heavily, he threw a look to Michael but the fox was sitting there with fluffed fur. Jeremy couldn’t tell what he was thinking about but it wasn’t anything pleasant. So he was the first to move on, brushing briefly over his head.

“Come on. We need to go on.”

 

“It’s fine if you want to switch back when we move on,” Jeremy said as he sat down. They had found a little spot in a clearing. The sun was shining right in between the trees, warming his skin.

Ray shook his head. “It’s fine. It’s not that cold anymore.”

He pulled his red cloak on again before reaching in his bag to pull out their food. For all his big talk Jeremy could see that his hand was still shaking but he stayed quiet for now. Also Ray would at least answer. It felt a bit strange talking to Michael without getting an answer. It was probably not even ill-will, after all Michael could move easier like this.

It had just felt quite lonely in the middle of the night. Now the other was sitting in his human form, pulling a face at Ray.

“Really? You didn’t pack any meat?”

“I don’t see that you packed any meat,” Ray gave back before handing Jeremy a slice of bread and some cheese. “You better be lucky that I packed anything at all because I don’t see that any of you even thought about it.”

Jeremy shrugged a bit sheepishly because honestly, there had been other things on his mind at that time.

“What am I supposed to eat then?” Michael grumbled.

“It won’t kill you to eat something different for once,” Ray chided him and when Michael huffed annoyed, he just shook his head. “If you don’t want it then leave it! Jeremy and I will gladly eat your portion!”

“Maybe I will just catch myself an annoying rabbit instead!” 

“Maybe you should!” Ray told him. He was holding Michael’s portion over his head as if he feared Michael would just snatch it.

Michael was growling at him but it sounded rather playful. “You are rude for such a small bunny!”

“You are barely taller than me like this.”

“We can change this real quick!”

Ray stuck out his tongue but in the end Michael gave in and held his hand out. With a smirk Ray handed him his portion and Jeremy couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

Well, still better as if they were actually fighting. 

He was chewing on his bread as he looked around, his legs outstretched. They tingled from the long march through the woods but it was a good feeling.

It reminded him of his training at the court. Years before he had been ordered to serve under Baron Ramsey in Gerai. It seemed like another life.

He didn’t want to dwell on this right now. Letting his eyes travel, he wondered how much longer they had to walk through this forest. Once they were on the other side they would be able to see the first villages again.

From the conversation with the old lady, he knew about the fortress but he didn’t know the exact location. He hoped he could see it from up here, and if not maybe Ray could give them a direction at least.

“Oh,” Ray made next to him and nearly let his slice of bread fall. His eyes went over Jeremy’s head and he quickly spun around, fearing they were getting attacked.

Instead he had to blink against the white light until he could make out the small thing coming towards him.

“Never knew a butterfly could look so pissed off,” Ray mumbled and actually ducked down, like he wanted to disappear.

“Guess the other two are awake,” Jeremy agreed and held his hand up. The butterfly landed on his finger and even though it was only glowing softly, there was a certain warmth to it.

“It’s Ryan’s,” Ray said before Jeremy even dared to hope. Maybe that Gavin had escaped, was trying to contact them or would burst through the next bush in a minute.

He hadn’t even noticed that he had imagine that and now his shoulders lowered a little.

“Can it understand us?” Michael asked and Ray just shrugged.

Jeremy decided to play along, “Good morning, Ryan.” He tried sounding cheerful but it would probably piss the other off even more. “We’re all fine so, um… don’t worry about that.”

“We are going to save Jack and Gavin,” Ray joined in, eagerly leaning forward. “We’ll bring them back so you two can just relax for now!”

“Ray is right,” Jeremy agreed. “It’s too dangerous for either of you guys to come close to Frey. So just stay hidden where you are.”

He wondered if the butterfly really understood them or not. If Ryan had now located them and would head towards them.

It made him restless and he quickly ate up, saw that the other two were doing the same. Waving the butterfly away from here, he packed up and was the first on his feet again.

Michael had already changed, waiting for them to move and Ray was the last as he threw his bag over his shoulder. They moved on without another word, crisp air in their lungs and slippery leaves beneath their feet.

It didn’t stop them and they wandered quietly for what felt like at least an hour. Only when the trees finally thinned out, did Ray let out a deep breath. Jeremy also felt a weight lift from his shoulders because he remembered this place. They had camped here two nights before.

The steep hill that dropped to an abyss giving them cover from behind and had allowed them a good look out.

Now Jeremy stopped at the edge and could watch for miles. The mountain to his right hiding Frey from his sight for now but the villages were still there. Finding a way down this cliffy area would easily take most of the remaining day but after that it would only be a stroll.

Still they had to be so careful now.

“We will take shifts with sleeping tonight,” he started to explain when Michael next to him began to growl.

Nobody had sneaked up to him but when Jeremy followed the other’s gaze he also went rigid.

It was impossible to tell, not from so far away, not with so many different options, but down there on a road between two of the villages was a group moving. Could be a lot of things, merchants, villagers, soldiers.

But he knew it was the group they were looking for even though it were barely more than dots for now.

Ray on his other side gave a strange snarl and Jeremy grasped his wrist, somehow fearing the other would jump down the steep cliff to move faster.

He didn’t bother trying to explain to them that it could be someone else because they all knew, maybe Ray could even feel it and God, they had such a lead on them. They had to move through the night, not allowing Jack or Gavin to slow them down.

He remembered the blood on the tree from before, wondered if they had forced them to move on.

They wouldn’t reach them. Not today, not tomorrow.

At least he saw the fortress in the direction they were heading to, so that answered that question.

Taking a deep breath, he pulled Ray along as he began moving.

“Come on guys. Doesn’t look like we have any time to waste.”

 

“Let me check,” Jeremy said and both of the Yokai turned around.

Only that they didn’t look like Yokai anymore and it was… strange. Michael’s tails had disappeared under the illusions along with his ears and even though that was unusual, it was Ray who made him hesitate.

Because his ears were also gone and somehow he looked even smaller without them, like a part was missing.

“What?” Ray asked bruskly ,but was also blushing as he noticed that both of them were staring at him. “It’s not that weird, is it?”

“It absolutely is,” Jeremy couldn’t help but blurt out. Maybe because he had just gotten so used to it what it felt wrong.

Ray rolled his eyes and pulled his hood over his head. That helped, that was more familiar.

“Screw you guys,” he muttered before turning to Michael. “Are we done yet? Can we go on?”

“Depends if you have any other rabbit parts I should hide.”

Ray blushed even more and Jeremy threw an amused look to Michael.

“What is it, Ray?”

“Nothing!” He began to walk off but they followed right behind.

“Come on, you can tell us!”

“Absolutely not!”

“What other parts do rabbits have?” Jeremy wondered loudly but began to chuckle when Ray nearly jogged to get away from them. He let the topic drop and sobered up as they got towards the edge of the first village.

It was early morning, they had slept in shifts tonight, huddled close against the cold. Now the streets were busy with people wandering towards the market place and Jeremy hoped they could just hide in the crowd.

Ray let himself fall back until he was next to them again and even though his red cloak was easy to spot, Jeremy took a hold on his arm.

No use to waste time just because they lost each other.

His worry was useless though because the crowd soon thinned out, and when they actually reached the market place it was nearly abandoned, just a few huts here and there, selling mostly jewelry and clothes.

No food, he noticed.

“Where did all the people go?” Michael asked quietly.

“Towards the edge of the village, I guess. Somewhere the army is close by and only there can they exchange their money for food,” Jeremy explained. “And if they can’t pay, they will have to find a way to make it work.”

“They will join on the battlefield?”

“That for sure. I bet some pay with their body if they have to.” He looked around, not happy about the way that they were standing out. There was barely anyone around and the few people were standing in groups to talk or hurrying away.

It took a moment until he realized that most were actually watching him and he quickly let his gaze fall.

What were they thinking about him? That he was a knight? A spy? Certainly a stranger, and so he urged the other two on.

When they left the market place he felt a bit better and as he looked up, he could see Frey in the distance. The city hiding behind its tall walls but even from here he could see the signs of battle, the ashened stones and the cracks in the wall.

The King’s men had tried to tear it down but for now they didn’t succeed.

He was still watching when something shot in the sky, up into the clouds. It had happened too fast for him to see what it was but he knew that it was huge. It seemed to grow, he could see a faint silhouette over the clouds but then it blocked out the sun.

A huge shadow fell over everything, crawling up the street they were walking on even though they were miles away but that thing was just so damn  _ huge. _

Ray next to him whimpered and Jeremy’s arm shot out to grasp him, fearing he would turn into a rabbit and run away. Not here, not in the belly of the beast.

He wanted to warn him but his mouth was dry because he didn’t know a thing about magic, couldn't see the marks or anything else but he could feel this thing. Gavin’s phoenix had surprised him as it had suddenly appeared above him but this here was different, was stronger.

It made his hair stand on edge and next to him Michael growled.

When the dragon finally broke through the clouds, he couldn’t do much but stare at its sheer size. The giant wings holding it up for a moment longer before it plunged towards the earth and out of their sight.

It was gone just for a heartbeat because then the screams hit them. Far away but just so many that it carried over the distance.

It was horrible and Jeremy felt cold. Underneath his hand Ray had gone rigid, breathing so fast that it was worrying.

And God, the screams just wouldn’t  _ stop! _

He made a noise that he didn’t recognized himself but they had to go closer to that. If they wanted to rescue Jack and Gavin they had to come closer and he didn’t want to. Right now he didn’t want to take another damn step as if he feared the dragon would hear them and rush towards them next.

How did the army even hold on this long? How did they survive this attack because he could still hear them scream. So many people.

The dragon appeared again, flying high up in the sky to charge back down when it was hit by something. It wasn’t anything big, not big enough that Jeremy could see it but with a horrible screech the dragon disappeared again, leaving behind only smoke.

For the longest time Jeremy still stared even when the wind already scattered the smoke. Only when he noticed that Ray was trembling next to him, he turned around.

“It’s fine,” he croaked, surprised how tight his own voice was.

Ray turned towards him, pale and shaking. He didn’t look like any of this was fine and Jeremy figured it was a pretty stupid thing to say from him.

So when Ray squirmed out of his grip to run to Michael, he didn’t stop him, just watched as Michael let him nestle into his side.

The fox also seemed pale, scared even, and that was something Jeremy had never seen him be. His hair was fluffed up, unnaturally so, but Jeremy couldn’t bring himself to tell him.

Fuck.

He remembered that dragon in Echolon Forest. It had been small, had been young. A baby as Ryan had called it, but this right here...

This thing right here had been deadly.

And he couldn’t even start to imagine how many people had just died, how many were wounded.

Another shivered worked down his spine just in time for Ray to whine.

“I want Jack,” he mumbled as he buried his face in Michael’s shoulder.

“We’ll get him,” Jeremy tried to assure him but the other just shook his head.

“If those Sorcerers can’t get into the fortress, how are we supposed to?”

“They want to save all of those prisoners,” Jeremy said quickly. “We just want those two, right? And we can sneak in without any of the bandersnatches noticing.”

“We will get both of them out,” Michael agreed. Hesitating, he carefully reached up to stroke through Ray’s hair. “Nobody can see through my illusions.”

“Gavin could,” Ray reminded him but he also laughed even if it sounded a bit shaking. “I guess that’s a good thing though.”

Jeremy couldn't think of anything else but to nudge him gently. “Come on, we don’t want them to wait too long. Also I think the army has their hands full after this attack.”

Ray nodded once, then a second time more determined. That was good, because Jeremy didn’t really believe his own words.

He could just hope he was right.

 

It got worse the closer they got to Frey. Jeremy didn’t see another attack for the longest time but he could read them in Ray’s reaction. The jumps, how the color would drain from his face.

When they reached the next village, the rabbit had his hands pressed against his hood, in an effort to block out any sound.

Jeremy was kinda glad not to have their heightened senses because Michael was also staring now.

And what had the old woman told him and Geoff?

They made sure that they could hear the screams of the Sorcerers and Tyms from Frey. God, he didn’t know what he would do if he recognized one of them.

Shaking those thoughts off, he turned his attention back ahead.

This village here seemed abandoned. Too close to the battlefield, he figured because he could see that some of the houses were greatly damaged. Chunks of the walls missing, some roofs caved in.

“We should be careful,” Michael said after a while of walking through the empty streets. “There are still people around. I can smell them.”

“Thieves,” Jeremy said. But the thieves were the ones he was worried less about. The thieves were mostly poor people who couldn’t move away from here. He was worried about those who weren’t allowed anywhere else.

Murderers, criminals.

They were lurking in the shadows, waiting for them to make a mistake.

He checked that Ray was still between them and then ushered them along.

They moved past a nearly intact house and for the first time Jeremy could actually see people in there. They were hurrying around in white uniforms, moving from bed to bed and he realized it was a makeshift infirmary. Those people were desperately trying to save whoever they could.

He averted his eyes and took a hold on Ray’s arm. The rabbit had stopped in his tracks when he had seen them but Jeremy dragged him along.

“You can’t,” he told him.

“I should help!”

“We don’t have the time.”

“At least let me give them some herbs or something!”

“Ray.”

He expected the other to struggle, to fight against him but Ray didn’t and at some point he gave up. Dragging his feet, he followed in between but Jeremy could tell that he didn’t like it. He wasn’t furious or angry but pondering over what had just happened.

Jeremy didn’t know what to say to make it better, if he should tell him that they needed those herbs for their own group but that was just selfish. He could bet that Ray had more than enough and if not, that he could get them somewhere. 

That’s what he had done with the razorkraut, right?

Throwing a helpless look towards Michael, he didn’t get an answer there either. So he just squeezed Ray’s arm and led them further. 

When they finally moved out of that damned village, he felt a little better. Taking a deep breath, he pointed up towards the fortress. “We’re moving away from Frey now.”

“You wanna go there today?” Michael asked and for a moment Jeremy thought about that.

But the sun was starting to set and even though they could still reach the fortress before darkness, he shook his head.

“Tomorrow. I want to take a good look at it first. Maybe we can find a spot from where we can see how big the actual thing is.”

“I can take care of that if you want to,” Michael offered. “I can see at night, can get us an overview.”

“It’s dangerous to go alone,” Ray threw in but the other just shrugged.

“If we get caught together or alone doesn’t really matter. We’re close enough that they will be wary anyway. Also they won’t catch me, I’m too fast for them.” He turned back to Jeremy, now very serious. “It’s our best bet.”

If Jeremy was honest, he was a bit surprised that the other didn’t only ask for his thoughts but for his permission but he nodded. “Okay. But be careful.”

 

When darkness fell, they moved into the forest again. Michael claimed he could smell that there had been patrols here in the past but he was hiding them in an illusion. Jeremy trusted him, even as the other left shortly after.

He was right, even in the last dim light he was hard to see with his reddish fur against the fallen leaves. He was gone in a heartbeat and suddenly it felt strange not to move forward.

Ray also stood there a bit confused, as if he didn’t know what to do with himself before he turned around.

Thanks to the trees they couldn't see the fortress from here but Jeremy recognized the direction. “You nervous?”

“Close to shitting my pants, actually,” Ray said matter of factly and Jeremy scoffed out a laugh. He looked around and gathered some twigs and branches for a small fire.

Ray still didn’t move and when Jeremy threw him another glance, he could see that the other had sobered up, something upset in his face.

“Ray?”

“I can’t feel him,” he whispered. “We’re this close and still… still I can’t feel Jack.”

A cold fear crawled up his back at the sudden thought that maybe they weren’t in the fortress. That Jack and Gavin had been brought to somewhere else and they had walked this whole way for nothing, had wasted so much time.

Maybe they were already-

“He’s alive,” Ray continued and that let Jeremy relax a little. “I can tell this much and maybe… maybe it grew a bit stronger. The bond, I mean. It’s just so weak and maybe I just wish it would turn stronger. I don’t… I’m scared to hope.”

He turned towards him as if Jeremy had the answer but all he could do is shrug a bit helplessly.

“We’ll find out tomorrow,” he said and could grinch at how lame it sounded.

“If they are in the fortress we’ll find them,” Ray said slowly. “We’ll find them and get them out, right?"

“Of course.”

“And after that I want to go away. I don’t want to see a thing about this war anymore.” He shook his head, a grim expression on his face. “I am so sick of it. If we go to Yevetal or not, I don’t care. I just want to go away.”

It wouldn't be that easy, far from it but for now Jeremy let him believe it.

“Come on, help me with the fire.”

 

“Okay, so here’s what I got.”

Michael crouched down next to the fire. Without his fur he was starting to shake now, but he pulled himself together and wiped leaves and stones away. With a stick he began to draw lines into the earth, a concentrated frown on his face. “This is the outer wall right here. No way for us to climb it, it’s way too high. There is the big gate which is guarded by three guys. On the other side is a smaller entrance but it's also guarded. There are some holes in the outer wall.” He made little X’s on the first line. “But as far as I could see only Ray could squeeze through and then he would be in there alone. So I guess we have to decide on one of the entrances. This is the main fortress right here.” He threw a big square in his circle and began to add smaller circles. “Those are the towers which at least had one guard each.”

He went on explaining and adding to his little sketch.

Jeremy had leaned forward to take a closer look and was now throwing a look to Ray who looked just as flabbergasted as he himself felt.

“What the fuck,” the rabbit finally blurted out and Michael stopped.

“What?”

“What is this?”

“Didn’t you listen? That’s the outer wall-”

“Michael,” Jeremy stopped him right away because holy shit, all he could see was a pointless scribble on the ground. “With all due respect, but you are not an artist.”

“Listen, you all act like thumbs are easy to manage, okay?” He threw a judging look towards his own painting before frowning. “Fine, I guess it’s not the best.”

“It looks like someone tried to bury their shit right there,” Ray added. “Seriously dude, you lost me right after the big circle.”

“Which was the outer wall.”

“Yeah whatever.” Ray shook his head but Jeremy saw the little smile. That was good, he didn’t seem too nervous anymore.

“Okay, how about this then?” Michael lifted his hand and closed his eyes.

They both stayed quiet, knew that he was concentrating on something and after a few moments, he said, “Outer walls.”

The outer walls actually appeared on the ground, in a smaller form of course and Jeremy flinched. It was an illusion, he knew that and still he reached out, surprised when his finger phased right through. The fortress began to be build right in front of his eyes from Michael’s memories.

“This is incredible,” he mumbled when Michael opened his eyes again.

“I guess that’s better than drawing it.”

“Way better!” Ray said excited and leaned forward to take a closer look. Michael also began his explanation again. “So here’s the two entrances, both guarded. Same for the towers. I could see light coming from the windows and shadows moving, so there are more people inside.” He pointed towards something that looked like an inner courtyard in the middle of the building. “Not too sure about this part because I couldn't see it but something was echoing.”

“The screams,” Ray mumbled. “In there they get louder.”

That’s where they were torturing the Sorcerers, Jeremy thought and couldn’t help but shiver. Right there, so that the Sorcerers of Frey could hear them.

“I don’t think they have the prisoners in the actual building,” he added slowly and Michael nodded.

“There were stairs leading down. A room downstairs, maybe? Is that possible?”

“Could be a cellar,” Ray explained to him. “It’s usually used for storage but…”

“Not here,” Jeremy said. “A cellar would be too small. It’s a dungeon.” He reached into the miniature fortress to point at the stairs. “Jack and Gavin will be down there. We have to get in there without getting caught.”

The other two nodded determined but Jeremy’s worry only grew. Those two had  never  been in a fortress, in a dungeon. Fuck, Michael could probably count the houses he had been in on one hand.

But he had and those places were cold even in the summer. With the drop of temperature in the past days? It had to be freezing.

It would help keeping the Sorcerers weak, of course. But it was just too cold.

God, he hoped Jack and Gavin still had their cloaks at least.

“What about bandersnatches?” Ray asked.

“Running around in there. I can’t tell you how many.”

“How do we get past them?” Jeremy wanted to know and Michael just shrugged.

“They only react to Sorcerers, so we will b-”

“No, I meant once we’ve got Jack and Gavin,” he interrupted him. “They will react to them, won’t they?”

Michael fell silent, worrying on the bottom lip but it was Ray who answered, “Bandersnatches react to the magic that isn’t rightfully those of humans.” Something dark crossed his face. “They won’t react to the Sorcerers without magic and seeing that they don’t go nuts that close to the dungeon probably means that the prisoners still have their bindings.”

“The bindings drain the Sorcerers of any magic, right?” Jeremy asked and Ray nodded.

“If we cross the courtyard with Jack and Gavin, we have to make sure they still wear the bindings.”

He seemed very grim when he said that, and Jeremy watched him reach up to touch his chest. He also didn’t like it but if that was what it took to get both of them out, he was willing to do it.

“Okay,” he said slowly and now both of them were looking at them. In the flickering light of their little fire, they both seemed very young. He figured he wasn’t much older himself.

“Tomorrow at dawn then.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, once again a chapter got too long and I had to cut it in two. But next week we will finally try to save Jack and Gavin!  
> So with this chapter we leave this year, oh dear...  
> A year ago around this time I started posting Novocaine - wow, time runs fast.  
> Anyway, I wish you all "einen guten Rutsch" how we say, so basically a good start in the next year! I'll meet you right here again!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was so sick of it all.

Chapter 16

 

Ray took a huge breath and let the crisp air burn in his lungs before breathing out again. It nearly hurt, the coldness all around, and it made his face and hands numb.

Still, he welcomed it. It made him more awake, more alert. He hadn’t slept well, had woken up more than once from those horrible screams.

He knew the others couldn’t hear them, or at least Jeremy didn’t. Sometimes he could see how Michael’s eyes flitted towards the fortress.

He hated it, hated the sounds he heard since entering the first village. This constant fighting, the begging for help, the groans of pain.

He was so sick of it all.

But the cold helped and he took another deep breath, made sure to be awake.

He felt strange this morning. He had expected to be nervous but he wasn’t, not really. It didn’t seem like this was actually happening as Jeremy woke them.

Today everything was white.

It had been unbearably cold tonight and he saw the few remaining flowers and all the trees frozen in white frost. It looked like time stood still, so pretty and still so fragile.

As if he could destroy something so beautiful with just a touch.

He didn’t, just took it in as they marched through this world. It was quiet, too cold for any birds, and none of them said much.

When he saw the fortress again, so surprisingly close, he felt his stomach clench. But the others just moved on and he didn’t want to fall back.

He wasn’t stupid, he knew he was the weak link here, but he also knew that Jack and Gavin needed him. So he had to be strong, just like Jack had asked him to.

“Through the front gate?” Michael asked and Jeremy nodded.

“Shortest way to the stairs down to the dungeon. It’s not like they can see us anyway, right?”

“They won’t be able to,” Michael assured him. “But don’t forget. It’s an optical illusion, okay? They can still hear us, so be quiet.”

Ray gave a jerking nod and felt his nerves flare up. He imagined how one of them would slip, would suddenly have to sneeze. Stupid things that would get them caught.

Michael squeezed his arm and Ray tried to smile for him. The fox smiled back before letting go but Ray could still feel the warmth from the touch.

“The illusion is around us now,” Michael said even though Ray couldn’t see a change. But he trusted Michael on that one. “Stay where I can see you, don’t wander off.”

“Okay.” Jeremy gave a short nod and also took a deep breath. Ray was pretty sure he also used the cold to sober up. “Here goes nothing.”

They reached the path towards the fortress, leading up to a small open space in front of the actual gate. Soon enough Ray could see the guards and everything in him wanted to stand still, to hide away.

He knew what those people could do,  _would_ do if they found him.

But Michael had said they wouldn’t see them.

Also Jack was in there somewhere, Gavin hopefully as well.

God, what if the two weren’t here?

He swallowed down those worries and threw a short glance to Jeremy. He could see him move to his crossbow from beneath his cloak, just holding it in his hand in case things went wrong.

Michael on his other side also shifted nervously, and Ray felt panic rise in his throat. If Michael was scared then-

But then Michael just pulled him close to his side, a warm arm wrapped around his shoulder, and Ray appreciated the gesture. Closing his eyes, he tried to calm down, to relax a little.

The moment he did, he felt something warm in his chest and stopped dead.

Michael threw him a confused look and Jeremy as well but neither of them said something, too close to the guards already. They were worried that he would chicken out now, would run off but if anything Ray just began to smile. Folding his hands over his heart, he tentatively reached out.

“Jack,” he mouthed and the others also smiled.

He was here! He was here and he was alive!

The bond was still blurry, as if he was seeing it through muddy water but that was because Jack didn’t have any magic in him. He probably couldn’t even tell that Ray was close but that didn’t matter.

If Jack was here, surely Gavin would be as well.

They were on the right track and now they just had to find them in the dungeons.

Michael nudged him and with a grin, Ray moved on.

It felt easier now, the big weight lifted from his chest because  _thank God._

Jeremy gesticulated for him to be quiet and Ray quickly nodded. He wasn’t going to screw this up!

Even when they moved right past the guards, he barely cared. He could tell that the other two all held their breath but he just craned his head to look up the fortress. It was huge and from here he could see three guard towers. Everything was built out of a red stone he didn’t recognize and there was frost crawling up the sides.

Red banners waved from the top, a burning sun stitched onto them.

King Odwain.

When he turned his head, he could see bandersnatch but the three dogs were cuddled up against the cold, still half asleep.

Like this they didn’t look dangerous or evil. They weren’t, they were just trained like this.

Somehow he felt sorry for them.

Jeremy reached out to make them slow down and surprised Ray saw that they were already at the stairs. He and Michael waited while Jeremy slowly went down before pointing to the stairs.

“Careful,” the other mouthed and when Ray followed, he noticed that the steps were slippery. Still, he managed to get down without any accidents and when Jeremy pulled at the door, it swung open easily.

Stepping into the dark hallway behind, he had expected the temperature to shift at least a little, but only the harsh wind was missing. A few torches lead their way and he moved on.

He only took a few steps before it felt like a punch in the gut. It was the smell, this horrible smell of sickness and blood and death.

It brought tears to his eyes because it was so thick on his tongue, was so thick as if it coated the walls around him.

He couldn't help but cough and instantly there was a hand on his back.

“Go on,” Jeremy told him, and Ray glanced up at him. He could also smell it according to the dark expression on his face, and Michael had to have it even worse but he stood tall.

So Ray pulled himself together and followed them. Soon their little path branched into two other ways and for a moment they stopped. From here, he could already see cells with thick iron bars around but they were all unoccupied. For now.

“Any suggestions?” Michael asked and Ray pointed to the right.

“I think Jack is down there.” He wasn’t quite sure, the bond still too weak, so maybe it was just instinct, but he was already walking down the hallway, not waiting if the others were following or not.

Somewhere in the dark belly of this building a scream rose and faded out. It was far enough away or the walls just drowned it out but Ray didn't care. He pressed his hands against his ears because there were other noises around now.

Rough coughs out of collapsing lungs, small murmurs, and someone was singing. It sounded like a child’s lullaby, a fairy tale and he couldn’t help but wonder if children were here.

Pushing the whimpers and cries out, he concentrated on the warmth in his chest and with another step it flared up.

Jack!

He was so close! He was very close and he couldn't wait anymore, he hurried ahead because _Jack!_

Jack, Jack, Jack,  _ Jack ! _

He didn't care about the people he passed by, about the smell or the faint noises.

His Jack was so close!

He stopped dead when someone pulled on his cloak, dragging him back and he spun around, snarling. How dare they stop him?

It was Michael but he wasn’t even looking at him. He and Jeremy had stopped and stared into one of the cells.

“Gavin,” Jeremy wheezed out, and moved towards the door.

Ray stepped closer to see past Jeremy who was ramming an arrow into the lock to break it, not caring about the noise he was making.

It was Gavin, oh God.

Lying curled on the ground, his bound wrists pale and outstretched and bloody.

“Gav,” Ray whined and he could feel Michael shake at his back. He couldn’t wait for Jeremy to break the lock because Gavin didn’t react, just laid there in the cold. Ray shifted and squeezed through the bars to fall down beside the Tym.

“Gavin!”

Gavin wasn’t lying directly on the ground, he saw that now. There was a thin mattress that smelled so badly that Ray felt the need to throw up. He swallowed it down and reached out.

Gavin’s shoulder felt bony and cold and he didn’t even dare to shake him, he looked so breakable.

There was a bloody rag bound around his eyes but it hadn’t helped. Red trails like tears had flowed down his face, into his hair and onto the mattress, the red a horrible contrast against his pale face.

“Gavin,” Ray called again and only slowly did the other move his head. His lips were bluish as he licked over them and Ray leaned forward.

“It’s me. Gav, it’s me!”

“Ray?” Gavin breathed out and his fingers curled as if he wanted to reach up. Without thinking about it, Ray reached out and tore at the bindings. They loosened quickly, not burning into his skin as he pulled them off and mindlessly stuffed them into his pocket.

A sigh escaped Gavin and he weakly curled together. When Ray took his hands, they were dead cold.

It hurt to see Gavin like this and he moved closer, nestling against him as best as he could to share some warmth.

God, what had they done to him?

His hands were scraped bloody and there were shallow cuts all over his arms. A colorful bruise was blooming on his shoulder, Ray could see it peeking out from his ripped cloak.

But the worse were his eyes, the dark bloody trails on his face.

His mark, Ray knew that and fuck, he hadn’t thought about that.

Fuck, fuck, fuck!

“Warm,” Gavin whispered and Ray gave a shaky smile even if the other couldn’t see him. He rubbed the other’s back, carefully for any bruises that might be hidden.

“Better?”

“Making things awkward…” Gavin mumbled, and it took Ray a moment to understand that the other was trying to tease him. It made him laugh even though there were tears burning in his eyes.

“Sorry,” he said with a sniff. He nuzzled the other's shoulder, holding him tight.

With a click the lock finally broke open but neither of the other two charged in. They were both staring at them, shocked and unsure. Ray just huddled closer, trying to get the other to warm up while crying into his shoulder.

God, he was so cold.

It was Michael who came closer first and then crouched down next to them.

“We came to get you,” he said quietly and then stroked Gavin’s hair from his forehead. It was a strangely tender movement and Ray watched it with a small smile. “Like we promised, Gav. We’ll take you home now.”   
Gavin nodded but Ray could tell that he was weak, was slipping away. 

“It’s okay, It’s fine,” Ray whispered as he sat up again to wipe his face. “We got you now. We got you, Gav, It’s okay now.”

“Yeah,” he mumbled but even that single word came out slurred.

It was Jeremy who stepped ahead and helped him sit up slowly. Ray was going to help but now that he was more aware of his surroundings.

The thin mattress was bloody, way more than if it came from Gavin and he felt bile rise in his throat again.

What had happened here?

What was still happening here?

What about Jack?

He made the mistake to look around as if he expected to see Jack from here. Instead he found someone watching them and of course they had been noticed, they had forgotten their caution once they had seen Gavin.

It was a girl, even younger than Gavin with matted black hair. A bloody bandage messily bound around her throat, the bound hands pressed against her chest.

And Ray wasn’t even sure if she could see them or if he was still hidden by Michael. If Gavin was moved by invisible hands for her or is he had just disappeared in front of her.

Her eyes were dark and he couldn’t read in them.

It wasn’t a decision he thought about, he just knew that in the next second he squeezed through another pair of bars and appeared before her.

She turned her head but looked past him, so she had only heard him. When he reached for her hands, she flinched, her back hitting the wall in her hurry to get away. It had to be horrifying, he knew that and he whispered quickly, “Just helping, okay? I’m just trying to help.”

He unwrapped the golden chain and when he looked up again, there were tears in her eyes.

“Thank you,” she mumbled and he squeezed her hands before standing up.

In the next cell was another boy and in the one across the small hallway even more. Slowly Ray realized that this had to be where they kept the Tyms. He also realized that he didn’t have the time to free them.

“Ray,” Jeremy called but he couldn’t turn around to him. How could he just look away?

“We have to move on. Come on.”

“We have to help,” Ray protested but he also knew that it was useless. That down here were just too many and they couldn’t go through each cell.

“We are,” Jeremy told him. “We are helping, Ray.”

This time Ray turned around. Jeremy was waiting for him in the other cell, Michael as well. The fox had Gavin on his back but it didn't look like Gavin right now. Just a limp form that Michael had to keep upright and whenever Michael moved, his head would roll listless.

“We have to get Jack,” Jeremy said. “And then we have to get out of here.”

“But-”

“Ray, it’s too risky.”

He wanted to be mad at Jeremy, he wanted to scream and fight against that The couldn’t just leave all of these people down here, waiting to be tortured or killed. These right here were just children!

But Jeremy’s face was so tight and pained, no matter how he tried to hide it and Ray realized this was part of it. Part of war.

To make a decision, to play favorites.

They could stay here and try to free some of the Tyms here but would also risk getting caught. 

Or they could stick to their plan and hopefully get Gavin and Jack out.

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled and he didn’t even dare to throw another look at the girl before he shifted back to leave her cell. 

_ I’m so sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry! _

When he reached the others, Jeremy took him by the shoulder and pulled him close. Ray let him and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to swallow the guilt down.

“Let’s save Jack,” Jeremy whispered into his hair. “We’ll get them out and then… then we’ll continue to try and stop this war, okay? We can change things but not right now.”   
How many more would get caught and locked down here until then? How many more would die on either side?

But it wasn’t Jeremy’s fault and it would be wrong to blame for it. So he gave a curt nod and threw a short glance to Gavin.

They had to get out of here so that he could take proper care of him.

“You felt Jack before, right?” Jeremy went on and pushed him gently from him. “Show us the way.”

It was hard to concentrate on Jack with all this turmoil in his head but when he felt the warmth in his chest, it was comforting.

This time he didn’t run off but he did hurry, his eyes on the path in front of him because he couldn’t bear to see any other faces behind bars. More children who had just tried to learn, to use their talent.

He slowed down when he heard voices because besides the noises of pain it had been dead quiet in here. Nobody talking and if they would, it would have been in hushed whispers. 

But whoever this was, they didn’t even try to lower their voice or just wasn’t used to it.

It took a while until Ray could actually see someone but the moment he did, Jeremy’s hand caught his arm and made him stop. It hurt, the grip too tight and Ray winced.

He didn’t understand, the woman he saw was still a little away, down the hallway and standing in front of one of the cells.  He wasn’t so stupid to run right into her!

But when he turned to Jeremy, he saw such a rage in his face that he deflated. His other hand was grasping tightly to his crossbow and Ray turned back around.

The woman was tall and hard to see down here because she was dressed all in black. He guessed she was a witch by her cloak but that didn’t explain why Jeremy reacted like that.

“You think not telling me will help?” she asked next and it was strange, her voice sounded too young for her age. Ray tried to snuck closer but Jeremy’s fingers dug in harder.

“Where is Lord Ramsey?”

And now Ray stiffened as well, could tell that Jeremy did the same behind him.

“We know that he left Gerai around the same time that you tried to flee, Sai,” she continued. “Doesn’t take much to realize that you two ran away together. Everyone knows that you worked for him before.”

_ Jack! _

This time Ray fought to get closer because she had to talk to Jack, it had to be! But how did she know about all of this?

But he didn’t fucking care because now he could see Jack. Not well, barely more than a shadow in the dark cell, but it was Jack and he was alive! Well enough to sit and apparently well enough for this woman to expect him to answer!

He didn’t quite dare to step closer, fearing to alert the woman but he closed his eyes, reaching out through the bond. It was still weak, even if he was only a few steps away from Jack but that was because of Jack’s lack of magic. Still, something seemed to reach because Jack looked up now, his bound hands moving as if he wanted to touch his chest before he let them fall back down.

“I already know where you got captured, Sai Patillo,” the woman went on. “Even if you don’t tell me about Ramsey’s whereabouts, we already sent troops there to search. They will find him.”

Fuck-

Ray got shoved aside and now Jeremy strove down the hallway. His steps were quiet as he pulled his crossbow out from beneath his cloak.

“You won’t find anyone,” Jack said. He sounded tired, his voice strangely listless but it was Jack! He was so close after all this time and Ray couldn’t help himself but follow Jeremy. “Or at least not who you are looking for. It’s true that I fled together with Lord Ramsey but he didn’t come with me to Frey. It’s too dangerous for him here and he doubted that Yevetal would take him in. After all, he worked under King Odwain for years.”

“Then where did he go?” she asked, not noticing how Jeremy stopped a few steps away from her and lifted his weapon.

“He wanted to reach Rhyst,” Jack answered. “I don’t know if he did though.”

The woman fell quiet, unaware of the arrow trained on her head but Jeremy didn’t shoot. His hand was shaking slightly, Ray could tell as he reached up to push the weapon down. He still didn’t understand what exactly was going on but he knew that Jeremy couldn’t tell how powerful this witch was. The moment Ray had gotten closer, he had felt her aura, nearly drowning him in magic. And he wasn’t quite sure but there might be a spell surrounding her.

It could be a lot of things but he was pretty sure that a witch of her power didn’t come here without precautions. 

If Jeremy would shoot her, he would just give them away.

“This boy you got caught with,” the woman said slowly. “He’s not your Tym, Sai Patillo. Even though you acted like it.”

“It’s war. Things change, Sai Ilya,” Jack explained. “I took him in when he had no one else.”

She didn’t seem to listen. “Your previous Tym, Sai Mica… I wonder where she is right now.”

Jack stood at once, taking a step towards her before he faltered. He was weak, Ray could tell even without the bond.

“You will leave her out of this,” he said lowly. “She has nothing to do with this.”

Sai Ilya didn’t answer but she seemed happy enough with hitting a nerve. 

“I see how it is.” She gave a short nod before turning away. “I wish you a good day, Sai.”

She was moving and Ray could feel how Jeremy took aim again. He was desperately shaking his head but there was such a rage on Jeremy’s face that he wasn’t sure if it would reach.

But then the witch went past them and Jeremy froze from being so close to her. Ray held on tight to his arm, didn’t allow him to turn around and finally he could feel the other relax.

He was glaring at Ray but Ray didn’t care. He knew that later when they could talk about this, Jeremy would understand.

Right now, he waited until the echoes of Sai Ilya’s steps faded until he let go and turned around.

Jack had sat down hard, gasping as if those few steps had weakened him and it hurt Ray’s heart. He pushed away from Jeremy and turned to squeeze once more through the bars.

“Jack,” he whimpered because he was here! He was here and so close that Ray wanted to cry.

Jack’s eyes looked into the direction of his voice but a second later they darted to Ray’s face and he paled.

“Ray,” he whispered and Ray reached him and threw his arms around him. He nearly sent Jack sprawling to the floor with his weight but he didn’t care. He held as tight as he could even if the bound hands were pressing awkwardly against his belly, fingers trying to get a hold of him.

A soft sob escaped him but he pulled himself together and pulled back. He worked quickly on the golden bindings and the moment his hands were free, Jack reached up to cup his face.

“Ray,” he said, his eyes wide in surprise and now without the bindings the bond came flaring back. Not as strong as usual because Jack was still missing his magic but enough to warm his chest and Ray felt tears burn in his eyes.

“Jack,” he sobbed and then he was pulled close, an arm around his waist, the other around his shoulder.

“Oh God,” Jack whispered into his ear, and Ray fought to get closer, to nuzzle against his shoulder. “Oh thank God, you are alright. I couldn’t feel you anymore, I couldn’t tell where you were an-” 

Jack trailed off himself, just grasped him tighter and Ray pressed his face into the other's neck, trying hard to suffocate his voice. 

He was here! Jack was here and warm and alive and he was holding him so tight. It took everything out of Ray not to burst into tears.

He wanted to stay like this for a while longer but he knew that they couldn’t. Behind him he could hear Jeremy work on the lock and he sat up to take a better look at Jack.

His sleeves were bloody where his mark was but when Ray pulled them away, he saw that it was bandaged. It wasn’t as messy as the others he had seen but he would have to change them soon. His eyes traveled back to Jack’s face but like this he could just see that the other was dirty, no surprise after traveling and this place.

Ray figured he didn’t look any better.

“Did they hurt you?” he asked and Jack quickly shook his head. 

“I’m fine. The moment they realized who I was they didn’t dare to hurt me.” He looked past Ray, up to Jeremy. “They are searching for Geoff.”

Jeremy nodded and twisted the arrow until the lock broke. Throwing open the door, he kneeled down next to Jack. “Can you walk?”

“Not far.”

“I’ll help you.” He laid Jack’s arm around his shoulder and Ray helped along until they both stood.

Jack groaned but then stepped ahead when he saw Gavin.

“Fuck, let me take a look at him.”

“Later. First we have to get out of here.”

“Bu-”

“Jack,” Ray interrupted him and the other turned towards him.

“We can’t stay here any longer.”

Slowly, Jack nodded but Ray could tell he didn’t like it at all. Ray felt the same, he also wanted to sit down and take care of the others. Clean their wounds and get some food in them.

But first they had to leave this fortress and suddenly that seemed like such a huge task that his knees felt weak. After everything happening this morning, he felt exhausted mentally and to know that he had to walk back through this hallway with all of these cells felt like too much.

All those people, those Tyms.

They would just leave them behind?

He threw another look up to Jack and tried to remind himself that he had to get him out. Him and Gavin because they were weak and in pain and hurt. They couldn’t possibly let them stay here any longer.

Biting his lip, he looked from one to the other before hurrying ahead. Jeremy and Michael were both helping the other two, so he had to go first. Had to make sure the way was safe.

Somehow the way back appeared to be longer now. Maybe because he now knew that Jack was safe and now the edge of panic was gone.

All that was left was a heavy dread in his stomach but he tried to push it aside.

Now they just had to go back, walk out and he couldn’t let his nerves ruin that.

Thankfully he couldn’t see any guards patrolling the dungeon and so they reached the hallway towards the stairs up without ever stopping.

Michael was right behind him, he could hear him breathing a little louder than normally from carrying Gavin but he doubted that anyone not listening closely would notice it.

Ray reached the wooden door and carefully pushed it open, just enough to peek outside. He couldn’t see anyone and so he closed his eyes and listened. 

Voices from men, but they were further away. By the gate, he figured. Bandersnatches as well but also not close by but certainly walking around. Not sleeping anymore.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed the door open and turned around to wave the others close when Michael called, “Wait!”

Oh God, was Ray’s first reaction. They had been caught, after everything they had been caught so close to the end. It turned his stomach and he stared up to Michael, nearly pleading for it not to be true.

“The bindings,” Michael just said and Ray frowned.

“What?”

“You said we should keep the bindings around them in case the bandersnatches notice them,” he reminded him and Ray paled.

Fuck, he had forgot about that. He had taken the bindings off because it had hurt them and stuffed them into his pocket but now he had forgotten about them. 

“You just saved our ass,” he mumbled, still feeling a bit numb because they had nearly walked just out like this. Now he quickly got them back out and stepped closer.

Gavin's head was rolling on Michael’s shoulder but he lifted it slightly when Ray touched his arm.

“Just me,” Ray assured him and tried not to look at the bloody bandage around the other’s head. He gently nudged his arms together but the moment the chain touched Gavin’s skin, the Tym reeled back.

“No!” he cried out and Michael quickly reached back to steady him so he wouldn’t slip off. “No! Please, no!”

“I have to,” Ray tried to explain but Gavin was shaking his head wildly.

“Please!” He tried to get away but now Ray was also holding onto him and there wasn’t much strength in him to begin with.

“I’m sorry,” Ray whispered and caught his flailing arms. His heart sank when he pushed Gavin’s wrists together and heard the other sob. “I’m really sorry, okay? Just for a while, just for a bit longer.”

“Hurts,” Gavin sobbed but he had worn himself out, his head sinking to rest against Michael’s. Michael turned towards him, nuzzling against his cheek as Ray wrapped the bindings around him. 

Ray tried to ignore the pained grunt coming from Gavin as he did so, just listened as Michael whispered something soothing, trying to calm him down.

Wiping his eyes, Ray turned to Jack. Jack at least already held his arms out even if Ray could tell he was hesitant about it.

“I’m so sorry,” he mumbled as he wrapped the binding around his wrists. 

“It’s fine,” Jack assured him even though his knees buckled and Jeremy had to steady him. “It’s just for a short while, right?”

“Only until we got some distance between us and the bandersnatches,” Ray promised as he stepped back. He couldn’t bring himself to look at them, knowing that he had hurt them and so he turned back to the door and pushed it open.

Luckily it was still clear and this time when he waved the others closer, they followed. When he went to move up the stairs, his heart was pounding so heavily, he was sure everyone around had to hear it. The bandersnatches at least, right?

It seemed impossible for them not to but while he was thinking about that, he also noticed the fresh air.

Like this morning he took a deep breath, the cold tickling in his lungs as he held it in. It got rid of the horrible stench from inside, the heavy scent of hopelessness they could now leave behind.

Breathing out, he shook himself and felt a bit more grounded.

With careful steps, he climbed the last steps and let his eyes travel over the open space.

Not all too much had changed. The guards were still standing by the gate, one of them sitting down. They were throwing scraps of meat towards the bandersnatches, who jumped around to catch them. It was such a playful thing that it weirded Ray out as he thought back to how those fangs had buried into Gavin’s arm before.

Stepping onto the courtyard, he helped Michael up next and then Jeremy with Jack. They didn’t have to be too quiet, the panting of the big dogs masking them a little.

When they moved across the courtyard, Ray was pretty sure they all held their breath. They had to pass by the playing bandersnatches closely to get through the gate but no one paid attention to them, the guards yawning or talking quietly among themselves, the dogs too occupied with the meat.

As they finally went through the gate, Ray felt a little dizzy. It was too early to celebrate, he knew that. They could still screw up and he had to stop his feet from moving faster.

Instead he turned around to help Jeremy along with Jack as they left the path and marched into the woods. The uneven ground making it harder to walk but neither complained. Neither even said a word as they left the fortress behind.

It took several minutes until Michael up ahead stopped next to their abandoned fire place and turned towards him. A childish look of wonder was on his face and Ray couldn’t help himself but start to laugh.

“We did it,” Michael said and it sounded so much like a question that Ray stepped ahead and hugged him tight. As always Michael was very warm and Ray could feel the other’s heart hammering against him.

“We did,” he muttered into his shoulder and now even Michael laughed. It was a short, rare sound and Ray grinned up to him.

Just as quick he sobered up again because he saw that Gavin was chewing on Michael’s clothes to not make any noise. It had to be terrifying, not seeing what was happening and he was still in pain.

Ray hurried to take the bindings off and watched as the Tym relaxed. Turning around, he hurried back to Jack but Jeremy had already freed him and helped him sit down now. The moment he did, Ray jumped at him and Jack’s arms securely locked around him, squeezing him tight.

“You got us out,” Jack said, still in disbelief. “You really did.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to finish this story this weekend (it grew too long - as always)  
> I'll soon post info about my next projects on my Tumblr soon!  
> http://kahnah23.tumblr.com/  
> (I will also most likely open prompts there next week if you're interested!)


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why do Sorcerers create something so dangerous to them?”
> 
> “I don’t know. Why do humans forge weapons to kill their own kind?”

Chapter 17

 

“Gavin,” Ray called and the Tym lifted his head.

They hadn’t thought about bringing more blankets and the temperature was still low. The reignited fire helped but Gavin had shaken so much, that Michael had curled around him in his fox form. It had eased now but Ray knew that it wasn’t just the cold; the boy and Jack were missing energy.

He was already preparing a tea to help them get some back, at least for now. They would have to move on quickly in case the guards noticed that some of their prisoners were missing, but until then he had to take care of their wounds first.

Jack’s bandage was alright but he would still have to change it when they found a place to stay the night. Gavin’s on the other hand was stained with dirt and blood, and they really didn’t need an infection right now.

He sat down next to Michael and Gavin with a small bowl of warm water and a rag. Gavin was carefully sitting up, steadying himself but Michael was already moving behind him so he could lean against him.

It was endearing, the fox hadn’t left Gavin’s side yet and Ray knew that the other still felt guilty. As if he hadn’t tried anything to save the Tym before.

“Hold still for a moment, okay?” Ray asked softly and still, as he touched Gavin’s face the other flinched away. That was strange, Ray didn’t like that. Gavin had never pulled away from his touch before.

It had to be because he couldn’t see.

“What?” the Tym asked.

“I want to wash your face and change your bandage,” Ray explained and couldn’t wait to do so. All that blood on Gavin looked grisly.

“Okay.”

He could see how Gavin bit on his lip but didn’t say a thing about it. He carefully began to wipe the blood away and was happy when it came off easily. No more wounds beneath, just skin. He came across a few scratches, probably from the rough journey here. His hands were also cut, those a bit deeper, his palm skinned as if he had fallen down.

Reaching up, he barely touched the bandage when Gavin’s arm shot out to grasp him tightly. So Ray waited, while Gavin’s fingers dug into his skin, his whole form shaking.

“Ray?” he asked slowly. “Can anyone see?”

He made a quick sweep over their little camp but Jack was dozing near the fire and Jeremy had their back to them, keeping an eye on the fortress.

Michael was still sitting behind Gavin but was now turning away.

“No,” he told him. “Just me. Is that alright?”

Gavin nodded slowly but only let go after taking a deep breath. When he let his hand sink, Ray slowly began to unwrap the bandage. It was sticky, clocked in dark blood that fell down in flakes.

“Is it bad?” Gavin asked when the bandage was finally gone, his voice shaking like he was trying hard not to cry.

It was hard to tell, Gavin had his eyes closed but Ray could tell that the lids were swollen and stuck together with blood.

“I’ll take a look, okay?” he said, shocked how thick his own voice sounded. “I’ll be really careful.”

Gavin nodded again and carefully Ray began to wipe the blood from his eyes. It was a bit thicker, stuck a little and he could tell that it hurt. Gavin flinched more than once, hissing underneath his breath but didn’t try and stop him. He had his hands tightly clenched, holding on to his own sleeves.

Ray worked on quietly, getting new water when the one he had grew too dirty. When he finally leaned back, he took Gavin’s hands in his.

“Try and open them?”

Gavin did so very carefully as if he was afraid it would hurt. When it didn’t, he blinked rapidly until he frowned. “Ray?”

“It’s me,” he said. “Keep them open if you can.”

“I’ll try.”

He leaned ahead and carefully cupped Gavin’s face, angling it so that the light of the fire made him see better. His eyes were dark with blood, no more green in them.

Ray bit his lip but let go when Gavin turned away and closed his eyes again. “It burns.”

“What did you see?” he asked.

“Something bright. That was what hurt.”

“That was the fire. Sorry, I just wanted to see a little better,” he explained as Gavin reached up but didn’t quite dare to rub his eyes.

“I also saw a shadow,” Gavin went on. His voice was controlled but Ray saw how his hands shook and caught them in his once more. “I think that was you.”

“That’s good.”

“How bad is it?”

Ray pulled a face and over Gavin’s shoulder he could see how Michael was watching him, his ears now sinking. At least Gavin couldn’t see it.

“It doesn’t look good,” he admitted and Gavin have a short nod.

“You can’t heal it.”

“No,” he admitted but squeezed his hands. “Jack might. When he feels a bit better I’ll ask him to take a look, okay?”

“Ray? Will I be able to see again?”

He hated that voice, this controlled sound as if Gavin was holding back, didn’t dare to show how he felt and Gavin never had a problem with that before. Not with him.

He squeezed his hands and this time Gavin squeezed back.

“Of course,” he said even though he wasn’t sure. Not completely but it was a wound, right? And wounds could be healed.

“I can’t be any more useless,” Gavin whispered and after that steel-like control, the raw hurt cut even deeper. Ray held tight to his hands and swallowed loudly.

“You’re not useless.”

Leaning forward, he nuzzled their noses together. At least that made Gavin laugh and the Tym reached out, searching until he found Ray’s face. He pressed their foreheads together and Ray closed his eyes, feeling the other’s breath on his cheek.

“I’m glad that you are alright,” he whispered and again Gavin laughed. It was short and sounded too close to crying.

“Thank you for coming to get me.”

 

“Ray,” Jeremy said and the rabbit looked up. He had crouched down by the fire, warming his hands, but his gaze was distant, fascinated by the flames. Now he shook himself a little as if he was trying to wake up.

“What’s wrong?” he asked and rubbed his eyes. He looked very exhausted in that moment but was already pulling himself back together.

Jeremy felt a little guilty for disturbing him but he sat down next to him, happy with the warmth of the fire.

“How are the two doing?” he asked, nodding towards Jack who was sleepily drinking the tea Ray had made and Gavin who was asleep, curled into Michael’s warm fur.

“Nothing’s fatal.”

“Can they move on?”

That made Ray think, and Jeremy gave him the time even though everything in him wanted to move on. They were still too close and it made him nervous.

“We’d have to help Jack, he’s not strong enough for a long march yet. And of course we have to carry Gavin.” He turned towards him. “You already want to go on?”

Jeremy nodded. “We should cover some distance. They will find us if they notice that two prisoners are gone.”

“And they are searching for Geoff,” Ray added and yeah, that as well.

He didn’t know if Sai Ilya had already sent troops out or not but he didn’t want to risk it. He couldn’t yet say what Geoff and Ryan were up to, where they were exactly and if they were hidden but if someone was scouting out the area and had bandersnatches as well… it would only be a matter of time.

But he didn’t say it, knew that Ray thought the same and with an irritated huff, he asked, “Why didn’t you let me kill her?”

“There was magic around her. It was probably a protective spell and it would have alerted her,” Ray explained and he nodded.

He had figured something like that and still he had nearly shot if only to get rid of her. But in that moment he had trusted Ray. Still-

“Who was she?” Ray asked and Jeremy grimaced.

“The High Witch of the King.”

“What is she doing here?”

“I don’t know,” he admitted. “But I don’t like it. It can’t mean anything good.”

“No, probably not,” Ray muttered thoughtfully. He was back to watching the flames but when Jeremy threw him a glance, he noticed the end of the golden chain peeking out from his pocket. He reached down to pull it out, surprised that it just felt cold.

“Isn’t it strange,” he said, mostly to himself but Ray was turning towards him now. “Something so small but it can cause such damage.”

“It’s a spell that makes it so strong.”

“Why do Sorcerers create something so dangerous to them?”

“I don’t know. Why do humans forge weapons to kill their own kind?”

Touché. He wrapped the chain around his hand even though he didn’t know why. Maybe he expected it to start burning even though he knew it wouldn’t.

“You could touch it,” he said and Ray nodded.

“It works like the bandersnatches and only react to those who have unnatural magic in them.”

“Sorcerers.”

“Exactly.”

Thoughtfully, Jeremy watched it for a moment longer before giving it back to Ray. “Maybe we should keep them for now.”

“In case we run into some bandersnatches on our way back?” he asked and nodded towards Jack and Gavin. “I won’t put it on them again.”

“If it keeps us from getting found, we will have to.” He pushed him to his feet and held his hand out for Ray to take. “Come on. Let’s get going. It’s a long way back, we should start as quickly as we can.”

 

“I can heal it,” Jack said and both Ray and Gavin relaxed.

“Really?”

“Of course.” Jack let go of Gavin’s face and leaned back from where he had taken a look at his eyes. Still, Ray held on to Gavin’s hand tightly and grinned brightly, even if the Tym couldn’t see more than shadows for now. But Gavin grinned back before closing his eyes again and leaned back against the wall.

They had reached the village in the late afternoon. Walking back had taken longer because Jack and Gavin had slowed them down but now they were hiding in one of the abandoned buildings. It was partly destroyed but here in the back rooms they were safe from the harsh wind and the worst of the cold.

There was even a bed and they had all silently agreed to give it to Gavin for the night. Michael was already on it in his fox form, hadn’t left the Tym’s side for more than a few minutes at a time. Ray was pretty sure he was planning to also keep him warm in the night, which was good because they didn’t have enough blankets and it was simply too cold to sleep like this.

“I don’t have enough magic though,” Jack went on. “At least for now.”

“You can use mine,” Ray offered immediately. “It should be enough, right?”

“It’s fine, Ray,” Gavin said and squeezed his hand but Ray was having none of it.

“No, it’s okay! I actually planned on it. Jack can take my magic and heal you and himself!”

“Not yet,” Jack said and with a frown Ray turned towards him.

“Why not?”

“You magic is always an emergency measure. I won’t take it if I don’t have to.”

“This is an emergency!”

“Gavin, can you deal with it for another day?” Jack asked, and Ray was nearly hurt because he was ignoring him. Didn’t he understand? After all this he just wanted both of them to be fine!

“You can heal me tomorrow?” Gavina asked tenderly.

“I just want to wait until we are a bit away from the villages. I fear that we will attract some bandersnatches if we use any strong magic.”

Oh.

Ray hadn’t even thought about that. For him they had been out of danger the moment they had stepped out of the fortress but that certainly wasn’t the case.

He just wanted to catch a breath.

“I can do it,” Gavin assured them quickly. “It’s not as scary anymore now that you guys are here.”

“You need something against the pain?”

“It’s fine. I think I’ll just try and sleep for a bit.”

Reaching out, Jack ruffled his hair. “I think that’s a great idea.”

They left Gavin to settle into bed and sure enough Michael wrapped around him like an oversized puppy. It made Ray chuckle as he hurried after Jack but his Sorcerer caught his arm.

“You should also sleep,” he told him and confused Ray stared up to him.

It was strange, being so close but not being able to tell what the other was thinking. The bond was back and stronger than it had been over the past days but not fully there anymore. Just one side was fully functioning and it made Ray unsure like in the beginning, when Jack was just a stranger.

Like right now. He was pretty sure Jack just wanted to take care of him but he couldn’t look him in the eyes.

“You too,” Ray said but Jack just shook his head.

“I slept in the forest for a bit. You are exhausted.”

As if the other wasn’t as well! But here Jack was, letting him go before stepping out of the room and Ray stood there, feeling lost.

Was Jack pushing him away? Did he not want him anymore?

He bit on his lip but that couldn't be, right? Was Jack mad at him?

But he had come to get them out, they had hurried!

He didn’t realize that he was still staring at the door before Jeremy stepped inside. Something must have shown on his face, because the knight threw a look outside to where Jack was standing before closing the door again. He came closer and briefly touched his arm.

“Just give him some time,” he said quiet enough that only the two of them could hear. “I’m sure he just has to… work through some things.”

“You sure?” Those words were nearly a whine, something so unsure that Ray barely recognized himself. But it was Jack and Jack had never pulled back before. He wasn’t used to this, this wasn’t fair!

Was that how Jack had felt in the beginning when they had met? Ray hadn’t realized it hurt that much and he quickly wrapped his arms around himself.

Jeremy just squeezed his arm.

“I’m sure, okay? Just give him some room to breath. We don’t know… what exactly has happened to them.”

His eyes went past him, to where Gavin was laying down and Ray’s heart felt heavy.

No, they should both be alright. The nightmare was over after all! They had rescued them and things would be good now!

Only that this wasn’t a fairytale.

“I’ll stay awake tonight,” Jeremy told him. “Gonna keep a look out for Jack if you want me to.”

“That would be nice,” Ray admitted and Jeremy smiled at him.

“Okay, then try to sleep for now.”

“Thank you.”

With a nod, Jeremy took his bag and left them alone. For a moment Ray still stood there before turning away and he figured it would be better tomorrow.

After all they were all tired and on edge after this day, he couldn’t expect too much. They would sleep, gather their strength and after they were reunited with the other two, everything would get better.

Stepping towards the bed, he wasn’t quite sure what to do. Michael opened one of his eyes to look up to him but he wasn’t sure if Gavin was already asleep. It was hard to tell without being able to see his eyes.

Only when the Tym lifted his arm to reach for him, did Ray move and took his hand, allowing him to pull him down on the bed as well.

The whole thing was definitely too narrow and groaned a little under their weight so Ray switched to his bunny form. He had wanted to sleep like this anyway to preserve his magic as much as possible.

It also made it easier to worm himself in between Gavin and Michael and he could already tell that it would get too hot with all three of them in the night.

But he felt the rise and fall of Gavin’s chest and he could tell that Michael wasn’t asleep yet, was watching over them.

Like this, Ray figured he didn’t care too much as he closed his eyes.

 

He woke early in the morning with the first rays of sunlight. They tickled over his fur but it wasn’t what had woken him. It was a strange noise he couldn’t place and slowly he opened his eyes.

Gavin was still asleep and at some point in the night he had pulled him against his chest and that was exactly where Ray was right now. Under any other circumstances he would struggle and fight to get away but seeing that Gavin was still sound asleep, he stayed.

He could feel the cold in the room but like this it was soft and warm. Michael was on his other side and had switched into his human form, probably so that it wouldn’t get stifling hot. His head was resting on top of Gavin’s and in the corner of his eyes, Ray could see his tails swishing around lazily.

Ah, that was the noise. Now that he grew more awake he recognized that Michael was purring quietly.

It was a nice noise and Ray closed his eyes again.

Michael had to be very exhausted after those past days. He had used his magic nearly constantly and even if the portal had given him enough, the sheer concentration had to be tiring, let alone the worrying. He deserved his sleep and he appeared so content laying here like this that it made Ray happy.

In those past days he didn’t seem as lonely anymore and it was a look that suited him.

Gavin’s hand absentmindedly moved, his fingers brushing through his fur and that was also good. To feel the other breathing, to hear his heartbeat.

Jack would heal him and then they would all be fine again.

Yawning, Ray shook himself a little and then squeezed out from Gavin’s tight grip. The Tym frowned and Ray waited but the other didn’t wake up, only when Ray jumped from the bed to land in front of it, now in his human form, did he make a soft noise.

His hands were searching but then he just curled closer to Michael.

Michael opened one of his eyes to check out the noise and Ray quickly put a finger against his lips, signaling him to be quiet.

“It’s fine,” he assured him. “Just go back to sleep.”

Michael’s ears twitched as if he was checking if the surrounding was safe before he actually closed his eyes. With a smile, Ray turned away and quietly left the room.

Jeremy looked up from his seat by the window and lifted his hand as a greeting.

“You’re early.”

Ray shrugged before turning towards Jack.

His Sorcerer was still asleep, curled up in his blanket and tucked in the corner of the room to escape the harsh winds that would sometimes blow through the holes in the walls. Still he looked pale and when Ray reached out to touch his hands, he found them cold.

It was the stress, most likely. The stress and not eating properly.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated to the bond and hopefully sent some warmth to Jack.

“He had some bad dreams,” Jeremy said quietly and stood now to stretch. “But nothing too serious.”

“I guess that’s to be expected,” Ray mumbled as he came towards him now. “Do you have some coins left?”

“For what?” Jeremy asked surprised but already went to check on his pockets.

“I want to get us a real breakfast. They need some energy for the trip today.”

“I can wake Michael and come with you.”

“It’s fine. I can go on my own.”

“No offense but every time you say that, shit happens.”

“That’s not even true! I’m just going shopping!”

“Yeah and back at the lake you just went to ‘pick some flowers’ as you put it!” Jeremy protested and Ray snorted.

“I did get back though,” he reminded him before taking the coins the other was holding out to him. “And that with the flowers.”

“Fair enough,” Jeremy admitted before sobering up. “I am serious though. If you want me to, I can go alone or come with you.”

Ray shook his head. “That’s sweet of you but I just want to get some fresh air as well.”

“Okay. Be careful though and don’t take too long.”

“Will do.” Reaching up, Ray pulled his hood over his head to cover his ears and turned towards the door. He hesitated as he reached it though and turned back towards Jeremy, not surprised to see that the other was still watching him.

“What those humans do up there in the fortress,” he began and then wasn’t quite sure how to continue.

But Jeremy understood him even like that. “I am not proud of what they do. It is disgusting.”

Ray nodded. “It’s just… You and Geoff, you are not like them. I know that.”

A bit surprised, Jeremy looked up now but Ray just shrugged a bit helplessly. “You shouldn’t forget that, you know? That this war isn’t black and white. That the humans kill and the Sorcerers kill and I am sure there are some Yokai who help along as well, no matter which side. But there are still good people around. You and Geoff are some of them and…” he trailed off again, biting on his lip as he tried to word it. But Jeremy was still watching him and so Ray just said, “You two are my favorite humans. Just… just so you know.”

It grew quiet and he felt so awkward that he couldn’t look up to see what Jeremy was thinking. He knew that his own face was bright red and he quickly turned back to the door to open it and flee.

“Ray,” Jeremy called him before he could escape and Ray froze where he stood. He wasn’t even sure why he was this nervous because he didn’t expect Jeremy to react badly to that. It was just an unusual situation. He wasn’t one to talk about things like that but right now he knew that some things had to be said. After seeing this dungeon yesterday, they needed anything that could cheer them up even a little.

So steeling himself, he turned to Jeremy and found him smiling. It made him smile as well.

“I don’t know a lot of Yokai. Fuck, I didn’t even know the term before,” he admitted. “But I am glad I got to know you, you know? It’s good to… to see the other side sometimes.”

“It is,” Ray agreed before ducking his head a little. “Um… I’ll go then?”

“Sure. Just stay safe.”

Stepping out felt like a blessing and the cold air felt nice against his flushed cheeks. Closing the door behind him, Ray took a deep breath. Even though it had felt awkward and out of his depth, right now he actually felt light. As if an invisible weight had been lifted from his shoulder.

He hurried down the street, if only to not dwell on it further. It was still very early, the sun somewhere hidden behind a thick fog that would probably clear in the next hour. Still he could see the outline of Frey, the huge walls dark in the distance. Like this he couldn’t tell if the fighting went on and the fog also seemed to dim the noises. He was glad for that, didn’t want a reminder of what was going on up there.

Soon he found other humans moving towards the edge of the village and he slowed down. He didn’t want to stand out any more than necessary and he made sure his hood sat right. There were a couple of guards around, one or two bandersnatches sitting at their feet, but neither reacted. The whole bunch was tired, giving out food against a ridiculous amount of coins but for now Ray didn’t care. He bought the meat even if it cost all of Jeremy’s coin but it would give them new strength.

And as he wrapped it in paper, he couldn’t wait to see Michael’s face. After all he had bitched all the way about not getting any real meals and it would be a nice gesture from him. Michael would smile that stupid dimpled smile and if he asked nicely, Ray would gladly share his part with him.

He didn’t like the taste of meat, never had and even the smell right now made him a little sick. To get his mind off of it, he turned to watch the forest behind the village while making his way back. They would reach it today no problem but he also hoped they would find Geoff and Ryan just as easily in this fog. To be honest, they hadn’t really spent much time thinking about reunited before they had just headlessly running off in the middle of the night to their solo-mission.

Something nudged his elbow and he jumped. By now he had been pretty alone on this road and even now he could only see a handful of people who hurried back into their houses, so in the first moment he was sure it was Michael who had been too impatient and had come for him.

But one Ray looked down he found a bandersnatch and he froze on the spot.

The huge dog wasn’t growling or anything, just sniffing for his meat and Ray couldn't even move to hold it higher so it wouldn’t get to it because it was so damn close.

Fuck, why hadn’t he noticed it?

“Heel!” someone called and just as quick as the bandersnatch had appeared next to him, it turned around to trot towards a guard.

Ray still didn't dare to breath because now the guard was coming towards him and it took everything not to transform on the spot.

“Sorry,” the guard called and now Ray could see that it was a young man who leaned down and affectionately patted the dog. “Jay here just hasn't gotten breakfast yet.”

Ray still couldn’t do much more than stare and now pressed the wrapped meat against his chest. The young guard threw him a funny look.

“I said it’s fine. We won’t take what you rightfully bought and you did buy it, right? No stealing?”

Ray gave a jerking nod and stumbled one step back. It was the wrong reaction because something wary crossed the guard's face and fuck, Ray was aware that he was acting fucking suspicious right here.

“I don’t like dogs,” he forced himself to get out, hoping to get that guy off his back. “It startled me.”

He wasn’t buying it, not for a single second and Ray could tell how the bandersnatch also picked up on it. Its fur was bristling and there was a low growl coming from it.

The guard was watching him closely and Ray had to fight to stay right where he was. He couldn't outrun the dog, not in his human form.

“Take down your hood,” the guard said and Ray’s stomach dropped. Surely Michael’s illusion had run out by now, he wasn’t even close by. His eyes flitted to the houses behind the guard, searching for a way out and the other noticed. His hand shot out, grasping his cloak and pulled.

Ray didn’t wait for a reaction, he transformed quickly enough to startle the guy but by then he was already darting through his legs. 

There was a collapsed building down the alley and he jumped towards it. There was the padding of paws behind him even before the guard yelled, “Get him!”

Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck! _

He couldn’t believe he was in the mess because of some meat he didn’t even want to eat himself!

Diving into the rubble, he quickly clawed and struggled to get in deeper until he found a bigger hole and slipped right in. Behind him he could hear the dog trying to dig him out and so Ray squeezed through the small passages he could find. The sharp edges of the rubble cut into his skin but his heart was pounding too hard for him to notice.

He couldn’t even run back to the house without leading a guard right to the others and neither Jack nor Gavin were in any condition to fight them off.

But Jeremy would help right? And Michael was also there.

Ray stumbled out on the other side, right into something that had probably been a room at some point. Everything in him pushed him to run further, to get away but he forced himself to stop. The dog was still digging for him, he could hear it scratch somewhere behind and if he was quiet he could maybe just sneak away…

Changing back, Ray stayed low until he reached the window. Throwing a look back, he couldn’t see the guard from here and only the wagging tail of the bandersnatch. So he carefully pushed the window open and climbed out. Closing it behind him, he sneaked around the corner only to run immediately into someone.

He yelped but a hand already closed over his mouth to keep him quiet.

“Could you stop getting into trouble every five minutes?” Michael hissed and Ray gave a protesting sound. Only when the other let him go in favor to tugging him along, did he whisper, “I don’t get into trouble!”

“Bullshit. Why do you think someone woke me up to go after you?”

“What?”

“If you’d just stayed calm nothing would have happened. This guy wouldn’t have been able to see your ears!”

“Well, I didn’t know that,” Ray told him. He felt strangely chastised by the other and he didn’t like it. “A heads up would have been nice.”

“What, you wanted me to just drop from the roof to tell you it was all okay. The guard wouldn’t have been suspicious of that in the slightest!”

Ray pouted up to him and tried halfheartedly to free himself from Michael’s grip but the other didn’t let go and so Ray gave up. Instead he entwined their fingers and smiled at the warm feeling he got when Michael squeezed his hand.

“I bought you meat,” he told him and wondered why he was so proud of that. And since when it had been only for Michael?

He could hear the other snort and smiled a little because they both knew he had just dropped it back there.

“Why did you come for me?” he asked and Michael didn’t even turn around.

“You know why.”

He still kinda wanted to hear it but felt too awkward to ask.

“Where are we even going?”

“Back to the house of course.”

Ray couldn't help but snort. “That’s the wrong way, idiot.”

“Wha-” Michael turned around, fake annoyance on his face before he paled. Ray didn’t even have the time to react before he was already pulled ahead and wrapped in Michael’s arms. He nearly made both of them trip because his feet wouldn’t move fast enough for Michael as he pushed him against the next wall.

In the corner of his eyes he saw the guard from before with a raised crossbow and then he was already shooting. Ray couldn’t even close his eyes, he just grasped at Michael and Michael was moving again, was shielding him with his own body.

With a clattering sound the arrow fell to the ground in front of them and while Ray was still blinking at it, the bandersnatch turned the corner and charged at them.

Michael was growling, showing his fangs but the beast also stopped right with the arrow, clawing and biting at something invisible.

Before Ray could ask what was going on, the bandersnatch yowled as a blade cut right into its side. The dog collapsed and a hooded figure stepped over it. The stranger kept low to the ground to avoid the arrow being shot at them before they charged at the guard and stroke them down with ease.

Ray expected to be afraid but he recognized the steps. Michael also relaxed against him but didn’t let go as they watched as the figure look around, searching for any other guards. 

“I think they were the only ones,” Ray said and could see the other nod. Geoff turned back towards them and came closer.

“You sure?”

He shrugged a bit helplessly before his eyes traveled over the dog on the ground. It was whining but bleeding out rapidly, trying to get onto its legs. Not to attack, Ray could tell that it tried to crawl to the guard.

It wouldn’t reach him and somehow that made Ray endlessly sad.

Geoff stopped next to it and hesitated before cutting its throat with one quick swipe of his sword.

Wincing, Ray buried his face against Michael’s chest but only for a moment. When he glanced up again, Geoff was still standing above the dog watching it before turning to the guard a little bit away.

“You killed them,” Ray said quietly and Geoff nodded.

He took a moment longer before sheathing his sword and turning his back to the two bodies. “I did not enjoy it though.”

Ray knew that, he could see it in his eyes, had noticed it in the slight hesitation before. Not when the guard had dared to attack them, no. Geoff had moved quickly then, had gotten rid of the threat as fast as possible.

He had done it for them, Ray knew that as well. It felt a bit heavy in his chest but not as badly as he figured it would.

It had been necessary, right?

So he swallowed down the strange feeling and smiled because Geoff was still watching them, because Geoff had saved them and there was something unsure in the blue eyes of the man. As if he expected them to judge him, to push him away and color him guilty.

“What are you even doing here?” he asked and Geoff shrugged.

“Saving the day as always by the looks of it.”

“Where’s Ryan?”

“You think I’ll take him into a village full of bandersnatches? He’s back in the forest but you can bet he’s watching. Has been for most of the time actually, but you guys don’t ever pay attention apparently.”

“Jeremy will be pissed when he sees you’re here,” he told him and that a least made the other snort.

“Yeah? He can scream all he wants after I am done kicking his ass for sneaking away like that.” He pointed to both of them. “You two as well by the way. Do you guys always have to get into trouble?”

“Not even true!” Ray protested and threw a look to Michael, wanted him to deny it as well but Michael was staring at him in wonder. Confused, Ray frowned and wasn't quite sure what was going on, not until Michael took a step back and allowed him to get away from the wall.

Only then did he see the third tail, nestled between the other two and Ray also understood.

The arrow, the bandersnatch. Both hadn’t reached them and now when Geoff stepped closer, he also pushed his palm against something invisible a few feet away from them.

“A shield,” he mumbled slowly and suddenly that made sense, was the only right answer, and he couldn’t help but ask himself how he could have ever wondered what Michael’s third tail could have been. 

It was perfect and he looked up to Michael with a bright grin but the other still seemed dumbfounded.

“I panicked,” Michael finally said and Ray couldn’t help but snort. He wanted to say something, to tease the other some more or probably hug him because this was something big, right? Michael had said the third tail was a big honor! But before he could, Geoff all but knocked on the shield.

“You two want to get out of your little love bubble and go and gather the others or do I need to give you some privacy?”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are nearing the end soon!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know but we have to do something to help, to make this stop.”
> 
> “Like kill the king?”

Chapter 18

 

Geoff ducked through the door Ray held open and eyed the collapsed wall with worry. Before he could say something, Jeremy appeared in the next room and seemed too surprised to say something, so Geoff just waved weakly.

Sure enough, the anger shook Jeremy awake a second later.

“What are you doing here?”

“Could ask you the same,” he reminded him, but Jeremy wasn’t even listening.

“Do you have any idea how freaking dangerous it is for you, Ge-” Jeremy’s protest ended in a yelp because the moment he was close enough, Geoff pulled him in to hug him tight.

“I was very worried,” Geoff whispered into his hair, and he could feel how Jeremy returned the hug shyly. “Just running off in the middle of the night. Nearly gave me and Ryan a heart attack.”

“I’m sorry,” Jeremy mumbled. “But we got them out. Both Jack and Gavin.”

“I know.” He squeezed him once. “Good job, bud. And nobody got hurt?”

“No, I looked out for them.”

“I know that you did.” He let Jeremy go and chuckled when the other’s face was healthily flushed.

Looking up he saw Jack standing in the doorway and couldn't help his grin. Of course he noticed the dirt, the ripped clothes and the blood still clinging to him, but he was alive and well. Was standing on his own two feet and also smiled when Geoff came closer to hug him.

“Good to see you,” he said quietly and felt how Jack nodded.

“Same goes for you. Even though I should kick your ass for letting Ray out of your sight.” There was an edge in the other’s voice, but Geoff still laughed.

“Guess that’s fair enough. He’s a slippery little thing.”

Jack huffed amused but there was still something dark in his gaze that Geoff didn’t recognize. It wasn’t the right time nor the right place to ask about it, to figure out what had happened.

“Geoff?” Someone asked from inside the next room. “Is that Geoff?”

It was Gavin who carefully stood from the bed, one hand braced against the wall to keep from falling and when Geoff saw the bandage around his eyes, his heart sunk. For a moment he couldn’t answer, but Jack was already moving, steadying the younger with a sure hand around his upper arm.

“Be careful,” he reminded him and finally Geoff was able to swallow the lump in his throat.

“Sure it’s me, bud.”

Gavin’s face was brightening up and he raised his arms. Laughing, Geoff quickly went for the hug. Gavin smelled like sweat and blood but also herbs. Jack had taken care of him, and Geoff squeezed him close.

“Where’s Ryan?” Gavin asked quietly.

“He’s waiting for you in the forest,” Geoff told him. “He was worried sick about you.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Nothing to be sorry for, bud,” Geoff assured him quickly before reaching up to ruffle his wild hair. “But you know what? Later I tell you all about it and I am sure you can tease him with it next week. He was like a headless chicken. If it hadn’t been so endearing, I’d laughed my ass off.”

That made Gavin grin, and Geoff let him go but kept an arm wrapped around his shoulder.

“Come on guys, let’s head back.”

 

Geoff lead them into the nearby forest and leaving the town and Frey behind, it grew quiet. He had gotten used to it over those past days and now it was rather unusual to hear the others walking behind him.

He had been sick with worry once he had woken up and had found the three of them gone. He should have noticed, he shouldn’t have left Ray alone in that night, but the boy had asked him to and after such a shock, how could he have said no to him?

When Ryan had sent out his insects and had finally, _finally,_ told him that he had found them, Geoff could have collapsed. They were together and fine and young and reckless.

And it wasn’t like he didn’t understand why they did what they did, and he had to admit that it was certainly a solution to their problem.

But to sit around while Ryan was watching them from afar had been nerve wracking. Sure, Ryan had always kept him up to date but that wasn’t the same as actually seeing them.

They had moved as close as they dared to the villages to keep an eye on them and Ryan hadn’t dared to sent one of his insects out to follow them into the fortress in fear of alerting the bandersnatches.

Waiting for them to reappear was an experience that Geoff did never want to relieve but when Ryan had slumped into himself, had told him that they had both Jack and Gavin…

Now Gavin was breathing into his ear as he carried him on his back. They had to hurry, no time for the other to stumble after them.

Also Ryan would kick their asses if they even dared to do something like that.

“Oh God.”

Speaking of which, Geoff lifted his head to see Ryan run through the forest. It looked kinda dorky and Geoff couldn’t help but snort but Gavin was already calling out, “Ryan!”

He lifted his arms like he had done before but this time his hands made grabby motions. In the next second Ryan already snatched him from his back to pull him tight. Gavin also tried to wrap every limb around the other, a little too eagerly and they both sat down hard on the ground.

“You’re alive, oh thank heavens,” Ryan said as Gavin pulled himself closer.

“Ryan, Ryan, Ryan,” the Tym chanted, trying to hide in the other’s shoulder, and Geoff could see how his posture dropped. He had been impressed before by how good he was taking all this but now it was clear that the boy had pulled himself together because now his face scrunched up, his lips wobbled and they could all clearly hear his breath hitch.

Ryan was already trying to shush him, his hand reaching up to card through his hair but he hesitated when he touched the bandage.

Something upset crossed his face before he looked up, eyes searching for Jack.

Geoff also turned around but Jack was already sitting down next to them.

“It’s safe here?” he asked and Ryan nodded wildly.

“We’ve been here for the past few days and nobody was around.”

“Okay.” Jack turned around. “Ray?”

“Take as much as you need,” the rabbit assured him without hesitation. He was standing in the back with Michael and Geoff noticed with interest how the fox reached out to grasp his arm as if he wanted to steady him.

With a nod, Jack started to unwrap the bandage and Geoff could already hear Ryan thanking him over and over again.

Giving them some privacy, Geoff turned back to the others but Jeremy was already on it.

“Michael, can you put an illusion around us?”

“Already did,” he told him, and Jeremy nodded.

“Good. Let’s get something to eat and then I think we should catch up on some things.” He turned around and caught Geoff’s eyes. It was clear that Jeremy was worried about something, but right now Geoff couldn’t pay attention to that. He was filled with such a sudden pride because before he hadn’t thought about it but Jeremy had lead the other two. Had taken them into the belly of the beast and back out again, all while saving Jack and Gavin.

Now, Geoff had never doubted that Jeremy was capable but still…

It made him smile and when he stepped closer, he wrapped an arm around Jeremy’s shoulders.

“Maybe you should relax first,” he told him. “It’s been a few rough days and I bet you didn’t sleep last night.”

“We don’t have time for that,” Jeremy told him harshly but Geoff just shook his head.

“We will take it then.”

“Geoff, you don’t underst-”

“At least until after we eat?” he offered and Jeremy deflated a little. He let his eyes travel and Geoff did so as well. Ray looked pale, leaning against Michael now as Jack used his magic. Even Michael was a bit strained and Geoff wondered if it was because he was using his magic nearly constantly. They couldn't have it run out when they really depended on it.

Turning around, the other three wasn’t any better.

There was an expression of utter concentration on Jack’s face, his hand laying on Gavin’s eyes. Geoff couldn’t see the magic but by the way Ryan pressed his lips together, something was happening. He held tightly to Gavin’s hands, pushing them back down whenever the Tym tried to reach up.

It didn’t seem to be a pleasant feeling because Gavin’s face was a grimace, and Geoff hadn’t really seen how badly his eyes were hurt, but he had been healed before. It was like a soft prickling when it closed skin.

It couldn’t be a nice feeling having that in your eyes.

“Fine,” Jeremy finally said, and Geoff squeezed his shoulder.

“Thank you.”

The entire meal was taken in silence and all of them looked exhausted, even Jeremy himself.

Both Jack and Ray looked pale, Jack from healing Gavin and then finally himself and Ray from once again offering up his magic.

When Geoff turned his head, he found Ryan with a worried face. Gavin had curled up next to him, his head in his lap, and the Sorcerer was gently carding his hand through his hair. Gavin had spoken little after being healed and kept his eyes shut. They had been sensitive and the boy had hissed the first time they had met any light.

It would pass, Jack had assured them, but now Gavin looked so tuckered out that Geoff felt a little guilty for starting any other topic that might worry him.

Not after these past days.

But of course they didn’t have the luxury to think like that.

Fuck, even Michael seemed a little strained.

Sighing, he turned to Jeremy and gave him a nod and the knight nearly jumped at it, even though he was obviously tired.

“We can’t stay here any longer,” he told them. “I don’t care where we go as long as it’s away. They know you’re here Geoff and they are searching for you.”

Well, he had figured something like that, even though he didn’t expect Jeremy to reach out and grasp his arm.

“Please don’t take this lightly, Geoff,” he pleaded. “I am serious. We met Sai Ilya down there.”

“Sai Ilya?” he asked because okay, he hadn’t expected that. The High Witch here? So far from the capital and the King himself?

Jeremy nodded but Geoff’s eyes already tracked over to Jack to find him also agreeing.

“She recognized me,” Jack explained. “Remembered me from back in the days when I worked in Gerai and I guess it didn’t take much for her to figure out that we ran away together. She…” Something dark crossed Jack’s face and Ray next to him shivered. “She knew about Mica.”

“Your Tym,” Geoff mumbled and when Jack nodded, his heart sunk. He had met the witch maybe once or twice but it was clear that Jack cared deeply about her. Of course, it just took one look at Gavin and Ryan to see how close a Tym and their Sorcerer were.

After all, Jack had taken care of her for years, and just because she was a full grown witch now didn’t mean he had stopped caring.

And God, the King and Sai Ilya would surely know how to use that against him.

“Do you know where she is right now?”

“Last thing I heard she was traveling,” Jack said shortly and Geoff quickly let the topic drop. It was obvious that it hurt the other man and Ray next to him cooed and leaned close to nuzzle against Jack’s shoulder.

“So Sai Ilya knows you’re here,” Jeremy said, leading the conversation back to the actual topic. He was tugging on his arm until Geoff turned back towards him. “They are looking for you around Frey!”

“We saw quite a few patrols through my insects,” Ryan admitted quietly. He didn’t look at them, his attention still with Gavin. “Now that I think about it, they were heading in the general direction we have been in before. They are checking out the area where they captured Jack and Gavin.”

“But it can’t be long until they realize that you’re not there anymore and then they will search all around,” Jeremy pressed on.

“That’s not all though,” Jack said and something in his voice let them all fall quiet. Even Ryan looked up and in the corner of his eye, Geoff could see Gavin lift his head a little.

“King Odwain is heading here.”

“What?” Geoff hissed but Jack just shrugged as if he hadn’t just told them that the _fucking King_ was heading right _here!_

“Sai Ilya told me about it. Said he’s basically pretty pissed about you and wants to see you hang.” He shrugged again a bit helplessly. “It’s not true, at least not completely. Of course, he wants to check on the fight against Frey, wants to see the city fall before reinforcements from Yevetal can reach them, but I am sure if he got his hands on you, he wouldn’t mind.”

Geoff only listened halfheartedly, still trying to progress that the king was coming here. They had run away from him for so long only for him to catch up. Of course he didn’t have to be careful, didn’t stick to forests and sleep outside. Oh no, he was riding right down the fucking street on his fastest horse.

An army at his back, all so he could watch Frey fall himself.

How much longer until Yevetal would get here?

Too long.

“What if we kill him?”

Of all the people, it was Jack who said that, and that shook Geoff awake. He stared at the man he had known for so many years, a man who had dedicated his life to heal.

But now he said it so calm and collected as if he had thought about this for quite some while now.

“What?” Ray blurted out. He had scooted away from Jack if only to stare at him and he looked pretty much as shocked as Geoff felt himself.

“If Geoff kills him he can become the next king,” Jeremy said, and of course he would. Geoff had been glad when the other had stopped with that nonsense, had been glad that nobody had urged him on but now of all the people it was Jack who-

Jack who nodded like that was also a thing he had considered.

“You’re noble, Geoff. You’re a baron. It’s in your blood,” he said, not stopping when Geoff shook his head, didn’t give him the opportunity to protest. “King Odwain doesn’t have a heir as far as we know. No children to take over.”

“Jack,” Geoff hissed and maybe that reached, because finally the other shut up. Thank God, because Ray was staring at him and he looked even paler than before. Michael had been quiet during all of that but now he threw him a thoughtful look.

Fuck, even Ryan seemed to consider it!

“You can’t decide that,” Geoff said sharply because he was getting backed into a corner here. “You can’t fucking decide if I kill someone or not, Jack. You can’t ask me to do that.”

“It’s just a thought. A solution.”

A solution? What a joke!

He noticed that he was shaking, that they were all staring at him and he was so goddamn _angry!_ Not even at Jack, or at least he wasn’t sure. It wasn’t like he hadn’t killed before, fuck - he had killed today! But it wasn’t just as easy! It wasn’t just this fucking easy and then they would expect them to take the throne as if it would be done with that!

As if that was some kind of game for a fucking crown and once he could fit it neatly on his head, they’d have won.

Only that it wasn’t a game, that if he actually killed Odwain and got that fucking crown, he would have a kingdom. A kingdom at war, a kingdom so drifted apart and separated!

“I’m sorry,” Jack said and when Geoff looked up, he saw that his face softened in concern. “I should think before talking like this. I didn’t think about what I was asking of you.”

Geoff breathed out through his nose and still… still they were all staring, were expecting something from him that he wasn’t sure he could offer.

He stood in a quick motion, making Jeremy flinch.

“I need some fresh air.”

 

“Try it now,” Ryan said and stopped Gavin from going any further. He had lead the boy a bit deeper into the forest, where they had some time for themselves, where Gavin would have some room to breathe. It was growing darker around now with winter so close and Ryan hoped that it would help.

Carefully, Gavin opened his eyes.

At first only to small slits and he pulled his shoulders up as if he prepared for pain. Ryan held him by his upper arms to steady him and waited with bated breath.

Even after healing it had been too painful to open them, and even though Jack had told them it was because Gavin’s eyes were sensitive and that sounded logical and he trusted Jack… he couldn’t help but be worried.

Now he watched closely as Gavin blinked a few time,s and what if he wouldn’t be able to see again? What if he wouldn’t recover from that?

It was Ryan’s damn duty to keep him safe and hadn’t he done a damn good job at that? Yeah, fucking amazing!

Beneath his hands, Gavin relaxed a little and then smiled.

“Can you see?” Ryan asked immediately and Gavin nodded.

“It’s still a bit blurry but yeah, I can see.” He turned his head and then started to grin. “Ryan!”

He said it as if he hadn’t expected to see Ryan ever again and with a sinking feeling, Ryan wondered if that was true.

If Gavin had thought he would stay blind.

If Gavin had feared he would die.

“Thank God,” Ryan mumbled and pulled the boy close. Gavin was quick to nestle against him and Ryan dropped a kiss on his head.

He was safe. His Tym was safe and maybe not thanks to him but that was something to worry about another day. Gavin was alive and warm against him, that was important.

Even when he felt Gavin shake a little, he just helped him to sit down because Gavin still wasn’t completely alright, was weak after everything that had happened.

“Sorry,” Gavin mumbled, but Ryan quickly shook his head.

“It’s fine. Take your time.”

“I’m just really glad, you know?” Gavin lifted his hand and watched his fingers move. “I was scared that I wouldn’t be able to see again.”

He curled his hand into a fist. “I have to thank Jack. For so much.”

He turned towards Ryan and something on his face made him shiver. Slowly Ryan sat down beside him, “You want to… talk about what happened?”

Gavin shrugged a little helplessly. “I didn’t like it.”

“I bet.”

“They hurt me,” he continued, and Ryan had to control himself. A sickening anger crawled up his throat upon hearing those words. “The bindings burned and it felt like my hands were so heavy! I could barely move them.”

Turning his hands, they both looked at his wrists, but nothing remained from that. Not after Jack had healed him, but Ryan had noticed the reddened skin before. Fuck, of course he had. His heart had nearly stopped when he had seen him again. At first when he had been with Ray and the others, that horrible bloodied face and then before, when the others had appeared from in between the trees.

His Tym hadn’t been able to walk alone, had been blind and even now he could tell that the other was shaking.

“And it screwed with my vision,” Gavin continued with a frown on his face. “At first I didn’t understand because I didn’t think about my mark, you know? I was… very scared and tried to keep close to Jack.”

Reaching up, Ryan brushed the hair out of Gavin’s face. “He looked after you.”

“I was very happy that he was there with me,” Gavin agreed before pulling a face. “I don’t mean that I was happy that he got caught! Just that I wasn’t alone.”

“I know. I also have to thank Jack then, he protected my Tym after all.”

Gavin smiled a little but it quickly clouded over. “After a while it was really hard to see and I kept falling down. They always told me to get back and move on but it was very hard because my head started to hurt really badly. Jack offered to help but they wouldn’t let him. So they always pulled me back to my feet and pushed me on. The bandersna-” Trembling, Gavin stopped himself and quickly wrapped his arms around himself.

Ryan felt frozen just by imagining it. How they dragged Gavin on like damn cattle, throwing him around as if he was just a piece of meat. He didn’t know what the bandersnatches did, if they scared Gavin into moving faster, dared to hurt him even more.

Right now, he didn’t want to know. As weak it was, right now he couldn’t take it.

“They made fun of me,” Gavin mumbled. His voice came out muffled because he buried his face in his knees. “They made fun of me because I was still a Tym, because they had seen my book and knew that I was weak. They said that if I made any more problems, they would just throw me off the next cliff or would leave me in the forest to die.” And then, like an afterthought, “I didn’t like it.”

Closing his eyes, Ryan swallowed down his anger. He would have to deal with it later, would figure out a way to make those people pay but right now it wasn’t an emotion he needed. So instead of screaming and tearing things apart, he gently wrapped his arm around Gavin’s shoulder and pulled him into his side. The Tym let it happen but didn’t return it in any way.

Normally Gavin would search for his touch, for any kind of warm but like this he seemed to far away.

So instead Ryan leaned in to let his head rest on his hair and wondered what he should say. But he knew that even though he could control his motions, his voice would give him away, would shake in anger no matter how hard he tried to swallow it down.

“When we got down in the dungeon they took Jack away,” Gavin said quietly. “That was maybe the worst because before they were hurting me, were laughing at me but when they locked me in I was all alone. I was alone and I couldn’t see and for a while… for a while I wondered if I was dead. If I didn’t exist anymore because there was just... nothing.” He trembled from his head to his feet and Ryan squeezed him tighter but didn’t interrupt him.

“Later I was a bit glad that I couldn’t see.” Now he hesitated, wondering if he should keep it inside, and Ryan tried to brace himself. But nothing could help him from Gavin whispering, “I think I heard people die down there…”

Oh God.

He squeezed Gavin closer and the boy looked up now, tears in his eyes. “I didn’t like that, Ryan.”

“I know,” he finally managed to get out. His voice didn’t sound angry now, no. It rwas hitched. “I’m so sorry.”

Because that was all he could say, all he could do.

It was enough to make Gavin’s lips twitch. “I’m happy that I am back.”

Not even that was thanks to him, Ryan realized but that wasn’t what was important.

“You’re safe now,” he told him.

“I know.” He turned away to lay his chin back onto his knees. “Ryan, there are a lot of other Sorcerers still down there.”

“Yeah.”

“I think… I think that Geoff would be a great king,” he said thoughtfully and Ryan was a bit confused by the sudden change of topic. “He wouldn’t let something like that happen.”

“No, he wouldn’t. But he’s not king, Gav.”

“He could be though, right? That’s what Jeremy said.”

“I don’t think Geoff wants to be king,” Ryan admitted and slowly Gavin shook his head.

“I think he’s just scared.”

That was probably right. Ryan hadn’t followed the other man after he had stormed off, but he knew that Jack and Jeremy had gone to find him after a while to make sure he was okay. And of course to start the whole discussion again.

Ryan knew that Geoff would make a great leader, he had seen it before and most of all during those past days. He had taken care of him, had stopped him from running in after Jeremy and Ray. He had even made him believe that it was maybe the best course of action.

“You know that it’s not an easy decision,” he reminded Gavin and the boy quickly nodded.

“I know but we have to do something to help, to make this stop.”

“Like kill the king?”

Gavin tensed a little before he nodded. He wasn’t looking at him but was chewing on his bottom lip. Ryan was pretty sure that was a habit he had gotten from Ray. “Maybe we have to.”

“Maybe we do,” Ryan agreed quietly, and now the boy threw him a short glance.

To be honest, Ryan had also never thought that was a topic they would have to discuss but here they were. With a sigh, he squeezed Gavin one last time before letting go. He didn’t want to think about this any longer, not after those past days and it also wasn’t good for Gavin. Of course they boy had to talk about it but for now he let the topic drop and reached into his cloak.

When he pulled out Gavin’s book, the boy gasped.

“You got it! I thought it was gone!”

“Jeremy found it,” Ryan told him before handing it over. Gavin was quick to hug it against his chest.

“I was scared I would have to start all over again and I’d lose the Phoenix!” His eyes sparkled when he looked up and that bright grin was back. “I would have done it though! I would have started from scratch!”

“I know.”

Because this was Gavin’s dream. No matter how dangerous or hard it was, he was going to become a Sorcerer. Ryan would do anything to help him with that.

“Did you look inside?” Gavin asked next and Ryan was so perplex by the question that he just shook his head. Gavin was watching him in distrust before skipping through the pages as if to make sure everything was still in order.

“You sure you didn’t take a peek?” he asked again. “You wanted to know about my new spell, right?”

Ryan laughed out loud because honestly, not once had he even thought about that. But of course that was Gavin’s logic.

Gavin who was still staring at him as if he could someone catch him lying like that.

“I didn’t,” Ryan assured him and only slowly Gavin nodded.

“You better didn’t! It would be very rude!”

“I promise I didn’t look for your new spell.”

“Okay.” With some hesitation, Gavin opened the book again. “I guess I can show you then.”

“Wait,” Ryan interrupted him and caught his hand as Gavin raised it. Still, he made sure not to catch a glimpse of the page. “Your magic is still weak.”

“Jack is using his again as well.”

“He also has Ray.”

“Ryan, please?”

Sighing, he gave in. Mostly because he was actually curious and wanted to see Gavin’s spell he had kept under wraps for so long but also because he didn’t want to do this the boy. Not after everything.

Gavin should still be able to feel powerful, to make sure he knew that those people hadn’t taken that from him.

So when his Tym took a deep breath, he let him go and watched as the boy concentrated. The mark in his eyes started to glow and for a second Gavin hissed and Ryan could feel the magic around waver. But the boy pushed through and opened his palm.

At first, Ryan didn’t notice the stars. His eyes were glued to Gavin’s concentrated face, only sometimes switching to his hands. He expected him to summon something small and not something that came from beneath.

Only a few moment later did he notice the light coming from below and looked around.

The stars were shining from the ground and in between fallen leaves. They crawled up the tree trunks and let the ice and frost look pale.

They flickered for a few heartbeats but Ryan didn’t say a thing, just waited until Gavin adjusted. When the boy let out the breath again and turned towards him, Ryan admitted, “I never saw something like that.”

He reached out to touch the stars but they didn’t feel like anything. Neither hot nor cold, just plain light. There were constellations painted beneath, he could tell after walking under the sky for so long.

“Geoff taught me a bit about the stars and the constellations and I got the idea to use them,” Gavin explained and closed his book again. It could be the light but he seemed tense.

“This is really impressive, Gavin,” Ryan told him and it was true. Sure, this was some form of summoning but it wasn’t an animal or Yokai. It was something they didn’t even understand, couldn’t even truly grasp. Those weren’t stars but simply Gavin’s interpretation of them.

Still they were bright, mirroring the ones above and showing them the way.

“You think so?” Gavin asked, nearly shyly and when Ryan nodded the bright grin returned.

“I worked really hard on them, Ryan!”

“I see that.” Reaching out, he pulled the boy close again and this time Gavin curled into his side willingly. Sitting in between the stars, he kissed the other’s forehead.

“If you keep up with such smart ideas like that you will become a great Sorcerer.”

“But I don’t have the needed talent to become strong!”

“I said greatest, not strongest,” Ryan corrected him. “That might be even more important in this world after everything.”

 

 

The discussion was still going on even after all this time. Jeremy and Jack talking to Geoff nonstop and at least they weren’t screaming anymore, they were just making plans or something.

Slowly Ray turned away and left those three to it. It wasn’t like he was scared of eavesdropping, after all this also concerned him, but for now he had heard enough of any war. He had looked forward to catching up with Jack, to just talk with him, being to him.

They hadn’t had time for that, the past days too hectic, but he yearned for it. And yes, he knew that this right now was more important. They had to figure out what to do about the king being so close and stuff.

But after freeing Jack Ray had the feeling that the other didn’t even want his presence, was pulling back, and even now when he concentrated on the bond it seemed obvious.

The bond was stronger than before because Jack had some of his magic back but it wasn’t fully there. He could send his feelings, could feel the warmth of being connected to Jack. But nothing came back. As if Jack had shut his end down, not wanting to reveal anything.

It was probably because their bond had been severed before, it just wasn’t back to its all strength.

Jack wasn’t pulling back.

At least he tried to tell himself that because Ray just felt lonely. Calling out to Jack over and over again without getting an answer hurt. Fuck, it did.

And then he felt guilty, because how could he be this selfish? They had other problems right now, _Jack_ had other problems right now.

He didn’t need Ray around, throwing a hissy fit.

Sighing, he wandered back towards the fireplace and figured he should also catch up with Gavin but Gavin was also occupied with Ryan. Which was fine, which was probably healthy and Ray shouldn’t fucking be jealous. He couldn’t have them all to himself even though he wanted them around, wanted to make sure they were alright.

Like this he felt out of his depth.

At least Michael was by the fire, curled up in his fox form next to it as if he wanted to absorb the warmth. For a moment Ray hesitated, fearing he would also bother him, but Michael's ears flickered and he was sitting up a second later.

He gave a confused whine and with a sigh, Ray came closer to drop down by his side. Leaning against the other’s fur, he felt how Michael tensed, but he didn’t him away, so Ray stayed.

Wrapping his own arms around himself he watched the flames and couldn’t help but wonder what would happen next. He wanted to run away, to get them all to safety, but at the same time he couldn’t get those people out of his head. The Sorcerers down in the dungeons, the people on the battlefield.

Not every human wanted this fight but some were forced to participate. If they could somehow get to the king, if they could… kill him.

The thought made Ray shiver because he still couldn’t believe that Jack had said something like that. Before that he had sworn that Jack would have healed the king if he had found him hurt somewhere. It was a honor to be a healer because life was something precious, Jack had taught him that.

For him to even consider something so horrible as murder…

Michael shifted next to him; he could tell because instead of soft fur he was now leaning against a bony shoulder.

“Um…” Michael said, confused, and Ray couldn’t help but snort. Michael always seemed so helpless in new situations and it shouldn’t surprise him and he certainly shouldn’t laugh about it, but it was kinda endearing.

Craning his neck, Ray looked up to him and smiled, “Hey.”

“Are you okay?” Michael asked carefully and Ray shrugged.

“Not sure. It’s just been… some long days, don’t you think?”

Michael nodded before smiling as well. “I’m glad that we got the other two out.”

“Me too.” He let his eyes travel from Michael’s dimples over his freckles down to his tails before grinning.

“You got your third tail!”

Of course Michael knew that, but they hadn’t had the time to talk about it, and now Michael’s cheeks colored in excitement.

“I do!”

“Shields, right?” Ray sat up and turned towards him. “It’s perfect!”

“You think?”

“Absolutely!” He reached out but hesitated touching the tails. He also didn’t like being touched like that, but Michael gave him a nod and he carefully let his fingers card through the fur.

“It’s so soft,” he mumbled before chuckling. “And very fluffy.”

“Fluffy?” Michael asked confused.

“Yeah!”

“You’re full of shit.”

Ray laughed. “It really does suit you. The shields, I mean.”

“I still have to learn to use them properly,” Michael said thoughtfully and Ray quickly perked up.

“I can help you if you need me to?”

“I might take you up on that offer.” Michael was also smiling but it didn’t reach his eyes. It was obvious that something wasn’t quite right even if Ray couldn't think of what it might be.

“What’s wrong?” Ray pried gently. “Are you not happy with the shields? Were you hoping for another ability?”

“No,” Michael said quickly. “It’s a good ability, a powerful one. It’s just a lot of responsibility.”

“Our safety doesn’t rest on your shoulders alone,” Ray reminded him. He reached out to touch the other’s hand, and even this close to the fire Michael’s fingers felt unnaturally warm.

“I was sent here to protect you,” he said. “I never really knew why exactly but probably because this group is meant to do great things.”

“Like going after the king.”

Michael nodded and something upset came over Ray. He squeezed Michael’s hand as he asked, “You don’t want to be here with us?”

It came out too vulnerable, but the thought hurt. That Michael would rather be back in the forest, with his family and his true pack. It seemed reasonably, after all he was in danger out here with them and they really hadn’t welcomed him, but Ray didn’t want that. He had gotten so used to Michael having his back, being by his side, that it hurt to think the other didn’t want that.

He relaxed when Michael shook his head. “That’s not it.”

“What’s wrong then?”

“Today…” he began but trailed off. Ray waited as the other bit on his lip with sharp fangs and was somehow fascinated that it didn’t break the thin skin. “I was scared.”

That made Ray look up because he couldn’t imagine Michael being scared, but the other still wasn’t looking at him.

“Because of the guard?”

The fox nodded but then frowned, “Even before, when I followed you. I was worried but then the bandersnatch came and you panicked and I didn’t know what to do.”

“I’m sorry…”

Again Michael shook his head, “No, I don’t want you to feel guilty about that. I just… had to get down there and get you out and then I was so happy to see that you were safe and I should have checked our surroundings!”

“Micha-” Ray began but now Michael was looking straight at him, his eyes glowing.

“Without that shield you could have gotten hurt and I hate the thought of it.”

Ray wanted to tell him that most likely Michael had gotten hurt because he had shielded him with his body, but right now he felt the need to hide his face. He could feel the heat spilling into his cheeks but he didn’t want to let go of Michael’s hand, acutely aware of every point of contact between them. How their knees pressed together, how Michael’s fingers curled a little tighter to keep him right where he was.

“I want to protect you,” Michael went on. “Not because of the portal but because of myself. I managed to get my third tail because the thought of you getting hurt was just… just so painful to me.”

Ray ducked his head a little, not sure what to say to that, but his heart was racing and Michael was still going on.

“You and Gavin, you’ve gotten so important to me in such a short time and it’s not meant to be like this, you know? I shouldn’t… shouldn’t care. I am just here to protect you guys and after that I can disappear again.”

That made Ray sit up straight again and he squeezed the other’s hands. “I don’t want you to disappear!” he cried and he was suddenly so horrified by the thought that he leaned forward. “You said you can’t go back, right? If you don’t have a place to stay, just stay with us!”

“I-”

“Michael, please!” Ray pleaded and Michael’s eyes darted helplessly over his face. Ray was close enough to see his lashes, the warm little spots of amber in his eyes, and he looked so unsure.

“I want you to stay,” Ray spelled out for him and tugged at his hands. “Please?”

“Okay,” Michael breathed out and his eyes crinkled at the edges. Ray also smiled, feeling the relief flood through him, and Michael was so close and so warm. Was opening up to him and it should be enough. Still...

“Michael?”

“Mh?”

Ray was close enough to feel his breath against his face. “Can you call me by my name?”

“Am I allowed to?”

“Of course!”

Something bright settled on Michael’s eyes and a wide grin stretched over his face.

“Ray.”

He hadn’t expected to flush bright red but here he was. He tried to reach up to cover his face but Michael was still holding tightly to his hands. His eyes darted down to Michael’s lips that had so gently formed his name, and now he was the one who made an unsure little noise.

Michael was still grinning with this stupid dimples and Ray leaned ahead to hide his face against the other's shoulder.

“Again,” he demanded quietly and could feel Michael chuckle against him.

“Ray,” he repeated amused. Now he let Ray’s hand go to wrap his arms around him and helplessly Ray grasped for the other.

He couldn't think, not with his heart pounding in his chest and he didn’t even know why. He just knew that he was happy and without much thinking he tilted his head to press a kiss against Michael’s jaw.

“One more time, please?” he mumbled against the skin and felt the other still laughing.

“Ray.”

“Again.”

“Ray.”

“Again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The adorable Gav was done by Isa!  
> http://justisaisfine.tumblr.com/post/164266433872/a-little-magic-gavvo-with-his-stars-from-kahnah23
> 
> Help I slipped and it got gay, whoops.
> 
> Also, info about my next Project:  
> http://kahnah23.tumblr.com/post/156006241175/after-the-city-took-everything-from-him-he
> 
> You might see some familiar faces again...


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What’s wrong?” It was Jack who said that even though Ray should be the one asking. After everything that had happened, he should have asked that a long time ago but once again his tongue was tied. He couldn’t even imagine where to start because there were just so many things.

Chapter 19

 

The crisp cold burned on Michael’s bare skin and he reached up to rub his hands together. It was always a shock to shift from his nice comfortable fur into this body, but he found himself doing it more and more.

But not at night, not when it got too cold. Yesterday it had been just as cold, and he had expected Ray to curl into his side like before, but the rabbit had taken his place next to Jack again.

Thinking about it, Michael had felt stupid for considering otherwise but he had felt a bit lonely. In the past days he had always kept either Ray or Gavin warm, but now that things were back to normal, they had taken their usual place again and he felt strangely useless.

When he had woken up this morning it had been surprisingly late. He was usually the first to be awake, sometimes Jeremy would be earlier, but even he had still been sleeping.

They were all exhausted after the past few days and still, Ryan and Gavin had been gone.

So now Michael was following their scents, wanted to make sure his pack was alright even though nobody should have come near them.

When he found them, he stopped in between the trees, unsure if he was welcome.

Both Gavin and Ryan were standing in a spot of sunlight, bent over Gavin’s book to use the little light they had this early. They were talking quietly amongst themselves and Gavin was pointing, was explaining something, and only sometimes Ryan would interrupt him.

Michael watched them for a while but he didn’t understand a lot. True, he had lived with magic all his life, but he didn’t know shit about the theory of it. It came naturally to him, it was in his blood since birth and felt as comfortable as breathing. There was no need to study it.

But those two seemed so engrossed in it that he felt bad for bothering them, and he was already turning around to head back when Ryan looked up and saw him.

Michael froze and felt his hair rise. Pulling his shoulders up, he forced himself to not take a step back, to not show any weakness.

It was no secret that the other didn’t like him, and he prepared himself to be yelled at when the other opened his mouth. “Michael.”

Now Gavin also looked up and noticed him. A smile stretched across his face as he waved towards him. That made him feel a bit better because Gavin actually looked at him, his eyes bright and sparkling again.

He had helped with that and he couldn't stop his tails from waggling proudly.

He quickly stopped when Ryan stepped towards him and he was forced to look up to the Sorcerer.

“Were you going to check on Gavin?” Ryan asked and reached up to rub at his neck. He seemed surprisingly sheepish in that moment.

“I- yeah,” Michael said, because he wasn’t sure how the other would react if he told him that he had wanted to check to both of them.

Ryan simply nodded and then he reached for him. Michael had to control himself so he wouldn't flinch when the other squeezed his shoulder.

“I-” Ryan began before trailing off. He bit on his lip and turned around. Sure enough Gavin was watching them and something about that seemed to reassure him.

“You carried him out of that horrible place and nearly all the way here,” Ryan said now. “I watched you. I also know that there was no way we would have saved both Gavin and Jack so easily without your help and your illusions. Just… I wanted to apologize and I wanted to thank you.”

Michael stared up at him because okay, he hadn’t seen that coming. His tails flicked in excitement and Ryan looked so awkward in that moment that he couldn’t help but smile.

“I’ll protect Gavin,” he told him, and Ryan nodded again.

“Thank you.” He squeezed his shoulder once more. “You both take your time then but don’t wander too far off.”

Michael watched him head back to their little camp and felt strangely light. The smile wouldn't leave his face because he hadn’t dared hope to close this gap but somehow he had managed to.

Crunching leaves announced Gavin long before he pulled Michael into a hug but he let him have the illusion of surprise.

“I’m very happy,” the Tym told him, and Michael wrapped his arms around the other. He was beginning to grasp these embraces. 

“I hated that you two were always fighting!” Craning his head, he grinned up to Michael. “Also your smile is really dopey!”

“Dopey?”

“It’s cute!”

He frowned a little but let it pass. Gavin was still plastered against his side and it felt nice in the cold.

“What were you two doing?”

“I showed Ryan my new spell yesterday but it was already too dark to show him the details. So I woke Ryan really early to show him!” Gavin explained eagerly. “You know, there are a lot of Sorcerers who specialize on something like Jack and his healing, but Ryan actually traveled a lot to see everything! Yesterday he told me that he had never seen something like my spell before and that made me really happy!” He blushed a little as if he was embarrassed and buried his face in Michael’s shoulder. “He said that it was a smart idea and that if I keep going like this I might actually become a great Sorcerer! Maybe… do you think that could be true?”

“He seems to know a lot about magic, so if your Sai says that it’s most likely true,” Michael told him and could feel how Gavin pulled his lips into a smile.

“I’ll work so hard on it, Michael!”

“Then you’ll become a great Sorcerer no doubt!” He grinned himself and lifted a hand to ruffle the already wild hair. “So you are feeling better?”

“I’m going to burst, Michael!”

“What about your eyes?”

Gavin looked up to him as if he wanted to show him. “You know the feeling when you look into something bright after being in the dark for a long time? Like coming inside your house when you were outside at night? It feels a bit like that but it’s getting better.”

“I’m glad.” And he meant it. He had hated seeing Gavin so helpless and he felt way better now that the other was so full of energy again, apparently even bursting with it.

Gavin let him go now and took a step back. “You got another tail, Michael!”

Now he couldn’t help but grin himself. “I did!”

“That means you learned a new trick, right?”

“I didn’t learn a new trick, I am not a puppy!”

Gavin shrugged pretty unimpressed and Michael rolled his eyes. “It means I can use another ability.”

“Literally what I just said.”

“Is not!” He let it slide because Gavin was actually giggling now and it sounded nice. He had the feeling it had been a long time since he heard that.

“So what does it do?”

“It creates shields.”

Gavin’s eyes lit up. “Really? So that nothing comes through?”

“Exactly.”

“Michael, that’s amazing, Michael!” Gavin grasped his hands and squeezed. “That’s so useful!”

“It is,” he quickly agreed and felt his tails waggle. But he couldn’t help himself, now that the first shock had passed and after talking with Ray yesterday, he felt excited about it. “I don’t know how strong they are yet but by now they held back an arrow and a bandersnatch!”

“You could use them right away?”

“Of course! I just need some fine tuning now!”

“That’s great,” Gavin told him but he caught the shadow that crossed his face. For a moment Michael didn’t understand but then he wanted to kick himself. Surely Gavin didn’t want to hear that he could just master everything once he got it while Gavin himself had to train for days to use a simple spell. He hadn’t meant it like that! Gavin had been so happy and he really hadn’t want to put him down.

“It’s a different kind of magic,” he blurted out even though he wasn’t quite sure. “You could say waiting for the tail is like training for it. You have to be worthy of it!”

“You deserve it,” Gavin agreed quickly but he could tell that it wasn’t as cheerful as before.

Fuck.

Biting down on his lip, he didn’t quite know what to say and he was acutely aware how Gavin was pressing his book against his chest now. 

“Can you help me with something?” Michael blurted out because he figured changing the topic might help. Also he had meant to ask for a while now.

“Sure. With what?”

“So your Sai just called me by name,” he began and now Gavin smiled again, happy about the reminder. 

“He did!”

“So how’s that working now? Can I also call him by name?”

Gavin blinked in confusion. “Sure you can. I noticed that you didn’t call anyone by name. Well, besides me, I guess.”

“Well, even in a pack you have to prove yourself to gain the name,” Michael told him. “It’s a huge honor - you can’t just go around and calling others by their name!”

Gavin just waved him off. “‘Course you can.”

“Really now?”

“Absolutely! None of the others would mind!”

“Fuck me!” Michael snapped and tore at his hair in irritation. “So I could have just done that? I was waiting all the time!”

“No need to.”

“I tried so hard not to let it slip in. Holy shit, I can’t believe this!” He crouched down, pouting. It didn’t help when Gavin squatted down beside him, smug grin on his face, “How unfortunate for you, Michael!” 

“Oh, shut your mouth!” He gave Gavin a shove and with a squawk the other landed on his ass.

“Michael!”

“Why didn’t you tell me? I must have looked like an asshole all this time!”

“Yeah but that wasn’t because of the name thing,” Gavin reminded him and then broke into snickering when Michael glared at him.

“Not funny.”

“You say that. I find it hilarious!”

“Asshole!”

Gavin snorted but when he reached out, Michael pulled him back up so that he crouched beside him. He still felt embarrassed about that whole thing and okay, he didn’t know this shit, alright? Could nobody explain that to him?

“Why me though?” Gavin asked and the teasing sound was gone. Instead he sounded thoughtful. “Why did you use my name?”

He shrugged. “I’m not too sure. I just- you were nice to me and I…” He trailed off. He had just wanted to have someone in this new pack full of strangers. Not even a friend or family, just someone who didn’t resent him. Gavin had been the only one who had at least acknowledged that he was there!

He tried to wrap his head around that, tried to find words, but gave up in the end. Gavin nudged his shoulder and from the way he smiled, he had understood.

“I kinda liked it,” Gavin said slowly. “To be the only one, you know? Maybe that’s why I didn’t ask about it, I wanted to be special somehow.”

“You are,” Michael told him quickly. “And not because of something so stupid like me calling your name, okay? Also I call Ray by his name as well.”

“What? Since when?”

“Uh… yesterday.”

Pouting, Gavin let his chin rest on his knees. “But I was exclusive for a while, right?”

“Absolutely!”

He thought for a while about it before he chuckled. “It’s fine then.”

They fell into a comfortable silence and Michael watched the sun rise slowly. It was nice like this, with no rush for now even though he knew that would change when they got back. If the king was this close by things would happen soon, but for now he just let the coldness surround him.

Gavin shifted a little closer until he was a warm point of contact and suddenly Michael found himself saying, “There’s something else I don’t understand. Maybe you can explain it to me as well.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“What does it mean when someone bites you but like… without the biting part?”

With a frown, Gavin looked up to him, “What are you on about?”

“Ray did it yesterday but I don’t know what it means.”

Gavin stared at him, bewildered and a bit helplessly Michael tried to explain, “I saw Ryan do it to you, too.”

“He bit me?”

“Yeah. Here.” He reached out and flicked Gavin’s forehead. The boy flinched but when he reached up to rub at the spot, he nodded. “It’s not biting. That’s a kiss.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, like pressing your lips ag…” he trailed off and his hand fell back down. 

“Wait,” he blurted out with big eyes. “Ray kissed you?”

“I guess so,” Michael said and felt a bit weird because Gavin was staring now, his mouth hanging open. Unsure, he pointed to his jaw. “Here.”

“Oh,” Gavin made. “Next thing I’m teaching you about will be context, Michael.”

“I- okay?”

Gavin snorted and shook his head. “It’s a good thing. Kissing, that is. It’s a sign of affection.”

“I figured something like that but I wasn’t sure,” Michael admitted. “He seemed really happy.”

“It’s just strange… I didn’t take Ray for…” Gavin trailed off as well, a concentrated look on his face. Michael let him, but when the other looked up again, he couldn’t help but notice that his heart picked up a little.

“Do you like Ray, Michael?”

“Sure,” he said easily but it made Gavin frown.

“Okay, do you like me?”

“Yeah.”

“In the same way that you like Ray?”

What a stupid question!

“Of course not. You two are different people, how could I like you the same?”

Groaning, Gavin rubbed his face. “Not helping at all here. There’s liking and  _ liking, _ Michael.”

“Yeah, because people are different, right?”

“I can’t believe this,” Gavin mumbled before taking a deep breath. “I seriously can’t believe this. I am not having this talk with you.”

“Did I… say something stupid?” Michael asked reluctantly but Gavin was quick to shake his head.

“It’s not that. I am just not sure if I’m the right person to answer this.”

“But-” Gavin lifted his hand to interrupt him and Michael fell silent. He let the other think, watched as he chewed on his nail.

He wasn’t quite sure what was going on here but it seemed to be important.

“In your old pack,” Gavin began slowly, “your mom and dad liked each other, right?”

“They were mates,” he said and now something lit up in Gavin’s eyes.

“Mates! I see!”

“What has that to d-”

“After all of this is over,” Gavin interrupted him again. “There’s no time for that now but… when the war is over and we’re safe somewhere, let’s have a talk about this again, okay?”

“If you think that’s for the best?”

Gavin nodded. “Maybe you’ll already figured it out by then.”

“I really don’t think so,” Michael admitted, and Gavin sighed.

“Figured.”

 

Ray curled himself deeper into his blanket as if he could disappear in it. He had slept like shit, his mind running wild, and now it was morning and everyone else buzzing around had woken him as well.

To be honest, he was pissed at himself mostly. After talking with Michael yesterday, he had mulled the whole conversation over and over as if he could find something that could help him. Not that he was exactly sure what he needed helping with but he was… confused. Yeah, he figured that was the best word for it.

He had dreamed about Michael disappearing or even worse, him willingly going away because he was done with them. It had felt horrible because he wanted them all together even though he knew that wasn’t very likely, at least not over a longer time.

So he had pushed that away because he was embarrassed. Embarrassed how needy he had sounded, how he had begged Michael to stay and he hadn’t really give him a choice in the first place.

Fuck, what a mess.

After he had buried that mess somewhere deep, he had started worrying over Jack. Because Jack was still pulling back, wasn’t opening his part of the bond no matter how often Ray reached out. And Jack was still sleeping in his usual place right next to him but Ray could tell that there was a new distance. He seemed so far away and it hurt because Jack had always been there.

The worst was that Ray didn’t even dare to ask what was wrong. It wasn’t in his nature to initiate such a conversation; Jack always did that if he felt something was off. Only that Jack had closed off the bond and now Ray felt defenseless, like a fish out of water.

Maybe Jeremy was right and Jack just needed some time to work through things and that would mean that Ray was being pushy, was probably bothering him and he should let Jack alone.

Or should he stay close, be at least a silent support if he didn’t get a damn word out of his mouth?

And that was the real problem here, not Michael and whatever was going on there because he could deal with that later. No, he had to fix things with Jack in the right way because without the bond he felt so lonely. Without Jack to reach out to he felt like a helpless child, and maybe because of that he was so desperate for Michael’s warmth and Gavin’s smiles.

So after working through that for most of the night, he had woken up from his fits of sleep to find that Michael and Gavin were gone. He didn’t know where and somehow he didn’t dare to ask, not even Jack who was sitting silently besides him.

And then both Michael and Gavin had come back together and Michael had seemed happy to seeing him. Had wished him a good morning, had used his name and had wiggled his tails in that stupid way he did.

But Gavin had watched him with something thoughtful in his eyes and Ray didn’t know why but it had bothered him. Now he still laid curled in his blanket and was probably sulking about one hundred things and nothing at all at the same time.

Groaning, he reached up to rub his face and felt a hand brush over his hair. It was Jack, he could tell that without looking.

“You didn’t sleep well?” Jack asked quietly, and Ray quickly shook his head.

The other didn’t ask further, just continued to rub his scalp, and that was at least something. Still Ray wished he would say something or that he would fucking dare to open his mouth. He was never good with that even though he couldn’t quite figure out what he was scared of. It was highly unlikely that Jack would scream at him, but it was also highly fucking unlikely that Jack would recommend killing someone, even if it was this horrible king.

Ray groaned again, but then turned his attention to Geoff who finally returned. 

He, Jack and Jeremy had come back late last night from discussing God knows what and Ray felt a little bad for Geoff. He was pretty sure they were pushing the other into something he didn’t quite want but he also understood that it was necessary.

After waking up this morning, Geoff had vanished so sneakily that Jeremy hadn’t even noticed at first. Taking a walk to clear his head, Ray figured and when their eyes met he gave him a small smile.

It helped a little because Geoff looked so tired but it eased when he smiled back and sat down by the fire.

“We need to find out where exactly the king is,” he said slowly. “When we can get a chance to reach him before he’s reaching the fortress…”

“With the army he’s probably bringing?” Ryan asked with a frown.

“He won’t ride with the most of them, they will slow him down. He will only bring a couple guards along the way. I bet the army will be at least a day behind him. Maybe we can take him out on the way there.”

“That won’t stop the war.”

“No, but it will help.” Geoff turned his head to Ryan. “Can you use your insects for that?”

Ryan opened his mouth before pointing to Gavin, who instantly took over, “Insects can only fly for a short distance. It’s getting harder to concentrate on such a small place with so much magic and it will eventually combust. No way it will work over that distance.” He grinned when Ryan nodded in agreement. “But Ryan has a cute little sparrow that could maybe do the job!”

“The sparrow might also be too small. We don’t know exactly how far away the king is,” Ryan said now. “The hawk should be more than enough though.”

“Why don’t you just say that you can?” Ray grumble. “No need to give us a rundown on the whole process.”

Gavin stuck his tongue out and Ray returned the gesture right away. It was true though!

He watched listlessly as the pages in Ryan’s book turned and decided to at least sit up. Pulling the blanket around himself against the cold, he tried to find it stupid how Gavin grew so excited simply by watching as Ryan summoned the hawk even though he had at least seen it a hundred times already. The high caw of the bird bore right into his head and he frowned.

He was being unfair, he knew that and so he just bit on his own tongue and kept his mood to himself. Maybe it had still be obvious that he was miserable because when he was brooding to himself, the bond opened again. It was too sudden for him to control his emotions, to not let the flood through and Jack next to him actually flinched.

Panicking, Ray tried to pull back himself but he had longed for this moment that he was basically frozen in place. Maybe that was why it took him a while to notice that Jack felt different. The easy warmth that usually filled his chest wasn’t quite there.

Sure, there was cold concern which was to be expected, after all that was the reason Jack had opened the bond in the first place but that wasn’t everything. There was something that was curling and strangely dark.

Ray didn’t quite dare to concentrate on it, to touch and observe it. Figure it out.

He was scared of it because it didn’t belong there and now a shiver worked down his spine. 

That reeled him back and woke him up. He pulled his own emotions together and Jack closed the link again.

They were staring at each other now, a silent conversation while Ryan was explaining whatever across the fire.

And maybe this was even worse because Ray couldn’t even make out Jack’s face, didn’t recognize the expression, and suddenly he felt as if Jack was a stranger. He didn’t want that! It had taken him so long to open up to Jack, to allow him to be so close and any distance felt like a foreign object in his chest.

Still, when Jack touched his shoulder and nodded towards the trees, Ray didn’t hesitate. He let the blanket fall from his shoulder and got up.

They walked until they couldn't see or hear the others anymore and when Jack finally stopped, Ray felt a little nauseous and nervous. It fell from him when Jack turned around, a soft concern in his eyes as he reached down.

Ray closed his eyes when the heavy hand settled on his hair.

“What’s wrong?” It was Jack who said that even though Ray should be the one asking. After everything that had happened, he should have asked that a long time ago but once again his tongue was tied. He couldn’t even imagine where to start because there were just so many things.

The way Jack and Gavin had been captured and how scared he had been and then Jack had come back but was distant and it had confused him.

And last night, the strange thing with Michael and suddenly he felt embarrassed even thinking about that and no matter how much he wanted Jack’s advice he didn’t know what exactly to tell him.

Now this new thing, this dark and twisted thing he had felt over the bond.

Opening his mouth, nothing came out besides a overwhelmed whine.

For a moment he feared Jack would open the bond again because the tumult from before just got worse, but instead Jack pulled him into a hug.

“Calm down,” he told him as Ray nestled against him. “Just try to tell me.”

“You were gone,” Ray blurted out. “You were gone and then we got you back! But it wasn’t-” he trailed off, horrified. What was he going to say? That it wasn’t enough, that Jack didn’t feel like before? He couldn't make him feel guilty about this!

Reaching up, he grasped for his chest and felt his heart pound violently.

“It’s just so much,” he whined and again Jack shushed him a little.

“I’m sorry that I am not helping,” he said. “I just closed you off after everything.”

Jack let him go and crouched down in front of him. Ray made a confused noise but let the other take his hands.

“I wanted to talk to you before but I was a bit scared myself,” Jack said slowly, like he was choosing his words very carefully. “What I saw when I got captured… all those horrible things and how they treated other Sorcerers. Those guards were nearly… good to me. That sounds wrong but all in all it’s probably true. You know that healers are valuable for both sides so they didn’t harm me, but I saw how they threw Gavin around. I saw what they did to those other Sorcerers who they didn’t consider worthy. It made me sick to my stomach.”

Ray nodded and Jack looked so drained it that moment, as if he had let a mask fall for him that he squeezed his hands. Jack tried to smile but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“I hated not being able to help. That I could just watch, you know?”

“Is that why you said we should kill the king?” Ray asked carefully.

“I want it to stop and I think this might be the best way to do that,” Jack admitted. “I don’t like it and I could never do it myself, but here I am. I guess that makes me a coward, but I can’t change that.”

“Okay.”

“Really?”

Ray nodded again, and this time Jack’s smile was a bit more honest.

“I didn’t want to lock you out,” he continued. “But I don’t want you to be overwhelmed by all those… images in my head. First I need to work through them myself.”

“Take your time,” Ray said quietly. “But if you need… like help or something, just ask. Please? I can carry some weight as well.”

This time it was Jack who squeezed his hands before turning them around to kiss his wrists. “You grew very strong.”

Ray shrugged but blushed as well because Jack sounded so proud in that moment.

“You’re sure you’re not mad at me?” he wondered and now Jack looked up surprised.

“Why would I?”

“Because I couldn’t save you when we got attacked and just ran away. Because once again you protected me. Beca-”

“You came and got me out, Ray,” Jack interrupted him gently. “You did everything you could and I am so grateful for that. Don’t ever think you made a single mistake on that day.”

“You sure? You still want me to be your familiar?” Ray asked and was a bit embarrassed by how tight his voice sounded. But Jack just smiled and bent down until he also fell to his knees.

Jack hugged him tight and Ray let him.

“We’re gonna be alright after all of this, right?”

“Things won’t go back to normal. Not after all of this,” Jack said. “But we will face whatever comes together, okay?”

“Okay.”

 

“You were right,” Ryan said. His voice sounded strangely distant as he saw through the eyes of some of his creatures but Geoff had nearly gotten used to it in the past days. 

Right now Ryan had a hand hovering over the page of the hawk, a greenish mist was curling in his palm as he watched with his closed eyes.

Geoff wondered what it was like to see the world from so high above. If it was dizzying or not but he knew it wasn’t time to think about that.

“You see the King?”

“Well, I see an obnoxiously golden carriage, so I am guessing but yeah.” Ryan shrugged nonchalantly. “I can’t see the army though, he’s surrounded by some knights.”

“How far away is he?” Jeremy asked.

“Not too far. Maybe five days away? Even though they are traveling quite fast, so they will probably arrive sooner.”

“They are this close already?” Jeremy whispered as if to himself. 

Geoff didn’t tell him that he had pretty much seen that coming. Sai Ilya wouldn’t be too far away from her king. No, she would make sure that they would meet again very soon.

“That’s not a lot of time to prepare if we really want to get him,” he mumbled before turning to Jeremy. “What would you say, were there a lot of guards at the fortress?”

The boy thought about it for a while before sighing, “I didn't see a lot but I can't tell for sure. You think it’s best when he reaches the fortress?”

“If we get lucky, most knights and guards are at Frey and there are just a handful at the fortress,” Geoff told him. “There will of course be the ones who are traveling with the King but they will be tired from the long journey. It might actually be an option.”

“And we could save the Sorcerers down in the dungeon while we’re there,” Gavin threw in and Geoff nodded. That as well.

He was a bit scared that if they would attack the king before he reached the fortress, they would lock the whole thing down. And who knew? They might just kill everyone inside in a last attempt to win this war.

True, it could also be that they would lay their weapons down with the old king dead and a new one rising, but Geoff couldn't be sure.

And he still hated the thought but he knew that no matter what happened, for now he had to take the crown. It was most likely that the guards would listen to him than to any of the others.

Fuck, he really, really didn’t like that.

Ryan frowned slightly before opening his eyes. “The army is behind him but not more than two, maybe three days. And it’s fucking huge.”

“Doesn’t leave us with a lot of time if you want to get him in the fortress,” Jeremy said slowly. “We will have to get ready once the King reaches the fortress and then we have to go in as well. If we wait too long the army will take us out.”

“But we’ll do it, right?” Gavin asked and he reached out to touch Geoff’s hand. “I want to help as well. We have to save those people.”

“Alright,” Geoff said slowly. He could tell that Ryan didn’t want Gavin anywhere close to that place again and fuck, he also didn’t want to become a king or whatever.

But there were bigger things at play here.

“We better start making some plans then.”   
  


 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... final next week with a huge chapter.  
> And if I say huge, I mean huge... like 16 or 17k words? It got SLIGHTLY out of hand, whoops.
> 
> But I hope you are all looking forward to it!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are talking about destiny. I don’t believe in that.”
> 
> Michael all but shrugged, seeming pretty unimpressed.
> 
> “Like I said, I am just thinking that we have a purpose. That what we’re doing is right and even if we fail, we have to do something. Have to stop this mindless killing.” He turned his head to Geoff and this time he seemed sure of himself, like he just knew.
> 
> “You will become king.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. This is so long, oh my.

Chapter 20

 

A large shadow appeared in the fog but Geoff barely batted an eye on it. He was still trying to make out more of the fortress beneath, but the heavy fog that hid them also made it hard to see anything else.

Michael sat down next to where he was crouching, a bit reluctant to shift his form and give up his thick fur. Right now Geoff didn’t mind, too occupied with the anxiety in his stomach, because if Michael was going to tell him what he expected…

They would have to go through with this. They would try to go after the king even though this weather was far from the best for the plan and he still hadn’t found his own answer. There might not be a second chance, not before the army arrived here.

Michael next to him growled and a second later Geoff also heard the scream. It seemed strangely dull thanks to the fog but that didn’t stop him from shivering.

Thankfully it faded quickly and Michael shifted with a huff.

“The carriage is still in the courtyard,” he told him and Geoff nodded.

That what he had both expected and feared.

“So King Odwain is still inside,” he mumbled.

“We’re going in then? We’ll attack?”

When Geoff turned towards him, he couldn’t help but think how young Michael looked right now. A little pale, even if that might be a play of light. Unsure of himself, as if something was nagging at him, and it tugged at Geoff’s heart.

Gavin and Ray trusted him, but most importantly of all Jeremy also did after all his doubts in the beginning. After all, Michael had surely proven himself once they had allowed him to.

Reaching out, he tried to flatten Michael’s hair that was fluffed after hearing the scream. It was kinda endearing even though the other flinched before holding completely still as if he didn’t know what to do.

“You’re gonna keep them safe, right?” Geoff asked, and now Michael nodded. No hesitation there.

“If you get lucky you won’t even run into any trouble,” he went on. “If you pull a shield around the stairs so that nobody will follow you guys…”

“I’ll make absolutely sure that we’re safe,” Michael told him and his ears flicked against Geoff’s wrist. He let go of the fox and sighed.

“I know. I just hate the thought of not being able to check on you.”

“Ray has the bond.”

“I guess that’s true. But it’s not like we can get to you guys quickly even if you need any help.” He softly shook his head. “I am just scared that this is one huge mistake we’re making. If this really is the right choice or if we should turn our backs and let them battle it out.”

He hadn’t meant to let the doubts come back, had been sure he had pushed them away because it wasn’t in his nature to run away. Most of all he hadn’t meant to voice them out loud, but here he was and he couldn’t help but be worried.

Worried for Ray and Gavin who shouldn’t be anywhere close to that fortress or a battlefield. Worried because they needed them, needed every hand that could help them and he wasn’t ready to trust any stranger of Frey about that. Not when this whole operation was so delicate, so dependant on luck.

Most of all he was worried, no, outright terrified of what would happen when they failed.

Because Odwain would keep them alive, would keep  _him_ alive.

Yeah, Odwain would absolutely make sure that he regretted ever stepping foot out of his mansion, to ever even consider going against his orders.

He feared those picture his mind would paint at night, about the others dead and gone because of him. Hearing Jack scream like that nameless voice before, seeing Jeremy’s body mangled and hanged for all to see, Ray’s goddamn paws hanging around Odwain’s neck.

It made bile rise in his throat and Geoff had a hard time swallowing it down.

“I don’t think so,” Michael said slowly and when he threw a hopeful glance to him, the others face was drawn in concentration. “I think we are supposed to do this here. I think that’s what…” he trailed off, biting on his bottom lip. Geoff was pretty sure he wanted to say more, had yet another reason but didn’t quite dare to reveal it yet.

“All I’m saying is that all of this has a purpose,” Michael finally settled on. “This journey, all of us running into each other like this and then deciding to stay in this group. Ray told me a little and just… all in all it was as if someone was guiding us on our paths to find each other. If you think about it, it’s so unlikely but now we’re here.”

Geoff agreed silently. The way Jack had found Ray, the way they had literally run into Ryan and Gavin, how Gavin’s eyes had guided him and Ray to find Michael. And in the past, how both Jeremy and Jack had found to Gerai, had found a place by his side.

Still. “You are talking about destiny. I don’t believe in that.”

Michael all but shrugged, seeming pretty unimpressed.

“Like I said, I am just thinking that we have a purpose. That what we’re doing is right and even if we fail, we have to do something. Have to stop this mindless killing.” He turned his head to Geoff and this time he seemed sure of himself, like he just knew.

“You will become king.”

A cold shiver worked down his spine and Geoff couldn’t help but shiver. “Don’t say t-”

“I know you’re scared and all of this seems overwhelming,” Michael interrupted him. His tails swished, cutting through the fog. “And that’s okay, that’s to be expected. At first you will cling to that, but later after some time has passed? I think you will see it as well.”

Geoff fell quiet, not sure what to say to that because Jeremy had said something similiar, Jack had as well and both of them were close to him, were important people in his life and he treasured their opinion. Still, hearing it from Michael who had only watched from afar, who he had barely talked more than the usual small talk if at all… it somehow meant a little more.

Then Michael snorted, and threw his head back as he laughed, “Even though I shouldn’t be the one talking. Fuck, I am not even sure exactly what a King does, okay?”

He was grinning widely and he looked like the sun in that moment. Bright and warm, all dimples and freckles, so that Geoff couldn't help but return it.

“I am not even sure if that makes it worse or better,” he told him and got to his feet. He held his hand out and Michael took it and let him pull him up.

For a moment they stayed right there, watching the fortress in the fog before Geoff squeezed his shoulder.

“You got enough magic?”

“Of course.”

“Okay,” Geoff said and took one last breath before turning away. “Come on, let’s tell the others and then we have to get going.”

They moved through the fog and even though they weren’t far from where they had spent the night, Geoff nearly worried he was lost. It was hard to see in between the trees but he followed Michael, knowing the other would at least be able to smell them.

But then he could also see the faint glow of their campfire and soon enough he made out Jeremy who also looked up at their nearing steps. He had obviously waited for them, the crossbow in his hand but now he let it sink.

“There you guys are. Took your sweet time.”

“We were enjoying the view.”

Jeremy snorted but it sounded too nervous, too forced. “The King?”

“He’s there. At least his carriage is.”

Jeremy nodded once before he moved on in silence until they reached their small camp. It was something eerie, to see those familiar faces so pale in the fog. 

Geoff couldn't help but wonder if it was a bad omen. He had said that he didn’t believe in destiny or things like that but after what Michael had said, he wasn’t so sure anymore. After all, the fox wasn’t wrong, it was such a coincidence, a string of so many decisions that led them right here.

Now they were looking up to him, deathly pale faces and he wondered how he managed to assemble this ragtag group of people. Of humans and Sorcerers and Yokai, only a handful used to fighting. Only him and Jeremy actually trained in it.

He also wondered why this still filled him with a certain calmness, with the realization that he didn’t want an army at his hand or anyone else.

What had Michael said?

This whole journey has purpose, it had to be. And maybe it was to kill the king or die underneath his steady gaze.

“We’re going?” Ryan asked and Geoff figured it had to look strange, how he was standing above them without saying a word.

“The king is at the fortress,” he said and knew that wasn’t the answer, that he had to say it out loud because right now they waited for his guidance. He let his eyes travel over their faces and pulled himself together.

“He will be at the top of the fortress, I bet. Somewhere up high from where he can see to Frey on a normal day. He wants to know exactly what his men are up against,” he said as calm and collected as possible. It was evident how the others relaxed. “You all know what to do once we get there?”

They nodded, solemnly and quiet.

“Good.” He touched the hilt of his sword and knew it would draw blood today. He knew he would kill today and some of the others would as well. Jeremy could take it, he knew that. Michael and Ryan as well, but he didn’t want to drag Jack into this. It was a horrible sin for a healer, a break of their oath to save lives.

Most of all he didn’t want Ray or Gavin anywhere close to blood and death, but he also knew that it was inevitable today. 

The faster they moved, the faster they got up there and reached the king, the faster they could stop this war.

“You guys probably expect a speech or something like that,” he said because they were all watching him. It were familiar eyes and they calmed him down, more than anything. “I am not one for long talk even though I guess that was part of my job. But you know what? Fuck that. Fuck this whole political shitfest because none of that matters today. Let’s not think about what will happen once we kill the king or who will wear the crown afterwards. Those are all thoughts for tomorrow or even the day after. Don’t know about you guys but if I survive the day I will fucking sleep in tomorrow and then probably drink myself unconscious.”

Gavin snorted at that and the red in his face made him seem more alive in this white world around.

Geoff smiled. “So let’s concentrate on the important things. To save the prisoners and to kill the king for this kingdom and for all who live in it. No matter if human or Sorcerer or Yokai.

But also for ourselves because fuck all the others. Let’s survive, friends. Let’s be selfish and make sure we also add that to our little list of goals. Because what kind of fucked up victory would it be if I drink alone tomorrow?”

He pulled his sword, weighted it in his hand and he saw the others reach for crossbows and books. They were ready, they were going to do this no matter what.

“Maybe we won’t reach a single one of those goals but you know what?” he asked and raised his sword. “Tonight we’ll write history.”

They all hollered as if they were an army and again Geoff thought that he wouldn’t have anyone else around him.

 

Two guards. That’s how many Ray could see from his place in the back. They were standing at the gate, huddled in thick cloaks against the cold.

Jeremy was already raising his crossbow in case they would notice them somehow but it was highly unlikely. Michael covered them better than this fog could.

The fox was walking in the back, right behind Ray. He had one hand on Gavin’s shoulder as if to keep him from running ahead. Not that he would.

When Ray threw him a glance, Gavin looked pale but determined. He was grasping his book tightly but his eyes were trained forward.

Ray shuffled closer until their shoulders brushed against each other. Reaching out, he took Gavin’s hand in his.

Jack was in front of them, along with the other three. They were ready to take an attack in case things went wrong.

Ray was worried about that but he figured it would be stupid not to be. Still, with Gavin’s hand in his and Michael having his back he didn’t feel so lonely.

Like before they walked through the gate, hidden by Michael’s illusion but Ray could already see one of the bandersnatches raising its head.

The dogs were laying in the back, huddled together but now there was a steady growling coming from them while they got to their feet. For now no guards seemed to really pay attention to it, even though one was sitting rather close.

But the woman was occupied with loading stuff into a huge chariot and just absentmindedly tried to hush the dogs.

Jeremy raised his weapon and shot the first dog. The arrow embedded itself right in between the eyes and the bandersnatch collapsed with one last yip.

Now the woman turned around, watching quietly as the first blood began to spill on the courtyard.

One of the other dogs leaned down, nudging the dead one with it’s snout before Jeremy could shoot him as well.

“What…” the woman mumbled but Geoff was already charging at her. She was good, had maybe heard his steps because she reached for her sword but it was just too late.

Ray closed his eyes, didn’t want to see how Geoff killed her but he could still hear it. That strange silent noise as Geoff sliced through her and nothing more than a surprised gasp was left of her.

Gavin was squeezing his hand so tightly that it hurt but it at least assured him that he wasn’t alone. He turned towards him and buried his face against Gavin’s shoulder. They were close enough that Ray could nearly pretend he could hear the other’s heartbeat even though it was probably just his own. It didn’t matter because he concentrated on it, tried to push any other noise away.

A hand laid on his head and the short flare up of the bond told him it was Jack who passed by them. A sickening thud followed and then a death rattle, making him shiver.

How horrifying it must be, because those people didn’t even see them. All around them people were dying by an invisible force.

Gavin’s breath was harsh in his ears and now he wrapped an arm around Ray to keep him close. Ray made sure to nestle in the crook of his neck but couldn’t help but wonder if the other was watching or also kept his eyes closed. Somehow he hoped for the later because then they would be the same.

He wasn’t going to check and make sure and so he just let the minutes drip by, knowing that he was safe with Michael so close by.

Someone brushed against his back and he tensed, but then it was Jack who said, “It’s okay. We should be fine now.”

Slowly Ray opened his eyes and looked up to his Sorcerer. He had half expected to see blood splattered across his face but Jack looked just the same as before.

He blocked the bond though, keeping his feelings out of it again, but right now Ray was happy about it. 

“We cleared out the courtyard,” he told him, and Ray nearly started to giggle. Cleared out? What a funny way to put it!

He swallowed it down because he could tell that Gavin was close to laughing as well. Hysterical, sure but it certainly wasn’t fitting. The Tym still had an arm around him and was also pointedly watching Jack, not daring to look around.

“You still know what you guys are supposed to do now?” Jack asked and Ray nodded.

It wouldn’t be as dangerous anymore now, that’s what they had said. At least not down in the dungeon, because the guards would pull together to protect the king and only later worry about the prisoners.

“Okay,” Jack said before pulling Ray in and holding him close. Letting go of Gavin, he also wrapped his arms around him and nestle against him.

The bond was still dimmed but he tried to send all those things through he couldn’t bring himself to say. That he was scared about going on, that he was worried about Jack and the others.

But also that he knew that what they did was right, that he would do anything to help. That even if things had been hard those past days and it might be the last time they hugged like that, he was very glad to have met Jack.

None of those words would leave his mouth, he knew that but Jack sighed and squeezed tighter.

“I know.”

It made Ray smile, and when Jack dropped a kiss on top of his head, he grinned up to him.

“See you soon,” he told him and Jack let him go with a single nod.

Turning around, he saw that Ryan was intently talking with Gavin, one hand cupped over Gavin’s as they both held the book. Gavin was fighting to keep his smile up; Ray could tell even without a bond that it was hard.

When Ryan let go, he threw a look behind them and when Ray turned, he found Michael.

The fox was nodding, face drawn in determination as he stepped ahead to grasp both of their shoulders.

“I’ll bring them back,” he promised.

And then they were moving, Michael gently guiding them, and Ray threw a quick look back. Jack and Ryan had turned around, heading back to Jeremy and Geoff who were waiting right at the door.

Ray raised his hand to wave at them and it made them at least smile. That was a nice feeling even though Ray’s stomach churned.

Once the others stepped into the fortress they couldn’t count on Michael’s illusions anymore, only on their skills. And they didn’t have the time to wait around and be careful. Until now nobody had noticed them, they had been too quiet and fast for that but once someone looked out of the window and spotted the dead bodies it would all be over.

The guards would charge and attack and it would be so easy to overpower them.

Letting his arm sink, Ray felt Gavin’s hand searching his and he quickly caught it.

When he turned to Gavin, his eyes were huge and the stars glowed inside. Back when they had met it had been the first thing he noticed.

“I thought you were an asshole when I met you and I really didn’t like you,” he blurted out and Gavin grinned.

“Did you change your mind?”

“Not really.”

Gavin gave a nervous little laugh but Ray squeezed his hand to catch those eyes again.

“You’re my best friend,” he said breathlessly, and Gavin’s face softened.

“You’re mine as well,” he responded, and then they both grinned stupidly.

Behind them Michael snorted and pushed them on. “I can’t believe I am the one saying this but you two are making this really awkward.”

Chuckling, Ray reached the stairs leading into the dungeon and forced himself to sober up. It was easy by the way that Gavin’s hand tightened, how the boy got quiet and of course it had to remind him of what had happened before.

Still, he was the first who went on, taking step after step forward and Ray followed him down. Down into the darkness and then through the door back into the dungeon.

Only then did Gavin stop, the moment the heavy stench hit him again and Ray had anticipated it, had known it would come sooner or later. Stepping up, he wrapped his arms around him.

“We got you out,” he whispered and felt the sharp edges of the book cut into his chest. “Now it’s time we get the others out, okay?”

“I know,” Gavin mumbled and Ray could actually see how he was fighting to pull himself together. It helped when Michael laid a heavy hand on his head as if to remind him he was also there.

“They can’t break through my shields,” he told him. “Nothing will reach any of you.”

Gavin gave a curt nod and then that nervous smile was back. He squeezed Ray one more time before gently pushing him away.

“I’m fine now. Let’s go, we can’t lose any time.”

Which was true, the sooner they started the better. So Ray quickly followed behind Gavin until they came to the place where the hallways branched off and turned right.

“I’ll get an overview,” Michael told them. “See if the door in the back is safe.”

“Be careful,” Ray said and touched his arm briefly. Michael gave him a small smile before shifting into his actual form and hurried down the hallway.

They watched him until he disappeared into the darkness and Gavin took a huge breath. “Okay, here goes nothing.”

Ray nodded and followed him towards the first cell. He kept on throwing looks over his shoulder to make sure nobody was sneaking up on them even though he knew that Michael was securing them with a shield. It was just his nerves.

Turning back around, he watched as Gavin pressed his hand against the lock. 

He had trained hard those past few days, had sat down with Ryan and Jack to design those little fireballs that didn’t need a lot of magic but were just enough. Gavin’s eyes lit up briefly before the small explosion broke the look and he moved on. Ray pulled the door open and hurried towards the boy sitting in the corner.

“We’re here to help,” he told him and was pretty sure he would say that a lot. They didn’t have the time to explain further because Gavin was already working on the next lock, so Ray just crouched down and pulled the bindings off of the boy’s wrists.

“Can you walk?” he asked and the boy nodded. Ray tried to ignore how young he was but it still hurt his heart as he handed him one of the selfmade shifts.

“Then go and break down some locks, will you? Leave the doors open and I get the bindings off, okay?”

He didn’t wait for an affirmation, he quickly moved into the next cell to pull on the next bindings.

It was a strange work, not straining at all but Ray felt exhausted soon enough. It was a mental strain, he knew that but that couldn’t stop him. The more Sorcerer helped them, the faster they could free the people and after a few minutes he just moved through the hallway, freeing the people coming towards him.

After a while Michael found back to them and he helped along. They were the only ones who could pull at the bindings without feeling pain and still Ray could see some Sorcerers trying to help others.

A buzz was in the air and he was slowly losing the overview of how many Sorcerers he had already freed, but it was getting hard to move in the narrow hallway with all these people.

“Move forward!” Michael called. “There’s a back entrance, go out there!”

The most important right now was getting them away from here because later, when all of this was said and done, he could free even more. Hopefully Jeremy and Geoff could help as well, speeding up the whole process.

For now he had freed enough to assure that the cells were opened quickly, even if some of the shifts broke soon. He let his eyes travel over the crowd and couldn’t find Gavin in between.

“You know where Gavin went to?”

“Moved further down to open cells,” Michael told him, and Ray felt the first pang of worry.

It stopped when he heard a familiar voice rise, “Help the ones who can’t walk or are wounded! It’s not that far!”

The crowd was thinning, even if it was a slow work. Ray knew he shouldn’t be impatient because these people had went through hell, of course they wanted to get rid of the bindings but his hands were starting to hurt from the golden metal.

It was stupid and selfish but there was so much pain around that it made his heart heavy.

Later, he told himself. Later he would be able to help them all.

For now he tried to get them to move out of here, through the back door, and some Sorcerers had caught on. They were directing those with bindings out, helped the wounded and still left enough to break open the locks.

At one point Gavin appeared back from the crowd, cheeks flushed and breathing heavily from using his magic so much, but when he saw them, his grin went from one ear to another.

“It’s working!” he called from across the hallway as he came closer, pushing aside some of the other Sorcerers to throw his arms around Ray and Michael.

“It’s working, lads!”

“No time for cuddles!” Ray told him, but he was also laughing, pulling him in tight before pushing him away.

“Let’s check if we missed anything.”

They moved further down the hallway and the empty cells were a blessing. Ray felt like a flame was burning in his chest because they had helped, they really had!

With a grin he couldn't help but turn around and face Michael. The fox seemed rather startled, throwing a look over his shoulder as if he feared someone would sneak up on them.

Ray didn’t wait for him to realize that wasn't the case and just stepped ahead to wrap his arms round his middle. Nuzzling against his chest, Ray felt his cheeks burning but didn’t back down. He took a deep breath and smelling Michael after this prison’s stench somehow made his knees weak. It didn’t help when the other finally understood and his arms also wrapped around him.

They stood in the dungeon, in between empty cells that reeked of blood and death and still Ray didn’t feel the need to move. With closed eyes he listened to the other’s heartbeat and wondered what would happen afterwards. After they got out of here and things would slowly turn to normal.

Where he would be, where the others would be.

Where Michael would be.

“Hey,” Michael mumbled, and he was so close that his breath tickled his ears. “I thought there was no time for cuddles?”

“You’re warm,” Ray told him as if the was an answer.

_ I like you, _ he realised dimly before hesitating. Oh, so that was what was going on here.

Michael chuckled beneath him and then gently pried him from him. For a second Ray felt unsure, as if he had crossed a line but then Michael’s hand brushed against his.

“There’s time for that later, okay?” Michael said. “Let’s concentrate for now.”

Ray gave a quick nod and turned back around. Gavin was waiting a couple step ahead and Ray absolutely didn’t like the smug look on his face. Still, thanks to some form of higher being the other didn’t comment and just waited until they caught up before nodding into a hallway to the right. 

“There’s something down there. I can see it glow.”

“Could be more cells,” Ray said and already turned around to walk down the hallway. “Maybe the most powerful Sorcerers were kept down here?”

“Let’s check it out.”

Only a couple of torches lit their way and in the corner of his eye, Ray could tell that Gavin pulled his book back out, debating if he should call out the stars. In the end he didn’t and Ray figured he was already slightly exhausted from breaking the locks.

The hallway ended in front of a short staircase and Ray slowly moved up until they came to a door. He carefully pushed it open and was instantly blinded by the light coming from above.

“Is this another exit?” Gavin behind him said while Ray still tried to blink to see clear again.

“I think that’s the inner courtyard,” Michael said quietly and something in Ray clenched at the thought. That’s where they had hurt and killed the Sorcerers, right?

Right now he couldn't hear anything but if Gavin had seen something there might be trapped Sorcerers up here as well. 

He slowly moved up the stairs, scared of what he might find but it was still hard to see. The fog hung deep in between the walls and when he looked up, he couldn’t even see the top of the fortress.

The courtyard was big, maybe 60 feet and circular. There were some… things that Ray didn’t quite recognize. Strange boxes, even stranger benches and devices next to them.

The gallows... he knew that one. It could be a play of light but he could make out a faint shadow beneath.

Before he could step closer, Gavin’s hands clawed into his arm.

“I’ve never seen a dead person,” he whispered frantically, eyes on the shadow, and Ray wasn’t sure what to tell him. He just reached up to touch his wrist and squeezed it.

“It’s fine,” he said even though it wasn’t. “They can't hurt you anymore.”

What a stupid thing to say because of course they couldn't. But Gavin’s grip at least relaxed slightly even if he couldn't take his eyes off for now.

Michael followed them up the stairs and then reached up to cover his nose. Ray couldn't smell anything, after the stench downstairs it smelled rather fresh to be outside, but he wasn’t one to judge.

He was still trying to find the strength to call out in case someone was here when Gavin pointed towards the right. “It’s coming from there.”

All Ray could see was a box of some kind and only when he came close he could see that it was a huge cage, big enough to hold a human. He wanted to hurry and get out whoever was trapped inside but Gavin quickly held him back, his eyes glowing softly.

“They’re moving…”

“But…”

There was nothing moving and the fog wasn’t thick enough to hide someone, right? He should still be able to at least a shadow but throwing a look to Gavin, he could see him following something walking to the right.

Checking once more, he still couldn’t see a damn thing but then Michael behind them started to growl.

Spinning around, Ray froze when he saw a huge bandersnatch sitting in front of the stairs. Where did it come from and why wasn’t it attacking? It just sat there, watching them with yellow eyes.

“I don’t like it here,” Gavin whispered as he pressed himself against Ray’s back. “Something isn’t right.”

“Heel!” someone called and the dog slowly got to his feet and trotted past them. Its eyes never left them but he didn’t seem to be aggressive. And while Ray couldn’t avert his eyes, his heart pounding, he could finally see a shadow.

A large figure that wore the fog like a cloak and reached down to pat the bandersnatch as it sat down beside them. The voice had been female, maybe a bit young, and Ray’s stomach sank when he finally understood.

He had seen and heard her before and now he also knew who it was.

“That’s the High Witch of the king,” he whispered frantically. “We need to go.”

Only that it was already too late because Michael pushed them behind him and raised his hand. For a moment Ray didn’t know why until he realized that it wasn’t fog anymore, it was ice coating the ground and walls of the fortress in rapid speed and before he could even react it reached them.

He clung to Gavin as it crawled up the shield, creating a dome-like structure around them and locking them in.

For a moment all he could hear was Gavin’s breath that ruffled his hair but then a horrible screeching noise made him flinch. It was the ice scraping on the shield and the sound bore into his head.

He quickly clamped his hands over his ears but it was far from enough, and as he looked up, he saw Michael opening his mouth in shock.

A loud crash came from above and he could watch cracks appear all around. It was hard to see because right now their whole world was white but the ice continued to grind and Ray realized that the shield wouldn’t hold.

No, not a minute longer until it would break apart and collapse on top of them, leaving them completely defenseless.

“Michael,” Gavin cried out and the fox slowly let his hand sink, as if he wasn’t sure what to do as well. He threw a look over his shoulder but by then he had controlled his face again.

“Get down low,” he told them. “And when I break this thing run for the stairs and get out of here.”

“Bu-” Ray began to protest but Gavin already shoved him to the ground, hiding them under his cloak.

A shattering noise came from above, like letting a vase drop and little cold shards rained down on them. Ray could feel them hitting his neck and once the coldness was gone it burned and he realized that they were sharp enough to cut skin.

Once it stopped he lifted his head and found Michael standing a few feet away, his three tails fluffed and the strange will-o-wisps surrounding them. Their purple light cut straight through the fog and now he could see the witch and her dog on the other end of the courtyard.

She was watching the lights as well as they floated around before she cocked her head with a smile.

“Kitsune.”

“Come on,” Gavin whispered and grasped Ray’s cloak to pull him to his feet.

“We can’t just leave Michael!” 

“I am pretty sure we will just stand in the way if we stay!” Gavin snapped at him before pulling him along. “You think I am happy with t-”

He trailed off and Ray could now see why. The stairs from before were gone, behind them was just a smooth surface of ice.

“It was here, right?” 

“It was,” Ray agreed and stared at the reflecting ground. Fuck, he couldn’t even see a shadow or something to make out the exact location.

Gavin raised his hand as if he wanted to try and blow a hole into the ice but let it sink again when he also couldn't find an exact location.

“Then get into cover!” Michael called from somewhere behind them and before Ray could turn around, Gavin already grasped his wrist and pulled him along. A low growling made the hair on his arm raise and he couldn’t even tell if it was Michael or the bandersnatch. The noises of their paws were dimmed on the ice, just the clack of their claws he could hear as they began to move.

Ray couldn't even look back to check on Michael, he had to fight to stay on his feet because the ground was all ice and slippery until he could make out small cracks.

“Watch out!” he cried out and pulled at Gavin before he could step onto it. He wasn’t even sure what he expected to happen, if Gavin would just break through or something but certainly not a spike shooting up into the sky, completely made out of ice.

Gavin still slid into it just hitting it with his shoulder before smacking to the ground. Ray stumbled over him and landed on his knees next to him.

“Fuck,” he gasped before turning around and froze. Gavin was pulling a face and reaching for his arm, the sleeves of his cloak and his shirt beneath ripped apart so that Ray could see his bruised up skin.

“They are sharp,” the Tym remarked before fighting to get to his feet. Ray was faster and quickly helped him along. Up front were the gallows and Ray really didn’t want to hide there but everything else was too far away because he could already see new crack appear besides them.

“She’s not even looking at us!” Gavin hissed.

“She can read our steps on the ice,” he called out, and hoped he was right because he didn’t have the time to look behind him to check. He quickly steered them to the right to avoid another spike and didn’t even notice when Gavin pulled out his book.

“Got an idea,” he grunted and let the pages flip. “Just pull me along.”

“Just pull you along?” Ray cried in disbelief and would have probably laughed his ass off if the situation was different. Like this he just grasped Gavin tighter and actually pulled him over the ice towards the gallows.

There were two steps up to a wooden landing and there was no ice there so maybe they could catch their breath. If they got that far anyway, because another pillar appeared next to them, screwing itself into the air and Ray barely avoided it.

He nearly tripped over his own damn feet when a little rabbit appeared in front of him and hurried over the ice. It took a moment until he recognized it as Gavin’s very own version of himself.

It darted across the ice and sure enough the spikes concentrated on the rabbit once it got closer to the witch.

Ray was still watching it when he hit the stairs up to the gallows hard and fell. With a grunt, Gavin landed halfway on top of him and that moment was enough to break his concentration.

They both heard the high yip as the rabbit got hit, the spike cutting right through its middle before it went up in a puff of smoke.

Ray watched it with huge eyes and felt how he grew sick.

Holy fuck, that could have been him. That could still be him or Gavin or Michael.

Gavin also made a distressed noise and they both quickly scrambled up the steps to get on wooden ground.

“Holy shit, oh my God,” Ray rambled as he pressed his back against the wooden beam behind him. anything as long as he didn’t get close to the ice.

Gavin was breathing heavily by his side, holding tightly to his arm, and for the first time Ray realized that the temperature had dropped. He could feel it in his hands, could feel them growing numb as he watched the fight they had more or less escaped.

It was hard to miss, not with the will-o-wisps tinting everything in a unnatural purple light. It reminded him of the portal, back when they had met Michael.

It seemed forever ago and now he watched how Michael in his fox form pinned the bandersnatch to the ground.

An onslaught of icy shards tried to stop him but they all burst against his shield as he ripped its throat out. 

Gavin flinched but Ray already felt a little safer, more so when Michael’s eyes darted towards them for a second before he let the dog simply lay there.

Sai Ilya screamed in anger and Michael easily darted away from her attacks but Ray realized quickly enough that it meant nothing. He wasn’t getting any closer to her and they had no weapon besides Michael’s teeth and claws.

“Is she getting weaker?” he asked, turning towards Gavin but the other was already shaking his head.

“No way. She is glowing like… I don’t even know! I never saw someone shine so bright!”

Fuck, so playing on time wouldn't help, and he watched helplessly as Michael barely avoided another attack by retreating.

Illusions probably wouldn’t help, not if she could really feel their steps on the ice or who knew, even thanks to the fog!

What should they do?

Before he could voice that question a strong pulse of magic came from the witch and in the next second everything turned white. He quickly closed his eyes and grimaced when he could hear ice hit a shield around them again, that horrible noise.

Gavin pulled him tighter and Ray tried to hide against his shoulder to escape the sound. It was too much for his ears and as he peeked, he couldn’t see anything besides Gavin and their little place here.

“Michael!” Gavin screamed and Ray was pretty sure it was at the top of his lungs, still it barely reached over the noise of ice scraping over the shields.

Ray cowered down next to the Tym, pressing his ears against his head in hope to at least block some of the noise out. He threw a look to Gavin clutching his book tightly and fuck, if the other had an idea he was all for it. He was really at a loss as to what to do because Ilya’s attacks just kept on coming and without Michael they would be long dead.

Michael was keeping them safe but just wasn’t able to reach the witch and right now they were just in a dangerous stalemate that would soon enough tip.

Michael appeared at his right, panting harshly and Ray was nearly sure that the other was limping a little. Shit, he was surprised that the other had even heard them!

“She’s using ice so fire should help, right?” Gavin called and Ray rolled his eyes.

“You really think those little fireballs of yours will do anything?”

Gavin just shook his head and turned his book around for all to see. It was the page with the phoenix and Ray stiffened.

“No,” Michael called immediately and now they could both see the scratches running all over his body that had been hidden by his fur before. “I hurt you before.”

“That doesn’t matter,” Gavin insisted. “I can’t think of anything else that could remotely hurt or even stop her.”

“But-”

“Even if you’d hurt me, Michael, it doesn’t matter! Let me have a fucking headache tomorrow as long as we’re still alive! If she breaks through those shields we’re dead and we can’t just run and hide forever!”

“The shields won’t break!” Michael snarled but Ray also leaned ahead.

“Gavin is right! You’ll get tired and will make a mistake. She already managed to hurt you.” He reached out to touch the scratches but Michael pushed him away.

“What if I hurt Gavin worse than before? You said we got lucky last time!”

“Michael.” Gavin caught his hand, his voice pleading. “I can take it.”

“You’ve both gotten closer since the last time,” Ray explained. “That’s good, that might make things easier. And it’s not like we have a fucking choice!”

“Fuck!” Michael snapped, but quickly reached out to grasp Gavin’s free hand. “I have a really bad feeling about that!”

Gavin wasn’t even paying attention to his concerns. “Listen, we have to keep the connection longer this time. It won’t help if we just catch her off guard, we actually have to attack!”

Because there was no Jeremy to finish her off, there was no one else and suddenly Ray was acutely aware how damn useless he was. His hand balled to fists and he could feel Geoff’s dagger on his hip but no way Sai Ilya would let her guard down enough for him to get even remotely close enough for that thing to be of any use. And even if, Ray was sure he wouldn’t be able to do anything.

So Gavin’s phoenix was their best option right now and he would love to offer his own magic to Gavin so that Michael could attack while the witch was occupied, but he knew that they would need every last drop later. After all of this was done they surely would have to heal, and if Jack got into a fight, he couldn’t risk him getting hurt just because he ran dry.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Michael squeezed Gavin’s hand hard but Gavin didn’t seem to notice. He didn’t let go, just kept his eyes locked with Michael.

“Please,” he finally mumbled, nearly too quiet for all the ruckus around. “Please Michael, lend me your strength. We can’t just sit here and hope for rescue. We can’t just sit here helplessly while you’re getting hurt.”

“Fucking fine,” Michael growled, and a small smile found his way onto Gavin’s face. Ray could tell that it wasn’t quite honest, that the other was trying to hide how nervous he was and all Ray could do was to hope that only himself was noticing it because he knew him longer. Because Michael seemed more than eager to stop this whole thing right here and now.

“Thank you,” Gavin said before turning his attention back to his book.

He was exhausted, had already used his magic a lot today and still Ray could feel it well up now.

He wanted to tell Michael to give him magic slowly, to not flood him with it, but Michael had such a concentrated look on his face that Ray didn’t dare to disturb him. So he just watched as they both stood and Michael quickly wrapped an arm around Gavin’s middle to keep him steady. Ray also prepared himself to catch him if he would collapse, if he remembered right that had happened the last time.

So he just scooted a bit away to give them some distance and maybe avoid the worst of the heat. But some warmth really didn’t seem like such a bad thing right now.

Gavin raised his hand, his other hovering over the page and for a moment nothing happened. Ray hadn’t seen him summon the phoenix the last time, had been too preoccupied with pulling Jack and Ryan out of the lake and so he grew a little nervous.

If this wouldn’t work and the shields would bre-

But then a red fog appeared from the single page, spiraling around Gavin and Michael and up into the sky. It felt warm, like a tiny flame as it let their cloaks wave. It phased through the shield and the ice and disappeared in the white above. There was just a tiny spot now, kinda like the far away sun and then Gavin gasped.

The spot grew bigger and Ray could feel how his hair stood on edge as he could make out the first signs of huge wings.

Next to him Gavin stumbled and Ray looked up when the other’s arm fell back down. His head was rolling but Michael shifted so that it would his shoulder before he reached down and grasped the other’s hand in his free one.

Above them the phoenix shrieked, making Ray flinch at the loud noise and then there was a sickening crack. It took him a moment until he realized it was the ice bursting and letting them see more.

The phoenix seemed to fill out the courtyard and with each flap of its enormous wings more ice disappeared. Ray felt nearly ready to laugh out loud because with that they could win! With this there was no way that Sai Ilya could hold her magic any longer!

If they got lucky the stairs would be back and they could flee in case she didn’t give up!

Gavin’s knees bucked, Ray could see it in the corner of his eyes and Michael hold him tighter.

“Come on, Gav,” he mumbled and when Ray threw them a glance, he sobered up. Gavin hung in the others arm bonelessly, head thrown back and eyes closed as he whimpered.

“Just a bit longer an-”

Michael nearly let him fall when Gavin suddenly tensed, nearly standing upright again and above them the Phoenix cried out. Ray turned around just in time to see a pillar spike right through the bird’s chest and it wasn’t made out of ice, no, it was solid stone. The same red kind the fortress had been build with.

The Phoenix flickered and he could tell that Gavin was trying to pull him back together, but it was no use because three more pillars stroke through its wings and it disappeared in sparks and smoke.

Ray stared at the place the huge bird disappeared in disbelieve, because no, that had been their chance! But their hope literally went up in flames as he watched and he didn’t know what they should do now.

“Fuck,” Michael gasped out as Gavin collapsed and Ray reacted quickly enough to catch him before he hit his head. They quickly laid him down and Ray was already searching for a handkerchief. As if that would make a damn difference!

But he was just moving on autopilot here and sure enough Gavin was starting to bleed from his nose even before his lids fluttered open again. Ray helped him turn to the side, letting him rest in his lap to avoid the cold, but then he didn’t know what else to do.

He threw a look up to Michael but he also stared down at them helplessly. And fuck, he looked exhausted. 

Chest heaving and sweat on his brow while he watched Ray rub Gavin’s back.

“What now?” Ray whispered and Michael just shook his head once. It filled Ray with such an anxiety that he couldn’t even speak. They just watched each other until ice hit their shields again. Michael’s eyes darted towards that but he seemed beat, like he didn’t know what to do about that.

And Ray wondered if all they could do was to wait now, hope for some kind of rescue.

Thanks to the phoenix he could see a bit better now and when he looked up he could only see huge walls. Not even a window or balcony. Nothing from where Jack could help them, or even Jeremy.

Jeremy who could just appear and fucking shoot her.

Gavin lifted his head slowly, frowning in pain as he pushed the handkerchief against his nose. It was already bleeding through but he fought to sit up.

“Let’s try it again,” he said but they all knew that it wouldn't work. They had caught Sai Ilya by surprise the first time, she would see it coming if they’d tried again. Ray could also see how dim Gavin’s eyes were. There was barely a spark of magic left and he would have to take most from Michael.

“I can call out to Jack,” Ray offered but even if Jack could leave the other group there was no way he would reach them in time. So he wasn’t even surprised when nobody answered.

In the end it was Michael who shook himself and pushed his own hair out of his face.

“I’ll get close to her,” he mumbled, probably more to himself than to them. “I got close a couple of times before and I know she’s fast but… but I am faster, right? That’s really all… all we can do right now.”

“You’re exhausted,” Ray reminded him but Michael just shook his head.

“It’s fine. You two stay here.”

“Michael…” Gavin whined. It sounded nasal and he was sitting bent forward to not swallow his own blood. Michael shook his head once more, not listening to any of them and then he jumped from the gallow and landed as a fox. He didn’t waste any time, just raced away to pull the attention from them and Ray watched helplessly as the ice crawled back up the walls around.

“There has to be something,” Gavin snapped but Ray didn’t know what to tell him. He didn’t stop him when the Tym reached for his book and turned the pages, nearly ripping them out with his shaking hands as if he expected a sudden spell, something that he could summon that would bring them out of here. 

But they both knew what was in the book and nothing would do anything that would help them. Still, Ray let him do it maybe because he also hoped for some kind of miracle spell and also because at least Gavin could do something.

He himself was just helplessly watching because he maybe had his bag with herbs and bandages and Geoff’s dagger but what could he do with that? How could he help?

All he could do was watch Michael dart across the ice, barely avoiding the spikes that appeared once he got close to the witch. He had slowed down, his body rebelling and still he tried over and over again to get close.

And Sai Ilya was just standing there. She had a book in her hand but didn’t even bother opening it. Just with a flick of her other hand she made those spikes and shards appear and fuck, she was simply playing.

If the phoenix had surprised her, it certainly hadn’t shaken her, and she knew they wouldn’t be able to recreate it.

Jack, he thought briefly but didn’t call out through the bond. It wouldn’t help and he didn’t want Jack to get trapped here as well.

Next to him, Gavin pressed his hand against his forehead, but he was still searching through his book with squinted eyes. Ray wondered if he even noticed that he was bleeding on the pages but at least he was trying, searching.

Ray opened his own bag and stared at the herbs and fruits and powders, wondering what he should do with it. A poison? But how would they get close enough to Ilya?

He shoveled things aside as if he hoped the answer was all the way at the bottom when his knuckles brushed against something cold. He pulled it out and froze.

The golden bindings, he had taken them off from Gavin and Jack and they had kept him, right. In case they had to sneak through some guards and he must have simply stuffed them into his bag.

If they could-

A high yip made him look up just in time to see Michael crash into the ground. A large gash parted the fur on his foreleg from one of the spikes, spilling crimson everywhere.

Gavin cried out as Michael tried to get back onto his feet but it was already too late. Another spike shot up from beneath Michael, straight through his chest, and Ray’s heart stopped.

Sharp claws scratched over the ice as if they would be able to break it while Michael bared his teeth, growling at Sai Ilya.

It all did nothing because Ray could see how the blood was spilling down the ice, so bright red that it seemed to be the only color beside the everlasting ice around them.

Jumping from the gallow, Ray began to run, his hand diving back into his bag to search for some bandage. That was funny, what did he expected a bandage to do against this gushing hole?

He didn’t know, he just knew that Michael was hurt and he could maybe help, could maybe stop the bleeding. He wouldn’t be able to, he already knew that but his heart was beating hard enough that it could drown out the logic his brain was spewing at him.

Gavin was screaming but Ray only had his eyes on Michael, and now the ice disappeared and the fox hit the ground. He tried to get back onto his feet and somehow actually managed to. It was a shaky stance, his paws slipping over the bloody ice as he snarled at the witch through red teeth.

He went down before Ray could reach him, fell onto his side and laid there, panting.

“Michael,” Ray cried out and fell to his knees to slitter the last feet towards him. He buried his hand in the thick fur and Michael lifted his head to look at him. He was whining quietly and Ray quickly brushed through his fur as if that would help.

“It’s fine,” he tried to shush him. “I’ll take care of it. I’ll-” he stopped himself because he didn’t know what he would do, how he would take care of it. The bandage was in his hand but it took no genius to see that it wouldn’t help at all. 

Michael was losing blood and he was losing it fast. Ray could feel it warm against his legs, soaking through his pants and into his cloak.

He was pretty sure Michael also understood because he lowered his head again, his breaths fogging the ice. He was in pain, Ray could see it by the way his fur was fluffed and his eyes squinted. His hurt leg kicked occasionally as if he had no control over it, and helplessly Ray couldn’t do much more than try to shush him down.

He was still warm, he could feel it beneath his palm but it was fading and with a horrible sinking feeling he realized that Michael was dying.

Behind him he could hear nearing steps. It was Sai Ilya who walked across the ice like it wasn’t even there and he dimly wondered if she would also kill him now. It would be easy after all because all he did was raise his arms to shield Michael. True, his instincts screamed at him to run but his legs didn’t listen.

“You three freed the prisoners?” she asked and that already seemed like forever ago. Who even cared about that anymore? Michael was dying!

Her eyes went past him as he still tried to think of an answer.

“You’re the Tym from before,” she said. “The one who came in with Sai Jack. So I guess that means Lord Ramsey is somewhere in here as well.”

Gavin stood a few steps behind them, book in his hand but he seemed frozen right there. 

“They are after King Odwain, I’d imagine,” she went on and now lifted her hand again. “I don’t have anymore time to waste here.”

They were going to die, Ray realized dimly. They were going to die right here, after all this it would end right here because the others were gone, were too far away, and there was nothing more that he could do.

His fingers curled around the golden bindings but he wouldn’t get close to her, even now she didn’t drop her guard and besides that… besides that he couldn't think of a single thing.

They woul-

Gavin moved, he could see him in the corner of his eye and Ilya also turned towards him. His book hovered by his side, pages spinning and Ray was still wondering what kind of spell he would use, when the Tym crashed into him.

“Down,” he grunted as if Ray had a chance because his head already hit the ice. Gavin slammed his hand down and suddenly everything went up in a blinding light.

He only saw it for the fraction of a second before Gavin covered him against the brightness.

The stars, Ray realized as he laid beneath his friend. The stars reflecting from all the ice and he could hear the witch cry out in surprise, could hear Gavin grunt out in pain.

Then it grew quiet and Ray just laid on his side, cold ice against his cheeks and hot blood seeping into his sleeves.

Then Gavin shoved him, screaming, “Do it!”

What?

He opened his eyes and realized that he had reached for Gavin, was grasping his shoulder and pressed the binding against him. The boy hissed in pain, his eyes watering from being blinded as he nodded towards Sai Ilya.

And the witch was still standing there, hands covering her eyes as she gasped.

Oh.

Ray fought to get onto his feet and Gavin quickly rolled from him. He stumbled over him but didn’t fall, just slithered over the ice until he crashed into the witch. Her face turned towards him, eyes watering and her fingers were clawing at him. He caught them, wrestled them away from him and towards her other hand and then-

Then he wound the golden binding around her. 

The change was immediate.

She screamed at the top of her lungs and with it the ice around them burst. It went up into tiny shards, creating a new fog as the witch dropped to the ground.

He nearly fell over her but instead stepped back and pulled out the dagger. He wasn’t even sure why, just wanted to make sure she wasn’t going to try anything funny but she cowered on the ground and screamed in agony.

Maybe he should feel sorry but he couldn’t. Not when he threw a look back and saw Michael still laying there, bleeding. Not when Gavin was kneeling next to him, blood on his face and gasping for breath. 

No, he felt no pity for her.

Instead he raised the dagger over his head and what had Geoff said? Don’t cut yourself, cut the other and then get away.

And she deserved it, right? She had hurt so many, had hurt Michael and Gavin.

Still, he couldn’t bring himself to slam the weapon down.

She had lifted her head now, was looking up to him and he didn’t know what to do. Even when her eyes rolled and she collapsed to the ground, he still stood there.

His chest was heaving when Gavin called him, still, it took some time until he managed to take another step back and let the dagger sink. He didn’t trust her, not one bit, still expected her to do something horrible but when he turned around, he didn’t care anymore.

Gavin had managed to sit up and had Michael’s head in his lap. He was brushing through the fur there but Michael didn’t react. He had his eyes closed and his chest was barely moving.

When Ray slowly came closer to sit by them, his ears lazily flicked.

“We have to heal him,” he mumbled nearly absentmindedly. “I’ll give you my magic and you… you can heal him.”

Gavin looked up with tears in his eyes and Ray knew that it wouldn’t work. Gavin was beat, was dead on his feet and he should be surprised that the other was even able to sit upright.

“I’ll call Jack. I’ll-”

“Ray,” Gavin repeated softly and Ray wanted to grow angry, wanted to scream at him to at least try. They couldn’t just give up!

But he could already tell that Michael’s breathing was slowing down and Ray leaned down, buried his face in the thick fur. It was still warm but it wasn’t the same. 

No, Michael was usually even warmer than this, Michael would nudge him with his snout. His tails would swish around happily, like a goddamn puppy. Now they just laid fanned out behind him.

Ray just swallowed heavily, knew that Gavin was still petting through the fur and this wasn’t fair.

_ This wasn’t fucking fair! _

If Michael had kept a shield around himself instead of them-

If they could have helped somehow-

But that wasn’t how it had happened, right?

No, Michael had protected them just how he had promised.

Lifting his head, Ray looked around as if he expected an answer, as if he expected Jack to suddenly appear but of course that wasn’t going to happen. Sai Ilya was still behind them, pale and unconscious, but he didn’t care.

His eyes traveled back to Gavin but he was concentrating only on Michael and Ray could hear him in his head, knew that it was the first time he saw someone actually die. Gavin was crying, he could see tears tripping from his chin but besides that he was very quiet.

“Wait,” Ray gasped out loud enough to make Gavin flinch and look up.

“What?” he asked but Ray wasn’t talking to him. His eyes had found the will-o-wisps, flickering weakly. Their lights were dim but it was the color that reminded him.

It was same deep purple as the portal and maybe it had taken him too long but now he understood.

“It’s his connection to the portal,” he said but Gavin just frowned.

“What are you talking about?” And right, Gavin had no clue because Michael hadn’t told him, no, Michael had only admitted it to Ray.

Because he was different, right? That had been his words and now Ray held his hands out. The will-o-wisps gathered around him and their light wasn’t warm, it felt cold and weak against his skin.

“Michael did what you wanted from him,” he said and he wasn’t even sure if anyone could hear him. “He brought us here, he protected us! Heal him!”

Nothing happened and he reached up to touch the flames. He phased right through but felt their coldness.

No, they weren’t coming from Michael, they were too cold for that, but they were his connection to the portal, the source of his power. Ray had only seen them when Michael had gone all out, had acted upon the portal’s will and that was what was happening right here!

“You owe him!” he insisted without even knowing if it was true. But this right here couldn’t be right! This was far from right! “Heal him! Save Michael!”

“Ray,” Gavin spoke quietly but he fell silent when the flames moved, spun around each other and formed into one single one. This one was bright with its cold light and Ray had to blink against the sudden light.

_ “A life for a life.” _

The voice came from nowhere, came from within the flames, and he nearly let go. Gavin next to him jumped, his eyes big as they searched for him, mouthing, “What are you doing?”

Ray wasn’t sure, he hadn’t really expected something to happen, but now that it did he didn’t know what to answer.

A life for a life?

What did that mean?

Only that he knew, right? It wasn’t really hard to figure out.

Michael’s life was lost and to save it they would have to sacrifice another life for it. 

He briefly thought about Sai Ilya behind them but knew that it wouldn’t be her the portal wanted. It wanted him and blood was rushing in his ear because that was a choice he couldn't make, that was-

Maybe it noticed his hesitation, most likely even because the voice reappeared making his hairs stand on edge, _ “Do you want to make a deal?” _

He nodded before realizing that it wouldn’t be enough. Clearing his throat, Ray said, “Yes.”

_ “Do you want the pain to stop?” _

God, yes he wanted that. He wanted all of this to stop, to be finally over but before he could open his mouth, Gavin’s hand shot out to grasp his wrist.

Ray turned to him wide eyed but the other was staring at him with such an alarmed look that he stopped himself, confused.

What was happening here?

“Michael isn’t dead,” Gavin said carefully, his hand still holding tightly. “It wouldn’t be fair to exchange a life for another.”

Nothing happened for a while and Ray realized that whoever they were talking about was going to let the time run out. When Ray glanced down, he could see that they were sitting in a puddle of blood and Michael’s head laid motionless in Gavin’s lap.

He couldn’t tell if he was still breathing.

“Come on,” he called out in anger. “That isn’t fair! Tell us what you want!”

_ “A life for a life.” _

“No! That isn’t fair! He fought for you, Michael did everything you told him to and now you just want to watch him die?” He was crying now, begging for something else, something he would be able to tolerate, to give to them. 

Again it was Gavin who leaned forward and maybe he was just more levelheaded in situations like this, Ray didn’t know. He was just glad that Gavin was here with him, letting go of his wrist to join him holding up the flame.

“What if it’s two of us?” he asked. “Then the price shouldn't be as high.”

And yeah, that made sense! That made perfect sense but the flame didn’t answer, kept in his silence ways and Ray could feel Michael’s life slipping through their fingers-

“Make up your mind!” he called out and then the flame twisted and turned. For a moment he feared it would simply disappear, that they had angered whatever it was but the voice returned.

_ “The thing that’s most important to you.” _

Most important? He didn’t think about it, because this was better than giving a life for an life and if Michael died the price would only rise.

“We agree!” he said, and Gavin threw him a quick glance. Ray didn’t wait, he leaned forward and repeated, “We agree! Now save him!”

The flame burst into smaller onces again, dancing all around them and he let his hands sink to just watch them.

_ “Your minds and bodies shall be intertwined from now on until forever,”  _ the voice said and now it came from everywhere, echoing in the courtyard and boring into his head. He saw how Gavin reached up to cover his ears but Ray couldn't move, too scared to miss something.

_ “You three shall always find each other and share your dreams and fears and destinies. If one of you falls, the others shall follow along.” _

The lights disappeared, leaving them in the dim white fog from before and Ray slowly turned towards Gavin.

“What does that mean?” he whispered, and Gavin slowly let his hands sink.

“What did you do?” he asked instead and he sounded nearly angry. “What did you sell, Ray?”

He fell quiet, tried to remember and then couldn’t help but wonder what it meant. The most important?

What was the most important thing? In that moment it had been Michael and Michael alone, and slowly he realized that this wasn’t quite true. That he had just sold not only something that was so important to him, but also something that was Gavin’s without thinking.

“I don’t-” he began but trailed off. Because it had been to save Michael, right? The price couldn’t be that high, couldn’t mean more!

No way!

Gavin was still staring at him before he flinched. In the next second he threw his head back and screamed, his spine arching, and Ray froze.

“What-” He didn’t get any further than reaching out to the other before a splitting pain bored into his heart and he fell to the ground. Fell next to Michael, and he still looked dead, he still looked-

Then Ray passed out.

 

Entering the fortress, Geoff found himself in a huge hall with a staircase that lead all around the outer wall up to the other floors. A couple of guards were moving around, going around their day without giving them a glance.

In the middle of the room was a huge fireplace and next to it a bell to alarm the fortress.

He pointed towards it and Jeremy appeared at his side. A single arrow was enough to cut the rope holding the bell up and the whole thing crashed into the fire, making sparks burst into the air.

Now that got the attention of the guards and for a moment it grew quiet.

Geoff expected some kind of battle cry to follow but one of the women just said, “Hey, you don’t belong here.”

How eloquent! It nearly made him laugh as he stepped further into the room. In the back someone grasped for a bow but Jeremy shot him before he could reach it.

“Where’s King Odwain? I have some things I’d like to talk about.” Geoff asked into the room but they all continued to stare, only some reaching for their weapons now.

“Lord Ramsey,” one of them said slowly and he turned towards them. He didn’t recognize the man; he hadn’t been part of Gerai’s warriors, and still he nodded.

“They said you fled to avoid the war.”

“Looks like that didn’t work, eh?” Geoff said, nearly good naturally. 

“What are you here for then?”

“To stop this war once and for all. And everyone who dares to stand in my way will be killed.”

As if to reassure them - or maybe just himself - he raised his sword.

In the end he wasn’t even sure why he had started to talk, what he had hoped to achieve. He was pretty sure he knew where King Odwain was, all up in a big room that allowed him to look at Frey. And he also didn’t expect those guards to just let him step through just because he asked them to, just because they might be sick of fighting and wanted to go home.

Two of the man lowered their weapons while the others attacked and he didn’t know what to think of them. He wasn’t going to trust them just because they treasured their lives. Only in the others, those who rushed towards them, he could see something like loyalty. If it was for the King or for the kingdom, he didn’t know as the first blade crashed into his.

He easily held his ground and pushed them back. Side stepping, he evaded the woman to his right but she didn’t even get as far as bringing her sword down before vines wrapped around her arm. He could hear the bone break as he parried the next strike.

Somewhere behind him he knew Jeremy was protecting his back. He could hear the arrows whistling past him, along with a faint roar. Some kind of beast that appeared out of thin air, but he knew that it was Ryan’s, could somehow feel it, and so he didn’t pay it much more mind as it dashed through the enemy lines.

He stroke the soldier down and stepped over his body to stop another one that was charging at Jeremy.

It was a mess but somehow a controlled one. Even though he had never truly fought with those people at his back, at least not like this, he knew their every move. Nobody stepped into the path of another, arrows and veins were dancing around him and bringing anyone down that came too close.

“They are coming from above now,” Ryan said somewhere to his right and Geoff grunted as an answer. So something had alerted the other guards, he really should have expected that. After all just because they had destroyed that bell, he couldn't really expect to be unnoticed for long. Battles were never too quiet and he bet there were still some bandersnatches around.

Glancing towards the stairs, he found Ryan’s beast there before he had to turn back around. He wasn’t even sure what that thing was, but he had recognized a lion head with damn impressive teeth so they should be safe from that side. 

That was until Ryan cursed and grasped for Geoff’s arm, pulling him along. “They are pouring something from above.”

Hot oil or tar. Glancing upwards he could look to the top of the fortress and fuck, there were a couple soldiers trying to lift a huge barrel over the banister. That would fucking burn the skin right off their bones!

Looking around, he searched for a safe spot for them and sure they could avoid most of it in the corner of the room but if it was oil the fire would ignite it and they would be fucking trapped like rats.

“Geoff!” Jeremy called and he knew the others waited for a decision but in the end it was Jack who pushed him aside. Reaching upwards, vines appeared from the walls, braiding together until a makeshift ceiling appeared above them. A couple seconds later they could hear the hot sizzling above.

“The stairs,” Jack grunted. “We have to get higher up!”

Right.

They all ran towards them, Ryan first while Jeremy came in last, trying to keep the remaining soldiers at a distance. The knight nearly stumbled up the steps when they reached them but Jack grasped him and pulled him up the stairs.

Once they were out of reach, Jack let the vines disappear and sizzling hot oil poured down, effectively stopping anyone from following them.

Relief flooded Geoff because at least they had their back free for now but then the oil ignited. It was barely more than a heartbeat before nearly the entirety of the entrance hall stood in flames and the sudden heat pressed against him, forcing him to take cover behind the banister. Ryan did the same a few step ahead of them and his head whipped around when the screaming started.

It was the guards that were now trapped down there, burning alive, and for a moment Geoff couldn’t move, couldn't do anything but listen. They didn’t have time for that, he knew that, and he kicked himself for it.

Turning around, he searched for Jack and Jeremy down there and found them huddled together. Jeremy had pulled his cloak around them to avoid any sparks, and now they stared wide eyed at the flame where they had been just a minute before. Jack especially looked pale as a sheet but when Geoff called him, he slowly turned his head.

This time it was Jeremy who took a hold on him and pulled him on, his crossbow raised as he tried to get a good shot to whoever was above them.

Geoff also turned around and followed Ryan only to nearly stop when he finally got a good look on his beast. “What the fuck is that?”

“A chimera,” Ryan answered matter of factly and Geoff would have nearly laughed if that thing didn’t have a fucking snake as a tail. But that was something to worry about later because they were now reaching the next floor.

A group of guards already expected them but tried to quickly retreat when they saw the beast coming for them. They weren’t quick enough and with a roar the chimera crashed into them, its two horrible mouths snapping at everything close by.

Ryan ran through them and Geoff followed halfheartedly. He trusted Ryan enough to know that those heads wouldn’t come close to him but just the thought of it made him shiver. 

Before him Ryan suddenly staggered and nearly went down. At first Geoff didn’t see the wound but when he looked up now, he saw a lonely archer reaching for her next arrow.

Before he could even open his mouth, Jeremy appeared in front of him. He wasn’t quite fast enough and the second arrow hit his shoulder. He didn’t even flinch, just calmly took aim and hit the woman in the throat.

“Fuck,” Geoff grunted before turning the knight around. “She got you.”

“Nothing too bad,” Jeremy promised even when blood began to seep out from his wound now.

“There is a fucking arrow in you!”

“Yeah but not… you know, dangerously in me!”

Geoff snorted beside himself and pulled him along to the corner Ryan was in. The Sorcerer was panting, bleeding from his side, but was already shaking his head. “Just nicked me.”

“Bu-” Geoff began but then Jack was already there and took Jeremy from his grip.

“Sit down, give me one of your arrows.”

The knight did so with a pained grunt and Jack crouched down next to him, pressing a knee against his chest. “I’ll pull the arrow out but you better bite on the shaft of this one because I will not heal your tongue as well.”

He didn’t give Jeremy the chance to get nervous because the moment the arrow was securely locked between his teeth, Jack pressed him against the wall and ripped the arrow out in one movement.

Jeremy muffled scream made Geoff shiver and he could hear how he chomped down on the shaft. Jack barely reacted, just pushed his hand against the wound and Geoff watched how Jeremy’s face relaxed.

A bit reassured, he turned back around to keep an eye on the stairs but also crouched down. They could all take a breath, just for a moment before going on. He tried to look up and see how much further they had to run but he couldn't see. He could hear rustling coming from above though, and he figured the remaining guards were pulling together, protecting wherever King Odwain was.

If they wanted to get through that they would have to hit fast and hard.

He wasn’t sure if they could.

Something next to him moved and he spun around, sword already rising before he stopped himself. It was that damn beast that lazily trotted to Ryan and Geoff nervously eyed those two heads.

“I would have really prefered if you’d called for something with less snake in it.”

“Yeah? I figured you’d like the sentiment,” Ryan told him with a tired grin. Geoff snorted and shifted a little to be further away from the snake head.

He watched as the Sorcerer patted both heads before noticing Jack who now turned to him.

“Leave it be, I’m fine.”

Jack just shook his head. “We really can’t have you slowing us down here.”

“It’s barely more than a scratch and you already used your magic a lot.” Ryan tried to grasp his hand but Jack pushed him aside.

“This discussion literally is taking longer than me healing you,” he muttered as Ryan’s wound closed. “Also I still have Ray’s magic. He’s careful not to use it up.”

“How are those three doing?” Geoff asked but he hadn’t expected Jack’s face to pull into a frown. It felt like diving into cold water and by the way Ryan stiffened, he wasn't the only one worrying.

“Ray is scared,” Jack said, a controlled calmness in his voice. “I can’t tell what it is but before he was happy, nearly giddy. He’s not calling though.”

They all fell silent after that and Geoff knew that Jack had wanted to keep that to himself, he could feel how the shook froze him. They had counted on the fact that the dungeon wouldn’t be a high priority, wouldn’t be heavily guarded, but what if they had been wrong?

“He’s not calling,” Jack repeated slowly before shaking himself. He got back up to his feet and held his hand out for Jeremy. “Try to stand.”

Jeremy allowed him to pull him up but Geoff was a bit worried because he seemed rather pale. Probably the shock after the pain because he could see the fresh skin over his wound.

“I’m fine,” he assured them. “We shouldn't let them wait.”

They all got up but Geoff didn’t like the change of mood here. Like they could just rush up there and get done to help the other three out. 

“Michael is with them,” he said like an reminder, and it eased the tension a little or maybe that was just in his mind. He hoped it wasn’t and if Ray wasn’t calling for Jack it couldn’t be that bad, right?

Of course the little guy was scared! They all were!

Taking a deep breath he walked up the stairs behind Ryan and sure enough, a few floors above the remaining guards were. There weren’t too many more, so they had been right that the King had sent most out to help with Frey and was waiting for his army in his back.

Too late for that now.

The guards stood in front of huge doors, leading most likely into a hall and if Geoff didn’t get too turned around, it was pointing towards Frey.

Still he hesitated because what if this was a trap? They had surely secured the king, had brought him somewhere less suspicious.

Or they wanted him to think like that.

Right now they would had to check it out.

He raised his sword, the blade red from blood and saw some of the guards shift nervously. Good, they were also scared. No big surprise there if all they had heard coming from beneath was those screams and their footsteps, and he guessed Ryan’s strange beast also helped.

“We’ll cover you,” Jeremy said behind him. “You get the king.”

Geoff nodded before moving past Ryan, stepping towards the king’s last defense.

The one upfront actually retreated slightly before catching himself. The man charged then, nearly clumsily and Geoff easily dodged his swipe before pushing him back. But it was the needed movement because now the other guards also moved and Geoff could hear the noise of their two factions clashing together. Swords and magic and arrows.

He easily cut through the guard in front of him and tried not to think about how young the other was, how easily he went down because had had clearly not been properly trained. He ducked from another blow to his right but the soldier went down from an arrow and with that the path before him was cleared and he ran.

Throwing the huge doors open, Geoff suddenly found himself standing on carpet. Blood red with a burning sun stitched into it, softening his steps.

Behind him the fight was still going strong and even when the doors fell shut it wasn’t enough to drown the sound out. So King Odwain had to notice it; it seemed impossible to block it out. Still he was here, hadn’t been secured or hid away. At the end of the carpet he sat in a high chair, not as highly decorated as his actual throne, but Geoff figured they couldn’t have provided that in that short of time.

Geoff pulled himself together and stood tall, trying to control his breathing. He was well aware that he had to look far from as prestige as all those weeks ago, when he had been woken in his mansion to be informed of the beginning of this war. He was well aware that there was blood soaking his cloak and that none of it was his own. From the blade of his sword it dripped into the red carpet to stain it into an ugly brown.

No, it would be hard to recognize him, and still King Odwain nodded, “Lord Ramsey.”

Even his title! It made him fall quiet because he hadn’t expected that, it didn’t make any sense in his head as he stood there, trying to catch his breath.

And he also had a hard time recognizing the other. He hadn’t seen King Odwain a lot of times. The royal family had never been fond of the Ramseys and so he had mostly audiences with some other spokesperson, but he had known that the king was old.

Just not this old.

King Odwain looked like the living dead. Pale skin drawn with deep wrinkles, even a couple of scars that hadn’t been there before. His eyes were sunken, shining weakly from their holes. His hair that had been grey with age before was now white and brittle, nearly unkempt. 

Still, Geoff found himself nodding as well, “Your Majesty.”

“No bow? You always managed to make them look nearly like you were mocking me.”

“I was,” Geoff admitted and nearly felt the need to laugh again. Fuck, he didn’t know what to do!

Even less when King Odwain let out a soft chuckle.

What was going on here?

“I was wondering if it would be you who would come here,” Odwain said. He raised a hand to gesticulate to his fresh scars. His fingers seemed ready to snap from the heavy rings around them. “Some other people tried to kill me before.”

“I’m not surprised.”

“Oh, I wasn’t either.” Again that chuckle coming from dying lungs. Geoff was actually surprised that the man had survived the journey here, but he figured his spirit was strong if it wanted to watch the destruction up close.

“Why?” he finally asked. The question he had never really dared to ask but as he stepped closer, he knew it would be his last chance.

“You will soon understand, Lord Ramsey,” Odwain said. “That everything a king does should be for the country. It’s the most important thing.”

“Your kingdom was healthy! This war is crippling it!”

“Oh but only for a few short years. Can’t you imagine what we would gain if this country has most of the Sorcerers under its control? We would be a nearly unstoppable force!” His hand fell back down, claw-like fingers curling. “Nobody would dare wage war against us, we wouldn’t have to fear hunger or sickness thanks to our Sorcerers. And money? The other kingdoms would pay every coin to hire even one Healer!”

“You can’t take their freedom just for your own gain!” Geoff growled before pointing towards the ground. “Have you been down there? Have you seen what is happening in your dungeon? Why would these people follow you after you mistreated them like this? What about Frey or even Yevetal? They would fight until the end for their freedom!”

“Maybe at first, but you are not seeing the big picture, Lord Ramsey. A problem that your family has had since generations. Sure, in the first years they would hate it, would despise it but think about the future. Three generations later, five or even eight. If they forget their heritage or just see this country as the place they have been born in. Everything is hard in the beginning, Lord Ramsey.”

He shook his head and pulled a face. “That’s not a reason! They won’t forget this war, how could they?”

Odwain slowly raised his shoulders before letting them fall again. “What reason do you want to hear? What would satisfy you? That I lost my beloved wife because our healer didn’t know a cure? That she would have survived if we had more healers around? Is it that what you want to hear?”

“That’s not-”

“Or that Sai Ilya told me she wished that Sorcerers were something common and normal in this country? That way she could have gone back home after becoming a Sai. But no, normal humans are just too scared by things they don’t understand.”

“Neither of this justifies this war!”

“Of course not! But a lot of reasons together might just be enough.”

Geoff quickly shook his head, wanted to get rid of those words. “You are going at this all wrong! You can’t force them! You can’t just enslave so many people because you’ve decided what’s the best for them!”

“Always so high and mighty. Your whole bunch always was, Ramsey. But just wait until you’re king and see what you will sacrifice.”

Geoff opened his mouth to tell him that he wasn’t going to become king, that he was just here to stop this war! But it seemed that this decision had been long since taken from him, maybe even before Jeremy had voiced his idea at first.

And what had Michael said? All of this had a purpose, there was a reason why they were here.

Maybe that was his reason.

“I would never do something like this,” he said, but there wasn’t any strength in his voice.

“Do what? Lead a kingdom without any loss of life? That’s impossible! People will die working under you and people will die if you go into war or defend what is yours! There will be murderer and criminals, no matter how pure you are.”

“There’s a difference between that and what you are doing though!” He was growing too loud, he knew that even more so when those pale lips bent into a smile.

“Oh Ramsey, I hope from wherever I will go once you are through with me, I can watch you struggle. I want to watch what you will sacrifice or maybe you’re right. Maybe it won’t be you but your son or his son. Maybe many, many generations later should neither of them be killed first. And who knows? You could also watch as one of your blood will sacrifice whatever is necessary for their kingdom. If it’s people’s life, if it’s what you hold dearest. Maybe those who fight alongside you, maybe your closest friends.” The smile turned into a smirk. “Maybe your own family. If they are a threat to your kingdom would you be able to stop them? Those who came with you and watched your back as you climbed the stairs up here? Or even your own son? We’ll see how high and mighty the Ramsey name will be then.”

“Those things will never happen,” Geoff told him. “Those people out there followed me and so I will protect them. They want to save this kingdom and so I will save them. You are just wasting my time.”

“Then finally do what you came here for, Lord Ramsey.”

He remembered the sword in his hand and the fight still going outside. Tightening his grip, he took another step forward, and this was it.

Then why was he hesitating?

“Just like that?” he asked and wasn’t quite sure why. Was he expecting an ambush? A trick?

He wasn’t sure if this man in front of that was still able to even stand upright but that didn’t mean he was stupid, right? Not at all. 

He was still able to do anything. Maybe Sai Ilya was hiding somewhere, he hadn’t yet seen her, and Jeremy had said she was here. Had she joined the fight to break down Frey’s wall?

“Just like that,” King Odwain agreed. “What do you expect, Ramsey? That I will fight you? It’s been so long since I held a sword that wasn’t for decoration purposes. I was never one for the battlefield but I liked politics. But what does it matter now? I am dying and all of this may be my ending, but that doesn’t mean a lot. I have assured my name in the history books.”

He lowered his head and the golden grown with the heavy gems nearly slid from his thin hair. “I am just asking you to look after my kingdom. Let it grow and flourish.”

Geoff stopped in front of his makeshift throne and those sunken eyes watched him tiredly.

“I can’t decide if you are incredible selfish, selfless or simply both,” Geoff admitted, and again the king just shrugged. “But nothing you could say or do will make me forget what I saw during my journey. The pain you caused not only to the Sorcerer but to your own people, to the Yokai. If you expect mercy y-”

“I never said something about mercy,” King Odwain interrupted him. “And I never will.”

“Yeah, I figured that wasn’t a word you were familiar with,” Geoff said thoughtfully. “All you are is a sad old man.”

“That’s what I’ve been for a very, very long time, King Ramsey.”

Opening his mouth, Geoff wondered if he should ask him again. If he realized what this man had caused, had done to so many people but he already knew the answer. Or what this person considered an answer.

This right here was just a waste of time.

King Odwain seemed to think so as well because he was raising his head slightly, nearly defiantly.

Somehow, Geoff pitied him and all his gold and jewelry.

It didn’t stop him from raising his sword over his shoulder and he hadn’t asked for mercy, right? He never would.

He brought the sword down and the blade cut easily to old bones and flesh. It severed the head with one swipe, and with a soft thump it fell to the ground. The body slid as if it wanted to follow but then just continued to sit there, crooked and with open hands.

All of this just because of this man. A man made out of flesh and bones, old and bitter and lonely. And since the beginning nothing more than this single movement would have been enough to stop this all.

It was too late to think about could-have-beens though, no use anymore in doing so because it was over. Only the first step of course, but it was an important one. The next ones would be just as hard, would take even longer because their peace with Yevetal was long gone and bringing it back required time and skill.

But that was a problem for tomorrow and for now Geoff turned around. The crown had fallen from the head and had rolled over the bloody carpet.

God, he hated that color. 

This kingdom should never be cloaked in red again.

Stepping ahead, he took the crown and was surprised by how cold the gold felt. He didn’t like it, didn’t like how heavy it was so for now he simply held it in his hand as he turned his back to this man. He didn’t deserve another glance from him.

For a while he simply stood in front of the doors and thought about what was going to change now. The answer was as simple as it was terrifying; Everything.

And all the things he had to do now. Make sure the army wouldn’t attack Frey, make sure the battles ended, and then he had to check on all those prisoners.

Had to talk to Frey and then to Yevetal, make sure they believed him when he would tell that that he meant no harm. Back in the capital, the court that had been so loyal to King Odwain.

The responsibility weighed heavy as he stared down at the crown in his hand.

Taking a deep breath, he braced himself against the weight and pushed the doors open.

The fight outside had nearly died down because everyone had waited for who would emerge from this room even though it hadn’t really been a question.

And those guards now lowered their weapons and Geoff knew they obeyed the old rule.

The one to slay the king shall become the next.

Jeremy was staring at him in disbelieve. There was still blood on his shirt from the arrow but a new cut had found its way on his face. Still he smiled and relief seemed to flood him, made his knees weak because he sunk to the ground with a hysterical chuckle.

Ryan was also watching him. His strange beast had vanished and he had a hard time catching his breath and still he lowered his head in a lazy bow. It made Geoff grin.

Only Jack stepped towards him, as if everyone else was scared to touch him but Jack simply pulled him into a tight embrace.

Geoff nuzzled into his shoulder and closed his eyes. Suddenly he felt weak and could barely carry his own weight, least alone the crown. So he just let himself sink into the hug and  _ breathe. _

At least until Jack whispered, “I am very glad, but I have to go now.”

The words twisted his stomach and Geoff quickly grasped him. “Don’t,” he responded because he would need Jack by his side.

“I can’t feel Ray anymore,” Jack said. “He vanished a couple minutes ago.”

Geoff stared at him and his first thought was that Jack had still stayed, had fought alongside them, and he was filled with such gratitude that it nearly hurt.

Then he shook himself into action.

“We’ll all go and search for him,” he told him and squeezed his shoulder. 

Jack nodded slowly. “Thank you.”

Geoff gently pushed him aside to face the guards. “All of you lay your weapons down and help the wounded! The prisoners are at the back of the fortress and I want you to guide them inside and free them from their bindings! If one of you dares to even raise your hands at them, I’ll have you executed!”

The guards nodded in a solemn silence and he just hoped that their loyalty to the crown would guide them. He passed them by towards Ryan and Jeremy, Jack at his back.

“Let’s go.”

 

Someone was crying, Gavin noticed nearly absentmindedly.

Someone was crying close by, breathless sobs and whimpers. He knew the voice.

Opening his eyes, he saw white.

Snow?

No, but soon. It was really cold already but it was fog. Right, it had been very foggy today and now with the walls all around it nearly felt like looking up a chimney. Somehow it felt claustrophobic.

He turned his head slowly, fearing for some kind of pain but there was nothing. He felt rather numb, burned out maybe.

He followed the sound of the crying and found Michael. Michael who was sitting a bit awkwardly there with a lapful of Ray. He wasn’t the one crying but there were tears in his eyes and he was horribly pale but he didn’t look that sad to be honest. He looked confused and he looked overwhelmed, his hands not really knowing what to do before one settled on Ray’s head and the other on his shoulder.

Ray was the one crying, Gavin was pretty sure of that. He couldn't see the other’s face, he had it buried in Michael’s chest, his fingers clawing at his back like he didn’t want to let go. The shaking of his shoulders gave him away, how he shook with each hitching breath.

Gavin had never seen someone cry so violently.

What was going on?

He tried to remember why he was laying here on the cold hard floor but for a while he just remembered the fog. White clouds above and he had been scared. Because of what?

He blinked slowly, nearly sluggishly as he tried to retrace his steps. 

The fortress, that’s where they were. But there had been something in the whiteness, something purple.

A flame? A voice?

Both but also something else.

The string!

He lifted his heavy arm and spread his fingers towards the sky before. He could tell that Michael noticed the movement and turned his head to him, but for now that didn’t matter.

The string was gone. It had been so tightly wrapped around his wrist, braided between his fingers that it couldn’t have come off just like that. And he was sure that he had seen it! The last thing before he had fallen asleep because the purple color had been so bright!

He had nearly been sure the string was woven in his skin!

But no matter how he twisted and turned his hand, he found no trace of it and in the end he gave up and let his arm fall back down.

When he turned his head, Michael was still watching him. When their eyes met something awfully upset came over Michael and now his tears also fell. He turned away and grasped Ray tighter and Gavin frowned a little.

He felt strangely lonely as he laid there but he didn’t quite dare to ask because Michael looked quite confused himself.

Where had the string gone to?

When he did remember it was sudden and cruel. He shot into a sitting position and turned around, searching for the puddle of blood, but it was gone.

It was gone because Michael was sitting right next to him and still he felt how his heart grew heavier. Something was off, something didn’t fit quite right but he didn’t want to think about this right now.

“Michael!” he called out and his voice was a bit weak and hoarse but that didn’t matter.

The fox glanced back at him and smiled shyly. “What happened?”

That was an excellent question but for now Gavin just reached out to touch him, to make sure he wasn’t… wasn’t a ghost or something.

But no, Michael was solid and warm beneath his hand even though he was shaking a little.

His movements finally seemed to reach Ray and the rabbit slowly lifted his head.

“I’m sorry,” he whimpered. His eyes were red from crying, his whole face wet and Gavin had never seen him cry so openly. “I also lost. He’s gone. Jack is just gone because I sold it, right? I sold what’s most important and now the bond’s gone and I…” His breath hitched and he stared at Gavin like he wanted to beg for forgiveness.

“What happened?” Michael asked again but nobody bothered to answer. Slowly, Gavin understood about what was so off, what seemed so wrong.

He had lost what was most important and he slowly reached up to touch the skin beneath his eyes.

“I am so sorry, Gavin,” Ray sobbed but Gavin didn’t listen. There was a white noise in his head, drowning anything else out.

“No,” he whispered.

There were steps coming close now and they turned towards the stairs leading down into the dungeon. He knew them, recognized Ryan’s steps but he couldn’t see.

He couldn’t see.

“No!”, he called, louder now. Michael touched his arm but he slapped him away, stumbled to get onto his feet and Ray was staring at him. Staring at him with tears in his eyes, but Gavin couldn’t find any pity for him, couldn't think because his head was filled with white nothing as he stepped away from them.

And now someone called their names. He turned around and there was Ryan and the others but he couldn’t see.

Ryan’s mark was on his back, going over his shoulder. He knew that, he had always known that but it was just gone! No matter how hard he tried, not even when he glanced at Jack’s arms, they were gone just like the string was and he started to scream.

Ryan collided with him in a crushing embrace and Gavin didn’t even try to catch them, he let them both fall to the ground and let the soothing words go right past him because-

“It’s gone,” he said frantically and reached for his eyes again, wanted to claw at them. “It’s all gone, everything is gone! I can’t see,  _ I can’t see!” _

And Ryan was grasping his face tightly, probably to check him over or something but when he noticed, the color drained out of his face. That was answer enough because Gavin could already tell that it wasn’t like back when he had used the Phoenix, like back when he had run out of magic because Jack had said it would come back!

This time it wouldn’t come back, he could already tell.

He could see Geoff and Jeremy standing close by, bloody and covered in grime. There was a crown in Geoff’s hand.

Jack was crouching down with Ray and Michael and was hugging them both tightly. He seemed so relieved, and of course he was, with the bond gone he must have thought that Ray was dead.

But no, Ray was staring at him wide eyed, like he couldn’t believe what he had done and Gavin couldn’t either.

Ryan was trying to shush him but he was hysteric now, was working himself into a frenzy because he had worked so hard, they had all worked so hard!

It wasn’t fair!

Only when Geoff sat down beside them, did he calm slowly because now he realized what that crown meant. It was golden and full of jewelry but Geoff laid it on the dirty ground to call him buddy, and now the snow came.

It fell lazily down from the sky and Gavin fought to stop crying.

The war was won.

The war was over.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uffff, what a ride!
> 
> The Epilogue will go online on Sunday, after that a short story called "Moon Flowers" next Friday/Saturday!  
> A week after, on the 17th we'll head back into Project NEON:  
> http://kahnah23.tumblr.com/post/156771494165/after-the-city-took-everything-from-him-he


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything felt like a dream.

Epilogue

 

After that everything felt like a dream.

Ray watched as Geoff put the crown on his head for the first time and felt nothing. He was exhausted to the bone but none of the others rested, so he also didn’t dare.

They were in a room high up in the fortress with a fire burning close by, and he was slowly getting warm again. 

There was a lot of talking that he didn’t listen to. Between Geoff and Jack and Jeremy, sometimes Ryan.

He himself was quiet and Michael as well. He had stopped asking what had happened, but Ray knew that didn’t mean it wouldn't come up again.

Gavin also hadn’t said a thing but Ray didn’t quite dare to check on him, too scared of looking into those empty eyes.

That was his fault; they all knew that.

For now that was just a numb awareness, but he knew it would be clear once he ate and rested. Once his body and mind was ready to deal with it and he already feared that moment.

Reaching up, he touched his chest for the upteenth time since sitting down here. He felt the need to check if there really wasn’t a gaping hole there but no, just like before.

Only that Jack was gone.

He didn’t know yet what to do with that knowledge, too tired to figure it out, and so he just continued to watch as the others continued to talk.

The crown suited Geoff, not the jewels or anything, but just the look of it. Somehow it calmed him down and Ray allowed himself to lean against the wall behind him.

When Geoff left to head to the walls of Frey, barely more than a couple of hours had passed. He took Jeremy and Ryan with him and Ray was sure he also wanted to take him or Michael. Having a Yokai along with him while heading to Frey would surely help but for now a Sorcerer had to do because Ray couldn't find the strength to stand up, and when he checked on Michael, he was already asleep.

He was pale, still shaking and Ray couldn’t help but stare because before the fox had been dead. He had been gone, slipped right through their fingers to vanish but he had jerked him back.

He had paid for it, oh yes, and thinking about it, he didn’t mind it. Michael was alive and he would be glad about it if he hadn’t sold what wasn’t his.

Gavin’s magic of course.

And the bond, he hadn’t only severed his part but had also left Jack suddenly alone. He thought about that as Jack crouched in front of him and touched his shoulder.

“I’ll go and help the wounded now,” he said and Ray wanted to offer his magic and then nearly laughed. That wasn’t possible anymore, right? Oh, and Jack had to be so exhausted already.

“I want you to take a nap,” Jack continued. “But I need your help soon. I need you to brew something that gives those Sorcerers some strength and keeps them warm.”

Yeah, he could do that. 

With a nod, he watched as Jack left and was suddenly aware that they were alone now.

Him and Michael and Gavin and this lonely fire. But Michael was sleeping and the fire was just lazily curling around itself.

Gavin was somewhere to his left and Ray didn’t dare to turn his head. He couldn't think of what to say, of what he could possibly do to make it better again.

So he turned to Michael who was still shaking by the fire. It eased a little when Ray wrapped his red cloak around him and then he curled up by his side, head on his lap to take his nap.

Michael was alive. Michael was here.

He should be happy.

 

The missing bond itched in his chest with each movement. It was strange working so close together with Jack during the next days, taking care of the freed Sorcerers and guards. Sometimes he managed to forget as they moved in their usual flow but whenever he reached out, he felt it. Whenever Jack had to lay down to recover his magic, he knew that he still had plenty left that was just festering inside.

And he had felt like this before, back when Jack had been taken away, but there had been hope then. This time Ray didn’t hope because he knew he had sold this. He feared that if he tried to retake the bond, it would break their deal.

He couldn't risk Michael dropping dead any second now.

Jack didn’t even ask what had happened, had no time to do so because they were working around the clock. It was like a fever dream, and when some healers from Frey came to help, he didn’t know how many days had passed.

He just knew that he moved from person to person, trying his best to ease their pain until he would also collapse somewhere and sleep before starting all over again.

He prefered it like this. He didn’t see anyone besides Jack.

Not Michael and certainly not Gavin.

When Jack pulled him aside, he didn’t know how long they were already working. His hands were red and rough from washing them between each patient, from grinding herbs and changing bandages.

“Geoff will head back to the capital soon,” Jack told him and he also looked like a dead man walking, his magic barely more than a flicker but he pushed himself on regardless. Ray wished he could share.

“I want you to go with him.”

“What about you?”

“I’m still needed here, but if you don’t go now it will be too dangerous with winter coming.”

“I can help here!” Ray protested weakly.

“Geoff will need any help he can get when he goes back.” He pulled him close, and like this the missing bond was prominent. It hurt and ached like an infected wound, pulling and tearing at his chest.

Neither of them said something as Jack pressed a kiss against his forehead. “Just for a winter, then I’ll also return.”

“Okay.”   
  


* * *

 

 

“I’m not stupid, you know?”

Ray was standing on top of the fortress and from here he could see for miles now that the first snow had already passed. Just a quick little taste of what would come soon.

Still, he only had eyes for the courtyard way beneath him where the people were busy and running around. Preparing that ugly golden carriage for them to head back soon.

He knew it was Michael behind him even before the hand laid on his back, burning through his clothes.

“I know what you two did. I remember dying.”

Ray still didn’t look up because he didn’t want to talk about this, but Michael just pushed on. “And I am grateful for it. Of course I am because you brought me back to fucking life!”

Michael was angry, his voice shook and his hand as well. Ray watched the golden carriage, waited for the sight that it was ready so he could get inside and flee from this conversation.

“But I don’t want you guys to be this fucking miserable about this!” Michael snapped at him. His hand wandered to his shoulder and he turned Ray around. Ray struggled for a moment but there was no use to it, Michael had always been stronger than him.

It was strange standing in front of him now, he hadn’t really done that since that awful day.

“Ray, I hate seeing you and Gavin like this. I hate it! If you want to take it back, if that’s possi-”

“No,” Ray interrupted him. “I don’t want to take it back. I wanted to save you and I would do it again.”

It felt good to say it, it sounded like he was sure of it. He should be.

“But-”

“This-” he pointed to his chest where the wound was festering and burning. “Is well worth it, Michael. I’ll endure any pain if it means you will stay.”

The hand slipped from his shoulder, and now he could turn back around but he couldn’t find the strength to do so. Michael’s eyes held him captive and his anger was gone. All that was left was a strange confusion as he asked, “Why?”

Ray didn’t know the answer and so he just shook his head. “Just stay.”

“I will.”

 

When he moved back down those endless stairs, Ryan pulled him aside and Ray figured he would be screamed at now. He could only imagine that the other was pissed at him for doing this to Gavin, for selling something so important.

Instead Ryan smiled and squeezed his arm, “I just wanted to say goodbye.”

“You’re not coming with us?” Ray asked, perplexed, and by the funny look Ryan shot him, he should have probably known that. But to be honest he had enough on his plate without listening to everything going on already.

“I will go to Yevetal in Geoff’s name,” he explained. “Try to negotiate and hopefully convince them to trust King Geoffrey.” 

King Geoffrey? It sounded funny in his head.

“Oh,” was all Ray could say to that. It made sense and it was important but it left him unsure. He had somehow gotten used to the thought of not seeing Jack until spring, but now he felt like they were all just drifting apart.

“You’ll come back, right?” he asked and felt a bit better when Ryan nodded.

“It might take a while until everything is said and done, also I want to help where I can in Yevetal. But after that I will return. Can’t leave Gavin unsupervised for too long, right?” He tried to laugh, but it came out fake and so he let it go.

“Gavin isn’t coming with you?” Ray asked, and the name felt strange on his tongue.

Ryan shook his head, something hurt crossing his face. “I wanted him to but he refused. I figured if we could find a way to bring his magic back it would be in Yevetal but…” He shrugged helplessly. “I’ll still look for it of course. Maybe I’ll find something but until then I want you to keep with him.”

Ray grimaced at the thought alone. “I am not sure if I am the right person for that.”

It grew quiet between them, an awkward silence and Ray squirmed where he stood. He wanted to go but he also knew that he couldn't just let Ryan stand here like this.

“You’re being cruel,” Ryan finally told him, and that made Ray look up.

“What?”

“You are being cruel. You somehow caused this and then you let him fall to deal with it on his own.”

“No, I-”

“He’s lonely, Ray,” Ryan interrupted him nearly gently even if his voice was sharp as a blade. “And you just turned your back on him in those hard times. And still, I trust that you will stay with him. That you can both help each other, Michael as well.”

He didn’t know what to say and before he could think of something, Ryan squeezed his shoulder. 

“Goodbye Ray. I’ll see you around.”

 

Sitting in the carriage, he watched the fortress disappear behind them. It felt strange to just leave this all behind, to leave Jack behind. 

Now they were all sitting here, watching until even Frey vanished in between the trees. Geoff let out a shaking breath and when Ray turned towards him, the other was holding the crown tightly.

“You’ll be a great king,” Jeremy said quickly. He was sitting next to Geoff and Ray had barely seen him since that day, always hurrying around with Geoff. “We’ll help you wherever we can.”

“I know,” Geoff mumbled. “Thanks.”

Ray smiled a little and Michael next to him took his hand. That felt nice, but when he looked around he noticed Gavin. He was curled against the small window next to Jeremy and was watching the trees pass them by.

He did look lonely, even with them around, Ray couldn't deny that. Still, he didn’t find the strength to say something to him.

The days turned into a blur as they traveled back that whole way, so much faster than they could have ever done before. They passed by villages and cities, some eager to welcome a new king, others not so much.

After each visit Geoff seemed strained and exhausted, so unsure of himself that it hurt. Ray tried to help where he could but he got the feeling that he didn’t do a lot. So they spent their days in the carriage and talked.

The others made an effort to get a conversation with Gavin going, but Ray usually kept with Michael. He felt safe around the fox, enjoyed his company, and during the night they slept curled together to preserve their warmth.

All in all, it was surprising how long it took until Ray stepped back into the carriage to only find Gavin inside.

He should have seen it coming, he shouldn't freeze in the door and think about running off, but that was exactly what happened.

Gavin didn’t even turn towards him, but Ray could tell that he was watching him in the reflection of the window. When he finally managed to sit down they fell into such an awkward silence that he wished he could just vanish. He didn’t know what Gavin thought, if he blamed him or not. He should!

He really should because he had just gone there and sold what wasn’t his and he couldn’t live with himself like this but it had happened. It had happened and he wouldn’t take it back anymore.

He wondered if he should ask how the other was doing but feared Gavin would laugh or scream at him.

He wondered if he should ask why he hadn’t gone with Ryan because he had wanted to see Yevetal so much but he feared Gavin might think that he didn’t want him around.

So he sat there and stared at the hands in his lap, hoping that someone would join them soon. And it hurt, he couldn't deny it. He didn't want to be on these bad terms with Gavin, he wanted things to go back to how they were before but he just didn’t know how to do that.

“Ryan said that I should come with him,” Gavin said suddenly, nearly blurted it out as if he had waited for a chance to. “That maybe he could find a way to get my magic back.”

Ray looked up and now Gavin also turned towards him. He watched him out of his empty eyes, the stars barely more than little scars anymore, and Ray didn’t recognize them anymore.

Those were the eyes of a stranger.

“But I feared that with me getting my magic back, the deal would also reverse. That maybe Michael would die, and I don’t want that.”

“Yeah,” Ray managed to bring out. It was quiet and pathetic but it took all of his strength. The guilt was twisting like an enemy in his stomach.

“I don’t want Michael to be gone, it’s not that,” Gavin went on, and Ray wondered if the other even cared if he said something or not. “I just wanted to be somebody for once.”

“I’m sorry,” Ray whispered and balled his hands. “I am so sorry, Gavin.”

“What should I do now?” Gavin mumbled and now he was turning back to the window. “That’s what I am trying to figure out. How can I help Geoff? How can I make Ryan proud? Is there a way if I am just… just this?” He pointed towards his body, towards his empty eyes. “How can I not be unnecessary? How can I be useful?”

He trailed off and Ray opened his mouth. He knew he had to say something but Gavin was still not looking at him, had turned away, and he didn’t know. God, he didn’t know the answer the other was searching for.

“I hate this,” Gavin said matter of factly. “I really, really hate this.”

“I’m sorry,” Ray repeated, and Gavin just shrugged.

“Okay.”

 

Now, nearly a year later, Ray figured things were starting to get better. He told himself that when he stepped out of his room. He was living in the castle with a view over the garden and the garden was all his. He loved it there and Geoff made sure he got everything he could ever need, no matter if herbs or flowers, Ray just had to say a word and it would be his. 

He wore a new red cloak, also provided by the king and it was thick and soft. He was safe and fed and warm by the fire.

Truth be told, he was lonely.

Ryan hadn't yet returned and was still in Yevetal, and Michael had also left to Echolon Forest nearly a month ago. To check on some things and Ray knew it was important to him. He would return any day now, even though Ray had hoped he would be here today.

Jeremy and Geoff were busy every day and still they managed to eat together with them most of the times.

Ray truly treasured those moments.

Jack hadn’t returned after winter. He kept in contact through letters and Ray couldn't be mad. Healers were needed and Jack also used his magic to help people on the fields to make the harvest better.

He would be here before this winter and Ray was looking forward to it.

Stepping in front of Gavin’s door, he took a deep breath. He wanted this to get easier and it slowly did. Baby steps.

Knocking on the door, he opened it slowly. “Are you ready?”

“Just a moment.”

Gavin was sitting in the middle of his bed, a letter in his hand. He wore the Ramsey colors, green and golden. It suited him even though Ray missed the dark cloaks of the Sorcerers.

Instead he watched as Gavin got up and wrapped the thick woolen scarf around his neck. 

He didn’t like Gavin’s room, it was bare and unlived. There was nothing there besides a pile of letters, mostly from Ryan, next to his unused book and the little knicknacks Geoff got him on his journeys.

Like Gavin hadn’t found his place in this castle yet and Ray knew that was exactly the case. Sometimes Gavin would help him in the garden, sometimes he would watch Jeremy train. Most of the time Geoff took him along to meetings and such, but neither seemed to really spark Gavin’s interest.

Ray hated seeing him like that.

“Let’s go,” he said and Gavin followed silently.

It was the ninth month festival, the end of harvest and a year ago Gavin had barely contained himself in excitement. This time Ray had to ask him if he wanted to go.

He wished Michael was here so that they wouldn’t have to stay in this awkward silence.

It was a horrible twist of fate that Gavin and him had become friends so quickly only to have it destroyed in a couple of minutes. Even after all this time Ray wasn’t sure if the other had forgiven him, even if Gavin had assured him so.

Still, he wasn’t going to give up on him and he reached down to tangle their hands.

“You got a new letter from Ryan?” he asked as they moved towards the market place, towards music and colorful lights and the sweet smells of food.

“Yeah. He will try to head here in the spring. I really miss him,” Gavin told him, and even smiled a little. 

“Will he bring his new Tym?” Ray asked carefully, knowing that was a touchy topic. 

“I guess so. I wonder what she’s like,” Gavin told him, and when his fingers started to tremble, Ray held his hand tighter. “She got lucky, she has a great Sai.”

“Yeah,” Ray agreed.

He followed along as Gavin made his wish, knowing it was the same as back when he was a child. This year he also got his own wooden charm to burn and he probably wished for the same as Gavin.

When the dancing started, he tentatively asked if they should join but Gavin shook his head and so Ray let it go. Instead they sat down and watched the play.

It was good and they both laughed and cheered. It was easier like this, when neither of them was expected to talk, when they could share a silence.

During times like that it nearly felt back like before and Ray stopped worrying for a while. 

They got some food for themselves afterwards and now Gavin was talking like before, brightly and loud and without caring that he was moving his meat on a stick all around.

Nibbling on his pastry, Ray listened amused and bask in this moment. This happened a lot more than before, he knew that. They were through the worst of it, at least that was what he was trying to tell himself.

“Michael!” Gavin squealed and Ray pulled himself from his thoughts.

Sure enough, Michael stood behind Gavin, holding tightly to his wrist to steal pieces of his meat.

“What’s up?” he asked with his mouth full, and Ray’s ears perked up at the sound of his voice.

“You’re back!”

“I promised I’d be back for the festival,” Michael told him while wrapping an arm around Gavin’s shoulders to squeeze him tight. 

And it was true; Ray had wished that they could spend this day together. Last year he and Michael had still been something like foes, he had despised the other and had wished him gone.

A lot of things had happened since then.

“I’m glad you’re here,” he said and then got pulled in as well. It was nice like this, his face nuzzled in Michael’s neck and Gavin’s bony shoulder digging into his side.

With Ryan and Jack returning, he was sure that things would go back to normal.

 

Standing in front of Michael’s room, he didn’t have to hesitate. He ripped the door open and even though it was late at night, Michael lifted his head. Not in surprise, he had expected him.

Darting across the room, Ray dove under his blanket and wrapped all of his limbs around the other.

“It’s so cold. Holy shit, I think my ears will freeze off,” he whined and buried his face in Michael’s chest. 

“Fuck, how did you get that cold over that short distance?” 

“I had to hide behind a statue and wait for a guard to pass but that asshole was taking a break or something,” Ray protested but let Michael tug him in with a hum.

“You know, you are not under arrest. You can walk around freely.”

“Yeah because they wouldn’t ask where I was going in the middle of the night!”

“Just tell them you went to have awesome welcome back sex and I am sure the-” The sentence trailed off into a high shriek when Ray pressed his ice cold feet against Michael’s calves.

“Shut up, you are awful,” he said with burning cheeks even though he couldn’t deny that he appreciated that Michael slept shirtless.

“I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not,” Ray mumbled before sighing. “I am really glad you’re back. I missed you.”

“Missed you too. I didn’t think it would take this long.”

“It’s fine. If you felt like you needed to do this, it’s fine.” Craning his head, he looked up. “How did it go?”

Michael shrugged and let a warm hand rest on Ray’s lower back. “As bad as I expected.”

“Oh.”

“They wouldn’t let me in the forest to begin with. I tried to talk with any other Kitsune but they wouldn’t listen.”

“I’m sorry, Michael.”

He shrugged again but it was clear that it got to him. “Like I told you before, I expected that. Once I woke up after you got me back my connection with the portal was just gone. My task was done and so I wasn’t needed anymore. Why would it let me close to it anymore?”

“It’s not fair.”

“I was just hoping I could ease your and Gavin’s payment a little.”

“I told you, it’s fine,” Ray said quickly. They had gone through this a lot already. “I love Jack, I really do, but the bond doesn’t define us. At the beginning I really thought it did but it doesn’t. The connection is still there even if it isn’t through magic.”

Michael hummed which wasn’t really an answer but Ray let it slide. The fox had his head propped on his arm to watch him. 

Beneath his gaze, Ray always felt a little small but also protected and right now the moonlight was spilling in from the window behind Michael.

Ray let his hand travel over Michael’s arm that was pressing them together, up to his shoulder. He was still shy about things like that, but he felt the need to rediscover every inch, make sure Michael was just like before. 

“How are things going here?” Michael asked and this time it was on Ray to shrug.

“Getting better slowly. Geoff is getting the hang of this king stuff, he said so himself. He’ll be happy that you are back, he was asking for you!”

“I’m sure we’ll see him in the morning.”

“And today when you came back,” Ray went on and couldn’t help but grin. “Did you see how Gavin smiled? He was so happy to see you again!”

“He nearly looked like before,” Michael agreed. “That was nice.”

“With Jack and Ryan returning I am sure things will slowly turn better.”

“I hope so.” Michael let his hand travel up until he could cup his face.

Ray let him, moved how he wanted him to until he was looking up to him. They were watching each other and even in this cold night he could feel Michael’s body heat between them.

Ray let his hand fall from Michael’s shoulder and laid beneath him, open and defenseless but without any worry. Michael’s eyes were warm even in the moonlight and they had become so much more familiar than his fangs or the fingers that could be so sharp if he wanted them to be.

Now they were trailing up and down his jaw, small tickling motions that made Michael smile down at him. It always felt good to see that private little smile because it was just for him.

“You’re so pretty like this,” Michael breathed, and Ray couldn’t help but blush when the other tugged on his collar. “I like those big shirts you sleep in. They are cute.”

“Hey, not everyone looks as good as you without a shirt,” Ray protested and shoved his hand away. “It’s really not fair.”

“Oh, I am so sorry.”

Michael rolled his eyes and Ray couldn't help but chuckle. Reaching up, he buried a hand in the hair on the nape of his neck.

“Also you just ruined a moment we had.”

“We had a moment?”

“You really are awful.” Tugging on the curls, Ray let his eyes fall shut.

Above him he could hear Michael huff in amusement but just a heartbeat later he felt something warm against his mouth.

It was ridiculous how soft Michael’s lips were. They felt like velvet, but when Ray pressed a little more eagerly he could feel the sharp fangs beneath. He had nicked himself more than once on them but Michael was always careful, always checked on him, and so Ray never once feared them.

Humming into the kiss, he petted Michael’s hair, and sure enough the purring started a moment later. He couldn’t help himself and snorted, even though he knew Michael would pull away. But that wasn’t as bad, after all the other wouldn't leave anymore.

“Finally get used to that,” he protested.

“I can’t help it, it’s just so adorable!” He pulled Michael close again and gave him a peck on his nose before pressing their foreheads together.

“Wake me in the morning? Before the sun rises?”

“Why?” Michael asked, slightly annoyed. “So that you can sneak back into your room? Just stay, nobody will care!”

“No, because I want to show you something. Both you and Gavin.”

Michael seemed a bit surprised but then nodded. “Okay, I can do that.”

“Thanks,” he mumbled and thought about pulling Michael in again, but before he could the other just let himself fall onto him. With a huff, Ray lost the breath in his lungs but didn’t fight it when Michael nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

“You’re heavy.”

“Just keeping you warm,” Michael told him. “You were bitching over being cold earlier.”

Chuckling, Ray shook his head. “I really missed you.”

“Missed you as well.”

 

* * *

 

 

“It’s really fucking cold.”

“Oh, don’t be a baby,” Ray told him.

“No, Michael is right. It’s bloody cold,” Gavin said. His voice came out muffled because he had his green scarf pulled over his mouth.

Okay so fine, it really was freaking cold, but Ray didn’t let that stop him. He had waited too long for this, wanted them together because somehow that felt right.

“Where are we even going?” Michael grumbled, but followed obediently when Ray just pushed on.

He took his time until they were on the first floor and then stepped out from the short walkway.

“I found this a week or so ago,” he said as he turned towards them. “It’s the roof of the dining hall and usually they hang laundry here, but look at the view from here!”

“Not much of a view.”

“Wait until the sun actually rises, you dipshit!”

It didn’t take long, there was already a warm glow on the horizon. After all it had taken him long enough to get those two out of bed this early.

But as he walked towards the edge, he heard them right behind them. A few minutes later, when the sun finally peeked past the hills, Gavin gasped.

Turning towards him, Ray saw how the light caught in his eyes and somehow that made them more familiar. It was stupid that those eyes were still strange to him, after all he knew them longer than those with the stars, but it was just the emptiness in them.

Right now they weren’t empty, instead they were big to take everything in. The streets and houses and people beneath, going on about their daily lives.

“It’s beautiful,” Gavin whispered, and his hand searched for his. Ray quickly caught it and squeezed it tight.

“It is.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, it's done!  
> Not gonna lie, this was one huge piece of work and it grew way longer than I had expected it to (those who read my other stories aren't surprised, I think I said that about every story. I already say that about Prince of Los Santos.)   
> It's been quite long since I struggled so much with a story simply because of my horrible planning (or rather lack of) or charas not doing what they are suppose to do (Ray)  
> Seriously, I think I spent more time being puzzled over some of them (RAY) than I spent planning this thing. And even though this whole thing is so long I get the feeling that some relationships aren't quite developed enough and there's so much more to explore...  
> But I am also glad that I got this story out, like I said I was struggling quite a bit towards the beginning and the middle - which tbh is usually the point where I struggle because I just don't plan. I should change that at some point.  
> Once I got passed that it was a lot of fun though - I wrote the last chapters in one week and was having a blast. And of course I love the connection to Rule The World we got going here!  
> Most of all I loved reading your guy's comments though! As always they fuel me and push me on and I can never thank you enough!
> 
> See you in the next timeline - it's one we know quite well!


End file.
